17 Nec Spe, Nec Metu
by Misao-CG
Summary: ¡SECUELA! En uno de los peores días de su vida, fue testigo de la huida de un asesino. Meses después lo reconoció y quiso enfrentarlo, pero entonces vino esa explosión. Ahora, en lo más recóndito de su mente se esconde una pista sobre sobre el paradero de ese asesino… pero no logra desbloquearlo. No digamos que Shura le facilita la vida. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!
1. Apertura: Recuerdos que Duelen

_En uno de los peores días de su vida, fue testigo de la huida de un asesino. Meses después lo reconoció y quiso enfrentarlo, pero entonces vino esa explosión. Ahora, en lo más recóndito de su mente se esconde una pista sobre sobre el paradero de ese asesino… pero no logra desbloquearlo. No digamos que Shura le facilita la vida._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Seika dijo que actualizaría Madness en estos días. Presionemos, gente, presionemos =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **"XVII. NEC SPE, NEC METU"  
** _("Sin Esperanza, Sin Miedo")_

 **Apertura: Recuerdos que duelen**

 **Casa de Capricornio**

 _Cercano al amanecer. 9 de mayo. 5:59 horas._

No digamos que Flos tuvo mucha vergüenza en entrar en Capricornio. Desde que se había dado cuenta de que el Santuario de Athena comenzaba temprano sus días, ella hacía lo mismo, y con su irrupción en la décima casa no temía despertar a nadie. Eso sí, la mujer estaba algo somnolienta: llevaba días con insomnio, pero por cansada que estuviera, tampoco tenía ganas de pegar ojo. Sin ir muy lejos, había pasado la noche en vela en la playa, el cual se había convertido su lugar favorito desde que Dohko la llevase allí hacía ya algunas lunas atrás. Le gustaba el océano…

… tenía pánico de meterse al agua, claro, pero adoraba las olas, y la ayudaban a pensar.

Hmm. Tendría que decirle un día de estos a Dohko que le enseñara a nadar. Parecía divertido.

En fin. Flos llegó hasta la columnata del templo y se apoyó en una de ellas, observando hacia el techo, sin dejar de maravillarse. Este nuevo mundo estaba lleno de asombrosas construcciones; aunque no opacaban en grandiosidad a su querida caverna, no dejaba de impactarla saber que eran construcciones humanas. Se ajustó la máscara de cuero sobre su boca y nariz y tras pestañear, comenzó a buscar al arconte de aquella casa, sin atreverse a cruzar el umbral.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, Shura venía de salida.

"Flos. ¡Buen día! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

Shura la saludó amable, recordando que no debía hablar muy fuerte. La mujer era una guerrera peligrosa y sabía bien que los renegados en el calabozo le tenían miedo y por algo la llamaban _demonio rojo_. Dohko había prohibido la entrada de su mujer a las catacumbas, pues temía que asesinara a los prisioneros. Él era el anciano maestro, alguna razón debía tener para haber decretado eso.

No obstante, sabía que a su modo Flos era delicada. No estaba acostumbrada a los gritos ni vozarrones, por lo que por cortesía trataba de moderar el volumen de su voz cuando la notaba cerca. La mujer venía de un mundo tan radicalmente diferente que no quería estresarla de sobra. Ya bastante tenía acostumbrándose a su _nuevo clan_ como les decía. Flos asintió.

"¿Ya partes a tu cacería, Cazador Cabra?"

"En un rato. Tengo una nueva pista… nada concreto, pero vale la pena investigar."

"¿Tu rastro lleva a alguna de las piedras perdidas?"

"La pista dice que no. Por ende, creo que sí podría llevarme con mi objetivo." Shura entrecerró los ojos al ver la severa mirada de Flos. "Habla, mujer, ¿qué te pasa?"

Flos sacó de su morral la daga. Usó las manos desnudas, lo que le provocó cortes por toda la palma de la mano. La sangre, en vez de fluir, parecía ser absorbida por el cristal. No tenía su color rojo usual, sino que parecía haber perdido fuerza. Shura entrecerró los ojos y la miró lleno de curiosidad.

"Para que la daga funcione y pueda liberar cosmos, necesita la sangre de mi clan. Cuatro de mis hermanos de cacería sacrificaron su sangre para que funcionara." Flos hizo un puchero que quedó oculto por la máscara, pero sus ojos reflejaron su angustia y tristeza. "No dura por siempre, la daga está perdiendo su potencia."

"Pero… ¿y los dos cosmos robados que quedan?"

"Durarán más tiempo que la daga, pero si la daga pierde el color rojo… no podré liberarlos."

Flos puso un punto final a sus palabras, pero Shura tuvo la impresión que era un punto seguido. No necesitó hacer otra pregunta, no lo requirió. Solo hizo los cálculos mentales con la información que la mujer acababa de pasarle: si la daga perdía su color y se volvía transparente, no podría liberar los cosmos que aún estaban perdidos * _sin*_ el sacrificio de su sangre.

No fue necesario que le dijeran lo grave que eso era. Flos, considerando su carácter, bien capaz era de dar toda su sangre con tal de completar su misión. Costara lo que le costara. Shura se irguió alto y decidido. ¡No iba a permitir que eso pasara! Ahora le tocaba a él hacer un esfuerzo cerca.

"¿Cuánto tiempo le queda antes que pierda su poder?"

"Hasta la próxima oscuridad total. Más o menos. Al menos si me rijo por los patrones de mi caverna."

Los cristales del techo de la caverna imitaban la luz del día y la noche. Cuando el sol estaba en lo alto, las piedras brillaban con esa intensidad, pero en la noche imitaban a la luna. Con oscuridad total, Flos se refería a la luna nueva… lo que en términos prácticos les daba poquito más de un mes de plazo.

Shura entrecerró los ojos.

"Tiempo más que suficiente."

Y con un movimiento de la capa, Shura pasó por el lado de Flos, fijando los ojos en el horizonte.

Hora de cazar en serio.

* * *

 **Atenas. Túneles del Metro.**

 _11 de mayo, 7:56 horas._

Otro día comenzaba. Y sin embargo el soso movimiento del mar humano de personas rumbo al trabajo hacía de aquella mañana algo gris y extraño. Siempre que se subía al metro tenía la sensación de su cuerpo iba en automático, mientras que ella se quedaba como refugiada al fondo de su mente. Ni siquiera observaba a las personas, hacía años que no lo hacía: sabía que estaban allí, pero no las registraba. De pronto paseaba su abúlica mirada por los demás pasajeros, sin descubrir nada nuevo que llamase su atención.

Nada llamaba su atención.

Dejó escapar un suspiro vacío y bajó la mirada junto con sus hombros. Se arregló la blusa y sujetó mejor su bolso. Se afirmó mejor del poste y se dejó llevar por el metro, su constante bamboleo, y la rutina que se la comía viva todos los días.

Gabriela llevaba años sin lograr salir de ese estado. No por falta de ganas, sino por no poder encontrar ese _algo_ que la hiciera sentir feliz. Era realista, no esperaba que el cielo, la tierra o el mar se abriesen en dos y de allí apareciera la solución a cada uno de sus problemas; tampoco rompimientos de gloria que cayeran de lo alto y la bañasen con la luz que le confiriera la iluminación, o el toque especial de la musa. No… Gabriela solo quería recuperar esa alegría que hacía tantos años le habían arrancado de su alma, como sacudida de su interior por fuerzas violentas y opuestas.

No estaba feliz. Su vida, como siempre, no tenía sentido. No era alegre…

Unos meses atrás incluso había coqueteado con la idea de saltar a las líneas del metro, pero ni bien había cruzado ese pensamiento por su cabeza lo había desechado por terror a lo que podría pasarle después en la otra vida. No quería matarse ni en broma, pero vivir en ese total estado de abulia y falta de esperanza la hacía sentir ansiosa. Al menos seguía sintiendo algo que fuese. Gaby tomó una buena bocanada de aire y miró al techo.

"Sin esperanza." Se dijo a sí misma, mientras el tren se detenía.

Quienes se bajaban en esa estación lo hicieron sin darle mayor importancia. El grueso de la gente se bajaría en algunas estaciones más. Sufrió un par de empujones y sacudidas, pero se mantuvo en su sitio. Se ajustó los lentes y sujetó su bolso, en lo que era casi un tic nervioso en ella. Siempre tenía que estar sujetando algo.

Uno de los pasajeros del metro iba con un periódico en la mano. Sin querer se fijó en la fecha… 11 de mayo. ¿Ya habían pasado cuatro meses? Sintió una tenaza en la garganta tan fuerte que hasta se la sujetó con una mano. Gaby se puso a parpadear a toda velocidad para no tener que derramar lágrimas, pues sintió sus ojos ardiendo.

¡Cuatro meses! El día anterior, 10 de mayo, se habían cumplido cuatro meses y ni cuenta se había dado. Bastó ese simple recordatorio y sintió como si le hubiera pasado tan solo minutos antes. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no morderse los labios.

Gabriela luchaba todos los días contra un monstruo que no sabía si catalogar como depresión. Era el que le había robado la alegría y que desde que tenía catorce años que la atormentaba sin piedad. Sabía que en parte era su culpa, pero no encontraba la fuerza dentro para dominarlo. Ganas no le faltaban, de verdad que hacía un esfuerzo terrible por volver a encontrarle sentido a su vida. Había pasado por infinidad de médicos que bien poco habían podido hacer para ayudarla. Era sensible, lo cual era su principal problema, y aquella delicada alma se había visto sacudida con una violencia que la dejó tan desorientada que no lograba dar con sus ganas de vivir.

Obviamente tenía sus altibajos, temporadas buenas y malas. Ahora atravesaba uno de sus peores periodos, que había comenzado abruptamente cuatro meses antes, terminando de paso con una racha buena en la que incluso pensó que le había ganado por fin a la desolación, pero no había sido otra cosa sino una vil mentira.

A mediados del año anterior, había conocido un chico.

Trabajaba cerca de ella en un local de venta de celulares. Era carismático, venía de la isla de Creta y era poco mayor que ella. Un encanto de hombre, quizás algo suave de modales, pero sin duda una referencia entre quienes le conocían. La galanteó y ella se dejó enamorar, notando en sí misma un cambio que por primera vez en años la hizo sentir viva de nuevo. Gabriela se derramó de lleno en esa relación, dedicando mucha energía física y emocional a construirla y cuidarla, incluso atreviéndose a pensar en que sí tendría algún futuro con ese chico.

Se enamoró por completo.

… y le rompieron el corazón de la manera más bastarda de todas. Aquel 10 de enero, cuando se dirigía a un estacionamiento cercano (en esa época aún conducía) recibió un mensaje de texto del chico, que le decía que se había puesto de novio con una chica de su trabajo y que lo de ellos terminaba. Así tal cual.

Casi le dio un infarto.

De la impresión se había caído al suelo, pero tuvo la suficiente presencia de mente para hacer unas preguntas básicas, que por cierto, terminaron por liquidarla. ¿Desde cuándo la conocía? Llevaba galanteándola dos meses. Ella llevaba saliendo cuatro con él. Saquen sus conclusiones.

La pobrecita se quedó allí sentada en el frío suelo sin poder siquiera respirar, presa de un shock que nunca creyó posible. No supo cómo se puso de pie, pero lo hizo. Los recuerdos que tenía de aquél momento eran difusos. Solo tenía dos que eran muy claros: primero, el extraño y estrafalario grupo de hombres que pasó a corta distancia de ella huyendo (renegados supo después por la prensa) y segundo… aquella mujer quizás de unos cuarenta años que apareció de la nada: le quitó el celular de la mano y lo guardó en su bolso, mientras le dedicaba frases de consuelo que apenas escuchó, pues se largó a llorar en sus brazos como si no hubiera mañana. Ella la contuvo y de alguna manera la ayudó a llegar a su casa, en donde se pasó tres días sin poder salir siquiera de su habitación, excepto para ir al baño.

Gabriela nunca supo que la mujer que le quitó el celular había sido la diosa Hera. Quizás si lo hubiera sabido, no le hubiera extrañado tanto el hecho que en su trabajo ni la habían echado de menos: su jefe, bastante intrigado, le dijo que sí había ido a trabajar los últimos tres días y que si se sentía bien. Como fuese, ese rompimiento tan poco ortodoxo echó por la borda todo su progreso y la empujó a tocar un fondo incluso más bajo. Ahora no sabía si se estaba recuperando o no, pero ella misma se notaba algo mejor, dentro de su constante abulia y desinterés.

El metro se detuvo y Gaby se desperezó. Estación Syntagma. Esta era su parada. Forzó una sonrisa y abandonó el tren. Mientras caminaba por el andén comenzó a componer su rostro, y así tenerlo listo para enfrentar su nuevo día laboral. Volvió a ajustarse los lentes y, aunque fingida, no tenía una fea sonrisa. Siempre había un momento cuando se acercaba a la salida del metro y el aire fresco comenzaba a percibirse, que sentía que hasta podía creerse el cuento de ser feliz y…

Se detuvo. Totalmente alerta.

Gabriela miró a cada lado con esa sensación en la base de la nuca. Observó sus alrededores con una nueva agudeza, con los ojos afilados y penetrantes. No parecía haber nada malo con el metro: la gente se agolpaba, se amontonaba, se apresuraba a salir de la estación y llegar a sus destinos. Gaby inspiró una buena bocanada de aire. ¡Conocía tan bien esa sensación! Las manos se le helaron y casi por instinto comenzó a hiperventilar para aguantar la respiración todo lo que podía.

Sus ojos rápidamente comenzaron a danzar por toda la estación en busca de la salida de emergencia, o de posibles refugios. Y así se puso a caminar, demasiado pendiente de lo que la rodeaba. ¡La gente estaba tan normal! Era el mismo caos de cada mañana, pero ¡Algo Iba a Pasar! Lo sentía en la base del estómago, en su hígado, en su nuca y mente.

Recordaba algo similar… una plácida rutina, cuando ella era una chiquilla de apenas catorce y disfrutaba de unas vacaciones familiares…

"¡NO!"

Se largó a correr, presa de la necesidad de sobrevivir, viendo a su alrededor como un loco frenesí de formas. ¡Tenía que salir! Su visión era de túnel, solo tenía ojos para la salida, que se supone debería estar delante. ¡¿Dónde Estaba La Maldita Salida?!

 **¡PLAAAAAF!**

"¡Fíjate por donde vas!"

"¡Perdón!"

Gaby se apresuró en disculparse, aunque no había sido su culpa. Era de aquél hombre quien había chocado con ella. La mujer lo vio unos instantes, que fueron suficientes para ponerla en alerta: la urgencia se notaba en los ojos del tipo, pero ella se sentía paralizada de solo verlo…

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _10 de enero._

 _Las manos le temblaban y apenas podía sostener el celular, pero al mismo tiempo no podía soltarlo. Había caído de rodillas al suelo, entre los_ _autos, y hasta_ _se había olvidado de respirar._

 _¿Qué cosa estaba leyendo? ¿La estaban cortando por MENSAJE DE TEXTO? ¡¿Qué clase de maldad era esta?! ¡¿Quién se creía que…?!_

 _Un golpe seco no lejos suyo. Con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas, y abiertos en actitud de pánico, Gaby levantó la mirada. Había un_ _hombr_ _e alto, de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos grafito. Tenía cicatrices recorriéndole el rostro y las manos manchadas de sangre._

 _Lo vio sin verlo. Él no la vio, sino que siguió huyendo._

 _Gaby apenas giró la cabeza para ver en qué dirección se había ido y volvió a dejar caer los ojos sobre su celular al percibir la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, cuyo texto le desgarró aún más el corazón. ¿Acaso le iba a dar un infarto de la impresión? ¡¿Por qué no le daba de una vez y ya?!_ _¿Acaso los dioses se regocijaban con su dolor?_

 _"¿Te parece si nos juntamos mañana? Estaré solo:_ _así tenemos una_ despedida _._ _" Decía el mensaje._

 _¡¿NO QUE ACABABA DE CORTARLA PARA ESTAR CON OTRA?!_

 _Fue cuando una señora le quitó el celular de las manos._

 _"No lo necesitas."_

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

"¡Eres tú!"

Gaby dijo esto en voz alta, con los ojos muy abiertos, a medida que el hombre se alejaba. Pero al escuchar a la mujer se detuvo peligroso y en seco. Giró sobre sus talones y la miró furibundo: este era de aquellas personas que mejor no había que hacerlos enojar, pero Gabriela se irguió completa, sin esperanza quizás de seguir con vida, pero tampoco con miedo por enfrentar algo tan peligroso.

… Días después del infame rompimiento con su ex novio, cuando ya había logrado recuperar en algo la compostura, Gabriela vio a la pasada una noticia en la prensa. Al parecer un grupo subversivo había entrado a la fuerza a uno de los hospitales de la ciudad y atacado a su personal, asesinando incluso a dos personas. Por lo visto había acaparado la atención de los medios, pues la noticia ocupaba un par de páginas. En aquella ocasión había visto un retrato hablado de uno de los asesinos. Gaby, aunque había estado casi loca de dolor, se sorprendió a sí misma recordando al hombre que había pasado cerca de ella en aquél estacionamiento y que no la había visto por estar en el suelo y entre los autos, pues era muy parecido al del retrato. Tanta era la similitud que incluso denunció el hecho a la policía.

Obviamente esa pista no había llegado a ningún lado, pues ahora tenía al tipo delante de ella, presto a atacar como si fuera un toro de lidia. Gaby entrecerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza.

La gente seguía caminando como si nada pasara.

"¿Y tú quién crees que soy?"

"Te busca la policía."

"¿Y te crees que me preocupa la policía?"

Gaby sintió un tic en el ojo. No supo si asociarlo a miedo… era… era justo como el momento antes que la ola se dejara caer.

La masa de agua se le venía encima. El sujeto dio una zancada y la sujetó por el cuello.

Fue como si le dieran un golpe. Si bien es cierto que la tenían bien sujeta del cuello, sintió un golpe muy fuerte, que dejó tras de sí la sensación de que la habían dejado sorda. Gabriela estiró las manos hacia adelante para defenderse.

Comenzó a perder la capacidad de respirar. Las manos de aquél hombre le comprimían el cuello. Gabriela tuvo la noción de haberle dado algunos manotazos.

"Sin testigos." Gruñó el hombre desde la garganta.

Sus dedos se enredaron en algo que colgaba del cuello del sujeto… Gabriela aferró un objeto con sus manos. Sintió el distintivo sonido del tintineo de una copa de cristal y una fuerza poderosa que pareció estallar quizás de dónde.

Gaby se fue a negro.

Y solo entonces las explosiones sacudieron aquella estación de metro.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Sin Recuerdos Aparentes_**

 _… mirando a Alisa sin entender mucho. Hizo un puchero y se puso a temblar de miedo, notando como todo el cuerpo se le estremecía. Fue_ _entonces que_ _Alisa notó que tenía algo en la mano izquierda_ _, y_ _solo porque un brillito entre sus dedos llamó su atención. Dos hebras de cuero rotas por la fuerza sobresalían por entre el puño y con delicadeza la bombero la instó a abrir los dedos… Fue cuando la esclava de escorpión resonó con el objeto en claro reconocimiento de su naturaleza._

 _Era una de las piedras–cielo que faltaba por recuperar. Era un cosmo plateado…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental: ¡LES AGRADEZCO TANTO VERLES AQUÍ!** Lo de siempre, no los detendré mucho aquí. Ojalá que esto les haya causado suficiente curiosidad como para seguir leyendo. Ahora algo importante: no habrá doble posteo de capítulos, pues este fic es corto (lo lamento ;_;), así que intentaré extenderlo en el tiempo lo más posible. Ya me dirán cómo va quedando. Cualquier duda me la hacen saber. Una última cosa es que procedo a responder los comentarios anónimos que me dejaron en el último omake. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y BIENVENIDOS!**

* * *

 **Nice** , no te preocupes, la vida real tiene prioridad y eso lo comprendo. Ojalá que hayas podido cumplir bien con tu periodo de evaluaciones. Sobre Mu, todos sabemos que es un lindo y sobre Shura… déjalo, sabes que olvida cosas a veces. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En esta ocasión… pues viene de mi cabecita y una mini investigación.**

 **Nec spe nec metu:** Aparece en varios escudos de armas de nobles y reyes más o menos importantes. Como por ejemplo, en el escudo del Rey Felipe II de España. Se puede traducir como "Sin esperanza, sin miedo" o "Ni por esperanza ni por miedo." Es una frase de rancio abolengo que se repite bastante en libros y a lo largo de la historia. Es interesante seguirle la pista, si lo desean, y como ven… con esa simpleza, tiene bastante profundidad.


	2. Cap 1: Sin Recuerdos Aparentes

_Los bomberos se adentran en la estación del metro buscando heridos a contrarreloj, y en uno de los corredores, Alisa encuentra a Gaby, desorientada y lastimada, sujetando algo importante entre sus manos. En el Santuario, siguen las noticias con especial interés, aunque no con tranquilidad, pues Dohko no deja de hacer preguntas. Un renegado acecha…_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Seika actualizó Madness. =D... Crucemos los dedos para que la Musa inspire a Ekléctica oOo**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **"XVII. NEC SPE, NEC METU"  
** _("Sin Esperanza, Sin Miedo")_

 **Capítulo 1: Sin recuerdos aparentes**

 **Atenas. Estación de Metro Syntagma**

 _8:30 horas_

El llamado a los equipos de emergencia de Atenas había sido generalizado y varias estaciones de bomberos habían acudido al mismo. La policía tenía cercado el lugar y no los dejaron entrar sino hasta de que se aseguraron que no pasaría nada más. Cuando sonó la alarma, los bomberos y demás personal de urgencia simplemente dejaron que su entrenamiento tomara el control y lo único que se les dijo mientras iban a toda velocidad a la zona cero, era que se habían sentido tres explosiones sucesivas al interior de la estación del metro, que habían causado muchos heridos, y pánico en la gente. No era para menos: un lugar cerrado, mucha afluencia de público (hora punta en la mañana), explosiones: la receta perfecta para un desastre. Esto daba para varios muertos.

Fuga de gas, dijeron unos, desperfectos dijeron otros. Cambiaron de opinión cuando llegaron y vieron el caos que reinaba. Esto no habían sido simples desperfectos y Alisa estaba perfectamente consciente al respecto: esto había sido un atentado. Con todas sus letras.

Se ajustó la máscara de oxígeno y siguió adentrándose hacia la estación con dos de sus colegas, Alejandro y el nuevo, un muchacho llamado Matías, cuyos ojos abiertos y la controlada adrenalina lograban que no se perdiera detalle. El chiquillo llevaba casi ocho meses en la estación con ellos y había tenido un buen repertorio de emergencias que atender, pero nada como esto. Alisa le dio un golpe en el brazo a manera de apoyo y le sonrió.

"Atento, Matías, vas muy bien."

"Gracias…" El muchacho la miró turbado unos instantes. "¡¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?!"

Alisa suspiró apesadumbrada y negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba detenerse en las razones que motivan estos actos, su misión era que los efectos secundarios causaran la menor cantidad de daños posible. Y sacar gente a salvo, si es que los hados lo permitían. Alejandro cruzó miradas con ambos y suspiró. Si bien era evidente que esto había sido a propósito, nadie había tenido el coraje de decirlo en voz alta.

"Concentrados los dos." Les pidió muy profesional, mientras tomaba la radio y comunicaba sus hallazgos.

Estaban buscando gente. Las explosiones habían causado mucho pánico en la masa, más por haber sido un lugar tan cerrado y atestado como el metro a esa hora. Quienes habían podido huir por sus propios medios lo habían hecho, pero muchos de ellos solo se concentraron en sobrevivir y huir, pasando incluso a llevar a los demás. Se había producido una estampida que había sido más perjudicial que los mismos bombazos, y que conste que estamos hablando de bombas. Muchos habían quedado atrás, heridos y muertos. El humo y el polvo todavía no se asentaban y, aunque la estación estaba aparentemente desocupada, sabían que quedaban…

"¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor!"

Un muchacho apareció entre el humo y la tierra con los brazos en alto. El trío corrió hacia él y se encontraron en un punto medio. Era joven, quizás de los últimos cursos de la secundaria y no parecía tan herido. Estaba cubierto en tierra y le sangraban los nudillos y la nariz, pero se veía lúcido, aterrado obviamente, pero tenía perfectamente claro en donde estaba y, aunque pudiera estar un poco atorado por la cantidad de mugre que estaba respirando, no parecía estar al borde de la muerte.

"Por favor, por favor, ¡no puedo solo!" Les suplicó con los ojos desorbitados, hablando a toda velocidad, mientras se sujetaba de Alejandro. "¡Es mi abuelo! Habla y todo, pero no logro ponerlo de pie. ¡No lo puedo dejar solo! Tiene diabetes…"

"¡Cálmate!" Le ordenó Alisa con firme dulzura, mientras le tomaba las manos. "Llévanos con él."

Siempre era tenso encontrarse con una víctima al borde de un colapso nervioso en situaciones así. Algunos rompían en llanto, muchos cooperaban, pero no faltaban los que se ponían combativos o en los que en su afán por sobrevivir ponían en riesgo la vida del rescatista. Sin ir más lejos, hacía un par de semanas atrás a Ulises, el jefe de la estación, le habían dejado un ojo en tinta, y a ella misma en otra ocasión, habían intentado quitarle la máscara de oxígeno, solo por poner algunos ejemplos.

No parecía ser el caso. Si bien era evidente que el muchacho estaba aterrado a morir, estaba centrado, lo que quizás se debía a que su ayuda era necesaria. Tanto Matías como Alisa se compadecieron: seguramente el pobrecito, cuando todo pasara y estuviera a salvo, tendría su colapso nervioso. De momento parecía aliviado, aunque aun histérico. Asintió con torpeza y echó a correr por donde había venido, con los bomberos tras de él. Así encontraron a un hombre bastante mayor, tirado en el suelo y con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba consciente, aunque se le veía muy golpeado, sangrando a ratos.

"¡THEO! ¡TE DIJE QUE SALIERAS!" Bramó sin estar seguro si de rabia o emoción.

"¡NO TE IBA A DEJAR TIRADO! Tan cobarde no soy, abuelo."

"¡Ya viví mi vida, muchacho! ¡Te Dije que Huyeras!" Le espetó enrabietado, pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ya, ya. ¡Señor! ¿Puede caminar?"

"Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho. Estoy entero, pero me duele todo… ¡AARGH! ¡No sobreviví la guerra para esto!"

Alejandro asintió y comenzó a revisar al abuelo mientras Matías pedía ayuda por el radio. Alisa observó sus alrededores, analizando el contexto en el que se hallaba. Cerca había unos ventanales quebrados y las luces tintineaban. Los escombros regaban el suelo, pero algo no le pareció bien, algo estaba fuera de lugar… o algo parecía querer llamar su atención. Entrecerró los ojos…

… se fijó en el corredor, a su derecha… a unos diez metros de distancia…

…

¡Allí!

"¡Alejandro! Allá hay alguien. ¡Iré a Ver!"

Alisa no le dio tiempo de responder y se encaminó hacia aquella silueta, conteniendo las ganas de correr. De pronto el aire se había tornado peligroso, y no quería gastar su suerte.

Gaby estaba por completo desorientada. Los ruidos comenzaron a inundar sus oídos como si estuviera por debajo del agua y lentamente comenzó a darse cuenta de que seguía viva. No recordaba nada después de que ese hombre la sujetara por el cuello. Se incorporó de a poco y llena de dolores hasta en los músculos que no sabía podían llegar a doler. Miró a su alrededor…

… la estación estaba devastada. ¿Dónde estaba la gente? Era como si de un momento a otro se hubiera vaporizado. Tierra, luces tintineantes, todo volteado. Un silencio de tumba y esa peste como a mugre, gasolina y alquitrán permeaban su nariz. Se revisó a sí misma, sintiendo un repentino y agudo dolor en el brazo. Tenía una herida abierta en el costado de su cabeza y no tenía sus lentes con ella, por lo que su visión se había reducido drásticamente.

Demasiado silencio. Gaby miró en todas direcciones, no era la primera vez que le pasaba estar en una situación similar. Comenzó a hiperventilar, de pronto sentía que no agarraba mucho oxígeno y el pánico comenzó a tironear de su nuca. No supo como infló los pulmones, menos como gritó…

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

No fue un grito desgarrador de muerte, pero al menos le dio indicios a Alisa de que la mujer tenía las vías respiratorias despejadas. La llamó un par de veces, pero no la escuchó. Esto hizo que Alisa tuviera mucha cautela: seguramente tenía algún trauma acústico y no podía oírla. Si aparecía muy de improviso podría asustarla y como siempre, las víctimas podían ser muy impredecibles (y potencialmente peligrosas). Volvió a llamarla con fuerza y autoridad, pero no la escuchó. Fue cuando la mujer giró la cabeza y la enfrentó. Por entre toda la mugre que la cubría, las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas y le dejaban surcos húmedos. Alisa le mostró las manos en señal de paz y Gaby, aunque solo veía manchones, pudo distinguir aquél gesto y en medio de su pánico, se largó a llorar.

"¡Calma! Soy bombero, ¡déjeme revisarla!"

"¡No me quiero morir! No quiero, no quiero, ¿por qué?" Balbuceó entre sollozos. Alisa no la culpó, no podía, se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano mientras la revisaba con la mirada, como buscando heridas evidentes. "¡Maldito sea! ¡Yo y mi bocota!"

"Mi nombre es Alisa. Tengo que sacarla de aquí… ¿Cree que pueda caminar?"

"¿Huh?"

Gabriela se quedó mirando a Alisa sin entender mucho. Hizo un puchero y se puso a temblar de miedo, notando como todo el cuerpo se le estremecía. Fue entonces que Alisa notó que tenía algo en la mano izquierda, y solo porque un brillito entre sus dedos llamó su atención. Dos hebras de cuero rotas por la fuerza sobresalían por entre el puño y con delicadeza la bombero la instó a abrir los dedos… Fue cuando la esclava de escorpión resonó con el objeto en claro reconocimiento de su naturaleza.

Era una de las piedras–cielo que faltaba por recuperar. Era un cosmo plateado.

"Creo… creo que… creo que se lo quité cuando me estaba sofocando… creo… que me protegió…" Balbuceó la mujer, aunque Alisa supo que la mujer no estaba consciente de esas palabras.

"¿A quién le quitaste esto?" Preguntó la bombero. Por ida que estuviera la mujer, no perdía nada con preguntar. Pero Gaby negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé."

"¡Alisa, Hay Que Evacuar Ahora! ¡Encontraron Una Bomba Activa!" Bramó de pronto Alejandro, mientras él y Matías tomaban al muchacho y al abuelo y se aprestaban a salir.

Alisa asintió muy grave e hizo lo mismo con Gabriela, pudiera caminar o no, sin darle tiempo a reclamar. No podían quedarse aquí, luego ya revisarían las heridas fuera, pero ahora no era el momento.

En ese momento, la esclava de escorpión comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Coliseo.**

 _9:20 horas._

Decir que todos estaban pegados a la pequeña televisión portátil de Argol, era algo bastante acertado. Hacía una hora que los canales de señal abierta no informaban de otra cosa que no fueran los bombazos del metro en hora punta y estaban todos bastante preocupados. En muchísimos aspectos el Santuario era virtualmente un país diferente, pero al mismo tiempo vivían en una suerte de simbiosis tan fuerte con Grecia, que era como si no hubiera fronteras. Sus vidas transcurrían a ambos lados de la línea que los separaba con total naturalidad, por lo que todo aquello que pasara a un lado, eventualmente iba a afectar al otro, y de alguna manera sufrían por los pesares que los afectaban.

Esto de los bombazos no era divertido en lo más mínimo, mucha gente había salido lastimada y ya se hablaba de al menos diez muertos. Quien fuera que haya puesto las bombas se había cuidado de causar mucho daño. Las teorías volaban, al igual que las acusaciones. Aquellos tiempos eran difíciles para Grecia, considerando la cantidad de crisis sociales, económicas y políticas. Ya habían aparecido grupos más extremistas, pero a este nivel no se habían visto.

Y que conste que las protestas callejeras habían sido muy violentas.

Dohko acomodó a Kyrus en sus brazos. El pequeño había detectado el pesar de sus tíos y se estaba quietecito, sin querer caminar como era su costumbre desde que había descubierto sus piernas. Se acurrucó en el pecho del viejo maestro de Rozan y allí intentaba hacerse chiquito, como para no molestar.

"¿Han tenido noticias de Alisa?" Preguntó Dohko al tiempo que acomodaba al peque.

"Camus no ha dicho nada a la cosmonet." Gruñó Aldebarán.

"¡Shhhh!" Sisearon Afro, Aioria, Argol y Aioros.

Algunos de los plateados que también se amontonaban para ver las noticias solo entrecerraron los ojos. Dohko se encogió de hombros y no les dio mucha importancia. Meció a Kyrus quien tenía un enorme puchero en los labios.

"¿Alguien sabe de Alsacia? No me gustaría que…"

"¡Maestro Dohko, Shhhh!"

Dohko siseó molesto y se concentró en el chiquito. Estaba preocupado, pero trató de no transmitirle esas vibras. Ya un buen susto se había llevado el peque momentos antes cuando Milo, al notar el llamado de auxilio de la pulsera de Alisa, había puesto a su hijo en brazos del anciano maestro y salido en pos de la madre del peque. Desde entonces no tenían noticias, por lo que todos se concentraban de lleno en aquel pequeño televisor.

"Entiendo que uno quiera luchar por sus ideales, pero, ¿tienen que usar bombas?" Gruñó Aioria. "¿Es de verdad necesario?"

"El mundo está cada vez peor." Siseó Argol entre dientes, aunque al mismo tiempo con mucha tristeza.

 **"¡SHHHHHH!"**

El lote volvió a sisear molesto, mientras trataba de absorber toda la información que podían. Bien pudieron haber subido hasta Acuario para acceder a mejores noticias y una pantalla más grande, Alsacia estaba allí con sus días prenatales y tenía una radio que usaba para comunicarse con sus colegas, pero no querían subir a molestar. De partida, porque la mujer estaba que reventaba y lo más probable es que estuviera bastante inquieta, sus compañeros bomberos estaban en el sitio del suceso después de todo; y segundo porque Camus no estaba tolerando que llegaran en tropel a molestar con su esposa en meses tan mayores.

 _"… el escuadrón anti bombas de la policía ha cercado el área y los equipos de emergencia se han apresurado en alejarse todo lo que pueden. No se sabe si hay más gente en las galerías del metro, pero nos comunican que han evacuado a la mayor parte de los heridos y que los rescatistas han salido todos sin que…"_

"Por algo reaccionó la esclava de escorpión." Opinó Aldebarán. "Ya antes Alisa o Alsacia han estado metidas en incendios y emergencias con ellas puestas y ni han chistado."

"Señor Aldebarán, trate de no llamar a la mala suerte, ¿Quiere? Le pasa algo a la señora Alisa, mi Sandrita se muere." Gruñó Argol entre dientes.

Todos le miraron de reojo y asintieron instantes después con calma. Como que se les olvidaba que Argol estaba saliendo con la hermana menor de Alisa.

Kyrus se tapó la carita y comenzó a hiperventilar. Se refugió en el pecho de Dohko y comenzó a llorar desolado. Había escuchado el nombre de su mamá, su papá no estaba, quienes le rodeaban estaban preocupados y él… de pronto se sentía solito.

"¡Ah, qué lindo! Lo asustaron." Gruñó Dohko a medida que se alejaba del grupo.

Algunos plateados hicieron muecas condolidas, tanto por el nene como por los oídos del anciano maestro, quien por cierto era bastante hábil calmando pequeños y estaba abocado a la tarea de hacerlo sentir mejor. Los dorados intercambiaron miradas, sin atreverse mucho a usar la cosmonet.

En eso llegaron Marín y Shaina. Héctor venía en los brazos de su mamá y estaba despierto, pero se lo veía tranquilo, aunque de inmediato le puso atención a Kyrus, quien lloraba quedito en los brazos del maestro Dohko. Rin venía casi pegada a su maestra, aunque se notaba que había tenido que esforzarse por seguirle el ritmo. Ambas mujeres habían estado inventariando materiales en las armerías, por lo que no se habían enterado en seguida de lo que ocurría.

"¿Es cierto lo de los bombazos?" Preguntó Shaina muy severa.

"Acabamos de enterarnos de lo que pasó, ¿Está Alisa allí?" Preguntó Marín meciendo a Héctor.

Fue entonces cuando sintieron el cosmo de Milo desde el área, aunque no se le percibía furioso, solo sorprendido y quizás alerta, pero no parecía que estuviera a punto de iniciar una masacre en venganza por su esposa muerta. Eso alivió a los presentes, aunque el chispazo de un segundo cosmo dorado los tuvo a todos alzando las cejas. Y este sí se notó un poco más agresivo.

"¿Y qué hace Shura metido allá?" Preguntó Afro perplejo.

En ese momento, y antes que pudieran responderle a Afro, Héctor se largó a llorar para apoyar la causa de Kyrus, sea cual fuera; quien al sentir esa muestra de compañerismo, tomó aire y lloró con más fuerza todavía. El maestro Dohko ni pestañeó y continuó con la misión de calmarlo (y rogando secretamente para que Flos lo viera, pero la chica no estaba ni cerca). Marín rodó los ojos al cielo.

"¡Estos dos van a ser un terremoto!"

* * *

 **Zona Cero. Alrededores de Syntagma, Atenas.**

 _9:30 horas._

Dicha sea la verdad, Gabriela estaba en un extraño estado mental. La usual desesperanza que le nublaba los sentidos la hacía sentir como si estuviera mirándolo todo a través de cortinas semitransparentes. Cada tanto tenía episodios de más claridad, y se asustaba. Al menos había comprobado que su impulso por vivir era más fuerte que el de morir; porque sí, de cierta manera se había sentido aliviada de despertar, aunque el cómo la turbó bastante.

Ya antes había pasado por situaciones similares. ¡Argh! Gaby dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. ¡Ahora su familia tendría la excusa perfecta para mandarla de nuevo a terapia!

Llevaba un par de años sin ir. ¡No quería volver!

No es que no valorase los esfuerzos de la medicina por ayudarla, o la preocupación de su familia, es solo que había ido tanto y explorado tantas posibles soluciones a su falta de esperanza desde los catorce, que ya sentía que no tenía caso. Suspiró profundo y se miró las manos.

¿Qué era esa piedra? Aun la tenía con ella. ¿En qué momento se la había quitado al hombre?

Gaby entrecerró los ojos, tratando de hacer memoria. Lo último que recordaba era al sujeto aquél cerrando sus manos en su cuello y que ella intentó darle manotazos para defenderse, pero sintió los estallidos bastante después de aquello. Era como si entre el intento de sofocación y los bombazos se hubiera anclado un bloque negro que nublaba sus memorias. Algo había pasado, era importante, pero no lograba recordarlo. Hizo un esfuerzo y trató de indagar en sus propias memorias… el sujeto… otra silueta… labios que decían algo… un olor acre…

"Dijeron algo importante…"

Una virtual pared de agua pareció golpearla de lleno y de angustia Gabriela no puedo seguir pensando. Tuvo que detenerse a sosegar su respiración y evitar un episodio de pánico. Dudaba que alguien la culpase, considerando lo que acababa de sobrevivir, pero de todos modos no era digno dejarse llevar por las angustias.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, observó sus alrededores. Aún no la llevaban al hospital, no lograba recordar porqué se estaban tardando tanto. Estaba sentada en la ambulancia, al borde de la puerta y con los pies colgando, dando la impresión de ser una muñequita frágil. Tenía un vendaje a un costado de la cabeza y sus ropas estaban manchadas con sangre, sin mencionar el castigo que habían sufrido. Su brazo derecho estaba entablillado y le dolían las caderas. No parecía tener huesos rotos, aunque sus pies y tobillos le dolían mucho. Junto con sus lentes, había perdido los zapatos en la explosión y sospechaban que podría tener un esguince en el pie derecho. Infinidad de cortes y moretones decoraban su piel y su cuello dolía mucho. La bombero que la había sacado de la estación había corrido ciertamente un riesgo al levantarla y obligarla a caminar, pero es notorio lo que puede hacer la adrenalina por uno cuando te dicen que hay una bomba cerca. No caminaron mucho, pues al poco andar había aparecido otro hombre, que tras asegurarse que la bombero estaba bien (parecía conocerla y quererla mucho) la alzó a ella en viandas y de esa manera la sacaron de allí.

Aaaw, ¡Qué lindo debía sentirse! Que una persona enamorada se arriesgue así por el amor de su vida. Nunca le había pasado, pero debía sentirse precioso.

Gabriela hizo un puchero al recordar a su ex. ¡Condenado Bastardo!

A todo esto, ¿Cómo había pasado por seguridad ese sujeto? Estaba segura que la policía no dejaría entrar a nadie, solo salir, y este hombre iba y entraba tan campante como Pedro por su casa. Suspiró profundo. Suponía que nunca se enteraría: de pronto se sentía cansada y tenía ganas de dormir. ¿Y si cerraba los ojos unos minutitos?

Eso fue lo que hizo, ajena a lo que la acechaba.

Ciertamente ese renegado tenía que tener mucho cuidado y recuperar el cosmo perdido de la forma más sigilosa posible. Apretó los dientes y maldijo entre ellos: había dos dorados dando vueltas, uno de los cuales no se alejaba mucho de una bombero en específico, por lo que no se preocupaba por él. No llevaba armadura, por lo que pasaba relativamente desapercibido. El escuadrón anti bombas estaba trabajando para desactivar la bomba que quedaba, por lo que toda la atención estaba centrada en ellos. El otro dorado no estaba en la plaza, sino que se dirigía hacia allí con decidida velocidad. Ese sí que llevaba su armadura puesta.

Con ese sujeto tenía que tener cuidado, pues estaba allí para eliminarlos a todos. Shura de Capricornio prácticamente los había diezmado desde que había comenzado su cacería.

Se encaramó a aquella ambulancia y se aplastó en el techo de la misma, deslizándose sobre su superficie hasta asomarse por el borde como un reptil. Allí estaba su objetivo: aquella mujercita había reconocido a Rango. ¿Habría estado en aquél hospital? Eso no importaba, pues tenía que matarla y recuperar la piedra–cielo que les había robado. Cuando ella enfrentó a Rango, éste quiso sofocarla, y lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, incluso riéndose de los esfuerzos de la mujer por soltarse. El problema vino cuando uno de sus clientes se acercó a reclamarle que no quería retrasos. La mujer aprovechó la distracción para soltarse y huir, pero Rango le cortó el camino y le propinó un revés de mano tan fuerte que no solo la botó al suelo, sino que también llamó la atención de los borregos que iban a trabajar, quienes reaccionaron acorde a la situación y salieron en defensa de la mujer.

Rango despachó dos ahí mismo y la multitud se dispersó llena de miedo.

La chica, horrorizada echó a correr y fue cuando Rango notó que le faltaba uno de sus cosmos. Salió tras ella, sin darse cuenta que el cliente lo siguió de cerca. Cuando la atrapó y estaba por partirle la nuca, el cliente llegó y le reclamó que debían salir para su próximo objetivo, cometiendo la imprudencia de revelar detalles sobre los renegados que la mujer escuchó. Rango apretó los dientes y estuvo a punto de matarla, cuando el cosmo de la piedra–cielo que tenía la chica en la mano reaccionó de alguna manera y la protegió.

Fue cuando estallaron las bombas.

El cliente había salido maltrecho, pero vivo. Rango escapó gracias a su entrenamiento, pues si bien no tenía cosmo, sí era capaz de aguantar situaciones tales como un bombazo. La mujer fue protegida por el cosmo robado. Además, no estaban cerca de los artefactos explosivos. Lo trágico fue cuando Rango notó que no solo no había recuperado la piedra, sino que la mujer había sobrevivido y sabía demasiado. Por eso estaba él ahí, para encargarse del problema.

"Te tengo. Esto será rápido, soy un profesional: no te va a doler." Se dijo a sí mismo.

Se tronó los nudillos y se preparó. Aguzó los sentidos y tensó la musculatura. Saltaría frente a ella y le daría un golpe de martillo en el pecho, para así detener su corazón. Recuperaría la piedra y se la llevaría a Rango. Todo muy rápido: quizás hasta le dejaría usar el cosmo como recompensa. Tomó aire y saltó frente a la mujer.

"¡¿Qué…?!"

Gabriela estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, pero el sordo golpe del salto de aquél sujeto hasta le sacudió la jaqueca de encima. La sorpresa dio paso al terror cuando vio que se disponía a atacarla y por instinto se hizo a un lado, cayendo dolorosamente fuera de la ambulancia. No tuvo tiempo para ponerse de pie, fue el mismo renegado quién la levantó de un hombro y cruzó miradas con ella.

"¡Muere!"

"¡No!" Exclamó Gaby aterrada.

Una dorada mano se dejó caer sobre el brazo del sujeto con un corte limpio. Antes que pudiera comenzar a gritar, Shura lo sujetó del cuello y conteniendo su fuerza lo azotó contra la ambulancia.

"Preocúpate. Soy un novato: esto te va a doler." Le siseó con sarcasmo el dorado a la cara, antes de darle un golpe en el estómago que sin duda lo dejó fuera de combate. Cayó cual saco de papas. Shura se volvió a la mujer. "¿Señorita?"

"¡Le Cortaste el Brazo!"

Gabriela aguantó la respiración. A sus pies estaba la sección amputada del brazo del renegado en un charco de sangre y ella en situación de espanto. Sorprendida y todo, mantuvo la mirada de Shura, quizás respirando más agitada por el susto. El dorado se acercó a ella, curioso por el brillo que sobresalía entre los dedos de la mujer.

"Así pasa. Se lo buscó. ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"¡NO!" Gabriela bajó la mirada al renegado noqueado y al brazo que estaba a sus pies. Se alejó de un saltito. "Le cortaste el brazo." Balbuceó espantada, antes de volver a mirarlo. "Salvaste mi vida…"

Shura tenía una expresión grave en el rostro. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era que la mujer no tuviera un ataque de histeria, pero a juzgar como hiperventilaba, eso sería inevitable. Aparecieron un par de policías y los paramédicos que se supone debían haber estado con Gaby, pero los ignoró. Shura tomó la mano izquierda de la mujer con delicadeza y le abrió el puño. En eso apareció Milo.

"¡Jo! ¡Es una piedra–cielo!" Exclamó sorprendido. Encendió su cosmo un poco y pasó sus dedos por la superficie de la piedra. Tuvo la impresión que el plateado atrapado lloraba de alivio al notarse en manos amigas. "¿De donde la sacó?"

Gaby le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Como que de pronto el mundo había vuelto a desaparecer. ¿Quién era este sujeto? No podía verlo bien sin sus lentes, y notaba el esfuerzo físico de sus ojos por enfocar lo mejor posible. ¡¿Era una armadura dorada?! La chica cerró el puño y respiró entrecortado, pero dominó sus nervios. No, ella no era una loca histérica que se asustaba con cualquier cosa. Sí estaba sensible por lo que acababa de vivir, que no era menor, pero no una loca histérica.

"No lo sé…"

"¿Cómo que no lo sabe? ¡Haga memoria! Es importante." Gruñó Shura. Gaby reprimió un hipo de susto. No esperaba ese tono.

"Se la quité… creo, a ese hombre." Le dijo en voz apenas audible. "No recuerdo más."

Shura entrecerró los ojos y le clavó la aguda mirada a Gabriela, paralizándola con ese gesto. La chica tragó saliva, pero una vez más, no bajó la cabeza. El santo de Capricornio bufó de mal humor.

"Esto va a ser para largo." Masculló entre dientes.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Protección a Testigos_**

 _… Escuchaba sirenas y el ruido no la dejaba en paz. Un intenso dolor en el brazo derecho parecía rasgarle la musculatura y tuvo náuseas. Algo percibió de una discusión entre la policía y los santos, mientras vio como en cámara lenta uno de los paramédicos se le acercaba y le pasaba una lucecita delante de sus ojos. Se sentía de pronto sofocada, como si tuviera los pulmones con agua y el estómago lleno de algas…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Primero que nada, mis disculpas: en el momento en que escribí estos capítulos, aún no ocurrían los bombazos de Bruselas, por lo que no intento banalizar un hecho tan trágico en un fic como este. Como que me quedé helada cuando supe del atentado, principalmente porque aún estaba retocando este trabajo y en serio se sintió raro. En fin, reitero mis disculpas por si alguien llega a molestarse. Sobre el fic en sí… bueno, al menos Gaby y Shura ya se cruzaron, aunque no digamos que de la forma más sutil y delicada de todas. Espero que Gaby cuaje entre ustedes, que es más de lo que aparenta. Denle una oportunidad y de paso esperemos que Shura no meta las patas… demasiado al menos. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y BIENVENIDOS!**

* * *

Pues sí, **Guest** , esto comenzó de nuevo y con Shura queriendo pasar a los renegados por la moledora de carne. Pasó de tener todo el tiempo del mundo a que todo se le ajuste. Y sí, a Gabrielita la cortaron por mensaje de texto: casi se quedó calva de la impresión, la pobrecita estaba full enamorada. Literalmente le rompieron el corazón. Eso sencillamente no se hace. Flos sigue sin poder entrar al Calabozo, aunque ganas no le faltan. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Shura está en modo depredador a full, **Nice** , más porque ahora justo comienza a agotársele el tiempo. Tiene que rendir pronto y al mismo tiempo tener más tacto y paciencia que nunca. Ojalá no meta mucho las patas. ¡Cruza los dedos! **n.n ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	3. Cap 2: Protección a Testigos

_Milo da cátedra de cómo tratar con bombas que amenazan con estallar en el peor momento posible y de paso se convierte en la sensación farandulesca de la tragedia. Gabriela por otro lado aún no parece salir del shock y sufre otro ataque. En serio, ella y Shura deben dejar de encontrarse de esa manera. Y no, no recuerda nada._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Gracias a **Tsuyu** , encontré unas imágenes preciosas de Benito y su papá que me han tenido fangirleando por horas. Y por una sugerencia de Kino Shirase, una amiga del Facebook, creo que podría haber omake de Benito pronto. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Protección a Testigos.**

 **Zona Cero. Plaza Syntagma. Atenas.**

 _Momentos antes._

Milo miró en ambas direcciones, analizando con bastante calma todo lo que estaba viendo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio atacaría víctimas inocentes que solo iban a sus trabajos e intentaban hacerse cargo de sus problemas? Suspiró y descruzó los brazos, apoyándolos en las caderas, mientras escaneaba con su cosmo toda la zona. Alisa estaba bastante cerca de él y, al igual que el resto de los bomberos, se mantenía en guardia a lo que pudiera venírseles encima. Aún tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, pero mientras el escuadrón de bombas no diera la autorización, solo podían esperar.

Por fortuna el artefacto no se encontraba al interior de las galerías del metro, sino dentro de una mochila, bajo unos banquitos en la plaza. Seguramente debía haber estallado poco después de las otras, cuando todo el mundo estuviera corriendo por la plaza buscando un sitio seguro, pero por alguna razón aún no lo había hecho. Había un experto manipulando el aparato con un traje que más parecía una escafandra que otra cosa.

"Los trajes antibombas no evitan que te mueras. Solo que quedes entero." Le comentó Alisa a Milo de pronto. "Y que así tu familia te pueda reconocer."

"Algo es algo." Milo miró a su esposa de nuevo, y le acarició la espalda. "¿Seguro estás bien?"

"Yo sí, estoy estupendo, pero me intriga…"

"¿Qué te intriga?"

"Que la esclava haya pedido tu ayuda." Alisa asintió como calzando las piezas en su mente. "Puede que se haya debido a la piedra–cielo que tenía esa chica o algo, pero… ¿Crees que haya habido algún renegado cerca?"

"Shura estaba cazando hoy. Algo le escuché ayer sobre que la actividad renegada se estaba agitando y no quería perder la oportunidad. Puede que sí hubieran renegados cerca."

"¿Habrán causado esto?"

"Quizás."

Milo volvió a fijarse en la policía y en los movimientos del experto en explosivos. Con su cosmo se dio cuenta que el aparato era sencillo, pero como toda bomba tenía un buen potencial de causar daño. Y sí, estaba activo. Resopló molesto y tomó una decisión: mientras más se tardasen en desactivarla, más tiempo estaría Alisa allí.

"Dame un momento, Flor de Lis."

"¿Qué piensas hacer, Milo?

El dorado le guiñó un coqueto ojo e hizo como que se arremangaba los brazos. Resuelto, convocó a su armadura que lo cubrió en un pestañeo y, con una casualidad tranquila, se abrió paso entre la multitud, consciente que comenzaba a llamar la atención, incluso de la prensa. Se acercó al puesto de mando de la policía, escuchando brevemente la discusión que se llevaba a cabo entre algunos altos mandos y de los equipos de rescate.

"¡No podemos llegar y explotarla así como así! No sabemos como está el suelo, si quedan heridos o si…"

"Esa cosa está activa y no es estable. No estalló cuando debió hacerlo, la armaron mal, y puede volar por el aire en cualquier momento."

"Hemos evacuado el perímetro todo lo que hemos podido, pero no estamos seguros si hay más gente atrapada. ¡Y no voy a arriesgar a mi gente para que sigan buscando en tanto esa cosa siga ahí!"

"Volar por el aire… no es mala idea." Dijo Milo de pronto.

Todos se lo quedaron viendo perplejos, pues no se habían percatado de la presencia del dorado. Milo se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, sin darles derecho a réplica. En un segundo (literal) había llegado junto al experto en bombas quien, al tiempo que sudaba la gota gorda, vigilaba el artefacto sin dejar de analizarlo. ¿Cómo la habían armado? ¿Qué tipo de sistema habían usado? ¿Eran los materiales de buena calidad o no? ¡Tantas preguntas y tanta presión!

"¿Cómo está, jefe?"

"Analizando… creo que esto está estable… creo… pero no logro dilucidar qué sistema…" El experto levantó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en Milo. "Err… No debería estar aquí."

"Soy Milo de Escorpio." Se presentó el dorado extendiendo la mano. "Un gusto."

"Señor, tengo que pedirle que se retire." Le dijo el experto sin poder sonar molesto. La amabilidad de Milo lo tenía perplejo. Incluso le había tomado la mano a manera de saludo. "Esta bomba podría estallar… ¡SEÑOR!"

Al pobre experto se le cayó el alma al suelo cuando vio que Milo, haciendo gala de una particular destreza, levantó la bomba en sus manos tan rápido que pareció que nunca se había movido. Milo supo en ese instante que la cosa era peligrosa y tenía potencial de hacer mucho daño. Frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. ¡Bah!

"¡Tenga cuidado! No sé qué tan estable sea esa cosa y… **¡AAAAAAAAH!** "

A nuestro querido experto en bombas casi le dio un infarto cuando Milo, apenas moviendo la mano, lanzó el artefacto al aire, hasta que casi se perdió de vista. Un gemido de sorpresa generalizado no se hizo esperar y siguieron con la mirada la trayectoria de la bomba hasta que apenas fue visible contra el cielo. De hecho, pareció desaparecer de la vista del mundo, pero cuando se vio un puntito algo más exagerado (al parecer había hecho explosión a varias decenas de kilómetros) todos soltaron el aire que no se habían percatado de estar aguantando. Milo se llevó las manos en las caderas y miró al experto en bombas.

"Creo que eso elimina el peligro."

Pálido, el hombre simplemente se limitó a verlo, sin animarse a soltarle el vendaval de insultos y regaños que tenía pensados por el susto que le había hecho pasar, no más porque era un santo dorado.

"Err… este…"

"¡De nada!"

Milo se llevó las manos a la nuca y volvió con su esposa, ignorando a propósito el descalabre que había causado. Alisa le miraba orgullosa, molesta y enternecida, mientras que a su alrededor la actividad de los bomberos se reiniciaba. La policía y sus altos mandos revoloteaban enfurecidos, pero sin atreverse a regañar al dorado.

"Haces eso no más para lucirte. ¡Espero que no te hayas metido en un lío!" Le dijo Alisa mientras le tomaba las manos. Fue cuando hizo un puchero súbito que no pudo reprimir. "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tomar una bomba de ese modo?!"

"Prefiero mil veces tomar yo la bomba a dejar que te haga daño. ¡Eres mi Flor de Lis!" Reconoció Milo, también de pronto angustiado.

"… Aaaaaw."

La pareja miró hacia su derecha solo para ver la divertida cara de algunos de los colegas de Alisa, mientras una periodista y su camarógrafo los miraban fijo. La mujer sostenía el micrófono con las dos manos y tenía corazones en los ojos, enternecida por lo que acababa de ver. Por lo visto había estado cerca y, al ver al dorado acercarse a su esposa, no quiso perder la oportunidad de entrevistarlo, pero ciertamente no se había esperado tal confesión. Milo y Alisa se quedaron de una pieza al notar que la cámara estaba grabando y, por lo visto, era un despacho en vivo. ¡Menos mal que la mujer no era periodista de farándula o nunca dejarían que se olvidara de esto! La cosmonet comenzó a hervir de risa, el bullying iba a ser intenso. Alisa se tapó la cara llena de vergüenza y Milo la escondió detrás de él, protector.

"¿Un poco de privacidad, por favor? Estoy hablando con mi esposa."

"… Discúlpenos, les daremos espacio." La periodista retrocedió junto a su camarógrafo, pero se ubicó no muy lejos. "Estimados televidentes, por lo visto hemos sido testigos de cómo un bravo santo dorado ha arriesgado su vida, tomando aquella bomba en las manos y lanzándola en el aire, para que su esposa no tuviera que exponerse a más peligros. Esto nos confirma sobre la humana capacidad de los santos de Athena y que también son capaces de demostrar amor."

Alisa se palmeó la cara y Milo tuvo un tic en el ojo. Intercambiaron miradas, como si intuyeran lo que se les iba a venir encima. Y eso que Alisa no tenía idea de las bromas que ya se estaban dejando caer por la cosmonet. Iban a hacer un comentario al respecto, cuando sintieron el cosmo de Shura.

Milo levantó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en una dirección en específico.

"Lis, ¿No dejamos por allá a la chica que tenía la piedra–cielo?"

"Sí, ¿Por?"

"Shura detuvo un renegado." Explicó segundos antes de salir en apoyo a su compañero.

Alisa solo alcanzó a morderse el labio y ver como Milo desaparecía, antes que sus compañeros le señalaran que aterrizara y les apoyara. Esto no fue malo, pues su súbita desaparición no fue notada por la periodista que les había interrumpido. Aún tenían que terminar de rastrear en las galerías del metro por si se les hubiera quedado alguien atrapado que no hubieran podido ayudar antes que los evacuaran. No se preocupaba por Milo, ni por Shura, aunque le daba curiosidad al porqué debía encontrarse allí.

El santo de Capricornio en esos momentos seguía junto a Gabriela, con la piedra–cielo sujeta ahora en su mano y esperando respuestas que la mujer no podía darle. Frunció el ceño y levantó el objeto al nivel de su mirada.

"¿Sabe lo que es esto?"

"No." Balbuceó Gaby.

"Aquí hay un cosmo robado, un alma si quieres decirle así. Tengo que recuperar otro más. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?" Demandó Shura de nuevo. Gaby aguantó la respiración e hizo un puchero: trató de hacer memoria, de recordar algo, pero no…

"No… no sé, ¡No recuerdo cómo llegó eso a mi mano!" Gimió algo asustada. Sentía como si de pronto se estuviera levantando un velo de su mente que estaba haciendo que aterrizara con violencia. "Solo… recuerdo… a ese hombre." Gabriela miró a Shura a los ojos. "Intentó ahorcarme: su ojos eran color grafito."

Shura tuvo un tic en el ojo. Nunca había visto al asesino de Selene en persona, pero había memorizado sus rasgos. Había interrogado a los testigos de aquél día en el hospital, visto las grabaciones de las cámaras de vigilancia, su presa estaba muy bien estudiada. Rango tenía los ojos color grafito y cicatrices que le recorrían el rostro. Se fijó en la muchacha cuyo nombre aún no sabía: Gabriela tenía la vista fija en el renegado que la había atacado y que seguía en el piso… ¿en qué momento habían comenzado a atenderlo los paramédicos?

"¿Está todo bien aquí?" Preguntó de pronto un policía. Él y su compañero estaban echando mano de sus armas. Shura solo los miró con agudeza, mientras se guardaba la piedra en algún bolsillo.

"Ese hombre me atacó." Se apresuró en decir Gaby casi por inercia, señalando al renegado.

"¿Es eso verdad?" Preguntó desconfiado el policía. Shura se levantó en toda su altura y solo asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Este hombre se está desangrando!" Exclamó un paramédico, mientras daba curso a su entrenamiento. Comenzaba a preocuparse, de verdad, había perdido mucha sangre.

"¡AAAAAAARGH!"

Los paramédicos y los policías dieron un respingo cuando el renegado, de haber estado quietecito sufriendo por su violenta amputación, recibió una de las agujas de Milo justo en el torso y dejó fluir un vendaval de maldiciones. Dolió a horrores, pero dejó de perder sangre.

Gabriela se apoyó en algo y volvió a sentir como un velo cubría la conciencia. De pronto había dos santos dorados con ella, un hombre había perdido el brazo, estaba la policía y los paramédicos. Escuchaba sirenas y el ruido no la dejaba en paz. Un intenso dolor en el brazo derecho parecía rasgarle la musculatura y tuvo náuseas. Algo percibió de una discusión entre la policía y los santos, mientras vio como en cámara lenta uno de los paramédicos se le acercaba y le pasaba una lucecita delante de sus ojos. Se sentía de pronto sofocada, como si tuviera los pulmones con agua y el estómago lleno de algas. Todo comenzó a dar feroces vueltas, como si estuviera dentro de una centrífuga.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _¡¿NO SE IBA A DETENER NUNCA?! Qué tremenda oscuridad, golpes por todos lados, bordes filosos. Ya no sabía si lo que estaba tragando era agua, plantas o mugre, solo que las sacudidas venían de todos lados_ _y dejaban su cuerpecito a merced de fuerzas opuestas_ _. Tampoco sabía si podría aguantar mucho rato más este castigo, sobre todo_ _porque, pese_ _a los_ _golpes y a_ _las violentas sacudidas que amenazaban con arrancarle los brazos, lo que necesitaba era respirar._

 _¡Respirar! ¡Una bocanada de aire! Solo una nada más, una por favor, ¡NECESITABA RESPIRAR!_

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

"¡OPA!"

Shura alcanzó a sujetar a Gabriela antes que sus piernas colapsaran bajo el peso de su cuerpo. De una sola maniobra la levantó en brazos y la subió a una camilla que los paramédicos rápidamente habían acercado y que por fortuna no estaba tan lejos. La muchacha pestañeaba como recuperando la conciencia, y en lo que aleteaba con debilidad se sujetó del brazo del santo de Capricornio, al que hicieron a un lado con presteza. Los paramédicos le pusieron una máscara de oxígeno y la reevaluaron, temiendo que hubieran pasado algo por alto y que en verdad estuviera más grave de lo que habían supuesto en un primer momento.

Gaby se dejó manipular.

"… necesito dar aviso en mi trabajo…"

"Necesita un hospital ahora."

"Evacuando paciente, signos vitales…"

Milo se acercó a Shura, quien observaba indiferente toda la escena. Le dio un golpe en el brazo y con la cabeza le señaló al renegado que cargaban en otra ambulancia, seguido de cerca por los policías.

"Tenía una piedra–cielo con ella." Shura dijo mientras sacaba la mencionada de entre su armadura. Dejó que Milo la viera. "También vio a Rango, o al menos a alguien muy parecido a él. Dice que no recuerda como obtuvo la piedra."

"Lo sé. Alisa me dijo que la tenía en el puño bien sujeta cuando la encontró entre los escombros." Milo tomó la piedra entre sus manos con mucho respeto. "¿Crees que este renegado haya sido enviado para recuperar la piedra?"

"La quería matar cuando intervine." Shura entrecerró los ojos. "Ella no recuerda nada, pero por lo visto Rango cree que sí, o no habría enviado a que la mataran."

"Está en peligro, con o sin recuerdos." Milo suspiró y miró a su alrededor, con las manos en las caderas. "No le vayas a meter mucha presión, este susto fue de muerte."

Shura se encogió de hombros y giró sobre sus talones. Avanzó un par de pasos antes de detenerse y suspirar. Milo lo observó paciente y muy empático, esperando que su compañero hablara.

"De pronto creo que estoy a un paso de terminar mi cacería… pero siento que ya me despedí de Selene…"

"¿Cómo así?"

"No lo sé… nada de lo que haga me la devolverá, Selenita no volverá de entre los muertos, se la pida a la deidad que se la pida… Pero estoy en paz con eso, tuvimos una buena vida."

"Eso se llama superar un duelo."

"Supongo… igual siento que debo terminar esto de una buena vez." Shura volvió a erguir la espalda. "Creí que este duelo mío iba a durar más tiempo, ¿o acaso soy una mala persona por querer seguir adelante?" Preguntó mirando al cielo. Milo se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"No. Todos tenemos ritmos distintos, eso es todo." El escorpión bajó la mirada, peligroso, mirando a su alrededor. "Vete… tienes un testigo al que proteger."

El santo de Capricornio simplemente asintió antes de seguir su camino.

* * *

 **Hospital de Atenas.**

 _Algunas horas después._

De lo único que podía acordarse era que aquél dorado le había cortado el brazo al renegado ese. Hizo como un ruido de succión raro, imprevisto y rápido, y tras una lluvia de sangre (¿o exageraba?), el rostro del hombre se desfiguró de dolor, pero no alcanzó a decir ni pío cuando lo empujaron contra algo, la pared o la ambulancia. Fue solo un segundo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza y recordaba todo tan bien que rayaba en el morbo.

¿Cómo era posible que recordase eso con tan vívido detalle, pero no de lo otro? Gaby se apoyó en la camilla y observó como ida a su alrededor. Aquella sala de emergencia estaba hasta arriba de gente, muchos de los pacientes habían llegado justamente del metro, todos con necesidades diferentes, pero igual de urgentes. Gaby se angustió: de alguna manera sabía que tenía que estar más afectada por lo que le acababa de pasar, pero aún seguía como en un estado de sopor que la mantenía al margen de todo, impidiéndole que se relacionara emocionalmente con la situación y así evitarle un trauma más grave. No era la primera vez que le pasaba por cierto… recordaba haber pasado por algo similar de años atrás, también en un hospital, cuyos precarios recursos no dieron abasto y que el personal de salud tuvo que ingeniárselas con lo que tenían.

"¿No le estoy diciendo que no me responde?" Protestó la mujer que estaba junto a ella. Su tía Angelina pescó de una oreja al joven residente. "¡Está como ida! ¿Seguro que no tiene nada de malo?"

"Aaaauch, ¡Señora!" El joven residente, un muchacho flacucho y de aspecto demacrado (quizás llevaba una mini eternidad en el turno), soltó el agarre que tenía la mujer sobre su oreja y le miró con la estrecha paciencia e inexperiencia que tenía. "No dije que no tuviera nada malo, solo que ya la revisamos por completo. Entienda: su sobrina estuvo en una explosión, ¡Eso pasma a cualquiera! Tenga paciencia por favor."

"¡Pero no me responde nada! Apenas me presta atención."

"Sí te presto atención, tía."

"¡GABITA!"

La mujer le dio un sentido abrazo y de paso le apretó las mejillas. La mirada con una mezcla de pena, preocupación y alivio. Le arregló los cabellos, sin dejar de acicalarla. Angelina era la única pariente que Gabriela tenía en Atenas, era la hermana mayor de su padre, y funcionaba como madre en muchos casos. El resto de su familia vivía en la ciudad de Patras y no tenía hermanos vivos. Tenía varios parientes regados por el país, pero ella era la más joven. Llevaban un buen rato llamando por teléfono preguntando por ella.

"Estoy bien tía, no te alteres. He pasado por cosas peores: lo sabes bien."

"¡Por supuesto que lo sé, pero no es necesario que me lo digas!" Exclamó Angelina sin dejar de peinarla. "Es que no me respondías nada. Te hablaba y hablaba y hablaba y tú nada."

El residente hizo a la mujer a un lado y volvió a revisar los reflejos de Gabriela. La muchacha había sufrido varias de las típicas heridas que podían esperarse en estos casos. Tenía trauma acústico, el corte en su cabeza había requerido puntos, golpes por todos lados, su tobillo derecho estaba muy resentido y, aunque no tenía fracturas, el codo derecho dolía como si la tuviera. Con todo, los médicos habían notado a Gabriela particularmente dócil y de respuestas muy lentas, por lo que la tenían en observación en caso que el golpe en la cabeza fuera más grave de lo que aparentaba.

Por eso no le daban todavía el alta.

Su tía estaba histérica a morir. Casi se había quedado calva cuando esa mañana había visto las noticias: no necesitó que la llamaran por teléfono para decirle que su sobrina había estado metida justo en el metro en la peor hora posible, pues tenía la costumbre de despedirla en las mañanas y conocía sus rutas. Lo horrible vino después, cuando intentó contactarla, pues el teléfono de Gaby sonó a poca distancia: la chica lo había dejado olvidado en casa. Solo cuando la llamaron del hospital tuvo noticias de ella.

Y por cierto, sí estaba esperando en el hospital cuando le llegó el llamado del mismo.

"¿Ah no? Pues… no me había dado cuenta."

"Se golpeó la cabeza, téngale paciencia en lo que recalibra su cerebro."

"¡¿Pero como me dices eso, Gabita?! Llevo horas tratando de que me converses de vuelta."

"Disculpa tía, pero… han pasado algunas cosas esta mañana, y me siento muy extraña."

"¡Claro que han pasado cosas! Casi te matan dos veces."

"No… solo una… la bomba ya sabes." Gaby frunció el ceño, como si cayera en cuenta de algo. "No… fueron tres."

Casi como un autómata, Gabriela se llevó las manos al cuello, recordando de golpe al hombre de las cicatrices y como éste cerró las manos contra su pescuezo. Frunció el ceño, pensando a mil por hora, al tiempo que trataba de ignorar la imagen de aquél brazo cercenado y de cómo había caído al suelo.

"Creo que tengo que hablar con la policía."

"Ya hablaste, dos veces. Les contaste sobre el bombazo y el sujeto ese que te atacó en la ambulancia."

"¡¿De verdad?!" Exclamó Gabriela llena de sorpresa. No lo recordaba.

Tanto el residente como su tía asintieron con la cabeza. Sin duda que la chica estaba bastante desorientada pero, aunque Angelina hervía de preocupación, el galeno no se veía tan preocupado. Tomó la ficha e hizo algunas anotaciones, antes de proceder a darle instrucciones de cómo cuidarse los días que seguían, y sobre su baja médica laboral.

Eso implicó negociación. Originalmente le iban a dar como quince días hábiles por accidente de trayecto, pero Gabriela, por primera vez en horas, plantó los pies. No quiso tanto tiempo y discutió.

"¡A ver! ¿Quién es el doctor aquí?"

"¡Usted quiere que me vuelva loca! ¡¿Quince días?! Demasiado."

"¡Necesita recuperarse! ¿Se da cuenta que estuvo en una explosión?"

"¿Y se da cuenta que salí caminando? No puedo estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. ¡Acaban de contratarme!"

"No salió caminando: ¡la sacaron!"

"¡Consciente! No necesito baja médica."

"Dije Quince Días."

"DEMASIADO."

"Demasiado poco, debería darle más."

"Haga lo que se le antoje."

Gaby se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en la camilla, harta por no haber ganado. Su tía ni siquiera había querido intervenir en la discusión, y aunque parecía que el galeno había ganado, estaba segura que su sobrina no haría caso de nada. Suspiró… no es que Gaby tuviera un jefe insensible, todo lo contrario, pero a la chica simplemente **no le gustaba** faltar al trabajo. Quizás podría convencerla de que al menos reposara un día o dos.

"Gabita, No hagas enojar al médico, él sabe de lo que habla."

"Hmpf. Que haga lo que le dé la gana."

"No vas a cumplir el reposo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el médico a medida que le pasaba las formas legales.

"¡Hmpf!"

Fue toda la respuesta que dio Gabriela, mientras recibía los papeles muy molesta. El residente supo que la mujer lo iba a desobedecer épicamente, pero más ya no podía hacer y en serio, no tenía tiempo para andar persiguiendo pacientes infantilizados. ¡Cosa de ella si quería descuidarse de ese modo! No iba a andar rogando a…

"¡KYAAAAAA!"

De pronto ese hombre apareció de la nada y se abalanzó de lleno contra Gabriela y su tía. Iba con toda la intención asesina en los ojos y al cruzar miradas con su víctima, ésta supo que ella era el blanco. No alcanzó a gritar, solo a sujetarse de la camilla, al tiempo que su tía trataba de cubrirla con su cuerpo y forcejear con ella para sacarla de allí. Era Angelina quien había gritado al ver tan agresivo sujeto salir de la misma nada y atacar a su sobrina.

 **"** **¡ARGH!"**

Claro que el pobre renegado se encontró con el puño de Shura en toda la cara y cayó inconsciente en el acto. Obviamente esto llamó la atención de todo el mundo, quienes reconocieron en seguida al dorado y no pocos suspiraron de alivio al verlo. No querían una repetición de los hechos de enero pasado. El residente y la tía lo quedaron viendo de hito en hito, mientras Gaby cruzó miradas con Shura.

¿Otra vez?

"¡LO MATASTE!"

"No… sigue vivo."

"¡SHURA!" Exclamó el residente, quien le conocía. "¿Qué Haces?"

El galeno y un enfermero se lanzaron sobre el renegado a revisar que estuviera vivo, mientras aparecían algunos policías. Gaby, a quien su tía todavía abrazaba, le mantuvo la mirada al dorado, quien tras momentos de severidad, suspiró.

"Son renegados y te quieren muerta."

"¡¿QUÉ COSA?! ¿Pero qué les ha hecho mi sobrina?" Angelina miró a Gabriela. "¿En qué problema te has metido?"

"¡Yo en ninguno! Es este sujeto que…" Gaby exhaló aire. "… Ya es la segunda vez…"

"Al menos recuerdas eso." Gruñó Shura. El dorado se le acercó. "Escucha: estás en peligro. Quiero llevarte al Santuario por tu protección, estos tipos…"

"¿Huh? ¿Santuario? ¡¿Al Santuario de Athena?!"

"¿Qué podrían querer con mi sobrina?" Gimió la tía.

"¡Vaya Shura! El tipo sigue vivo." Le celebró el residente.

"Su sobrina sabe algo, señora." Le respondió Shura.

"¿Qué podría saber yo?" Gaby poco a poco sosegaba sus nervios. "¡No recuerdo nada!"

La mujer se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada al suelo. En el susto había saltado de la camilla, con todo y tía abrazándola, tratando de ponerse a salvo. ¡Vaya! Al menos confirmaba de nuevo que no quería morirse pronto, por desolada que tuviera el alma. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido llamar la atención de ese hombre?

"El que recuerdes o no es irrelevante. Del mismo modo, aunque no supieras nada de interés, ellos creen que sí y por lo mismo te quieren eliminar."

"Oh."

"¡PERO SI MI GABITA NO LE HA HECHO DAÑO A NADIE!"

Digamos que la que estaba haciendo más drama era la tía, como que Gaby recibió la noticia de manera muy… muy… calmada. Esto llamó la atención de Shura: hubiera esperado más escándalo de la víctima. Pero bueno, no se iba a detener en pequeñeces, menos cuando tenía una misión que completar.

"Necesito tus recuerdos, lo antes posible." Le dijo con mucha calma. "Si te matan me retrasas. Debes venir conmigo al Santuario por tu propia seguridad."

"¿Podré ir a trabajar?"

"Err…" Shura pestañeó más de la cuenta. "Supongo. Claro. No veo porqué no."

Gaby se encogió de hombros, tratando de ignorar la escandalizada mirada de su tía. No era algo que pudiera controlar en todo caso: como siempre, se dejaba llevar por la corriente, ya vería que pasaría luego… Más o menos.

"¿Tengo opción?"

"Siempre, pero no puedo garantizar tu seguridad si no vienes conmigo."

"Ni modo… Podría ser peor." Gaby suspiró, sin querer mirar a su asombrada tía. "Voy contigo."

"Bien."

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG.**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Algunas Preocupaciones_**

 _…_ _ni siquiera había terminado de invocar a Murphy cuando Flos pegó una soberbia carrera desde donde estaba, daga en alto, dispuesta a destrozar la piedra. Dohko alcanzó a sujetarla con las justas mientras Shura se puso delante de la diosa. Shion avanzó algunos pasos con bastante autoridad. Dohko pareció forcejear un poco con Flos y…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Creo que sobrevivir un atentado y dos intentos de asesinato en menos de doce horas, te dejan en shock y bastante más dócil de lo normal. No sé si esto es bueno o no para Shura. Por sobre lo que dije al principio… sigo fangirleando con las imágenes de Benito. Quienes tengan FB y me sigan, búsquenlas en mi muro, los que tengan Pinterest, busquen el muro titulado **universo multific Saint Seiya** o me explican bien como pongo los links en el muro, que nunca me resulta bien. Tengo un conflicto con los links. **._.** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **¡BENITO ES TAN LINDO CON ESE PUCHERO! *O***

* * *

No es que no metas las patas, **Nice** , pasa que Shura sabe dónde hay una pista y la quiere lo antes posible para terminar YA este problema que lo aqueja y que le tomado más tiempo del necesario. Es solo un capricornio, no le pidas más. **._.** Y Aioros dice que quiere helado. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Trastorno por estrés postraumático: (TEPT)** es un trastorno mental clasificado dentro del grupo de los trastornos de ansiedad. Se caracteriza por la aparición de síntomas específicos tras la exposición a un acontecimiento estresante, extremadamente traumático, que involucra un daño físico o es de naturaleza extraordinariamente amenazadora o catastrófica para el individuo.

El TEPT puede desarrollarse poco después en la persona que haya sido expuesta a uno o más sucesos traumáticos de índole diversa; tales como la exposición al dolor ocasionado por una guerra vivida por un soldado, torturas, acoso sexual o amenazas de muerte inminentes. El diagnóstico puede salir a la luz cuando un conjunto de grupo de síntomas, normalmente como recurrentes recuerdos perturbadores, evasión o adormecimiento de recuerdos del suceso, y la hiperactividad, dan lugar posteriormente a flasbacks o recuerdos retrospectivos en la mente de la persona que lo vivió en el pasado (explosiones de imágenes inminentes sobre el evento en la mente del sujeto). Los veteranos de guerra son normalmente los más propensos a padecer de trastorno de estrés postraumático.

El TEPT ha sido asociado a multitud de hechos traumáticos de diversa índole, como catástrofes naturales, tragedias provocadas por la mano del hombre o accidentes y enfermedades. La prevalencia del trastorno por estrés postraumático tiene una relación directa con el grado de exposición a eventos estresantes traumáticos como los anteriormente descritos. Las personas pertenecientes a los grupos afectados pueden presentar TEPT en porcentajes de, al menos, un 15%.


	4. Cap 3: Algunas Preocupaciones

_Shion le recomienda a Shura que intente no perder la compasión y paciencia… claro que es más fácil decirlo cuando se tiene que lidiar con un santo de plata que se aprovecha del pánico, una testigo que no recuerda nada y un compadre más parlanchín de lo normal. Dohko por su parte se lleva un susto de muerte con Flos. ¿Y cuál es el problema con la playa?_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Algunas Preocupaciones.**

 **Templo Principal, Recámara de Athena.**

 _Más tarde ese día, 15:06 horas._

Athena no pudo resistirlo, ni bien Shura le mostró su palma abierta con la piedra–cielo, la tomó en las suyas y la abrazó como si fuera algo precioso. Bueno, para la diosa lo era, todos sus santos y amazonas le eran muy queridos. Encendió su cosmo para arrullarlo, incluso antes de acercarse al un pequeño pilarcito que había levantado frente a su estatua, en donde dejó el cosmo con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

Shion se acercó a la piedra y acarició su superficie, mientras sonreía con amabilidad. Intercambió una mirada con la diosa y ambos se fijaron en Shura. El dorado estaba arrodillado y en espera de instrucciones. Ya había dado su informe relacionado con los hechos ocurridos esa mañana y sobre sus intenciones de traer al testigo al Santuario. Athena lo había encontrado lógico, aunque el Patriarca no se veía muy convencido.

"No sé si sea adecuado traerla aquí. Entiendo que quieras vigilarla, pero…" Shion entrecerró los ojos. "Shura, ¿estás haciendo esto por la información o porque te preocupa la mujer?"

"Excelencia, no voy a permitir que los renegados sigan eliminando inocentes solo por el gusto de incordiarnos." El dorado exhaló sonoramente. "Que la muchacha tenga información que necesito es un accidente."

"Sí, como no." Gruñó Shion entre dientes, antes de sobarse el puente nasal. "Escúchame Shura: si permito que traigas a esa muchacha al Santuario es porque podrías estar en lo correcto. La chica es un blanco potencial por lo que pueda o no saber y su vida debe ser protegida, eso es evidente, pero…"

"¿Excelencia?"

"Es un ser humano." Shion se acercó a Shura y se agachó junto a él, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro. "Pasó un susto tan fuerte que hasta se le bloquearon los recuerdos. Puede que no sepa nada, puede que sí: **no quiero** que le metas presión."

"No es la idea, Excelencia. Y obtenga o no esa información, no dejaré de protegerla en tanto no elimine la amenaza a su vida."

"No dejes que el primer objetivo te ciegue Shura. No pierdas la compasión."

Shura no comprendió las palabras del Patriarca, pero no hizo mayor aspaviento. Solo asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba darles un sentido. Shion estaba preocupado por el santo de Capricornio: por obvias razones y desde la muerte de Selene que lo veía sumergirse en una espiral cada vez más oscura y eso le preocupaba, pues temía que tanta venganza terminara eliminando también su humanidad. Si bien los demás dorados lo apoyaban muchísimo, incluso logrando distraerlo de sus ansias homicidas, Shura estaba cada vez menos alegre. Como si de a poco perdiera la esperanza. No tenía dudas de que iba a superar la muerte de Selene tarde o temprano, pero ¿a qué precio?

"Quizás esto te haga bien, Shura." Dijo de pronto la diosa. "Han sido meses difíciles para ti… quizás cuidar de esta chica te haga bien." Athena ladeó la cabeza. "Prométeme que la cuidarás, tenga o no la información que necesitas."

"Por supuesto, princesa. Tiene mi palabra."

"Ahora…" La diosa se volvió hacia el pedestal para observar la piedra–cielo, que parecía estar cada vez más tranquila. "Tenemos que devolver ese cosmo a su dueño."

"Me preocupa Flos." Dijo de pronto el Patriarca.

Todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Shura se levantó de su sitio y se acercó al pedestal para observar mejor la piedra. El cosmo plateado pulsaba y se notaba su ansiosa vitalidad por volver a su cuerpo. Suavizó la expresión, concordando con el Patriarca: también le preocupaba Flos. La última vez que había liberado cosmos casi se había matado y, aunque ahora no había una pelea de por medio, sabía que la daga estaba debilitándose y no había manera de saber como afectaría eso a Flos.

"Reconozco que me cuidé en evadirla cuando llegué al Santuario. No quería que se precipitara, menos ahora que ya lleva casi un mes sin enfermarse de nada."

"Cierto." Comentó Athena de un ánimo algo bipolar: por un lado estaba feliz porque uno de sus plateados recuperaría lo suyo, pero pensar en que eso significaría arriesgar la vida de Flos… "Hay que poner ojo, que la última vez Flos nos sorp…"

Y Athena ni siquiera había terminado de invocar a Murphy cuando Flos pegó una soberbia carrera desde donde estaba, daga en alto, dispuesta a destrozar la piedra. Dohko alcanzó a sujetarla con las justas mientras Shura se puso delante de la diosa. Shion avanzó algunos pasos con bastante autoridad. Dohko pareció forcejear un poco con Flos y algo debió haberle dicho que logró calmarla un tanto.

"Flos… Nada se quema, cálmate que no es necesaria tanta prisa."

"La daga me avisó hace media hora, Anciano. ¡La piedra debe ser destruida!"

"Flora, pensemos antes de dar golpes." Le rogó Dohko. "Vamos a dejar que la destroces, pero tenemos que tomar resguardos."

"Flos, no quiero que te lastimes." Pidió Athena, saliendo de su refugio tras Shura.

Flos pareció calmarse un poco. Intercambió una mirada con Dohko, llena de impaciencia, pero solo se cruzó de brazos. No obstante, ninguno de los presentes bajó la guardia: conocían poco a la salvaje, pero ya sabían que a veces era muy extrema e impredecible.

"Amor…" Le dijo Dohko. "La vez pasada resultaste muy lastimada. ¿Estás segura que es el único modo?"

"Resulté lastimada porque venía de una pelea. Y sí, es el único modo, Tigre."

Dohko sentía las manos heladas. Recordaba demasiado bien la última vez que Flos había destruido las piedras–cielo, y ciertamente no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Sabía que su tigresa era fuerte y que podía aguantar un fuerte esfuerzo si se lo proponía. Dohko creía que si Flos se decidiera a entrenar su cosmo como era debido, podría fortalecerlo un montón y seguro se evitaría situaciones como ésta, pero como todavía su mujer no se convencía de su importancia… bueno… quedaba muy mal parada. Estiró la mano para tomar la suya, distrayéndola de su afán de ojear la piedra que yacía sobre el pedestal.

"¿Estás segura de verdad?"

Flos entonces le puso su mano en la mejilla y lo observó grave, clavándole la mirada rubí en los ojos. Inspiró aire y estiró la cabeza solo para rozarle la nariz con la suya.

"Hacen mucho drama todos ustedes. ¿No se los habían dicho?"

Y en un giro por completo inesperado, embistió contra la piedra. Shura alcanzó a atajarla, pero Flos se le escabulló entre los brazos, pues esperaba esa movida, y antes de que Dohko volviera a saltarle encima… Clavó la daga de lleno en la piedra.

Y dicen que se pueden mover a la velocidad de la luz. ¡Claro que sí! Solo cuando no es importante.

Shura protegió a Athena con su cuerpo y Shion a duras penas alcanzó a levantar una Cristal Wall. Tuvo que atajar a Dohko, que pálido de espanto se había arrojado contra Flos. Casi había olvidado como sonaba cuando un cosmo era liberado de su prisión, pero el ruido le pareció igual de espantoso. La sensación de vaciado y el efecto doppler, aunado a la enorme liberación de energía casi le heló los huesos, más cuando percibió que parecía algo forzado.

Cuando el cosmo por fin se hubo separado de la piedra y esta quedó en cuatro partes, como si de carbón quemado se tratase, se sintió un chirrido como de garras rasgando sobre un pizarrón.

 **"** **¡FLOS!"**

La daga cayó al suelo con un macabro tintineo. Flos estaba en pie, pero sujetaba su garganta, como si no pudiera respirar. De porfiada no caía al suelo, pero ocurriría pronto. La mujer sentía las manos como si las hubiera metido en agua hirviendo, incluso tenía los brazos bien inflamados y simplemente no tragaba aire. De un manotazo se quitó la máscara de cuero y se rasguñó la piel. Dohko y Shion alcanzaron a sujetar a Flos justo a tiempo cuando sus piernas perdían fuerza, pero antes de caer al suelo…

… vomitó sangre.

"¡Shura, ve a la Enfermería por ayuda!" Ordenó Shion. Shura fue apenas un borrón difuso que salió a toda velocidad hacia donde le habían indicado.

"¡FLOS!" Lloriqueó Athena.

"Flora, vamos, ¡Flora!"

Tendieron a Flos en el suelo, notando que tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Estaba inconsciente con los ojos abiertos, los que por cierto habían perdido su brillo. Dohko comenzó a darle palmaditas en las mejillas, aterrado con la palidez de muerte que tenía en el rostro. Sus labios se tornaron azules y no tenía reflejos en las pupilas.

Su cosmo… no se movía… comenzó a ponerse muy fría.

"¡Hagan espacio, Maestros!"

Una amazona de plata se abalanzó encima de Flos. Era Electra de Telescopio, aprendiza de Astrea, enfermera ya titulada al igual que Nathan. Esta amazona era tan carismática como peligrosa, excelente en su trabajo, pero capaz de inspirar miedo al más rudo. Tenía un trastorno de personalidad antisocial diagnosticado (no lograban decidirse si era psicópata o sociópata), pero si de algo podían estar seguros, es que Athena tenía la feroz lealtad de Electra. Todavía era una aprendiza pequeña, de unos doce o trece años, cuando detectaron su trastorno y, como era de esperarse y al no tener tratamiento, con el paso del tiempo comenzó a cometer actos que bien pudieron haberle costado la expulsión de la orden y orillado a convertirse en una peligrosa renegada. Pero vino la batalla de las doce casas y luego la guerra contra Hades, durante la cual demostró que su corazón no estaba perdido del todo.

Luego de la guerra, Shion decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y controlar a Electra mediante el Satán Imperial, pero Athena sorprendió a todos aplicando su propia versión de aquella técnica, la Preclaridad, exclusiva de la diosa. Aquella técnica consistía en que en un segundo, la persona tenía plena conciencia de todo lo bueno y malo que había hecho en su vida y una sola oportunidad de redimirse. Las decisiones que se tomaran en ese escaso segundo convertido en eternidad, eran tan voluntarias como inamovibles. Electra decidió abrazar los ideales de la diosa, servirle con ferocidad y… recuperar su sentido de la empatía y la compasión por otros, aunque le costara la vida. Por eso se había hecho enfermera, y una estupenda… el problema era que no solo no había dejado de tener ese trastorno; lo bueno es que mostraba pequeños progresos.

Era empática por obligación y de paso asustaba a medio Santuario, de una manera muy diferente al temor que sembraba Astrea. En serio, la sádica sonrisa que Electra le había pintado a su máscara ponía los pelos de punta, y causaba un efecto bastante perturbador cuando preparaba las medicinas.

"No tiene pulso. Su corazón no late." Explicó Electra de manera escueta mientras se preparaba para reanimarla. "¡Estorba, Maestro Libra!" Gruñó al tiempo que Mario de Lepus llegaba junto con el médico de turno y la camilla, quienes rápidamente se dieron a la tarea de reanimarla (lo que por fortuna lograron). Shura se quedó unos metros más atrás, expectante.

Shion se levantó de donde estaba y sujetó a Dohko por la espalda, apartándolo de Flos. El santo de Libra prácticamente estaba en shock y no podía dejar de mirar el charco de sangre. Se dejó llevar por Shion, pero apenas se podía las piernas de preocupación. Athena no dudó en acercársele y abrazarlo mientras subían a Flos a la camilla y corrían con ella hacia la enfermería.

Shura sintió como se le helaba el estómago al fijarse en el rostro del Dohko.

Tenía una idea clara de lo que estaba sintiendo.

"¡Babel de Centauro!" Exclamó de pronto la diosa. "¡Recuperó su cosmo!"

Y sin decir más, la diosa salió corriendo.

* * *

 **Residencia de Angelina y Gabriela Tsiartas.**

 _Día siguiente. 19:00 horas._

Gaby pasó el día y la noche en su casa, pero no estuvo sola. En lo que Shura daba su reporte a la diosa y el Patriarca, había dejado a Asterión de Canes Venatici cuidando a la chica. La verdad se suponía que el plateado debería pasar desapercibido, pero… al neutralizar a un renegado que se acercó demasiado a la propiedad llamó la atención de Angelina, quien lo vio demasiado flacucho y procedió a alimentarlo. Lo invitó a la cena y se negó rotundamente a que pasara la noche a la intemperie, por lo que Asterión pudo cumplir su misión desde la comodidad de la sala, en el sofá, en donde le dieron un tazón de leche tibia, galletas y una manta.

Así la misión que tenía toda la pinta de ser aburrida, terminó siendo bastante tranquila.

Claro que al día siguiente Shura le había dado un soberbio zape en la nuca por haber bajado la guardia. Como fuese, tuvo una mini discusión con Angelina que no se tomó de buen modo que el dorado maltratase al plateado al que había obligado a hacerles guardia toda la noche, y como era su casa, ¡Se Bancaba!, ella invitaba a quien se le antojase y no iba a tener a nadie merodeando en el techo. Sin mencionar que Asterión, en efecto, sí había cumplido su misión.

Gaby presenció la discusión sin inquietarse nada y decidió seguir con su vida. Mientras Shura y su tía discutían, le dio las gracias a Asterión y se dispuso a salir a su trabajo, decidida a no respetar la licencia laboral que el médico le había recetado. Esto precipitó el fin de la discusión y Shura se apresuró a salir tras Gabriela y acompañarla hasta su trabajo.

No hablaron mucho durante el trayecto, que comprendió mucha caminata y transporte público. Iba a costar mucho que Gabriela tomara de nuevo el metro (aparte que las estaciones que le servían estaban cerradas por causa de la investigación policial). Cuando llegó a su trabajo, ocurrió una explosión de gritos. La muchacha trabajaba como recepcionista en un taller mecánico desde hacía poco menos de un año, y sus demás colegas habían aprendido a quererla. No, ella no era recepcionista, sino relacionadora pública, pero era el único trabajo que había encontrado. El dueño del taller, un hombre corpulento y ya entrado en años, la quería como la nieta que no tenía. Al principio había desconfiado mucho de esta chiquilla que a veces llegaba con la cara agria, pero incluso desde su esquina Gaby había logrado mejorar la opinión que tenían los clientes con el taller, sobre todo entre las mujeres, siempre recelosas de que les fueran a pasar gato por liebre cuando llevaban sus autos a reparación.

Como que la chica hacía de traductora entre el lenguaje técnico de los mecánicos y el común de todos los días.

Los demás mecánicos la recibieron con alegría y ni se percataron de Shura, quien optó por desaparecer de escena en aquél momento, mientras Gabriela era bombardeada con preguntas, buenos deseos y promesas de mutilar al desgraciado que la había atacado usando partes de motor defectuosas. Gaby sintió el cariño de estos brutos y eso la hizo sonreír de verdad.

El resto de su día laboral transcurrió normalmente, aunque su jefe, don Procopio, rezongó bastante cuando supo que, legalmente, Gabriela tenía que estar reposando en casa. Aceptó la situación únicamente porque la chica sencillamente no toleraba no trabajar. Así pasó la mañana, llegó el almuerzo, pasó la tarde y Gabriela regresó a casa acompañada por Shura, quien estuvo buena parte del día monitoreándola y rastreando la inusual actividad renegada que había surgido en el área. Los renegados podrían querer matarla, pero no eran tontos, menos con Shura merodeando, por lo que ni se acercaron ni le dieron excusa al dorado de que los atacase. Al menos por ese lado el español podía estar contento: la muchacha sí había atraído la atención renegada y ¿quién sabía?, quizás hasta podía encontrar nuevas pistas.

¿Por qué Shura simplemente no los cazaba y los machacaba ahí donde los atrapase? Porque quería ver cuáles eran sus patrones de movimiento, simple. Ya les daría su merecido: prefería darles esa sensación de seguridad y caerles cuando menos lo esperasen.

El asunto es que, ni bien había llegado a casa (nuevamente sin conversar tanto, en realidad… bastante poco) Gaby hizo su maleta y una mochila con sus cosas y, tras despedirse de su llorosa y exagerada tía, emprendió marcha con Shura, quien tomó la maleta ni bien estuvieron en la calle. Habría tomado la mochila de la chica pero Gabriela, en su extraña docilidad, no lo dejó.

"Intenté recordar…"

"¿Lo lograste?"

"… ¿te sirve de algo ruido infernal, pasos como metálicos contra el suelo, humo y gritos de muerte y desolación?"

"No."

"Pues es lo que hay."

"Hmpf."

Shura miró al cielo con fastidio, pero recordándose a sí mismo que debía ser paciente. La mujer realmente parecía intentarlo. O quizás estaba forzando sus ideas, después de todo era demasiado pronto. Miró de reojo a Gabriela: altura promedio, cabello promedio, anteojos promedio, contextura, porte, peinado, ropa, todo promedio. Aunque la desazón que atormentaba su energía era cualquier cosa _menos_ promedio, igual que esa docilidad. Por instantes (y por lo que había visto ese día) Shura tenía la impresión de una fuerza de voluntad enorme detrás de aquellos entristecidos ojos, mucha fuerza y resiliencia.

Daba la impresión de que no era tan dócil como parecía. ¿Sería acaso una renegada encubierta? ¿Haría bien llevándola al Santuario, tan cerca de la diosa? ¿Era idea suya o estaba cojeando?

"¿Por qué no quisiste tomar la licencia médica? Ese pie no me parece restablecido."

"Prefiero echarme ají en los ojos a quedarme tanto tiempo en casa sin hacer nada. La ociosidad me angustia."

"Ya veo. Pero la tranquilidad y ociosidad como le dices podría ayudarte a recordar."

"Me habría hecho recordar cosas con las que no quiero lidiar." El celular que Gaby tenía en el bolsillo anunció la llegada de un mensaje, pero la muchacha ignoró la notificación.

"Creí que habías perdido tu celular."

"Resultó que no… Lo olvidé en casa, cosa que me pasa a menudo." Gaby suspiró. "Creí que lo había perdido en la explosión."

La mujer suspiró y miró al suelo, tratando de concentrarse en recordar, pero no pudo pasar más allá de los pasos agitados, el humo y ese infernal ruido. Gaby se ajustó los lentes y miró hacia arriba y el costado, hacia Shura, que caminaba muy severo y la vista fija al frente. Se sintió mal: de alguna manera lo estaba retrasando, pero no podía hacer más de lo que hacía por compensarlo.

"Hace unos meses… como en enero, vi algo."

Shura le miró de reojo.

"Estaba en un estacionamiento, me dirigía hacia mi auto cuando recibí un mensaje. Fue una muy mala noticia, y de la impresión caí sentada." Gabriela se mordió el labio, no le gustaba recordar aquél día. "Mientras trataba de entender qué me habían dicho… un hombre extraño _aterrizó_ no lejos de mí: vestía una armadura extraña, de color negro, como de recreación histórica. Tenía cicatrices en la cara y los ojos grafito; además era alto de cabello muy negro. Estaba ensangrentado… fue solo un momento."

El santo de Capricornio enarcó ambas cejas de súbito interesado. Gabriela le estaba describiendo a Rango. Cabe decir que no era la primera vez en todo caso, pero en esta ocasión estaba mucho más lúcida.

"¿Y qué pasó luego?"

"Se fue. De un salto, como si huyera de alguien." Gaby fijó la vista al frente. "Mis emociones estaban descontroladas, no tengo mucha claridad sobre lo que pasó ese día, ni los tres que siguieron. Pero cuando me compuse, leí en las noticias sobre un incidente en el Hospital de Atenas… donde murió gente y los testigos describían a aquél hombre. Fui a dejar una constancia en la policía, pero supongo que eso quedó en nada." Gabriela le miró con algo de compasiva ternura. La muchacha había hecho algunas búsquedas en google sobre Rango en sus momentos de ocio del día, e inevitablemente se había encontrado con la noticia del asesinato de Selene y su relación con el dorado. "Lamento mucho tu pérdida. Si de algo sirve… en serio trato de recordar."

Shura suavizó la expresión, para endurecerla segundos más tarde. Bufó como quitándole importancia y ansioso por cambiar el tema.

"¿Reconociste a ese hombre en el metro ayer?"

"Sí." Reconoció Gaby. "Fue imprudencia haberlo enfrentado, pero… lo hice." La chica frunció el ceño muy pensativa. "Fue rarísimo: de pronto toda la estación se puso tan sofocante y extraña, como esa maldita calma antes de que rompa la ola… De un momento a otro solo quería salir corriendo de allí y fue cuando choqué con él. Lo enfrenté y quiso ahorcarme… No sé por qué no lo logró."

El dorado tomó una buena bocanada de aire y sopesó las palabras de Gaby. La mujer decía la verdad y a su relato había añadido detalles que antes, por la cercanía con los mismos, no había incluido. Esto le dio otra perspectiva de los hechos y quizás más pistas si lograba identificarlas. Volvió a mirar a la mujer y suspiró. Se notaba que había hecho un esfuerzo.

"Gracias. Eso me da más con qué trabajar."

Gabriela le sonrió.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal. Enfermería.**

 _20:04 horas._

Parecía que estaba vigilando de nuevo el sello de los ciento ocho espectros. Dohko estaba sentado frente a la camilla de Flos y se mantenía estoico. Algunas veces los santos eran muy reacios de llevar a sus heridos a la sala de emergencias, prefiriendo ellos cuidar de sus heridos graves, pero el día anterior Flos les había dado un buen susto e incluso habían comenzado a considerar la idea del médico de turno de llevarla al hospital. Con decirles que estaban marcando el teléfono para llamar a la ambulancia cuando se estabilizó. Tuvo episodios de consciencia esporádicos desde entonces, en los que probaba estar bastante lúcida, pero sentía como si la hubiera atropellado un camión de faena minera.

"¿Comiste algo?" Preguntó de pronto Idril.

"Luego…" Dijo Dohko, pero en ese momento la elfa le puso una bolsita de papel café en las manos. "¿Y esto?"

"Te traje algo para que tragues, que llegas a dar pena." Gruñó Idril cruzándose de brazos. "Pareces perrito pateado."

"Idril, no tenías que hacer esto…" Dohko revisó el contenido de la bolsa, descubriendo un sándwich de atún, lechuga y mayonesa y una botellita de té frío. Se notaba que todo era preparado, nada comprado. "Esto lo hiciste tú."

La elfa asintió al tiempo que se acercaba a su amigo, al que veía en exceso demacrado. Miró hacia Flos y no pudo evitar morderse los labios. Apenas comenzaban a tomarle el peso al hecho de que la daga roja estaba perdiendo fuerza, y que eso bien podía ser fatal para Flos. No quiso ver a su viejo amigo a la cara, le dio un poco de angustia. Babel de Centauro había tenido un despertar muy violento y por poco le dio un infarto, pero se recuperó rápido de aquello y, aunque estaba tirado cuál cadáver en esa camilla al fondo de la enfermería, se recuperaría tal como los demás lo habían hecho.

"Claro que sí, preparo mejor la comida."

"Shion es un bastardo con suerte."

"También te concedo ese punto."

"¿Cómo está mi ahijadito o ahijadita?" Preguntó de pronto, mientras sacaba su sándwich. Idril le mostró una eco, que el dorado tomó con entusiasmo. "¡Mira eso! Crece lindo o linda."

"Me la sacaron a principios de semana, todo parece ir bien. Parece que tendrá orejas como las mías…" Idril suspiró apenada. "Ojalá no lo molesten mucho por ello."

"Y si lo molestan, sabrá adaptarse, Idril, ya verás." Le dijo mientras devolvía la eco. "Shion está muy contento con su corderito, créeme. A los demás les hubiera fascinado verlos a ustedes dos así. Aunque sospecho que Lucas se habría puesto muy celoso."

"Lindo Lucas. Pobrecito… Admito que me hubiera gustado decirle al menos a Parminder." La elfa ladeó la cabeza. "¿Cómo estás?"

Dohko tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero ni bien Idril le hizo la pregunta, ésta pareció congelársele. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sutil para disciplinar sus facciones, por lo que Idril volvió el rostro hacia Flos para darle algo de privacidad. Levantó la mano y le dio una palmada en el hombro, llena de amistad.

"Flos es fuerte, igual tú. Van a superar esto, ya verás."

"…"

"¡Y come eso o me voy a molestar mucho!" Gruñó de nuevo, mientras le daba un puñetazo en el mismo brazo. "No quiero que el padrino de mi hijo o hija ande famélico. ¡COME!" La elfa se acercó a Flos, quien seguía dormida. Le tomó la mano y respiró aliviada: no tenía la sensación de que se fuera a morir. Cierto, estaba débil, pero sobreviviría.

"¿De verdad crees eso, Idril?" preguntó Dohko tan bajito que por momentos creyó que no había hablado en absoluto.

"No lo creo. Tengo la certeza." Afirmó con seguridad.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Cercanía con las playas.**

 _En esos momentos._

Shura miró de reojo a Aioros, quien los acompañaba desde que habían salido de la oficina de admisión. El santo de Sagitario iba con un muy buen ánimo por la vida mientras parloteaba de cuanta cosa se acordara. Al menos era simpático, pero en serio Shura no pudo evitar masajearse las sienes. Desde que estaba soltero, su compadre no solo tenía más tiempo en sus manos, sino que además estaba más locuaz que de costumbre. Gabriela le prestaba atención a medias, cordial y lejana, como si aún no se convenciera o le tomara el peso al lugar en el que estaba.

En serio, ¿Cómo podía ser tan desafecta? A estas alturas ya habría esperado un berrinche o dos.

"… Pero no te preocupes que si te pierdes, cualquiera que te vea con esa máscara sabrá ayudarte y orientarte, aunque no creo que te tardes mucho en conocer este camino. Cierto, está lejos del edificio de admisión, pero la ruta es simple."

"Son solo veinte minutos caminando." Añadió Shura.

"Es lo que noto."

Gaby sonrió quedita, aunque sin expresar mucha curiosidad. Shura y Aioros intercambiaron una mirada fugaz: sabían de experiencias anteriores con las chicas, que cuando pasearon por el Santuario por primera vez tenían la mirada tan abierta y llena de curiosidad que casi se les salían los ojos de sus órbitas. Gabriela no, simplemente era un lugar más de tantos. Todavía se dejaba llevar por la oleada de sucesos que no podía controlar y ella ni discutía.

"Además en esta época se pone bonito, más todavía ahora porque estamos embelleciendo el Santuario con plantas nuevas y aromáticas, algunas ya están dando flor incluso."

"¿Dicen que debo tener la máscara puesta siempre?"

"Sí." Dijo Shura.

"No siempre." Aseguró Aioros. "Con que la tengas a la vista basta."

"Debes usarla siempre." Insistió Shura. "Aunque cuando estés en lugares cerrados o con otras amazonas, puedes quitártela."

"Está bien." Gaby suspiró. "¿Dónde voy a pasar la noche?"

"Con Geist de Serpens." Dijo Shura algo aburrido. "Ella…"

"Es algo enojona, pero agradable cuando te ganas su amistad. No vive en el recinto de las amazonas, pero sí justo por fuera. Pasa que tiene algunos santos bajo su mando y no podrían entrar a verla si viviera allí dentro porque…"

"Déjalo en que vive sola, en el límite del Recinto de Amazonas y cerca de la playa." Resumió Shura, sin saber si debía preocuparse más por su testigo protegido o por su compadre.

"¡Cierto! La playa. Ideal para relajarse. Además que esa es de las más tranquilas y bonitas que hay. Le diré a los santos fantasmas que no te molesten mucho para que puedas…"

 **"** **¡¿PLAYA?!"**

Como presa de una súbita energía, Gabriela clavó los pies en el camino y se negó a seguir avanzando. Ambos dorados la quedaron viendo con curiosidad, y al menos Shura no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja cuando vio que se le enrojecían las mejillas, aunque ciertamente no por vergüenza.

"Pues… sí, playa."

"¿Me van a alojar JUNTO a una playa? ¿Con todo y olas? ¡¿EN UNA CABAÑA?!" Por primera vez desde que Shura la conociera, veía como la mujer por fin estaba mostrando algo de emoción… aunque no de las buenas, la pobre estaba de pronto muy consternada.

"No es un hotel todo incluido, así que no te emociones." Dijo Shura sin saber qué decir.

Gabriela retrocedió un paso, y luego otro. De pronto sus ojos estaban vivos y llenos de terror, pero por sobre todo, decisión. Shura enarcó ambas cejas, ¿qué mosco la había picado?, mientras que Aioros hizo una mueca de preocupación. El cambio de actitud de la muchacha había sido tan bipolar y repentino que le hizo temer alguna otra cosa. Y en eso estaban cuando Gaby giró sobre su eje y puso pies en polvorosa, echando a correr en la dirección por la que habían venido, desfigurada de miedo.

"¿Intenta escapar?" Preguntó Shura en voz alta, aunque sin darle importancia.

"Sé paciente, Shura, quizás por fin tiene su colapso nervioso."

"Mientras eso le permita recordar."

El santo de capricornio gruñó entre dientes y se arremangó la camisa. Dejó la maleta de Gaby con Aioros y pareció vaporizarse en el aire. Dos suspiros después Shura estaba de regreso con la mujer al hombro cual saco de papas, con todo y mochila. Sin mosquearse siquiera, siguió camino hacia la cabaña de Geist.

"Caminando, Aioros."

"¡Claro! Err… Shura, ¿no crees que…?"

"¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO! BÁJAME. No Quiero Estar Cerca del Agua. ¡EN LA PLAYA NO! Prefiero Estar En Un Basurero. ¡SUELTAME BRUTO! Puedo Caminar Sola, ¡No Quiero Ir A La Playa! ¡NO ME LLEVES A LA PLAYA! Por Piedad, No Me Lleves Allá. ¡BÁJAME!"

"¿… eso no es muy caballeroso?" Concluyó Aioros.

Gabriela de pronto era una mata de nervios y plantaba un berrinche digno de la persona más voluntariosa de este lado del planeta. No quería ir a la playa, no quería tener nada que ver con mar, NO QUERÍA estar dentro del rango auditivo de las olas. ¡OH SÍ! Claro que se resistía, con toda su pequeña fuerza, con todas sus ganas. Pero por más que pataleara, se sacudiera o golpeara a Shura… no le hacía ni cosquillas y evidentemente el dorado no estaba escuchando sus ruegos.

 **"** **¡Por Favor, No Quiero Ir A Una Playa!"**

Shura gruñó entre dientes. No era un completo insensible, pero de momento no tenían más opciones por ese día. Le dio una sacudida para que se calmara y siguió caminando en terco silencio. Le gustara o no, tendría que dormir esa noche con Geist. Ya le vería un nuevo alojamiento al día siguiente. Quizás la antigua cabaña que Marín había compartido con Seiya, sabía que estaba desocupada y no quedaba precisamente en la playa. Pero claro, gestionaría eso solo si se sentía generoso.

Gaby intentó clavarle las uñas.

"¡Te Lo Ruego! Bájame, No Quiero Ir Allá…" Le dijo entre sollozos.

¡Argh! La chica le gustaba más cuando estaba dócil.

¡Que se bancara!

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Condiciones no Deseadas_**

 _…_ _Shura ladeó la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que veía. No le hacía sentido que una mujer lastimada, porque Gabriela lo estaba, decidiera de un momento a otro escalar un árbol para ponerse a salvo cuando no había ninguna amenaza que lo justificara. Pero más descabellado aún era que intentara bajar dicho árbol a oscuras…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Algunas cosillas… acabo de asignarle una constelación a Geist, dado que esa información no aparece en ningún lado. Así que me tomé la licencia de convertirla en Geist de Serpens. Lo anterior por cierto, supuso un buen debate en el Concilio. Ahora, tengan en consideración que los recuerdos que bloqueó Gaby pueden tener o no importancia. Las pobabilidades para ambos casos son del 50%. En otras noticias, aparte de este fic, comento que llevo escritos nueve capítulos del fic del Inframundo. Creo que de momento le caigo mal a Artemisa. Y que pudo ser peor. **XB.** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡HOLA **MORA**! Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y me alegra mucho que la recomendación que te dieron sobre esta loca saga mía haya sido de tu agrado. Tengo que reconocer que cuando comencé a escribir en Saint Seiya, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos: en verdad creí que no escribiría más allá de Littera Minima y aquí me vez… un montón de años después y sigo con ganas… claro… **._.** Si no contamos los casi ocho años de bloqueo de autor que tuve **u^^**. Ahora… kudos, amiga, has sido la primera en notar ese pequeño detalle que aparece en Flos Floram y que estaba esperando que alguien notara, porque sí, ese sueño que tuvo Shura tiene mucho que ver con lo que está pasando ahora. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Jejejeje, **Sagitarius** , en cierta manera sí, me tardé en escribir esto, pero debía ubicar este fic en su momento justo, ni antes ni después. Pero al menos ya está aquí, ante todos para, espero, que lo disfruten. Tenle paciencia a Gaby: es una chica tranquila que tiene muchas cosas pendientes que resolver y que por si fuera poco, se ve dentro de un torbellino que no controla. La pobre no ha tenido suerte, la vida no la trata bien, pero supongo que comenzará a compensarla a partir de ahora. Y eso de que se ve bien dócil… pues espérate cuando empiece a sacar carácter. En todo caso, sobre esa sobrenatural calma que ha tenido desde el bombazo, tiene una buena explicación: lo más probable es que en el hospital le hayan dado **DROGAS** de las buenas para mantenerla tranquilita después del susto que se pegó. Si Milo no fuera como es, no sería el buen Milo que todos conocemos y queremos. Casi mató del susto al experto en bombas, pero al menos salvó el día… aunque la farándula ya le echó el ojo. Shura a todo esto, está bien: cierto, ya asumió que Selenita se fue, pero eso es parte de su duelo. Todavía tiene que vengar su honor y luego de eso… pues a continuar con su vida. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

En este momento, **Nice** , Shura necesita ser paciente y no andar presionando a Gaby. La pobrecita necesita calma para poder recordar lo que no puede y ciertamente si la andan haciendo pasar sustos y rabias, va a terminar recordando quizás cuando. Esperemos que Shura tenga tacto… esperemos… y a todo esto, Aioros decidió ir a to casa en busca de golosinas, porque no confía en que le lleguen a sus manos enteras. Así que la próxima vez que vaya Shura, este va de colado, así que preparada… **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	5. Cap 4: Condiciones No Deseadas

_Lindo: Gaby no puede soportar está cerca de la playa y recurre a medidas extremas para alejarse de ella, incluso ignorando sus propias lesiones. Pero al menos Shura demuestra ser amable y no solo le consigue otro alojamiento, sino también alguien que la ayude con sus lesiones. En la enfermería, Flos recibe visitas infiltradas._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Condiciones no deseadas.**

 **Santuario de Athena. Cabaña de Geist.**

 _12 de mayo. 20:30 horas._

Geist se partía de risa y no pretendía ocultarlo. La amazona apenas contenía las carcajadas, aunque en su fuero interno, su conciencia le estaba reclamando. El día anterior Shura le había comunicado que su testigo protegido usaría la habitación extra que había en su cabaña, cosa que no había recibido de buen grado. Si bien comprendía bien la situación del santo, eran buenos amigos después de todo y conocía bien lo dolido que estaba el dorado desde la muerte de Selene, Geist creía que éste había traspasado aquella delgada línea y abusado de su amistad, al considerar su casa como abierta a acogidas.

Bien a regañadientes había tolerado la situación, pero ahora se le hacía cuando menos hilarante. Ocurre que la _testigo_ _protegida_ de Capricornio no quería quedarse con ella.

"¡Sé razonable! Estarás segura aquí, no te va a faltar nada. ¡Solo será una noche!

"¡NO!" Gabriela empuñó las manos. "Sobreviví a un loco en el metro, a un bombazo, dos intentos de asesinato, y dejé que me trajeran a este lugar por mi protección sin decir ni pío, pero ¿PLAYA?" la mujer señaló por la ventana. "¡Tengo Mar Como a Treinta Metros!"

"Veintisiete si nos ponemos exactos." Rió Geist entre dientes.

"¡NO quiero! Tan cerca del agua no. ¡Me rehúso! Prefiero dormir a la intemperie antes que tan cerca de la orilla." Reclamó Gaby sacando la voz, con una mezcla de decisión y temor.

"Señorita… tendrá que tener paciencia al menos por esta noche, verá…" Comenzó a Aioros, pero la mirada de la mujer lo detuvo.

"Quiero irme a casa."

"No podemos disponer de un santo todo el tiempo para que la cuide y sin duda yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer. La trajimos aquí por su protección y para que pueda recordar." Ladró Shura de pronto. "¡Y aquí te quedas esta noche!" Gabriela lo miró con ojos grandes y por momentos el dorado se mordió la lengua, sin saber qué decir, como desarmado de argumentos.

"Lo que el señor Shura quiere decir es que por desgracia mi cabañita es lo único que hay disponible por hoy." Tradujo Geist cuando notó que Shura no encontraba palabras. "Mañana te buscan otro sitio."

Gabriela inspiró profundo un par de veces antes de masajearse las sienes, como tratando de recobrar la compostura. No parecía que le era algo fácil, pero logró dominar en parte los nervios. Le sonrió a Geist con una diplomacia que le costaba mantener.

"¿Dónde dormiría esta noche?"

"En ese cuarto de allá." Respondió Geist, señalando una puerta. "No esperes muchos lujos, esto no es un hotel…"

"Nunca pedí lujos, ni los esperaba. Gracias."

Gabriela tomó su mochila y maleta y tras una seña a los dorados, gruñó algo parecido a un _gracias_ y entró en el cuarto indicado, sin dar un portazo. Geist parpadeó extrañada, pues de verdad esperaba tener que lidiar con una caprichosa de primer nivel: todo lo que había visto de Gaby hasta ese momento era una niña con berrinche que había tenido la mala suerte de estar en mal momento y en mal lugar, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizás era una chica atrapada por circunstancias que no podía controlar y que había tolerado bastante bien que decidieran por ella…

Claro. Hasta que supo que alojaría cerca de una playa. La amazona miró por la ventana y ladeó curiosa la cabeza. ¿Qué tenía de malo la costa?

Aioros dejó escapar un suspiro y se puso las manos en las caderas. Medio le tenía lástima a la chica, seguro iba a estar teniendo ataques de nervios similares conforme pasaran los días, y en serio no la envidiaba en lo más mínimo, considerando que Shura iba a estar acosándola para que recordara todo lo que pudiera lo antes posible. Miró a su compadre de reojo.

"Bipolar la mujer. Digo, hasta que supo de la playa estaba bien tranquilita." Rezongó Shura, arrugando el rostro, no de frustración si no por curiosidad. "¿Qué mosco le habrá picado?"

"Shura, ten en cuenta que han sido días difíciles para ella. Deberás tener paciencia."

"¡Pero sí la tengo!"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cuántas veces le has pedido que recuerde en la última hora?" Preguntó Geist cruzándose de brazos. "Argh, conociéndote supongo que al menos tres veces."

"Oye, que es por una buena causa. Mientras antes recuerde, antes podré eliminar a esos malditos."

"Ten compasión, amigo." Dijo Aioros muy serio. "Sé que paciencia te sobra, pero por algo bloqueó esos recuerdos. Ten compasión."

"Hmpf."

"Vamos, dejemos a las chicas solas." Le dijo Aioros tomándolo del brazo y empujándolo hacia afuera. "¡Noches, Geist!"

"Noches, Aioros."

Geist cerró la puerta tras los dorados, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Al verse sola, se quitó la máscara y la dejó sobre la mesa. Su cabaña no era muy grande, cumplía su objetivo y en cierto modo era bastante acogedora y funcional. La amazona miró por unos momentos hacia la puerta cerrada del cuarto donde Gabriela se había encerrado y se abstuvo de molestarla, prefiriendo dejar que la chica se desahogase sola. Miró la hora… Hmm… quizás alcanzaba a ver la última parte de su telenovela.

Dentro del cuarto Gaby no se había podido ni mover. Tenía la vista fija en la ventana cuya vista daba directamente a la playa y eso la paralizaba de terror. Desde los catorce que no podía acercarse a la costa, las olas y toda masa de agua mayor que un charco bien capaz era de provocarle ataques de pánico descontrolados y esta vez no era la excepción. En serio, en serio trató de controlarse, pero el ruido de las olas rompiendo contra la arena y la sensación del agua deslizándose sobre la misma tan cerca suyo no le estaba haciendo ningún favor.

Cierto, Gabriela era incapaz de escuchar con tanto detalle, estaba demasiado lejos de las olas como para percibirlos, pero su mente le proveía toda la imaginería necesaria como para que la muchacha creyera que estaban prácticamente dentro del agua incluso.

No. No podía. No iba a ser capaz. Se tapó la boca para no llorar, que bastante en ridículo se había dejado ya. No podía, no podía, no podía, no podía…

Una ola especialmente fuerte reventó contra la orilla y fue suficiente para que Gaby se arriesgara a salir por la ventana, rodear la cabaña y correr hacia la línea de árboles, sin reparar en nada, ni siquiera en su seguridad. Todavía quedaba un resto de luz, así que fue capaz de encontrar un árbol y considerando el torrente de adrenalina que se había soltado en su organismo, no tuvo problemas para escalarlo con bastante facilidad… pese a tener un tobillo sensible y un brazo lastimado. No se detuvo sino hasta que llegó a la rama más alta que podía soportar su peso… y tras acomodarse, siempre con los ojos viendo en dirección del mar, allí se quedó. Notable las cosas que puede hacer una persona cuando el miedo la motiva.

Tardó en calmarse unos diez minutos. Por fin pudo pensar claro al cabo de todo ese rato. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo alto que había llegado.

"¿Y ahora como me bajo?" Pensó en voz alta a darse cuenta de su predicamento.

Y no… el resto de luz del día ya había desaparecido.

* * *

 **Templo Principal. Enfermería.**

 _12 de mayo. 21:56 horas._

La enfermería del Santuario, también conocida en tiempos pretéritos como Fuente de Athena, no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeña. Hasta 1914 ese lugar había sido un olvidado salón de bailes que llevaba no menos de ciento cincuenta años en desuso y que habían decidido usar como enfermería temporal tras varias escaramuzas con unas deidades primigenias que en aquél entonces dieron problemas. Sin embargo, conforme pasó el tiempo y aunque aquella crisis pronto quedó en el olvido, el salón de baile se convirtió en enfermería oficial y ya nada pudo quitarle su estatus.

Enfermería, claro, dicho en el sentido amplio de la palabra, porque durante décadas no fue más que una suerte de depósito de enfermos. Allí los santos, amazonas y aprendices iban a recuperarse de sus dolencias, siendo cuidados por ellos mismos o sus familias, sin mayor intervención de profesionales de la salud, si es que los había. De hecho, incluso por años el único instrumental que tuvo fue un triste estetoscopio, un par de termómetros, quizás algunas vendas y un aparato para tomar la presión, que nunca estaba calibrado. Quienes atendían en aquél entonces de forma regular eran las sacerdotisas encargadas del culto, y el evento más importante en el que la enfermería tomaba parte, eran los operativos de vacunación anuales, momento en el que rebosaba de recursos, de las que ningún santo, amazona o aprendiz se libraba.

Shion era maniático de las vacunas. Había visto morir aprendices y santos a lo largo de su vida y comprobado la efectividad de las mismas a través de los años. Por lo mismo, éstas eran obligatorias para todos y al que no le gustaba, pues qué pena: Alde o Máscara siempre estaban dispuestos a sujetar al _paciente_ para que se dejara inocular.

Independiente de lo anterior, la enfermería estuvo en un estado de abandono que comenzó a mejorar luego de 1945, cuando la medicina comenzó a desarrollarse a pasos de gigante. Se la dividió en sectores con cortinas separadoras, aunque al fondo se habilitaron algunas dependencias y habitaciones más privadas. Hubo sectores destinados a consultas ambulatorias y otras a estadías más largas, dependiendo de la gravedad del enfermo. Poco a poco se fue perfeccionando hasta que Astrea de Erídano decidió convertirse en enfermera universitaria. Su gran mérito fue profesionalizar aquella enfermería hasta convertirla en un mini consultorio bastante decente, surtido y preparado. Incluso incentivó que algunos de sus aprendices optaran por seguir su carrera. Dos de ellos incluso estaban ya en posesión de su título, mientras que otros dos iban por buena senda.

Eso sí, no tenían médicos u otros especialistas propios, sino que dependían de personal externo. Astrea casi había llorado de alegría cuando supo que Aioria por fin estaba terminando su carrera de kinesiología y cuando supo que Mu había descongelado y retomaba sus estudios de medicina, terminó por largarse a llorar de contento.

Con todo lo anteriormente expuesto, cabe indicar que la enfermería, por moderna que estuviera, seguía siendo un sitio peligroso. Astrea era celosa guardiana y su palabra seguía siendo ley: no toleraba visitas fuera de horario o que le llevaran la contraria, a menos que fuera un médico debidamente certificado. Nadie se atrevía a rezongarle mucho y todos se cuidaban de no caer en desgracia con la vieja enfermera. Las únicas excepciones eran Juliana de Cáncer (que se la tenía jurada desde hacía décadas), Shion de Aries (carnero terco) y… Flos.

A Flos le importaba un soberano rábano si la mujer se enojaba con ella o no. Del mismo modo, tampoco temía ladrarle si lo creía necesario. En cierta forma, para Astrea discutir con Flos era como discutir con Juliana, con la diferencia que al menos de Flos podría defenderse si llegaba a los golpes la mentada situación y además podía imponer algo de autoridad a fin de cuentas. Y como Flos estaba de _cliente frecuente_ del reino de Astrea, estos encontrones eran bastante usuales.

Por eso aquél santo tenía que tener cuidado mientras se infiltraba en la enfermería. Conociendo el historial de ambas, Astrea era cada vez más intolerante a que se hicieran excepciones con Flos, por mucho que fuera la pretendida del Maestro Libra.

Asomó su cabeza tan pronto como percibió la ausencia de pasos por más de cinco minutos seguidos. Observó bien a su derecha e izquierda antes de dar el siguiente paso y solo cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía vía libre, se atrevió a incursionar en la enfermería casi en punta de pies. Todos sus sentidos estaban afilados y no tardó nada en llegar hasta donde quería, una de las habitaciones privadas del fondo, cuya puerta abrió y cerró con sigilo, sin que nadie lo notase.

"Se atrasó, maestro Libra." Le dijo de pronto Electra. Dohko dio un respingo. "Tan fea no soy, no es para que se asuste."

"¡Electra! ¿Tú aquí?"

"Tomando algunas lecturas. Su novia está bien." Electra terminó de anotar algunos datos en la ficha. "Está durmiendo y no tiene fiebre. Aún no despierta, así que si lo hace, me avisa."

"¿Despertó mientras no estuve?"

"No, al menos no en mi turno. Mario la estuvo vigilando antes." Electra dejó la ficha a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta. "La dejo en buenas manos. Mi maestra hace ronda en unas tres horas más, sugiero que para entonces o se vaya o se esconda: dejaré el armario de suministros de aquí junto abierto."

"¿Por qué de pronto tan dadivosa, Electra?" Preguntó por pura curiosidad.

"En algún momento necesitaré un favor, maestro Libra. Usted sabe que no soy para nada altruista." Le dijo casi de manera glacial. "Lo veo en un rato más." La enfermera se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

Dohko simplemente ladeó un poco la cabeza y suspiró cuando percibió que la amazona se hubo alejado un buen trecho. Era rara esa chica, pero excelente enfermera: Shion le había comentado que Electra había puesto toda su potente inteligencia al servicio de la diosa y su profesión y aunque era incapaz de sentir compasión por otros, tenía el secreto anhelo de poder lograr sentir empatía con el dolor ajeno algún día, lo cuál era la decisión más libre y sincera que había tomado en su vida. Ella estaba perfectamente consciente de su condición psiquiátrica, pero solo la abrazaba en tanto fuera de utilidad a la diosa. Porque eso sí, muy sociópata o psicópata podrá ser Electra, pero a Athena, no la ponía en duda.

Menos mal, o habría sido una criminal bastante difícil de detener. ¡Menos Mal! Lo lindo era que tenía progresos tan minúsculos como importantes. El más notorio e invisible de todos, es que llevaba año y medio sin maltratar animales. Electra todavía no lo notaba.

Dohko suspiró y relajó los brazos. Se acercó a la camilla y tomó la mano de Flos. Estaba muy pálida, pero se notaba que no empeoraría. Puso sus dedos por encima de los vendajes que sujetaban las vías, y acarició la piel circundante con extremo cariño. Por momentos no veía a Flos, sino a una tigresa muy enferma.

"No estás moribunda, gatita." Le dijo en susurros, solo para ella.

Flor de zarpazo se llevaría si Flos llegaba a enterarse que Dohko le decía _gatita_. ¡FLOR!

"Me dicen que estás mejor, y así te veo." Por obvias razones, Flos no le respondió. Dohko arrugó el ceño y dejó escapar un suspiro. Tenía las emociones a flor de piel y le estaba costando manejar esto.

Entiéndanlo. Con Flos estaba llevando una relación muy cercana, y casi íntima, todavía no traspasaban aquél umbral, y en poco tiempo, esta mujer que bien podía ser su tataranieta había pasado de ser una salvaje cualquiera a la salvaje dueña de su corazón. Dohko conocía su fuerza, su inteligencia y los esfuerzos que hacía por integrarse al clan: nada de esto era ajeno para él y le dolía… ¡Oh sí, como le dolía!, le dolía ver que por culpa de otros, de cosas que nadie podía controlar, todo el esfuerzo de Flos quedara trunco. Y que él se quedara sin su _florecita_ …

"Espero que no te molestes."

Dohko miró la hora y tras echarle un vistazo a la puerta y asegurarse que nadie viniera, se encaramó de un salto a la camilla, metiéndose entre las cobijas, en donde se hizo de un espacio, cuidando de no perturbar mucho el descanso de Flos, o las vías a las que estaba conectada. Se acomodó junto a ella y tras besarle le frente y abrazarla, se apoyó en la almohada sin dejar de verla.

"Te echo de menos, mi amor."

"…"

"Duerme tranquila, yo te cuido." Dijo antes de darle un besito en la mejilla.

En sueños, Flos pareció acurrucarse contra él.

Justo por fuera de la puerta y a una buena cantidad de metros, Mario de Lepus parpadeó enternecido. Miró hacia la estación de enfermería, solo para ver a Electra terminando de traspasar los datos a la computadora, como ajena a sus sospechas. Ahora entendía porqué su compañera había elegido ignorar el cosmo del dorado. Sonrió de costado y siguió con sus rondas: aún tenía pacientes que chequear (habían siete espectros con heridas graves que trataban de recuperarse, sin mencionar los tres ángeles de Artemisa), antes de poder concentrarse en sus estudios.

Todo estaba tranquilo en lo que a él respectaba.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Predios de entrenamiento.**

 _12 de mayo. 22:00 horas._

"Perfecto… creo que ya fue suficiente."

Gaby seguía histérica, pero sus nervios por fin estaban bajo control. Desde aquél árbol aún podía escuchar el oleaje reventando contra la orilla, pero ya la sensación de muerte inminente estaba contenida. No fue algo fácil, pero lo había logrado. ¡Qué Vergüenza! Hacia años no que perdía el control de esa manera, pues si bien evitaba las costas como a la plaga, antes había podido mantener sus reacciones bajo control. Pero como siempre debía haber una excepción, esa había ocurrido hoy.

Quizás se debía a que no le habían dicho de antemano a donde iban o donde se quedaría. No tuvo tiempo de prepararse mentalmente. Suspiró y se frotó los brazos. No, no le hacía gracia dormir tan cerca del agua, pero tenía gotitas de clonazepan en la cartera justo para emergencias como esta. Seguro eso la noqueaba y permitía dormir.

Claro… estaban en su bolso… que por supuesto había dejado en la cabaña cuando salió corriendo como alma en pena.

Miró hacia arriba: la luna creciente no daba tanta luz y estaba oscuro. Se acomodó un poco en la rama en la que con precariedad se había sentado. ¿Cómo fue que se había subido tan rápido? ¿Con el brazo y tobillo lesionados? Ah sí. Pánico, instinto de huida y adrenalina. Mucha adrenalina.

¡Maravillosa cosa es el cuerpo humano cuando quiere sobrevivir!

"¡Por todo el averno! Estoy harta de querer sobrevivir para vivir como zombie después." Medio gruñó y lloriqueó entre dientes.

Ni modo. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerse bola, tendría que esperar. No veía nada por la oscuridad de la noche, pero se dispuso a bajar. Suponía que tendría que hacerlo con tacto y mucho cuidado. Una rama a la vez, de pequeña lo hacía. Se ajustó los lentes y con mucha cautela, y abrazándose ya fuese del tronco o de la rama, incluso clavando las uñas en la corteza, comenzó a bajar.

"Creo que había un arbusto… quizás cuando esté más bajo me pueda dejar caer… ¡Ooouchie…!"

No fue una empresa fácil. Llegar a la siguiente rama no estuvo exento de susto. Bien podría esperar a la mañana, cuando hubiera más luz, pero ciertamente no le hacía gracia dormir en el árbol, menos pedir ayuda. Cuando se hubo asentado en la nueva rama, esperó unos minutos antes de decidirse a bajar, lo cuál tampoco le resultó fácil. Estaba repitiendo el proceso por tercera vez cuando sintió una voz bajo ella.

"¿Qué se supone que está haciendo allá arriba?" Preguntó Shura, más curioso que enojado.

"Bajo del árbol."

"Eso veo, pero… ¿por qué se subió?"

"Porque era alto y se veía firme."

"…"

"Fue una decisión irracional. Sentí que se me venía el mar encima, me asusté. Solo reaccioné."

Shura ladeó la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que veía. No le hacía sentido que una mujer lastimada, porque Gabriela lo estaba, decidiera de un momento a otro escalar un árbol para ponerse a salvo cuando no había ninguna amenaza que lo justificara. Pero más descabellado aún era que intentara bajar dicho árbol a oscuras.

"Sí está lastimada." Le dijo de pronto Aioria, quien estaba con él. "Shura: bájala antes de que se lastime más."

"Ni me ha pedido ayuda, ni tú me das órdenes."

"Pero es tu protegida."

"Ella se subió, ella se baja."

"¿Quién más está allá abajo?"

Ambos dorados levantaron la cabeza, como pillados a mitad de una travesura. Shura se sintió un poco avergonzado por no haberle advertido a la chica sobre la presencia de su compañero. Gaby había llegado a la siguiente rama quejándose muy poco, y había decidido tomar un respiro: su brazo reclamaba muchísimo.

"Aioria de Leo para servirla, señorita. Shura me comentó que podría necesitar ayuda con sus lesiones. ¿Quiere que la baje?"

"Creo que puedo sola, gracias. Por cierto, ¿es idea mía o hay un arbusto mullido debajo de este árbol?"

"Pues sí, lo hay." Dijo Shura tranquilo. Entrecerró los ojos… como que tuvo un presentimiento al ver a Gaby acomodarse en aquella rama con algo de dificultad. "¿Necesita ayuda?"

"No, estoy bien. Puedo sola."

Los dorados no alcanzaron a meditar mucho esa respuesta cuando Gabriela, como si fuera un buzo que se lanza al agua, se dejó caer al vacío de espaldas, quizás esperando caer sobre el prometido arbusto. Tras palidecer por un segundo, pues la chica ni luces había dado de querer intentar tal cosa, Shura inmediatamente dio un paso al frente y la atajó antes de que pudiera lastimarse. Por un segundo la tuvo en brazos antes de dejarla sobre sus pies.

"¡¿SE HA VUELTO LOCA?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarse caer así?!"

"¿No me dijeron que había un arbusto?"

"Sí, pero está del otro lado." Gruñó Aioria, quien en seguida comenzó a revisarla. Notó que la chica favorecía el pie izquierdo y que no apoyaba el derecho. Lo mismo su brazo herido, que se sujetaba con paciencia. "No me gusta esta lesión."

"No es nada, un poco de ibuprofeno lo cura…

"Lo que hizo fue irresponsable, ¿Qué pretendía? ¡¿Matarse?!"

"No… solo bajar del árbol. Iba a caer sobre el arbusto."

"¡Qué está del otro lado! Aquí se rompe la cabeza. ¿Por qué no pidió ayuda?"

Gabriela solo dejó escapar un suspiro. No tenía ganas de discutir, pues reconocía que lo que había hecho había sido por completo infantil. Se dejó manipular por Aioria, quien revisaba su lesión del brazo tampoco sin chistar mucho, mientras sentía las cuchilladas que Shura le dedicaba con la mirada.

"Lo lamento, no creí que fuera tan importante."

"¡Por supuesto! Solo necesito que recuerde cosas para poder seguir con mi misión y usted va y decide lanzarse al vacío."

"Shura…"

"Lo lamento."

"¡¿Y cree que con eso lo soluciona todo?!"

"No, pero en este momento estoy cansada, no tengo ganas de discutir." Gabriela se quedó mirando a Aioria. "Necesito volver a la cabaña, ¿me podrías ayudar? No me fijé qué camino tomé hasta aquí."

"Err… claro." Sacado de onda, de verdad Shura creyó que Gaby seguiría reclamando y por lo mismo había preparado sus mejores argumentos, tuvo que adaptarse rápidamente a la nueva situación. "¿Quiere que la lleve cargando?"

"¿Para qué? Puedo caminar."

"Shura lo dice por su tobillo. Lo tiene lastimado"

"Oh." Gaby miró hacia su pie sin mayor emoción y suspiró. "Ya se pasará."

Y sin embargo en esa fachada de desafección algo se trizó y una lagrimilla se le escapó por uno de los ojos. Lo que quedó oculto por la noche. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, el cansancio le estaba ganando, junto a todo el estrés por el que estaba pasando. Negó con la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa, alejando a Aioria con una mano.

"No es nada, puedo caminar, solo… no sé a donde."

"¡Argh! Ya no seas dramática."

De repente Shura pareció haber perdido la paciencia. Levantó a Gabriela en viandas, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla más liviana de lo que había calculado (y eso que la había atajado), y sin esperar por mucho más, caminó con ella en brazos a la cabaña de Geist. Aioria se largó a reír de buena gana, aunque no fue algo que Shura apreciase. El santo de Capricornio estaba bastante tostado: hubiera esperado que Gabriela patalease o le discutiese, Selene lo hubiera hecho, pero ella simplemente se embotelló todo como si no quisiera reconocer qué le molestaba, PERO al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta que tenía un carácter bastante fuerte bajo toda aquella aparente docilidad. En serio, no tenía la paciencia para aguantar dramas tan tarde en la noche. También estaba cansado.

"¡Vaya! Regresaron." Les recibió Geist fingiendo indiferencia. Sí se había preocupado, pero intuitiva como ella sola, había preferido darle a Gaby espacio. "¿Qué les pasó? ¿Se revolcaron con un árbol?"

"No es el momento, Geist." Gruñó Shura al entrar a la cabaña. Dejó a Gaby sobre un sillón y se agachó a verle el pie.

"Deja, esa es mi tarea." Dijo Aioria momentos después, imitando a su compañero.

Gabriela en tanto había fijado la mirada en la ventana, escuchando demasiado cerca el oleaje. Apretó los ojos tras una ola particularmente ruidosa, pero tomó aire y controló los nervios. Se volvió hacia los santos y la amazona, quienes la miraban con expresiones clínicas. Aioria examinaba su pie y Shura se paseaba impaciente. Geist estaba curiosa y no se perdía detalle. El santo de Leo pronto le sonrió.

"En efecto no hay fracturas: puedo curar tus lesiones para que estés más móvil y no te duela tanto. ¿Quieres que lo haga o prefieres esperar a que sane solo?"

"¿Puedes curarlo ya?" Preguntó Gaby sorprendida. Aioria asintió con una sonrisa.

"Claro que sí, Shura me pidió que viniera para eso, entre otras cosas."

"¿En serio?"

"Va a doler un poco, pero no por mucho."

Aioria no respondió, sino que aplicó cosmo mientras manipulaba el tobillo. Gabriela apretó los dientes a medida que el santo de Leo la curaba. Fugazmente percibió como Geist le daba un codazo quizás travieso a Shura, quien de un momento a otro se había sonrojado. No, no lo malinterpreten: no le gustaba cuando se sabía que le había conseguido ayuda a alguien, eso era todo. Simple modestia.

"Ahora el brazo y eso debería bastar…"

"Gracias a los dos, en serio lo aprecio mucho." Dijo Gabriela con una sonrisa.

"El señor Aioria es simpático la mayoría del tiempo." Explicó Geist divertida, con algo de ironía. "Por el señor Shura no te preocupes: parece que muerde, pero nada más. En el fondo es una cabra tierna."

"Geist…" Gruñó el aludido a modo de advertencia. En seguida miró a Gaby, suavizando su rostro por una fracción de segundo. "Solo estarás esta noche aquí, Err… conseguí otro lugar para que te quedes. Es otra cabaña, aunque está algo más alejada y estarías sola."

"Es la cabaña que usaba mi esposa de soltera cuando entrenaba a Seiya, su aprendiz." Explicó Aioria, mientras le curaba el brazo. "Está por fuera del Recinto de Amazonas, cerca de los acantilados. Se ve el mar, pero desde lo alto."

"¡Acantilados!" Protestó Geist. "Barrancos muy altos querrás decir, no son la gran cosa. Mañana te ayudo con tus cosas."

"Bah."

Shura gruñó de mala gana y tras murmurar algo parecido a un _buenas noches_ , salió de la cabaña. Gaby se mordió la lengua, sintiéndose algo culpable por haberle agriado el humor, aunque sospechaba que el dorado nunca estaba contento. Igual, no era un buen modo de hacer amigos… además… sí le había conseguido otro alojamiento.

"Tenle paciencia, no es mal hombre. Está bajo mucha presión, pero no es malo." Le dijo de pronto Aioria, al terminar con la terapia.

"Hace unos meses mataron a su novia y se culpa mucho. También ha estado muy agrio." Le explicó Geist, pese a la mirada reprobadora que le dedicó el león. "Busca al asesino… las pistas están en tus recuerdos."

"Ya veo." Ya lo sabía, pero Gaby asintió con la cabeza de todos modos y se puso de pie. "Gracias señor Aioria. ¿Podrías darle las gracias al señor Shura de mi parte?" Preguntó de súbito muy formal, antes de volverse a Geist. "Me disculpo y te agradezco la hospitalidad, pero de verdad estoy muy cansada."

"Yo le digo señorita. Trate de descansar por esta noche y si necesita algo, Geist me puede llamar. Yo me retiro."

Aioria salió de la cabaña a paso veloz, dispuesto a alcanzar a Shura, quien a zancadas se había alejado. Geist se quedó mirando unos instantes la puerta con la mano en la cadera antes de volverse hacia su huésped. Sintió algo de piedad al verla, de pronto había perdido mucho control sobre su vida… y en verdad el ruido del oleaje la tenía con los pelos de punta.

"Mayor razón para recordar… quizás el clonazepan me ayude."

"No sirve para eso. ¿Tomas clonazepan?"

"Solo en emergencias." Gaby señaló por la ventana. "Si no tomo esta noche no podré dormir y necesito descansar… quizás me relaja lo bastante y termino soñando lo que olvidé."

"Tienes tu punto." Le dijo Geist con una sonrisa. "Venga, te ayudo a instalarte. Y en serio, no hagas caso de Shura, ya te pedirá perdón por lo brusco."

"Como que no lo culpo en todo caso." Dijo Gaby forzando una sonrisa. "Solo busca algo que le corresponde."

"¿Siempre eres así de pasiva?" Preguntó Geist algo mordaz.

Gaby suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"Solo estoy cansada y sin ganas. Eso es todo."

Bajo la máscara Geist sonrió de costado, casi lamentando el destino de Shura, pues si estaba leyendo bien los signos que veía… quería decir que la chica era más de lo que aparentaba.

Después de todo, las aguas mansas son más peligrosas que las bravas en algunas ocasiones.

 **Continuará**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Algunos Recuerdos que Duelen_**

 _…_ _en este Santuario estaban locos de remate. Se levantaban tan obscenamente temprano que hasta deberían haberlo declarado como un atentado a los derechos humanos. Generalmente a esa hora de la mañana Gabriela apenas estaba pensando en salir de la cama, pero si algo le habían enseñado los dos últimos días era que para las siete de la mañana un santo o amazona ya se había levantado…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Cierto, Gaby intenta recordar, pero Shura también hace su parte, por impaciente que esté. Él dice que es para que la chica esté tranquila y recuerde pronto, pero yo sé que se debe a que Shura es amable por naturaleza e intuye que debe ser menos hosco con la chica… quien por cierto, en serio no es lo que parece. ¿Qué monos pintan los espectros en la enfermería, por heridos que estén? ¿O los ángeles de Artemisa? Pues… bastante. El fic del Inframundo transcurre en forma paralela a este y como han tenido bastantes problemas y la enfermería que tienen allá abajo con suerte tenía un termómetro, Hades le pidió a Athena que por favor recibieran a sus espectros más graves. Sobre los ángeles… pues también han tenido lo suyo los pobres. Entenderán mejor cuando lean el próximo fic. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	6. Cap 5: Algunos Recuerdos que Duelen

_En la búsqueda por desbloquear la mente de Gaby, recurren a las habilidades de Afro de Piscis, pero lejos de ser una ayuda, terminan igual como empezaron. Rango por su parte comienza a tomar resguardos en caso que la mujer recuerde. Shura en cambio, aunque cargante, recuerda lo bien que se siente estar tranquilo y hacer reír a una chica._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Algunos Recuerdos que Duelen**

 **Casa de Piscis.**

 _Dos días después. 14 de mayo. 7:10 horas._

En serio, en este Santuario estaban **locos** de remate. Se levantaban tan obscenamente temprano que hasta deberían haberlo declarado como un atentado a los derechos humanos. Generalmente a esa hora de la mañana Gabriela apenas estaba pensando en salir de la cama, pero si algo le habían enseñado los dos últimos días era que para las siete de la mañana un santo o amazona ya se había levantado, duchado, desayunado, salido a correr o hecho algunas rutinas de ejercicios, se había duchado de nuevo y se estaba tomando un café.

Quizás exageraba, quizás no, pero este conocimiento le daba toda una nueva perspectiva de la vida de los misteriosos santos de Athena.

Aunque Geist le había dicho con algo de divertida ternura que Athena ni de chiste se levantaba antes de las 7:30.

Gaby se sopló el flequillo: estas no eran horas decentes para andar despierta, pero ni modo. Al menos ya no estaba durmiendo tan cerca de la playa, eso se agradecía. A todo esto…

"¿Han contado alguna vez los escalones hasta acá arriba?" Preguntó de pronto Gaby a sus anfitriones.

Afro, quien llevaba una bandeja en las manos, parpadeó curioso y Shura sacó algunas cuentas mentales. Aioros se rascó la cabeza, luciendo una gran sonrisa.

"Jejejeje, cuando era pequeño lo hacía todo el tiempo, pero nunca terminé de contarlos."

"Yo siempre pierdo la cuenta en Aries: me distraigo." Reconoció Afro, dejando la bandeja sobre una mesita. "Aunque sé que Alisa los ha contado todos hasta escorpión."

"Nunca me había detenido a hacer esa cuenta." Dijo Shura con mucha calma. "Tendré que preguntarle a Alisa, así retomo hasta Capricornio."

"Oh, ya veo. A todo esto, gracias por traerme hasta acá arriba." Dijo Gaby con una sonrisa bastante dulce. Shura les dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que Aioros estallaba en carcajadas.

Dicho sea de paso, Gabriela no pudo seguir subiendo escalones ni bien hubieron pasado Cáncer. Simplemente los pies no le dieron más y aunque en serio lo intentó, Shura terminó subiéndola a su espalda y completando la subida por ella. El santo de Capricornio casi podía ver el resultado de aquello, pues le constaba que le habían sacado fotos a medida que subía y a estas alturas seguro hasta ya había memes con eso.

"No fue nada."

"Traducción del capricorniano: cuando quieras." Se rió Aioros con una burlona expresión. " _Shura, en serio, bájale a la gravedad, la asustas_." Añadió por la cosmonet.

Afro se sopló el flequillo y miró de reojo a sus camaradas, como dando a entender que había escuchado el mensaje de Aioros por la cosmonet y que lo apoyaba. Se volvió hacia Gaby con una ingenua inocencia, y le sonrió.

"No pregunté si preferías azúcar o endulzante así que traje de los dos. Ojalá te guste el té, no lo preparo bien. Ahora." Afro se sentó junto a Gaby y la miró muy serio. "¿Te dijeron para qué te trajeron a mi casa?"

"¿Algo que puedes leer mentes?" Gaby dijo con bastante ingenuidad, pero le dedicó una mirada de soslayo tanto a Aioros como a Shura que les dio a entender muy bien que no la habían hecho tonta. "La verdad no me dijeron, pero para ser dorados tampoco se cuidaron de hablar más bajo."

Tanto sagitario como capricornio se pusieron de una bonita tonalidad roja, pero al menos tuvieron la decencia de lucir culpables. Por lo visto, Gaby era calladita y quizás pasiva, pero mejor se iban con cuidado. Afro en cambio fue más notorio: de parecer un adorable pececito dorado, los quedó viendo con la expresión de una anguila morena a punto de atacar.

"O sea, hablaron a tus espaldas y no te dijeron directamente a qué te traían."

"No es así, Afro, solo no queríamos estresarla más de la cuenta y…"

"Y creyeron que no les escuchaba." Gruñó Gaby entre dientes. "Como si no pudiera tomar mis propias decisiones, pero claaaaaro, como me he dejado hasta ahora…" La mujer se sacudió el mal humor y miró a Afro. "¿Entonces lees mentes?"

"Lo lamento mucho, Gabriela." Rezongó Shura, aún avergonzado.

"No hay problema."

"No leo mentes." Aclaró Afro. "Bueno, no en ese sentido, lo que leo son sistemas nerviosos y eso me permite acceder a información que una persona podría estar ocultando, ya sea por voluntad propia o no."

"O sea que podrías rescatar mis recuerdos del bombazo del metro del otro día."

"Ese es el plan."

"Gabriela… Necesito que comprendas algo."

Shura carraspeó y atrajo la atención hacia sí mismo. Relajó los brazos y exhaló una buena cantidad de aire. De pronto se le veía muy cansado y con ganas de terminar ya con su misión. En cierta manera necesitaba darle un cierre a ese círculo por su propia salud emocional. Selene tenía que descansar en paz, su asesino debía pagar con sangre y él tenía que continuar con su vida.

"… Los renegados que pusieron la bomba están seguros que sabes algo importante. Te han atacado debido a eso, más de una vez. Quizás escuchaste algo crucial para ellos, quizás no. Como sea, mientras antes saques esa información de tu cabeza, antes podré neutralizarlos. Necesito tus recuerdos."

"Típico… lo que sé es más importante que mi vida. ¡Siento el aprecio!"

"¡No te pongas así! No es eso, es solo que…"

"En serio trato de recordar, no creas que no." Gaby apretó los ojos, tratando de forzar sus neuronas, pero su cerebro se negaba a darle la información que necesitaba.

"Aquí entro yo." Dijo Afro. "Puedo ayudar si me dejas."

"¡Claro que se deja!"

"Shura…" Le advirtió Aioros severo.

"¿Cómo no se va a querer dejar? Hay vidas en riesgo."

Aioros lo sabía. Mientras más tiempo dejaran pasar, más le costaría a Flos recuperar el cosmo y la daga bien podría matarla. Sin mencionar al último plateado cuyo cosmo aún no recuperaban y que languidecía en la enfermería. Tampoco les hacía gracia pensar en las maldades renegadas.

Y sin embargo Shura cruzó una airada mirada con Gaby, encontrando en su mirada frustración por no poder ser de ayuda, por no poder recordar algo tan importante y ansias de no querer morir… o de querer vivir. Se contuvo de enarcar una ceja: esta mujer no era transparente ni con ella misma.

"AHEM, como decía, puedo ayudar si accedes." Continuó Afro. "Te prometo que soy discreto, solo buscaré ese recuerdo esquivo y ya. Nada más."

"No hay mucho que ver en todo caso. Mi vida es aburrida." Gabriela miró a Afro y asintió. "¿Tengo que hacer algo especial? ¿Cerrar los ojos, alguna payasada de esas?"

"No. Solo respira tranquila: yo hago el resto."

Afro sonrió unos instantes, antes de endurecer la mirada. Gaby no sintió nada especial, excepto una sensación muy extraña por todo su sistema que le puso los pelos de punta. De pronto la expresión del santo de Piscis se había afilado, como cobrando un peso de autoridad ineludible y no pudo apartar el rostro.

Esa calma… ese silencio… esa sensación como de vacío cuando la ola se levanta y está a punto de romper…

… desde el fondo de su corazón se encendieron todas las alarmas y una súplica ahogada por años de represión se alzó de pronto y le atenazó la garganta y la mente, como amenazando con hacerla perder la razón, separando su psique de su cuerpo y arrancarle todo el oxígeno de cada una de las células de su sistema. Por instantes Gaby tuvo la impresión que una pared se le venía encima y hasta los tímpanos parecieron reventárseles con los desesperados alaridos que creía escuchar justo detrás de ella y que…

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _¡_ _ **NO PODÍA RESPIRAR**_ _! Se iba a morir, se iba a morir, se iba a morir, ¿Por qué no podía salir a la superficie? ¿Cuántos golpes había recibido? Dando desesperados manotazos y patadas logró por instantes romper hacia la superficie, donde el ardiente sol la encegueció por los escasos segundos que estuvo a flote; apenas logró sacar una bocanada de aire antes que ese bloque de lo que fuera que haya sido, la golpeara y hundiera de nuevo…_

 ** _"_** ** _¡AAAAH…!"_**

 _No alcanzó a gritar. La oscuridad volvió a tirarla hacia abajo._

 ** _¡NO QUERÍA MORIR!_**

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

 **"** **¡NO!"**

La mujer se hizo bola en el sofá, tapándose la cabeza y temblando como una hoja, mientras trataba de tragar todo el aire que le era posible. Afro también había retrocedido, se sujetaba el puente nasal y aunque más digno, también trataba de recuperar la compostura. Sentía la garganta áspera, como si hubiera gritado, pero no recordaba haberlo hecho. Aioros estaba en modo alerta y Shura no se perdía detalle. Afro estiró el brazo y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Gabriela.

¿Qué había pasado? No era normal que algo así ocurriese.

"Hasta aquí llegamos. Tranquila, estás a salvo." Le dijo Afro.

"Dame cinco minutos…"

Y cinco minutos le dieron. Con paciencia los santos la esperaron sin hacer ni medio comentario o movimiento. Gabriela en el intertanto logró calmarse y corregir su postura, arreglando incluso su ropa. La mujer era muy consciente de su aspecto y de cómo se manejaba en público: situaciones como la que acababa de pasar, la estresaban muchísimo.

"Tienes síndrome de estrés postraumático." Diagnosticó Afro sin tener la más mínima certificación requerida para ello. "Hace años pasaste por una situación muy peligrosa…"

"¡Agradeceré que no la menciones, gracias!"

"… No has lidiado con ella de la mejor manera."

"¡Que no la menciones!"

"Lo que te pasó en el metro fue igual de extremo, y por eso tu mente reprimió los recuerdos, para evitarte más estrés."

"¡Basta!"

"Los recuerdos que necesitamos están detrás de una violenta pared de agua." Afro entrecerró los ojos. "No podrás recordar nada mientras no proceses lo que te ocurrió aquella vez."

"Por favor, ¡Basta!" Gruñó Gaby con más vehemencia. Afro negó con la cabeza y paseó su mirada por todos los presentes.

"No voy a insistir en recuperar eso a la fuerza. Si lo hago, puedo dañarla y juré no volver a lastimar inocentes." Sentenció el dorado. "Es algo que la señorita Gabriela necesita hacer por sí misma."

Aioros tenía la mandíbula apretada y el espinazo rígido. Shura parecía estar mordiéndose la lengua y Gabriela, al sentirse de súbito centro de la atención, se puso roja como un tomate. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó. Miró la hora con disimulo y tras tomar un sorbo de te, su garganta se sentía extrañamente irritada, se levantó del sofá. Necesitaba tomar aire.

"Muchas gracias por el té, señor Afro. Le ruego por favor su discreción."

"Pierda cuidado. Tengo mala memoria." Afro se puso en seguida de pie y sacó una de sus rosas normales. "Tenga, para que se anime: lamento mucho haberla hecho pasar por eso de nuevo."

"Gracias, es muy gentil." Gabriela miró a Shura, algo cohibida. "Necesito un poco de aire, estaré afuera." Le dijo con simpleza antes de caminar hacia la salida. Shura asintió con la cabeza.

Los tres dorados esperaron que hubiera salido antes de dejar escapar el aire.

"Ese grito fue desgarrador." Afirmó Aioros. "Afro, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué viste?"

"Lo dicho, no tengo memoria." Gruñó el pez dorado, muy decidido. "Les pediré que tengan mucha paciencia con Gabriela. Una cosa es cierta: sí está haciendo esfuerzos por recordar, pero el proceso puede que le destroce y sane el alma todo al mismo tiempo. No somos los únicos que tienen luchas personales importantes." Añadió lo último mirando de reojo al santo de Capricornio.

Shura entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Giró sobre su eje, logrando un efecto con su capa al momento de hacer el giro. Ni modo, aunque no le gustara, esto tendría que hacerse a la antigua. Dando pasos severos, se alejó de la presencia de sus compañeros, algo frustrados.

"Iré a dejar a Gabriela a su trabajo."

* * *

 **Atenas, Escondite de Rango.**

 _Más tarde ese día. 14 de mayo. 12:17 horas_

Decir que estaba en un estado de histeria o colapso nervioso era ser amable. La verdad es que Rango, conforme pasaban los días, más caía en la paranoia que sus propias acciones habían desencadenado. Desde que había matado a Selene, cosa que por cierto en su momento le había dado una satisfacción monumental, su temple se había despedazado con tortuosa lentitud.

No se arrepentía ni del asesinato de la mujer esa ni de haberle causado ese dolor a un dorado. Los odiaba, por él que se murieran todos, no sin antes haber sufrido como los malditos que eran.

Aunque claro, saberse presa de aquella cacería no le había hecho bien a sus nervios. Si Shura hubiera querido, hubiera arrasado con todo y todos en menos de un segundo, pero por el contrario, había optado por perseguir y eliminar a sus colaboradores uno por uno, cerrando lentamente el círculo, aislándolo, acechándolo… Shura era perfectamente capaz de acabar todo en un minuto, pero lo alargaba a propósito.

Cierto, había tenido sus aciertos, no se iba a ir fácil, pero no parecía ser suficiente.

Miró a su alrededor, acostumbrando rápidamente sus ojos a la oscuridad. Inspiró por instinto el aire, que tenía un aroma salitroso y a faenas navieras, indicando su cercanía con el puerto. Estaban reutilizando por segunda vez desde enero una guarida cercana al Pireo, siendo éste el cuarto cambio de locación del mes. Sin duda era una maniobra arriesgada volver a ocupar un escondite que ya había sido arrasado por el dorado, pero solo era momentáneo.

"La última vez que ocupamos este sitio éramos al menos cuarenta." Dijo un renegado que tenía a su derecha. "Ahora somos veintidós. Ayer perdimos a Luke."

"Se dejó ver por la cabra dorada. Culpa suya."

"Ni se acercó a la mujer. Tampoco vio venir al dorado."

"…"

"No me siento seguro aquí. Apenas pudimos escapar la última vez."

"Por eso tenemos que buscar otro escondite pronto. No me quiero quedar más de dos días aquí." Rango le dio una patada a una silla y enfrentó al renegado. "¿Qué se sabe de los clientes?"

"Pagaron." El hombre señaló dos bolsas que reposaban sobre una mesa. "Confirmaron las ubicaciones de las nuevas bombas, no quieren cambiar la locación."

"¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS?! Esa mujer los escuchó en el metro, ¡Sabe donde quieren poner las bombas! ¡LO LÓGICO ES CAMBIAR EL LUGAR!"

"Accedieron a cambiar la fecha."

"Ya está. No volvemos a trabajar con ellos. Si se quieren arriesgar de ese modo allá ellos, pero nosotros tenemos una reputación."

"Ellos son los que quieren derrocar el sistema, no nosotros."

"La paga es buena."

"NO VOLVEMOS A…"

"Necesitamos los recursos, Rango. Lo sabes. Hay que arriesgarse."

Rango entrecerró los ojos y suspiró profundo. Esto de ser mercenario tenía altos y bajos. Por un lado, hacer el trabajo sucio de otros, ya fuese secuestrar gente, traficarla, cometer delitos de terrorismo era muy lucrativo, aunque tenía puntos bajos, como este. Habían aceptado instalar bombas para un grupo subversivo anti sistema, harto de la crisis económica que ahogaba al país desde hacía años, a cambio de buenos pagos. Los renegados hacían el trabajo sucio, y aquél grupo se los adjudicaba. Lo penoso era que sus clientes eran un montón de niñatos inexpertos con mucho dinero, ansias de rebeldía y demasiado cobardes como para acercarse a una bomba ellos mismos.

Insistían en los lugares previamente convenidos, cuando era de sumo urgente que los cambiaran. ¡La mujer sabía las ubicaciones! Además que lo conocía. O la eliminaban antes que hablase o…

"Grandes riesgos, grandes ganancias." El renegado se pasó la mano por la cara. "Un pago más y podremos huir de esta ciudad."

"Es un error y lo sabes." Gruñó Rango. "Además el dorado nos perseguirá allí donde vayamos."

"También podríamos matarlo."

"¡¿A un dorado?!"

"O terminar de quebrar su espíritu."

"¿Alguna sugerencia? Ya le bajamos la mujer."

"Pues… sí, tengo una idea."

"Te escucho."

* * *

 **Atenas. Taller Mecánico "El Lobo"**

 _Cuatro días después.18 de mayo. 13:30 horas._

Shura se sentía un poco confundido. Miró la hora y se cruzó de brazos tras comprobarla, apoyándose en el tronco de aquél árbol, disfrutando de su sombra. Cuidar de Gabriela había sido un cambio muy bienvenido. Él más que nadie tenía ganas de acabar ya con el asunto de los renegados, quería continuar con su vida y dejar descansar a Selene en paz, pero mientras no tuviera acceso a los recuerdos de Gabriela, eso se le haría más difícil. Pero al mismo tiempo, tener que cuidar de la tranquila mujer le había dado un respiro de sus macabras obligaciones. Experimentar una rutina diferente, casi sin sobresaltos, le había hecho bien.

Al mismo tiempo esto le provocaba un conflicto. Ya no sabía si estaba vigilando a Gaby solo porque tenía recuerdos importantes para su investigación o porque su vida estaba en riesgo. Para ser honestos, Shura estaba bastante bien encaminado en hacer desaparecer a los renegados que quedaban. Solo había tomado prisa cuando Flos le advirtió que la daga se estaba quedando sin energía, pero así, tal cuál como iba, terminaría dándoles caza a todos y cada uno. En su fuero interno no estaba muy seguro de que la información escondida en la mente de Gaby fuera a resultar de mucha ayuda, pero de todos modos insistía. Quizás orgullo, quizás algo más.

Ladeó la cabeza y curioso observó el taller mecánico. En serio, ¿Qué hacía trabajando allí una mujercita como Gabriela? No digamos que estaba en riesgo inminente de violación, pero no era su lugar. Era como un clavelito color damasco entre motores de auto, pero al mismo tiempo se las ingeniaba para no estar fuera de lugar. Cuidaba mucho su presentación personal y su trabajo, se empeñaba en dar lo mejor de sí misma en un lugar que apenas comenzaba a apreciar sus esfuerzos. ¿Por qué habría rechazado tomar los días de baja médica? Su jefe no parecía ser malo. Comenzaba a tener la impresión que Gaby no tenía mucho cuidado de sí misma.

Era atenta con el resto, buena trabajadora, amable y cariñosa, y aunque en apariencia dócil y sumisa, escondía una Medusa detrás de sus lentes a la que no había que provocar. Así chaparra como se veía, la había visto plantarle cara a un mecánico del tamaño de Aldebarán y hacerlo retroceder sin siquiera despeinarse, y él mismo había entendido de mala manera que no debía subestimarla: Gabriela devolvía todas las estocadas del mismo modo en que se las habían propinado a ella, en el momento menos pensado. Además no buscaba agradar solo por el gusto de caer bien, en eso era bastante equilibrada, por más que no se notara.

"Jejejeje."

Eso le gustaba en una mujer.

¿Por qué no se cuidaba a sí misma? No había dado cumplimiento a la licencia médica, no comía bien, dormía demasiado sin descansar apropiadamente y para colmo, ignoraba sus propias dolencias, tanto físicas como mentales. Afro había dicho que Gabriela se negaba a enfrentar un suceso que le provocó bastante dolor, que ya de antes arrastraba recuerdos bloqueados. Debían ser importantes, uno no gritaba como lo había hecho ella por un simple accidente. Porque sí, había gritado mientras Afro exploraba sus recuerdos.

"Todo eso me retrasa." Gruñó para sí mismo. Volvió a ver la hora. ¡Bah! ¡No tenía la paciencia para esperarla años! Lo lógico es que hubiera ido a terapia.

Levantó la cabeza justo en el momento en que vio salir a Gaby de su trabajo. Era la hora de almuerzo y la chica en solitario, enfiló hacia un jardincito cercano en donde solía pasar el descanso del medio día. Primero la siguió con la mirada y luego remolonamente se dispuso a caminar en su dirección. ¡Esto era lo otro que llamaba su atención! Almorzaba sola y sospechaba que por opción propia. Suspiró… Gaby no era antipática, de hecho, hasta él reconocía que era dulce, ¿por qué no tenía amigos?

¿Y porqué le faltaba brillo a sus ojos?

El santo de Capricornio se sentó en el banquito junto a la chica, quien no se sorprendió al verlo. Es más, hasta le sonrió y le hizo espacio. Como no llevaba su armadura, pasaba bastante desapercibido. Aquél jardincito estaba en una esquina y contaba con un par de bancas a las que un par de árboles brindaban una agradable sombra. Algo sumamente apreciado en esas épocas del año. Era el sitio favorito para almorzar que tenía Gaby.

"¿Cómo estás Shura?"

"Aquí, pasando. ¿Qué tal va el día?"

"Lo de siempre, recibir clientes, manejar clientes, calmar clientes, impedir que un cliente entre en modo homicida… la gente está loca."

"Por decirlo de manera amable." Shura sonrió de costado. "Seguro lo manejaste bien. O no estarías aquí tan tranquila."

"Supongo, aunque ahora tengo un poco de jaqueca." Confesó de pronto Gaby, tras tomar un sorbo de agua.

"¿Tomaste algo para aliviarte?"

"Sí… aunque no fue del todo malo, tengo la impresión que recordé algo." Shura la miró de costado, alzando las cejas. Gaby se encogió de hombros. "Seguro no es importante. Solo tengo la impresión de que mencionaron la antigua agorá de Atenas…"

Gaby se quedó en silencio y comenzó a comer su ensalada. No era mucho y podía ser un recuerdo insignificante, pero era lo que tenía. Shura le corrió un poco los lentes y volvió a ignorarla en lo que la mujer se ajustaba el aparataje delante de sus ojos.

"Supongo que no pasa nada si reviso el lugar. Gracias."

"No agradezcas, seguro es otro recuerdo inútil." Gaby le dio otra desganada probada a la ensalada y lo miró con calma. "¿Seguro que ya almorzaste? Tengo la impresión que no lo haces aún."

"Ya sabré yo cuando almuerzo. Ahora te estoy cuidando."

"Eso es una pésima excusa para no almorzar. Perfectamente podrías comer al mismo tiempo que me acompañas."

"Pero no lo hago. Ya sabes, soy hombre. Dicen que no podemos caminar y pensar a la vez."

"Jejejeje." Gaby rió entre dientes, lo que causó que Shura se pusiera contento. "Por divertido que suene eso, me parece muy injusto. Eso no es así."

"No, pero es lo que se dice." Shura estiró hacia atrás la cabeza y dejó que la brisa le acariciase el rostro. "¿No sales con chistes feministas?"

"No conozco buenos, y me molestan un poco: flaco favor hacen en pro del equilibrio."

"Oh… no podré usar mi arsenal de chistes machistas entonces."

"Como si los santos tuvieran sentido del humor."

"¡Sí lo tenemos! Pasa que somos incomprendidos por el resto de la humanidad."

Gaby esbozó por un una honesta sonrisa e intentó disimular la risita nerviosa. Se ajustó de nuevo los lentes y volvió a concentrarse en su ensalada. Shura suspiró contento… aunque no pasó mucho rato antes de sentirse como una rata. Se gruñó a sí mismo: sí, le gustaba hacer reír a una chica linda, ¿qué problema tenía eso? Y no… no estaba engañando a nadie, era viudo, no un cadáver. Además Selenita hubiera querido que continuara su vida. Miró hacia la izquierda, sin dirección en específico… o quizás sí: Gaby trabajaba a unas cuadras del hospital.

Algo cambió. Una sensación rarísima permeó el ambiente, como si se hubiera instalado sobre ellos una feroz angustia. Shura echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, sin notar nada raro. Cierto, se había incrementado el flujo de gente, el personal de algunas de las oficinas cercanas salía a su hora de almuerzo, pero…

"¿Gabriela?"

Gaby estaba rígida. Se había incorporado un poco en la banca y dejado de lado toda actitud de relajo. Por inercia, le puso la tapa al envase en donde estaba su ensalada, como si de súbito ya no tuviera hambre. Miraba en una dirección en específico, hacia aquél grupo de gente… toda su pequeña presencia pareció comenzar a doler de pronto, lo que los instintos de Shura interpretaron como una amenaza. Volvió a escrutar al grupo en el que Gaby tenía la mirada fija.

Parecía gente normal…

"Gabriela, ¿Qué te pasa?" Demandó saber Shura.

La mujer lo quedó viendo. Todas sus expresiones estaban atadas por la disciplina y aunque un poquito pálida, nada parecía indicar que algo le ocurriese. Excepto su mirada… sus ojos de pronto rebosaban tanto dolor que no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Se recordó a sí mismo cuando se había visto al espejo por accidente unos días después del asesinato de Selene, pues sus ojos también desbordaban dolor, igual como los de Gabriela en ese instante.

O sea, cuando dijo que le faltaba brillo a los ojos de la mujer, no se refería a esto.

"No me pasa nada, Shura. De verdad." Dijo Gaby antes de apartar el rostro y atajar una lágrima. "No es nada."

Sí, como no. ¡No le pasaba nada! Shura entrecerró los ojos y buscó con la mirada. Algo había visto Gaby que la había puesto así.

Pero… ¿qué cosa?

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Introspección_**

 _…_ _toda aquella sutil belleza se transformó. Gabriela dejó escapar la Medusa que llevaba dentro, pues su rostro se contorsionó en dolor y rabia, del tipo que solo se alcanza cuando se ha sido traicionado de la más vil manera. Sin mencionar que del enojo varios mechones de su cabello se soltaron…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Afro es un lindo, y que bueno que es un distraído, porque así olvida pronto lo que debe mantenerse en secreto. Esa habilidad suya de leer sistemas nerviosos es influencia directa de Soul of Gold. Si bien el atuendo que le pusieron al atún dorado es horrible (excepto por sus botas: quiero sus botas), el cómo manejaron al personaje me hicieron tener ganas de ver más de él de ese modo. Ahora… ¿quieren saber de Flos? Paciencia… les hubiera hablado algo de ella ahora, pero Astrea me echó de la enfermería. Ojalá que este capítulo les haya gustado. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Fin de mes es trágico con todos, **Nice**. Y no pueden llegar de una, sino de varias. Pudo ser peor, pero al menos pudiste leer un poquito. Dohko es un encanto cuando quiere, es un lindo y no hay que ponerlo en duda. Más si involucra a su florecita, a quien está decidido a cuidar con mucho amor. No quiere perder de nuevo al amor de su vida. Sobre Aioros… llegó con la mochila vacía. Creo que compartió comida o se la comió antes de llegar. Le preguntaré. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Nada como el clonazepan para noquearte y poder dormir en paz, **Yamid**. Gabriela lo necesitaba como no tienes idea, y aun así pasó muy mala noche. De esa manera no va a recordar nunca. Y sí, Gaby necesita ayuda. Ahora… Dohko sí se durmió, pero reaccionó a tiempo para evitar la ira de Astrea. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	7. Cap 6: Introspección

_A estas alturas de su vida, Shura debería saber que no debe presionar a una chica que está bajo presión emocional. Al menos sabe que es buena idea no olvidar ciertos rostros. Dohko por su parte se fuga con Flos a la playa para tener una linda tarde y Alisa se lamenta de los problemas que la prensa del corazón comienza a darle._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Hay imágenes nuevas en el Pinterest. Entre ellas… las de Benito. **¡BENITOOOO! *O*** … en fin. Tuve un lapsus. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Introspección.**

 **Atenas. Cercanías del Taller Mecánico "El Lobo"**

 _18 de mayo. 13:54 horas._

"¡¿Nada?! ¿Cómo no va a ser nada?"

Gabriela se quedó mirando el tupper que tenía sobre el regazo, ajustando al mismo tiempo la tapa, como asegurándose que no se fuera a soltar por accidente. Parpadeó varias veces como disipando las lágrimas, lo que resultó solo hasta cierto punto. Shura, tras un suspiro frustrado, se echó en la banca rodando los ojos al cielo, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el respaldo. ¡Mujeres! ¿Por qué decían que no les pasaba nada cuando evidentemente sí les ocurría algo? Molesto volvió a escudriñar al grupo de gente que calificó como culpable de afectar de este modo a Gabriela: era un grupo de cinco, dos hombres y tres mujeres, que no parecían ser una amenaza. Era simplemente un grupo de oficinistas que salía a disfrutar de su almuerzo.

Eran de una empresa de telefonía celular. Hmm.

"En serio, ¿Qué te pasó? Y no me digas _nada_ de nuevo, mujer. No me engañas."

"¡No me pasa **Nada** , Shura!" Exclamó Gabriela tras tomar una buena bocanada de aire. "¿Cómo crees que me pueda pasar algo? Ando sensible, ya se me pasa."

"Mujer: casi te largas a llorar."

Gabriela apartó la mirada con pudor. Shura suspiró de nuevo y buscó entre sus bolsillos los pañuelos desechables que siempre llevaba, entregándoselos como a desgano. En momentos como este recordaba que nadie tenía la culpa de sus gravedades y en serio, hasta él comenzaba a molestarse por su propia actitud. Y sobre Gaby… mejor le hacía caso a Aioros y dejaba de intimidarla y de meterle presión.

"¿Recordaste algo?" Le preguntó por inercia.

¡ARGH! Lindo: se suponía que sería más amable con ella.

"No." Gruñó Gaby.

¿Ven a lo que me refiero? La mujer sí sabía gruñir y mirar feo cuando quería. ¡Tan dócil no era!

"¿Entonces por qué lloras? Lo único que haces es llorar y sufrir. En serio, deberías…"

"¡Estoy En Mis Días, Maldita Sea!"

¡Ah! ¡Qué linda tonalidad roja decoró el rostro de Shura! El dorado sintió un proverbial baldazo de agua helada. Nunca le habían dado una respuesta así y lo hizo sentir muy incómodo. Cierto, era un proceso natural del cuerpo humano, ocurría por mucho que uno no lo notase y tenía que ser respetuoso con eso, porque sabía que también implicaba un desequilibrio hormonal y las chicas se ponía sensible, y… ¡¿Tenían que decírselo a la cara?!

"… lo lamento." Dijo con sinceridad, pero absolutamente cohibido.

"El que mucho pregunta, mucho le responden." Le gruñó Gabriela mientras guardaba lo que quedó de su ensalada en un bolsito.

En su defensa, no le había mentido. Cierto, no era la respuesta más recatada que le podría haber dado, pero de verdad era mejor alternativa a decirle que su ex novio, el mismo con quien había pasado cuatro meses y de quien se había enamorado como colegiala ingenua, el mismo que la había engañado con otra y que la había cortado por MENSAJE DE TEXTO, se paseaba con su nueva novia _frente a su maldita nariz_. Era una explicación muy larga y no quería entrar en esos detalles. Además, ¿qué derecho tenía ella de indignarse con su ex? El tipo hacía su vida, podía pasearse por dónde y con quien quisiera. Ella no podía prohibirle acercársele… pero… ¿por qué le dolía tanto verlo? Se supone que tenía que odiarlo, no sentir lástima por ella misma.

No, no podía decirle todo esto a Shura.

"Es la idea de las preguntas, que te las respondan. Tienes información que necesito y que necesitas sacar de tu cabeza." Shura no podía dejar de mirar al cielo, aún cohibido. "Aunque esa respuesta no era necesaria." Añadió con timidez.

"Sobre lo primero, entiendo la urgencia, Shura."

"No me lo parece. Mientras antes saques ese lastre, antes pasarás la atención a mí. A ti te pueden matar, a mi no." Shura ladeó la cabeza, como rectificando esa afirmación. "O se les hará más complicado."

"Supongo que tienes razón…" Suspiró Gaby, mirando de soslayo hacia el entretenido grupo con el que estaba su Ex. ¡Vaya! A ella nunca la había abrazado así en público. "Aunque si me muero, no sería gran pérdida." Dijo casi sin pensar. Dicha respuesta por cierto, logró conmover al dorado.

"Toda vida es valiosa, no digas…"

"Mi vida te es valiosa porque parece que sé información útil." Le atajó Gabriela con presteza. "Escucha, no creas que no lo intento, pero no me es fácil. Me voy a negro cada vez que intento…"

"Intenta sacar el otro recuerdo antes, mujer, ya saber cuál: el que te estorba." Dijo Shura con presteza. "Afro dijo que no has lidiado con eso, y eso impide que recuerdes lo que te pasó en el metro."

"¡No lo menciones! No puedo pensar en eso." Se apuró en decir con urgencia. Shura la ignoró.

"No sé porqué alguien como tú pueda tener un bloqueo así, tu vida ha sido tranquila comparada con la mía, pero en serio, si no te sirve, déjalo ir. Te lastima…"

"E impide que hagas tu trabajo." Volvió a interrumpir Gaby, tratando de desviar el tema. "No me gusta hablar de aquél recuerdo… no quiero, sé que me hace mal, pero no…"

"Cobarde." Le dijo Shura, medio en serio, medio para hacerla rabiar. De pronto sus ojos, aun detrás de aquellos lentes, habían tomado un brillo tan triste que no le gustó ni un ápice. Tenía que hacerla reaccionar de algún modo.

Además que lucía simpática de mal humor.

"¡No Me Digas Así! No Tienes Idea De Lo Que Se Trata." Ladró Gabriela, teniendo un bipolar cambio de humor. Shura sonrió para sus adentros: su plan había resultado. "¿Cómo Te Atreves A Decirme _Cobarde_?"

"Los cobardes se niegan a aceptar las cosas que los definen, incluyendo las experiencias fuertes. ¿Qué tanto te pudo haber pasado?" Le preguntó curioso. Gaby quiso responder de inmediato, pero sus cuerdas vocales se paralizaron y le costó recuperar la voz.

"… Yo… no… no puedo hablar de eso. Seguro es una tontería, pero no p–puedo." Gaby tomó algunas bocanadas de aire. "… Comparado contigo, que lo mío no tiene importancia. Solo soy una persona más en un… montón." Gabriela se masajeó el puente nasal. "La diferencia radica en que bloqueado o no, sé algo que te interesa… y créeme que trato de esforzarme…"

En ese momento, el teléfono de la chica anunció la llegaba de un mensaje de texto. La breve interrupción cambió de nuevo el ánimo de Gaby, quien neutral comenzó a buscar por su celular en su bolso. Disimuladamente Shura miró la hora… no, aún no terminaba la hora de almuerzo.

"Discúlpame, Shura, podría ser del trabajo…"

"Adelante, lo comprendo."

Casi embelesado, Shura observó como de pronto el rostro de la mujer se bañaba de la más dulce de las alegrías. Se le iluminó la mirada y la sonrisa fue tan amplia y sincera que por momentos sintió envidia del destinatario. No, no era un mensaje del trabajo, sino que parecía algo más personal.

Claro que un segundo más tarde, toda aquella sutil belleza se transformó. Gabriela dejó escapar la Medusa que llevaba dentro, pues su rostro se contorsionó en dolor y rabia, del tipo que solo se alcanza cuando se ha sido traicionado de la más vil manera. Sin mencionar que del enojo varios mechones de su cabello se soltaron. Gaby apretó la musculatura y por momentos Shura pensó que rompería el celular, que miraba con tanta furia que se sorprendió que el aparato no se quemase o se convirtiera en piedra.

 **"** **¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?!"** Gaby apretaba los dientes y aunque ni siquiera levantó la voz, fue evidente que ganas no le faltaban. **"¡¿VA EN SERIO?!"** Gaby volvió el rostro hacia el grupo de gente cuya presencia tanto le había afectado momentos antes. Tiró el celular al suelo y tras respirar un par de veces, miró a Shura. "¿Quieres el resto de mi ensalada? Tengo que volver al trabajo."

"No gracias. Ya almorzaré." Shura ladeó la cabeza. "¿Sucedió algo, mujer?"

"Nada que afecte tu misión." Gruñó mientras se ponía de pie y se ajustaba su bolso, en donde había guardado sus cosas a empujones. "Si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Gracias por la compañía. Y si sirve de algo…" Gaby le sonrió con dulzura. "Me alegra que nos estemos llevando mejor. Permiso."

En serio, ¿Cómo lo hacía para cambiar tan rápido de actitud?

Shura se puso de pie para despedirse y asintió, contento por lo último que le dijo Gabriela. La siguió con la mirada a medida que se alejaba un buen rato. Siempre vigilante observó los alrededores en busca de renegados y al no encontrarlos, optó por continuar su misión a ver si lograba…

… El celular de la chica estaba en el suelo. Shura lo recogió y sacudió, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo sin daños aparentes. Al sacudir la pantalla activó el aparato y por curiosidad, quiso ver qué mensaje le había cambiado tanto el humor. Total, si pedía contraseña, no insistiría más…

Oops. Gaby no lo bloqueaba con contraseña. El aparato se activó y dejó ver la última pantalla. Shura enarcó ambas cejas al leer sin querer el mensaje, escrito en mayúsculas.

 _"_ _¡¿CON QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS?!"_

Shura apagó el teléfono en el acto, molesto consigo mismo. No iba a caer tan bajo como para estar revisando mensajes ajenos, eso no era de caballeros ni había honor en tal cosa. Sin embargo buscó con su mirada al grupo de gente al que ya había etiquetado como problemático. Su mirada se cruzó con la de un hombre que le miraba bien feo, mientras se guardaba su celular en el bolsillo, y rodeaba a una mujer bastante bonita con su otro brazo. El dorado se guardó el celular de Gaby en el bolsillo del pantalón y se encaminó hacia el taller mecánico para devolverle el aparato, sin darle importancia al sujeto.

No obstante, optó por no olvidar su rostro.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal. Enfermería.**

 _Dos días después. 20 de mayo. 9:56 horas._

Es mejor tener amigos que dinero, y de eso Dohko estaba más que seguro, aunque todavía no se convencía de que en verdad Shion e Idril habían accedido a ayudarlo de este modo. Dohko entró casual a la enfermería y se encaminó derecho hasta donde estaba Flos. No iba con la armadura, por lo que no llamó tanto la atención. Tampoco con su ropa normal, sino con una camisa de color verde agua, traje de baño y sandalias. Electra decidió por ignorarlo, aunque Pólux, el callado aprendiz de Astrea, le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y volvió a sus rondas. El médico de turno también optó por ignorarlo, aunque sonrió cómplice cuando le dio la espalda.

El maestro Libra finalmente entró a la habitación donde Flos dormía. ¡Se la veía tan linda y cansada!

La mujer se había recuperado bastante, aunque el evento pareció drenarle mucha energía. Flos estaba bien, aunque algo tenía que tener pues se quejaba de tener mucho sueño. Dormía igual o más que un gato, y aún así no sacaba nada en limpio. Ahora estaba dormida, y Dohko no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro. Entonces miró hacia atrás y en un rápido movimiento, apagó los monitores y desconectó a Flos de las vías y de todo estorbo. Con bastante cuidado la tomó en brazos, sintiendo algo de orgullo masculino cuando por instinto su mujer se refugió en su pecho. Caminó hasta la ventana más cercana y gracias a las ventajas que tenía sobre el uso de la velocidad luz… huyó con Flos.

"¡Listo!"

Segundos más tarde, Dohko se detuvo en una de las playas del Santuario. Había estado allí momentos antes de ir a la enfermería. Había instalado unos quitasoles y unas toallas, sobre las que dejó a Flos con cuidado, quien por cierto…

"La amargada nos va a gritar a los dos." Dijo Flos de pronto. Estaba algo confundida, había despertado muy desorientada, pero no se sentía en peligro. "¡No me trajiste a los matorrales!" Protestó.

"No dejas que te arrastre a los matorrales, Flora." Le dijo Dohko con travesura, mientras se sentaba junto a ella. "Y conste que el otro día lo intenté."

"Tendrás que poner más de tu parte, Cazador." Flos reprimió un bostezo. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio donde estaba. "Es la playa. Con razón…"

"¿Quién te adelantó la sorpresa?" Preguntó Dohko casual, mientras se sacaba la camisa y quedaba en traje de baño. Flos se levantó la parte de arriba del pijama, revelando un traje de baño completo de color fucsia bastante fuerte.

"Electra me puso esto esta mañana, me dijo que me serviría por si se me ocurría tomar un baño en el mar." Flos no se quitó el pijama y miró muy seria a Dohko. "Esa niña me da miedo, no me gusta deberle favores."

"Ah sí… Electra. Mientras no ataques a Athena, no te hará nada. Permíteme."

Dohko se acercó a Flos y tras besarle la nariz, sujetó el pijama que tenía por el borde y se lo sacó por encima de la cabeza. Luego le recorrió el contorno de su silueta con los dedos, sin dejar de mirarla y sonreírle, hasta que alcanzó el borde del pantalón del pijama. Mantuvo el suspenso unos instantes antes de quitárselos tras algo de coqueto forcejeo y dejarlos a un lado.

"Todavía no me puedes llevar a los matorrales." Le dijo Flos coqueta.

"¡Te atrapé!"

"Aquí no hay matorrales… y me atrapaste cuando dormía, no cuando estaba en uso de mis sentidos."

" _Touché_. Te lo concedo, PERO…" En un solo movimiento, Dohko se puso de pie con Flos en los brazos. "No hay matorrales, pero sí agua."

"¡¿Qué haces cazador?!"

Dohko solo se rió de costado y caminó con Flos en brazos derecho hacia el agua. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de donde iban, se abrazó a Dohko sin ocultar su temor. Flos había mostrado mucha curiosidad con el mar, pero nunca se atrevía a meterse al agua. Algo en el ruido, en las olas, en el empuje la ponía nerviosa y por más curiosidad que tuviera, no podía vencer su miedo y lanzarse al agua. Algunos días antes de su accidente, Flos le había comentado a Dohko que moría por meterse a nadar, pero los nervios no la dejaban, por lo tanto, el santo de Libra decidió tomar a _la tigresa por las garras_ y meterla él mismo al mar.

"¡FRÍA! Fría, fría, fría, fría…"

Flos se abrazó con fuerza a Dohko ni bien sintió el agua. Pronto entre los nervios y el susto, comenzaron a aflorar algunas risas. El santo de Libra simplemente siguió adentrándose en el mar.

"Relájate, no te voy a soltar."

"¡Claro que no lo harás! Me voy a hundir."

"Te estoy sujetando. No tragues agua por la boca, siempre por la nariz… vas bien. ¡Como esa vez en la cueva!"

"¡El agua del río me llega a la cadera!"

Al menos Flos trataba de hacerle caso. Estaba bastante alerta y bien sujeta de Dohko, y tuvo un mini infarto del susto que se pegó cuando el dorado decidió flotar en el agua. Le quedó claro al maestro Libra que Flos tenía nociones muy, pero muy básicas de nado, por lo que decidió cuidarla como si no supiera.

Aunque se notaba que comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

"Relájate amor: mientras tengas aire en los pulmones, vas a flotar…"

"El agua es salada."

"Sí… No tragues agua, te hará enfermar."

"¡No estás pisando! ¿Cómo ves por donde pisas…?"

"Relájate… y flota conmigo."

Dohko comenzó a impulsarse en el agua, dejándose llevar por el vaivén de las olas, sin dejar de sujetar a Flos en ningún momento, pero dándole espacio para que pudiera disfrutar del agua, más porque detectaba que comenzaba a explorar. La chica se estaba tomando a pecho eso de mantener los pulmones inflados.

"La idea es que te diviertas."

"El agua es peligrosa."

"Pero si la respetas, te respeta." Dohko flotó un poco más lejos, y aunque Flos se asustó, no entró el pánico… dominando los nervios, la mujer comenzó a explorar el agua. "Nunca discutas con el mar, es terco… déjate llevar."

"Bueno, pero no te alejes…"

"Jejeje… ¿por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?"

"¡Cazador!"

Dohko soltó unos instantes a Flos, quien manoteó un poco antes de ingeniárselas para impulsarse hacia el dorado, quien traviesamente le hacía el quite. Vino una ola y casi remolonamente Flos desapareció bajo la superficie… para emerger segundos después y sujetarse del cuello del maestro Libra.

"¿Sabes qué, Cazador? Te va a costar más llevarme a los matorrales por haberme soltado."

"¡¿Qué?! Flos no seas así, es un juego." Le dijo con un aterrado puchero. Flos lo besó en los labios.

"Te lo buscaste."

Y sin darle más advertencia, lo empujó y se impulsó hacia atrás, antes de hundirse bajo el agua y escabullirse con más torpeza de la planeada. Sí, toda una novata, pero aprendía rápido.

Dohko ronroneó de gusto y se dispuso a seguirla.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Edificio de Admisión de Aprendices.**

 _Esa tarde. 20 de mayo. 17:53 horas._

"Odio a los periodistas." Se quejó Alisa mientras se hundía en una de las sillas de la oficina de Shaina.

"Culpa de Milo por decir ñoñerías en televisión abierta." Le dijo Shaina muy neutral, encogiéndose de hombros. "Aunque mira tú que llamaron la atención."

Alisa gruñó entre dientes e infló las mejillas. Estaba taimada y sin saber bien como manejar la situación. Es que tras lo sucedido el día del bombazo, cuando Milo había tenido ese arranque de romanticismo, ñoñería como le decía Shaina, frente a esos periodistas, había tenido un sinfín de situaciones que no sabía como manejar.

Vale, en un principio creyó que solo se quedaría en las patológicas burlas de los demás dorados, y del ocasional plateado, pero lamentablemente éstos no habían sido los únicos pendientes de las transmisiones. Salieron en televisión abierta e inmediatamente llamaron la atención de los medios de farándula, a quienes les ardían las manos por conseguir detalles de los pormenores de la relación entre el santo dorado y la bombero.

Como que de pronto se habían dado cuenta que en el Santuario había personas que mantenían todo tipo de relaciones con los demás seres humanos, lo que abría un terreno por completo inexplorado para la prensa del corazón.

Alisa ya estaba harta de esconderse de los periodistas, porque a Milo ni lo molestaban.

"Lo dicho, odio a los periodistas. En serio, estoy a punto de pedirle a Matilda que me ayude a tramitar una orden de alejamiento."

"Tendrás que bancarte unos días. Creo que de Relaciones Públicas están preparando un comunicado para darle a la prensa…"

"Sí, ya le insinuaron a Milo que existía la posibilidad que tuviéramos que dar una entrevista. ¡Justo lo que no quiero! Soy una mujer normal, no pedí esta atención."

"¿Milo está muy pesado?"

"Solo cuando le recuerdan el tema. ¡Lo que no es justo! Como nunca sale del Santuario, no tiene que andar escondiéndose como si fuera un delincuente de los periodistas. En serio, ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?"

"HOLA BRUJAS."

Geist apenas tocó la puerta de la oficina y entró con todo el desplante. Saludó a las chicas y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas y se acomodó, poniendo ambos brazos detrás de la nuca.

"Periodista infiltrado entregado a las autoridades griegas. No volverá a hacerlo en mucho tiempo."

"De todos los lugares para infiltrarse, en serio, tenía que elegir el Recinto de las Amazonas." Bufó Alisa. "Me sorprende que haya sobrevivido."

"Milo se va a poner de mal humor." Rezongó Shaina, masajeándose las sienes. "Y no me extrañaría que Kanon comenzara a ponerle presión a Remy."

"¿Quién es Remy?" Preguntó Alisa.

"Remy de Carina. Es un santo de bronce, nuestro relacionador público. Seguro fue el que habló con Milo sobre esa entrevista. Es buen chico, y estupendo profesional. Hace muy buenos comunicados." Comenzó Shaina antes de aguantar la risa y carcajearse de buena gana.

"Pero tiene pánico escénico, no soporta saber que lo observan." Concluyó Geist.

"¿Cómo se pueden reír de él? Pobre." Gruñó Alisa. "O más importante: ¿cómo es relacionador público si tiene pánico escénico?"

Ambas amazonas se encogieron de hombros. La verdad es que el tal Remy era un destacado santo, tan leal a la diosa como el que más, y como luchador era muy persistente. Lamentablemente, aunque tenía estupendas aptitudes para su carrera, simplemente prefería quedarse tras bambalinas.

"Ve a saber tú." Dijo Geist. "Cambiando el tema, ¿Saben si regresó Gabriela? Me tiene preocupada."

"¿La testigo de Shura? La vi el otro día camino de las doce casas." Dijo Shaina. "Estaba conversando con Matilda cuando la divisé. Se me hace tranquila."

"No te creas, es un polvorín cuando quiere." Dijo Geist.

"Trato de verla desde antes de ayer." Confesó Alisa. "No he encontrado oportunidad: tengo ganas de llevarla a escorpión a conversar."

"Eso le haría bien, Afro me dice que se embotella mucho." Explicó Shaina antes de concentrarse en Geist. "¿Y desde cuando tú te preocupas?"

"No sé. Me da piedad, eso es todo. Trato de verla todos los días: no es una chica mala o antipática, ¡hasta me cae mejor que Selene!, pero algo tiene…" Geist frunció el ceño. "Necesita amigas."

Geist de pronto se encontró con la severa mirada de Shaina y Alisa. Ambas mujeres habían cobrado un nuevo aire que la hizo tragar saliva. ¿Acaso había metido las patas?

"Dijiste que te cae _mejor_ que Selene." Dijo Alisa. "Nunca te gustó que Selenita fuera la chica de Shura."

"Shura es como tu hermano. Me consta que le has espantado novias." Shaina se incorporó en su escritorio. "Y si no le espantaste a Selene fue porque Shura te lo pidió expresamente y te hizo jurar ante la diosa."

"Dijiste que te cae mejor que Selene." Repitió Alisa.

Geist gruñó para sus adentros notando cuál había sido su error. Mejor se iba con cuidado y elegía sus próximas palabras con sabiduría, porque si las chicas doradas olían su miedo, iba a quedar la grande. Y ya estaba quedando la grande.

"A ver. Shura es un bruto sin tacto, cuya imbecilidad aumenta proporcionalmente a su constipación emocional." Explicó Geist. "Esto de vengar el honor de Selene le está pasando la cuenta, mi hermano quiere terminar ya con ese asunto y Gabriela… ¡Que conste que esto son impresiones mías!"

"Cuenta."

"Creo que podría ser bueno para Shura que la incluya entre sus amigas."

"¿Le gusta?" Preguntó Alisa.

"No. Con Shura nunca sé, pero… ¿creen que dejaría que una cualquiera se le acercara? Además es muy pronto para eso."

"Cierto… Shura todavía está _viudo_." Dijo Alisa en voz bajita. "Pero no es un cadáver: a Selene le gustaría que él rehiciera su vida."

"Exacto. La idea me gusta."

"No emparejen a Shura antes de tiempo, dejen que solito llegue a esas conclusiones." Geist frunció el ceño. "Si intentan forzar a esos dos, créanme que les voy a arruinar los planes… Además me preocupa. Gabriela esconde algo, y no son los recuerdos que reprime."

"Algo me habló mi pecesito de eso, aunque nada fuera de lo normal." Shaina asintió muy grave. "También me dijo que Shura le está metiendo mucha presión por acceder a sus recuerdos, siendo incluso grosero."

"¿Tu _pecesito_? En serio Shaina, ¿Y te burlas de que Milo dice ñoñerías?"

"Epa, pero yo no lo digo por la televisión abierta, conste."

"¡Sigue siendo ñoñería!" Alisa se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia Geist. "Creo que quiero conocer mejor a esa Gabriela. ¿A qué hora llega?"

"Debería estar por llegar. ¿Por?"

"Por nada. Solo creo que es hora que tenga más cómplices dentro del Santuario, eso es todo." Dijo Alisa con mucha tranquilidad.

Shaina y Geist solo enarcaron las cejas.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Terrores Nocturnos_**

 _…_

 _"_ _Claro que sí." Shura sintió un tirón en el estómago cuando miró a Gabriela y se fijó que miraba al piso, derrotada. La chica se ajustó los_ _lentes, que Shura_ _no pudo evitar correrle con un dedo. Se compadeció de ella… no tenía su misma fuerza y por lo visto le dolía. "No soy un insensible… Entiendo que esto puede tener alguna importancia para ti, pero si no lo enfrentas, no lo solucionas. ¿Cómo saldrás adelante si no lo haces?"_

 _"_ _¿Quién te dijo que quiero salir adelante?"_

 _…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** ¿Ya vieron las imágenes de Benito? Tsuyu las encontró. ¡KUDOS a Tsuyu! He fangirleado como no tienen idea. Como ven, nada como un grupo de mujeres para urdir conspiraciones en el Santuario y Shura sigue siendo un bruto. En noticias que a nadie le importan, así como si nada, llevo quince capítulos escritos del fic del Inframundo. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **¡Sagitarius!** Me ha hecho mucha gracia leer tu comentario: no estás mal encaminada para nada. Acertaste varios puntos. Por alguna razón eso me ha hecho feliz. Sobre los comentarios, no te estreses, ya comentarás cuando puedas, que esto no se irá a ningún lado. Agradezco mucho que te tomes el tiempo, en serio. ¡Un abrazo! **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

El pasado a veces nos pega hasta en el suelo, **Nice** , pero Gaby ha salido adelante… claro, apenas, pero ha salido. Quizás esta aventura es lo que necesita para dar aquél paso que tanta falta le hace. Es una buena chica… y Shura también. Sobre la comida que mandas… ¿Sigues confiándole comida preparada a un dorado? Se la tragan antes de llegar. A estos es más barato vestirlos que alimentarlos. **XD** **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	8. Cap 7: Terrores Nocturnos

_Algunos recuerdos comienzan a salir a la superficie, pero el precio que tiene que pagar Gaby la lleva a reflexionar sobre un incidente de hace años, en el que hubo muertos. No es la única que tiene sueños en todo caso, Shura también tiene los suyos. Alisa consigue la complicidad de Shiori para invitar a Gaby al aquelarre y Rango sigue con sus planes de venganza…_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Terrores Nocturnos**

 **Santuario de Athena. Antigua Cabaña de Marín.**

 _21 de mayo. 2:57 horas._

Gabriela abrió los ojos tan de improviso y se incorporó tan de golpe, que casi se cayó de la cama. Por instantes abrió y cerró la boca absorbiendo todo el aire que podía, pero conforme pasaron los minutos se calmó. Más no volvió a recostarse ni nada por el estilo. Dio un manotazo a la mesita de noche y tomó sus lentes, que se puso con la destreza que da la costumbre. Se levantó y salió de aquella habitación en busca de un vaso de agua. ¡Qué Agote! Tercera noche que tenía pesadillas que no lograba recordar, pero lo más probable era que no fuesen nada lindas, si se considera el modo en que despertaba.

Hmpf. Seguro tenía olas, como todas sus pesadillas.

"No… no necesariamente." Murmuró apenas.

Golpes. Había sido como estar dentro de una centrífuga, pero al mismo tiempo no. Se miró la mano derecha y la empuñó, levantándola en alto. Entrecerró los ojos como si recordara algo, quizás el gesto de haber impulsado el puño hacia adelante y quizás golpeando algo. Por inercia realizó la acción, guiada por la memoria muscular.

Una inundación de oxígeno le saturó la nariz y garganta tan repentina que Gaby no pudo sino tragarla. Un dolorcillo fantasma en los nudillos y en la muñeca provocó que sus neuronas por fin hicieran sinapsis y casi sin darse cuenta… recordó algo: Le había pegado a alguien a quien pilló por sorpresa, aprovechando su oportunidad para salir corriendo.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _…_ _sus dedos se enredaron en algo que colgaba del cuello del sujeto… Gabriela aferró_ _con fuerza_ _aquél objeto con sus manos. Sintió el distintivo sonido del tintineo de una copa de cristal y una fuerza poderosa que pareció estallar quizás de dónde._

 _Gaby se fue a negro… pero pronto abrió los ojos, llenos de fiereza. Si quería matarla, ¡Que le costara! No iba a vender tan fácil su vida. Jaló de su mano izquierda consciente de que algo sujetaba entre sus dedos_ _y_ _cortó_ _de un hilo (estaba segura). En_ _ese momento sintió un frescor inusual en su piel y la sensación_ _de que_ _alguien la animaba a defenderse. Esto pareció enloquecer de rabia a su atacante, quien por intentar evitar que se quedase con el objeto, aflojó su agarre, instante que aprovechó para darle un derechazo potenciado por una energía externa a ella._

 _Tomado por sorpresa, el hombre la soltó y Gabriela se largó a correr._

 _"_ _¡PERRA!"_

 _Cuatro suspiros después, el hombre la atrapó del cabello y la azotó contra el suelo. Los demás pasajeros comenzaban a cercarlos y no pocos se disponían a defenderla._

 _"_ _¡¿Qué haces, Rango?! Las bombas están por estallar. ¡Recuer…!"_

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Gaby pareció volver de golpe al presente. Se masajeó el puente nasal… otro recuerdo inútil, aunque tenía cosas nuevas. Vio el rostro de la segunda persona, quien llamó por su nombre a su atacante. Estaba segura que habían intercambiado más palabras, junto con la sensación de que le habían pegado a alguien más antes que estallasen las bombas. ¿Qué había sido esa energía que la había ayudado?

"Tengo que tomar aire."

Gabriela se calzó unas sandalias y se puso un sweater encima. Tuvo la precaución de tomar una linterna (el Santuario no contaba con alumbrado nocturno) y, tras asegurarse de que tenía con ella la máscara de visitante, salió de la cabaña a caminar sin destino fijo. Suponía que mientras no se acercara al mar, todo estaría bien, y si se perdía… bueno, siempre podía preguntarle a alguien por donde regresar. Necesitaba tomar aire.

Y harto rato caminó, como rumiando el recuerdo que acababa de recuperar. Siguió un sendero que la llevó por algunas ruinas bien cuidadas y predios que estaban a oscuras. Incluso se cruzó con algunos santos, pero no le dieron problemas. El Santuario, al no contar con alumbrado, tenía una vista de la vía láctea tan impresionante que hasta quitaba el aliento. Eso le daba una sensación de paz que hacía mucho no sentía y la hacía tener ganas de quedarse allí en ese instante para siempre.

"Toda una vista, ¿no?"

"¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?"

"Me avisaron que andabas dando vueltas. ¿Sucede algo?"

"No… no sabía que estaba prohibido."

"No lo está. Solo es peligroso: como no tenemos luces, podrías lastimarte." Shura se encogió de hombros. "Esto es una boca de lobo, y además estás en un predio de entrenamiento."

"¿Tienen minas antipersonales acaso?"

"No, pero si trampas. Es el campo de obstáculos para aprendices avanzados."

"¿Aquí aprendiste a cortar brazos?"

"Err… no exactamente." Shura miró al cielo y suspiró. "¿A qué se debe la caminata?"

Shura moría de ganas por preguntar si habría recordado algo, pero se contuvo. No quería presionar, más porque intuía que Gaby seguía sin recordar nada. La chica bajó los hombros a medida que veía las estrellas, como si no supiera explicar.

"Recordé algo."

"¡Qué va! ¿En serio? ¿Acaso por fin comenzaste a lidiar con tus traumas originales, mujer?"

El estruendo de una ola que arremete y embiste pareció retumbarle en los oídos. Gaby negó con la cabeza.

"No… pero sí recordé algo." Gaby se encogió de hombros. "Desperté de una pesadilla, pero esa no la recuerdo. Me levanté por un vaso de agua y… bueno… recordé algo estúpido y sin duda inútil."

Lentamente y sin que Shura emitiera comentarios, Gaby le contó a Shura sobre su recuerdo. Como había pasado un rato y tuvo tiempo para pensar en él, la muchacha pudo afinar mejor los detalles y complementar con las cosas que ya sabían. Pudo describir mejor a la segunda persona y esa sensación en los dedos de cuando tomó la piedra.

"… sé que dijo algo más, pero… no… no puedo…"

"¿Chocaste con la pared de agua?"

"Pues sí… más bien me fui a negro. ¿Cómo sabes que choco con una pared de agua?"

"Considerando la fobia que le tienes al mar, y lo que dijo Afro el otro día, inferí que lo que te estorba es una pared de agua."

"…"

"Tengo razón. De verdad, mujer, ¿Qué tanto miedo le tienes al agua? Si eso es un lastre, ¿para qué lo sigues llevando?"

"No es tan fácil como crees, Shura."

"Lo es. En mi vida he tenido pérdidas dolorosas que me ha costado superar, incluso lo de Selene, pero hasta yo sé que no puedo sufrir por siempre."

"No todos tenemos los mismos procesos."

"No, supongo que no." Rezongó Shura poniendo las manos en las caderas. "Pero lo lógico es que sueltes el lastre."

"No es fácil."

"Sujetar a veces hace más daño que soltar. ¡Lo sabré yo!" Hastiado, Shura miró al cielo. "Pero claro… primero tienes que enfrentar."

"¡¿Ahora eres terapista, Shura?! NO necesito que me digan lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. Eso me tiene harta. ¡Yo sabré lo que hago! Y eso en específico no p… no pu… no puedo…"

"Lo dicho, eso es un simple lastre." Shura ladeó la cabeza. "Te hace daño… suéltalo."

"¡Argh, Shura!" Gruñó Gaby tallándose la cara. "Entiende que mi vida es un desastre que nunca entenderás. ¡Eres un santo de Athena! Seguro lo que me pase no tiene mayor relevancia en la vida de nadie de aquí. Llevo años tratando de encontrarle sentido a esa pared de agua… tanto que hasta me quitó a mi sentido para vivir… Temo mirar eso a la cara."

"Es cosa que lo hagas y se acabó el asunto."

"…"

"¿Gabriela?"

"¿Siempre eres así de tajante?" Preguntó la chica con un nudo en la garganta.

"Claro que sí." Shura sintió un tirón en el estómago cuando miró a Gabriela y se fijó que miraba al piso, derrotada. La chica se ajustó los lentes, que Shura no pudo evitar correrle con un dedo. Se compadeció de ella… no tenía su misma fuerza y por lo visto le dolía. "No soy un insensible… Entiendo que esto puede tener alguna importancia para ti, pero si no lo enfrentas, no lo solucionas. ¿Cómo saldrás adelante si no lo haces?"

"¿Quién te dijo que quiero salir adelante?"

"¿Quieres vivir con esa angustia toda tu vida?"

"¿Quién te dijo que voy a vivir mucho tiempo más? Ciertamente soy demasiado cobarde para hacer algo… pero… no me veo viviendo mucho más."

"…"

"Ya he vivido demasiado para nada… y seguiré en las mismas. Al menos tengo información que necesitas. Es lo más estimulante que he hecho en años."

"¿Quieres morir?"

"No."

"¿Y por qué dices eso?"

"Tampoco quiero vivir."

"¿Eso no es ser dramática? La vida es un regalo, no lo desperdicies. Además hay gente que te quiere, como tu tía. ¡Eres una chica bonita! ¿Seguro no tienes un chico que te haga suspirar por ahí?"

Gabriela se sintió helada por dentro. Volvió a ajustarse los lentes y giró sobre sus talones, alejándose en silencio, casi arrastrando los pies. No pasó mucho rato antes que Shura llegara junto a ella y caminara a su lado.

"Buenas noches, Shura."

"Dije algo malo. ¿Qué cosa fue?"

"… nada."

" _Nada_ es mucho con ustedes las mujeres."

"… Algo sin importancia. Te ocupas de asuntos más altos."

"Tú eres mi asunto."

"Por mis malditos recuerdos bloqueados. ¡Ay de mi cuando los recupere y te los diga! No más _Gabrielita_."

"¿Crees que te voy a dejar sola? La atención puede que pase de ti a mí, pero eso no significa que te voy a dejar a tu suerte. Soy responsable por ti de alguna manera."

Gaby se detuvo de golpe y le miró con franqueza y mucha rabia contenida. Se le escapaba toda por los ojos, como si se sintiera ofendida. Esto tomó a Shura por sorpresa, en serio no se esperaba que la mujer… momento. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que esperar de Gaby? No era transparente, bajo ese perfil escondía mucho, ¿Quién era en verdad? Frunció el ceño: no sabía si eso le gustaba o no.

"Shura. No necesito que nadie sea responsable de mi, hasta ahora me he cuidado bien sola."

"No de los renegados."

"A esos no los puedo controlar. Hago lo que puedo, si me matan, pues me matan, no sería mi culpa."

Shura frunció el ceño y dio un paso adelante. ¿Acaso Gaby insinuaba que la iba a dejar morir así no más o que no la cuidaba como correspondía? La muchacha retrocedió unos pasos, intimidada por la presencia del dorado, pero tras tomar aire, optó por continuar su camino. Shura volvió a seguirla.

"No te entiendo mujer: dices que no quieres morir, pero no quieres vivir, te asustas cuando algo está a punto de matarte, pero si te mueres por eso no te molesta, y… ¿Te doy miedo?"

Gaby tragó saliva. No, Shura no le daba miedo… o quizás sí, pero ¿qué se supone que tenía que esperar de un sujeto tan autoritario? Además siempre estaba de mal humor, y medio obsesionado con su venganza.

Wow…

No le extrañaría si su venganza lo hubiera puesto de mal humor. Quizás antes de perder a su chica había sido más amable o divertido, no tan grave. Quizás siempre había sido así, pero… suspiró sintiéndose de pronto algo desolada. ¿Cómo había algunas personas que desdeñaban los corazones mientras otras hacían arder al mundo si algo lastimaba a quienes les eran importantes? Debía sentirse lindo. ¿Acaso sentía celos o simplemente era una reacción química en su cabeza por sentirse tan poca cosa que nadie se arriesgaría por ella?

Momento.

Gaby abrió los ojos, sintiendo algo de espanto. Miró a Shura… ¡No! ¡No estaba siendo justa! Alguien sí lo había arriesgado todo por ella una vez… incluso a costa de su vida…

…

Su hermano mayor había muerto… Joaquín.

Salvó su vida a costa de la suya. Nunca recuperaron su cuerpo. ¿Y si iba al Oráculo de Delfos cuando todo esto terminase a preguntar a donde había ido a parar su hermano?

Gaby se mareó al recordar eso, por alguna razón había relegado eso al fondo de su mente y no se había acordado de eso nunca más. Siempre lo supo, solo que no lo enfrentó, no lo asumió. Llevaba tantos años sin pensar en Joaquín… se mareó y se sujetó de Shura.

"Tan feo no soy, mujer. ¡Estás pálida!" El dorado la ayudó a recuperar la estabilidad. De pronto hasta le había bajado la presión.

"…"

"¿En serio te asusto?" Preguntó Shura algo acomplejado.

La idea era verse serio y épico, no asustar a la chica que intentaba proteger. Gaby le miró aún impresionada, pero tras una bocanada de aire, sonrió con delicadeza.

"Sí. Un poco." Le dijo tranquila, aunque con un nudo en la garganta. "O sea, le cortaste el brazo a una persona delante de mí cuando nos conocimos." Preguntó intentando desviar el tema.

"Feh. Cierto, pero si no lo hacía ese renegado te iba a matar… ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te asustaba?!" Quiso saber el dorado, con algo de tristeza.

"¿Lo dices porque si te tengo miedo, más me voy a tardar en recordar?"

"¡No! Porque no es la idea asustarte." Shura rodó los ojos al cielo. "¡Intento salvar tu vida en lo que elimino a esas plagas! La idea es que confíes en mi y si me tienes miedo, no…"

"No pedí que salvaras mi vida."

Se produjo un silencio incómodo en el que el único sonido que se escuchó fue que uno de los dos tragó saliva.

"En serio, no te pongas en ese plan. ¡Sé más mujer para tus cosas!" Shura se cruzó de brazos y apartó el rostro, levemente sonrojado. "Y con eso no me refiero a que externalices tus procesos biológicos."

"No quiero morir, pero tampoco quiero vivir así, me carcome la ansiedad por vivir sin ganas, porque si bien no quiero morir, vivir sin ganas me mata de a poco, por más que quiero… no logro… reencantarme…"

"… ¿Has ido a terapia para resolver todo eso?"

"Desde que tengo catorce."

"¿Por qué no lo resuelves? Tiene que ver con ese accidente que no enfrentas, ¿verdad?"

"No confío en ti. Al menos no sé si lo hago." Gabriela lo miró de reojo. "De verdad intento recordar…" la chica bajó la mirada al suelo. Shura suspiró con tristeza, reconociendo para sí que le dolió escuchar que la chica no confiaba en él. ¡No la iba a dejar morir ni que le hicieran daño! ¿Tan ogro había sido con ella?

"Gabriela… El sujeto que viste en el metro es quien mató a mi mujer. Tengo que detenerlos, no solo por ella, sino para salvar vidas. No me pone contento que no seas feliz, pero en serio… yo… ¿Huh?" Shura se quedó en silencio ni bien se fijó en como lo miraba Gabriela. Ni sabía lo que estaba diciendo y esa mirada logró conmoverlo… "Seguro alguien te quiere y se apena porque te ve así, sin querer nada de la vida. Al menos honra eso."

"Esas cosas, Shura, nunca las he visto, dudo que pasen en serio. Nadie va a arriesgar su cuello por mí, solo porque sí. Ni siquiera tú. Tus lealtades están en otro sitio." Gabriela miró al suelo, llevándose la mano involuntariamente hacia el hombro derecho, como recordando de pronto como la había sujetado su hermano antes de impulsarla hacia arriba. "Si me disculpas… tengo que volver a dormir a ver si puedo ser útil a tu causa."

Shura no supo ni qué contestar, pero la dejó marchar. No dejó de observarla hasta que se perdió de vista, sintiendo el corazón apretado. Gaby le era útil, pero no un mero instrumento. En esos días había descubierto lo intrigante que era, lo extraña tal vez, y que mala persona no era. Era agradable de conversar con ella y fea no era. ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera conciencia de que sí había gente que la quería? ¿Cómo su tía, sus amigos y sus compañeros de trabajo?

Recordó su propio sueño, aquél que le había despertado esa noche, antes que le avisaran que Gaby se paseaba por los predios de entrenamiento. Había estado caminando en medio de una desolación, en donde se mezclaba agua de mar, escombros y destrucción… Selene le había salido al paso, pero había esquivado el abrazo que había querido darle. En vez de eso, le había señalado un lugar en el que el agua se había apozado.

" _No necesita ayuda para salir, pero sí una razón_." Le dijo con calma. " _Si se la quieres dar, que no sea a medias, no seas mezquino… yo ya me morí de todos modos._ "

* * *

 **Algún lugar del puerto. El Pireo.**

 _Algunas horas después. 21 de mayo. 3:40 horas._

"¿Estamos todos?" Preguntó Rango ni bien saltó al interior de aquél escondite.

"Estamos quince. Los demás están repartidos por el barrio."

Era una suerte de buhardilla olvidada en un edificio igual de pasado por alto. No iban a quedarse allí mucho tiempo (sólo hasta que encontraran otro lugar más seguro), pero sí el suficiente como para planear lo que sus actuales clientes habían pedido. El espacio no era tan grande, quizás unos cien metros cuadrados, pero tampoco era de importancia. Quizás al principio sí, cuando su número era considerable y todos los días llegaban renegados que habían huido del Santuario, cuando los santos gemelos de Géminis teletransportaron aquella pelea desde Nepal; pero conforme se sucedieron las semanas, cada vez menos hombres quedaban, ya fuese porque traicionasen la causa o porque algún santo les atrapara.

Al menos la _demonio rojo_ no había intervenido.

En una de las paredes de aquella buhardilla había una ventana circular, un ojo de buey, que miraba hacia la bahía, siendo aquél el único acceso a luz natural del espacio. Rango se acercó a la ventanilla para observar con ojo crítico hacia el exterior: Hacía algunos días que Shura no los acosaba. ¿Acaso por fin se había rendido? Lo dudaba, pero tanta calma viniendo desde ese extremo no ayudaba a calmar sus paranoias. Quizás la mujer ya había recordado y le había dicho donde planeaban atacar, quizás hasta los estaba esperando allí.

¡Por eso quería cambiar la locación de los bombazos! Pero _NOOOOO_ , sus clientes querían ese sitio en específico. ¿Y porqué no los abandonaba y dejaba que ellos se ensuciaran las manos como los subversivos que eran? Porque el resto de sus compañeros había preferido asumir el riesgo de seguir ese encargo.

"Esa mujer debe morir."

"Llevas varios días diciendo tal cosa." El renegado que se le acercó, le dijo con casualidad. "Shura de Capricornio no nos deja acercarnos a ella. Los que lo han intentado, han fallecido."

"Entonces habrá que atraer a la muchacha a nosotros."

"¿Cómo sugieres que hagamos eso?"

"Tengo algunas ideas en mente, te las comento luego." Rango le fijó la mirada. "¿Jan la vigila?"

"Sí, Presto tomará su lugar si cae."

"Dile a Presto que esté atento a qué podría afectar a la mujer. Algo que la saque de casillas."

"No es una histérica, está comprobado."

"Cierto, pero es un ser humano. Todos tenemos un precio, algo que no transamos por apáticos que nos veamos."

"Creo que no te entiendo."

"Hay que desconcertarla lo bastante como para que cometa una imprudencia, con un solo golpe letal a su alma que la quiebre y deje a nuestra merced, igual como cuando quebramos a Shura al matar a su mujer."

"No quebramos su voluntad, solo lo enfurecimos."

"Puedes tener razón… pero ahora hablamos de aquella muchachita. Es nuestro objetivo, no Shura."

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Tú nada, necesito que me ayudes a plantar y planear esos bombazos. Dile a Presto que investigue a la mujer más a fondo… Y pregúntale si todavía tiene ganas de torturar inocentes." Rango bufó con desdén. "Trae al bastardo a mi presencia, junto con Jan: tenemos que hablar."

El renegado simplemente se alejó de Rango sin la más mínima expresión de respeto.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Edificio de Admisión de Aprendices.**

 _21 de mayo. 18:15 horas._

"Creo que vamos a invadir su espacio personal." Comentó de pronto Shiori. Alisa solo suspiró. "En todos estos días no ha hecho intento por acercarse a nadie."

"Es lo que me preocupa. Cuando comencé a vivir en Escorpión tampoco me quería acercar a nadie. Sé lo que se siente estar aquí por obligación."

"Sin mencionar que te causa mucha curiosidad."

"¿A ti no, Shiori?"

"No. Bueno, sí, pero no tanto como para querer invadir su espacio. Ella sabrá si quiere socializar con nosotros, pero no podemos imponer. Además lo suyo es temporal."

"Puede que tengas razón." Reconoció Alisa con algo de melancolía. "De todos modos quiero hacer esto. Una siempre necesita contactos, redes de apoyo."

Shiori miró de reojo a Alisa y la observó un rato. La bombero se veía algo más tranquila que de costumbre y definitivamente todo su lenguaje corporal hablaba no de preocupación, pero sí de atención. ¿Acaso tendría que ver con el hecho de que había sido ella quien había encontrado a Gabriela y comenzado a sacarla del metro? Era probable, pero no lo explicaba por completo. Alisa era aprensiva, pero había una sutileza.

"¿Qué te preocupa exactamente, Alisa?"

"Seguramente Gabriela tiene amigos fuera del Santuario, lleva una vida aparte y todas sus redes están allí. A mi me hubiera gustado tener eso aquí cuando llegué, solo… quiero que las cosas le sean más fáciles."

"Como lo has hecho con todas, de alguna manera." Shiori se sopló el flequillo y al tiempo que se apoyaba en la pared, se cruzó de brazos. "Tienes razón. Toca ayudarte."

"¿No que te ibas a juntar con Máscara?"

"Grrrr, puede esperar. Sigo molesta con él: casi mató a Yue."

"¿Ahora le pones nombres a los murciélagos de las cavernas?"

"¡No Es Un Murciélago Cualquiera! Pobrecito, su mamá lo botó, me ha costado horrores mantenerlo vivo y va el muy imbécil y casi lo mata por accidente."

"Tú lo has dicho, fue un accidente…"

"¡ _Sin Querer Queriendo_ Mejor Dicho!"

Alisa sonrió por unos instantes, antes de suspirar divertida. Shiori, desde que pasaba más y más tiempo en la cuarta casa, se había autoimpuesto la misión de cuidar de la colonia de murciélagos que vivía en los pasadizos secretos. La verdad esas criaturas no le gustaban mucho, pero había que ver el esmero que ponía la hanyou por cuidarlos para verlos de otro modo. De alguna manera Shiori podía comunicarse con ellos y éstos le obedecían hasta cierto punto. Gracias a esta interacción aquella colonia de quirópteros pasó de ser una potencialmente peligrosa, a estar sana, limpia y en buenas condiciones. Era tierno ver como salían a saludarla y a despedirla cuando Shiori entraba o salía de los pasadizos.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que los murciélagos podían ser tan querendones?

"Así que lo tienes en el sofá de momento."

"Que pasen unos tres días y veré si sigo molesta con él."

"A menos que te traiga un durazno antes. Ahí se te olvida todo." Bromeó Alisa divertida. Shiori se enrojeció un poco, pero optó por no hacer comentarios. "A todo esto, ¿Cómo fue que casi mata al murciélago ese?"

Shiori suspiró y se giró hacia Alisa. Tenía una expresión bastante tranquila en el rostro y sonrió con calma. Se desabrochó un botón de la blusa y la aflojó un poco, revelando su clavícula izquierda, en donde (bien sujeto a una camiseta de primera piel que llevaba bajo la ropa) había un pequeño murciélago albino.

"Máscara–kun me dio un abrazo, casi aplastó al pobrecito." Explicó mientras le acariciaba el lomo. "Yue todavía está muy pequeño. ¡Míralo!"

Un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo de Alisa.

"Tienes al murcielaguito contigo. ¡Es albino! No sabía eso."

"Y tiene un ala más débil: creo que por eso su mamá lo rechazó. Toca cuidarle."

La criaturita era adorablemente horrible: se dejó acariciar el lomo por Shiori antes de que esta volviera a taparlo con su blusa. ¡Casi lo lamentaba por Máscara! Pobre, seguro venía todo entusiasmado para darle un abrazo a su chica y el pobre Yue va y le arruina los planes. Con razón estaba tan tostado. Alisa sonrió para sus adentros: Shiori era muy atenta con los más pequeños, fueran murciélagos o humanos. Con razón Thanos la adoraba tanto.

Miró por la ventana que daba al camino de entrada del edificio de admisión. Ésta era la construcción más cercana a los límites del Santuario y esperaba que en cualquier momento aparecieran Shura y Gaby en el horizonte. Necesariamente tenían que entrar a aquél edificio a registrar la entrada de la mujer antes de seguir camino a la cabaña que una vez ocupase Marín.

Shiori y Alisa suspiraron con algo de melancolía, mientras dejaban que sus mentes divagasen un poco. Y así fue que los divisaron caminando tranquilamente al fondo del todo, uno al lado del otro, casi con el mismo vaivén despreocupado.

"No se ven mal." Murmuró Shiori. "Aunque no sé si sean amigos."

"Creo que sí, aunque no se han dado permiso." Alisa se mordió el labio. "Es más baja que Selene, pero tiene mejor porte…"

"Y un dolor notable en sus ojos." Añadió Shiori con calma. "Como el que veo en las miradas de algunos youkai y hanyou que conozco. Esa mujer ha visto cosas."

"¿Notas ahora porqué digo que Gabriela necesita redes de apoyo aquí también?" Preguntó Alisa, tras mirarla unos instantes. Volvió a fijarse en la pareja que estaba bastante más cerca. "A riesgo que Selenita, que en paz descanse, se enoje conmigo, creo que Shura y Gaby harían buena pareja."

"¿Por qué crees que Selene se enojaría?"

"Era la chica de Shura. No lleva ni seis meses enterrada y ya me imagino a Shura con nuevas parejas."

"No es motivo de enojo, Selene muerta está, por crudo que suene." Explicó Shiori con algo de frialdad. "La vida sigue." dijo la hanyou. "Shura tiene derecho a reconstruir su vida… Igual Gabriela."

Ambas se quedaron un momento en silencio observando como la pareja se acercaba cada vez más. Momentos antes de que Shura atravesara el umbral de la puerta, Alisa llamó la atención de Shiori.

"Entonces, ¿Cuento contigo en esta misión? Siempre puedo pedirle ayuda a Idril."

"Claro que te ayudo. ¡Y ni se te ocurra traer a Idril a esto!" Siseó entre dientes.

Alisa sonrió de costado, pero no alcanzó a emitir comentario alguno. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abría, dejando pasar a Gaby y a Shura. Se les veía tranquilos, como que la química entre ambos estaba muy sosegada. La bombero asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a saludar.

Hora de hacer nuevas amigas.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Anhelos_**

 _…_ _¿Cómo es que había gente que era así? Incapaz de jugar con la gente, capaz de decir la verdad de frente y mantener un ideal. ¿Cómo es que había gente,_ _como su ex,_ _capaz de despreciar una lealtad tan pura? Se miró a sí misma y no pudo evitar sentir un tirón en el corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que ser testigo de lealtades así cuando a ella no le tocaba nunca ni un poquito?…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** No, no iba a actualizar hoy, pero aquí me tienen, no me pude aguantar. Y encima me vuelvo a dar cuenta que este fic es más o menos cortos y ya hemos llegado a la mitad justa. Teman por Gaby, pues Rango está algo más molesto de lo normal. ¿Por Shura? Pues digamos que pronto podrá sacarse las ganas de machacar gente. ¿Sobre el fic del Inframundo? Dieciséis capítulos y contando. ¿Alsacia? Pues casi, casi que da a luz. La pobre está que estalla. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Dohko es un tierno, **Lauraleth** , hace lo que puede para que su florecita esté contenta. Además sabe que no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo con ella, por lo que intenta dar lo mejor de sí mismo para que sus momentos con Flos sean lo mejor del mundo. No está dispuesto a dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Sobre el físico de Gaby, no digamos que me gusta mucho describir a mis personajes, me gusta dejar eso a la imaginación, pero… diré que Gaby tiene el cabello castaño claro y los ojos pardos. Y no es que haya cambiado su personalidad, solo… está dejando fluir quien es realmente. **n.n ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

 **Yamid** , Flos no se dejó llevar a los matorrales así tan fácil. Eso es una suerte de broma interna que tiene con Dohko, pues la chica está haciendo trabajar al anciano maestro. De alguna forma tiene que tentarlo, ¿no?, aunque luego no ceda. Se hacen los difíciles. Gaby está pasando por un momento bastante intenso de su vida y encima le vinieron los cambios hormonales. Pobrecita. Tenle paciencia a la pobre y disfruta como Shura sufre por ello. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	9. Cap 8: Anhelos

_Al salir de su templo y a medida que pone sus pensamientos en orden, Shura tiene una conversación con Kanon, quien trata de nivelar a su aprendiz. Por su parte, Shaka y Chantal son interrumpidos por la agitada visita de Camus. Gaby decide escribir sus recuerdos para darles un mejor orden cuando las chicas deciden secuestrarla. OMAKE: Los planes de ese día deberán ser modificados._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Anhelos**

 **Casa de Capricornio.**

 _Tres días después. 24 de mayo. 6:01 horas._

Shura salió del templo, fresco como lechuga. Armadura impecable y presto a iniciar el día. Cualquiera que lo viera no pensaría que había dormido muy mal, sino que había tenido un buen descanso. Pero no, no había sido el caso, sus sueños habían estado plagados de recuerdos de Selene y de la manera que había muerto, lo cual le dejó una sensación de molestia al fondo de su cerebro. Ya. Ya. ¡Ya Basta! Con todo el respeto del mundo, Selene ya estaba muerta. ¡Ya la había dejado ir! ¿Por qué venía a plagar sus sueños de esa manera, como un alma en pena que mendiga atención de los vivos?

Amó a Selene. Su muerte le dolió como nunca, incluso se llevó un pedacito de su corazón y alma. Pero ya era suficiente duelo. Se negaba a rumiar tanto en lo que ya no era. ¡Había que avanzar! Dar por superado ese trance y seguir con la vida…

… quería seguir con su vida. Servir a la diosa, encontrar otra mujer, quizás tener un chiquillo o dos. O sea, si Milo podía tener un hijo, ¿por qué no él?

"Selene… va en serio. ¡Descansa ya!" Le dijo al cielo.

Recordó su último sueño, que ya tomaba ribetes de recurrente, por la cantidad de veces que lo había tenido. Siempre el mismo o uno muy parecido. Caminaba entre escombros destrozados, un extenso terreno que se extendía desde la playa hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, inundado y masacrado tanto que por momentos creyó estar en alguna fotografía de Hiroshima o Nagasaki luego que estallaran las bombas, o en algunos de los tsunamis de reciente data. Veía a otras personas, que vagaban como espectros derrotados y quebrados. Había sido un sueño muy vívido, y recordaba con claridad haber llegado a un sector en donde una masa de agua se había apozado.

Tuvo la impresión de haber sentido la presencia de una marina de Poseidón, pero no logró verla o identificarla, a excepción de que supo no era Kanon. Selene se le había acercado.

 _"_ _Está allá abajo, al fondo del agua."_ Le dijo con algo de angustia.

 _"_ _¿Quién?"_

 _"_ _Puede salir por sus propios medios… pero necesita una razón."_

 _"_ _¿De qué hablas, Selene?"_

Shura intentó tomar a la fantasmal Selene entre sus brazos, pero esta retrocedió, haciendo un gesto con la mano como indicando que ya no le correspondía.

 _"_ _Dale esa razón que necesita."_

En ese momento había despertado a causa de la alarma de su reloj. Tuvo la impresión que Selene se había ido para siempre, pero ni bien tuvo esa idea, bufó frustrado. Llevaba las últimas semanas con la misma impresión de ¡Sí, ahora sí Selene se iba para siempre!, pero solo duraba un par de noches antes de volver a verla en sueños.

"Si te vas a ir, ya vete, mujer. Deja que siga mi camino." Murmuró Shura de nuevo.

Miró la hora. Aún era temprano: tenía al menos media hora antes de ir a despertar a Gabriela (¡Por Athena! Esa mujer caía en coma cada vez que dormía), por lo que podría entrenar un poco. Sueño dejado de lado, comenzó a bajar los escalones mientras la mañana comenzaba a clarear remolona. Ese día tenía toda la pinta de que haría calor. Al llegar a Virgo, casi enfilando los escalones que bajaban a Leo, se encontró a Kanon y a su aprendiz a medio camino: Parecía que Sebastián estaba medio muerto, tirado boca abajo en los escalones, mientras que Kanon comía una pera.

"Buenos días. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?"

"… me muero…"

"Sebastián acaba de aprender la importancia de respirar bien y que esto no es una carrera." Explicó Kanon divertido. "Se vino corriendo desde Aries sin descansar."

"… ¡Me sofoco…!"

"Cinco minutos más, Sebastián. De ahí seguimos."

Shura alzó las cejas divertido, pero por respeto al muchacho no hizo ninguna burla. Sebastián estaba muy atrasado en su entrenamiento, pero ponía garra y tenía talento. El muchacho rodó sobre su espalda y se obligó a tomar asiento, poniendo la cabeza entre las rodillas. Aceptó la botella de agua que le ofreció su maestro y bebió un sorbo sin chistar.

"Al menos _casi_ llego a Virgo. Thanos solo _casi_ llega a Leo." Sebastián se golpeó el pecho. "Argh, siento como si me ardieran los pulmones."

"Pasa cuando subes corriendo tanto y tan rápido, respirando mal y no como te enseñé. Así cualquiera se ahoga."

Shura abrió los ojos de golpe. Por instantes se vio transportado de nuevo a su sueño y a la misma poza, en donde vio por momentos a Krishna, bastante más jovencito, sacando algo, o alguien del agua. La efímera visión fue borrada casi tan de súbito como le había llegado.

"Kanon… ¿por qué una marina sacaría a alguien del agua?"

"¿Para evitar que se muera?" Preguntó Kanon con sarcasmo.

"Obvio, pero, ¿por qué se molestaría?"

"¿Por un mínimo de humanidad?"

Shura frunció el ceño y bufó molesto. Optó por contarle a Kanon su sueño, incluso llamando la atención de Sebastián. Solo cuando le explicó el contexto, el menor de los gemelos pareció comprender a qué se refería. Kanon se rascó el mentón y pareció buscar en su memoria antes de relajarse.

"La gran mayoría de los terremotos y tsunamis y todo lo que se le achaca a Poseidón, no ocurren por mandato del dios. Algunos son naturales y simplemente pasan. Cuando el desastre es muy notorio le baja el cargo de conciencia a Julián por no haberlo prevenido a tiempo. No siempre, pero sí de vez en cuando."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Sebastián. "¿Y qué decide hacer con eso?"

"Envía a las marinas para que ayuden en todo lo que puedan a los sobrevivientes. Algunos quedan marcados." Kanon se puso muy pensativo.

"¿Cómo marcados?"

"Poseidón elige a un puñado de sobrevivientes, solo unos muy pocos, generalmente los que más voluntad de vivir demostraron. Quedan protegidos: nunca un terremoto o la acción de las olas los matará en respeto y compensación por lo que tuvieron que sufrir." Kanon se sopló el flequillo. "Tienes unos sueños muy raros, Shura. ¿A qué se debió ese sueño?"

"Ni idea." Shura se encogió de hombros. "Solo pasó."

"Maestro, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que eso pasó?" Preguntó de pronto Sebas. "¿Participó alguna vez en una de esas misiones cuando era marina?"

"Con los últimos tres grandes tsunamis. El de Asia, el de Chile (cuando Julián encontró a Paulina, aunque ese tsunami sí fue su culpa) y con el de Japón." Kanon terminó de comer su pera y se puso de pie. "Me tocó ayudar en el de Asia: no estaba de buen humor en aquella época, aún era el dragón marino. Me tocó ir a ayudar a Sri Lanka."

"Conociéndote como eras entonces, asumo que protestaste todo el tiempo."

"¡Cada maldito minuto!" Exclamó Kanon con una sonrisa torcida. Le dio entonces un zape a Sebastián. "Vamos dragonato, a Aries."

"¿Aries?"

"Sí… toca empezar de nuevo."

"¡Pero llevo medio camino!"

"Empiezas de nuevo dije." Kanon abrió un portal a otra dimensión. "Shura, ¿Vienes o prefieres bajar hasta Aries por tu cuenta?"

"Vayan: prefiero la caminata, me refresca."

"Maestro, ¿Podría reconsiderarlo?" Reclamó Sebastián algo derrotado. Kanon negó con la cabeza y le indicó el portal, que el muchacho cruzó resignado. Luego le hizo una seña a Shura y al atravesar el portal, lo cerró detrás de él.

Shura se quedó pensativo y al poco rato comenzó a bajar los escalones, sin dejar de pensar en lo que Kanon le había dicho. ¿Por qué de pronto habría sacado ese tema? No tenía relación ninguna con su vida en esos momentos. Tsunamis… ¡Vaya! Pasar por uno de esos debía ser horrible. Sus pensamientos volaron por todos lados, bastante curioso. Pensó de pronto en Gabriela.

"Cierto… le tiene terror al agua. ¿Tendrá rabia?" Pensó a la pasada. Miró la hora… mejor iba por ella pronto o llegaría tarde al trabajo. "Fijo que ni siquiera estás despierta, mujer." Refunfuñó entre dientes.

En la ex cabaña de Marín, Gabriela despertaba entre estornudos.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Casa de Virgo**

 _Más tarde ese día. 24 de mayo. 14:05 horas._

Chantal había notado que Shaka le había tomado gusto a abrazarla por la espalda y apoyar su mentón sobre hombro, aunque tuviera que encorvarse. Generalmente no se quejaba, pero ese día estaba muy adolorida y esperaba que no la sorprendiera de ese modo. Cuando sus padres se habían marchado en marzo pasado (tras los funerales de Erich) quien había asumido la supervisión de su rehabilitación había sido Lümi de Aries. Nadie se lo había pedido, simplemente había pasado: de aburrida la lemuriana había comenzado a supervisarla a ella y a Flos y, contrario al temor de la Maestra Cáncer y el Patriarca, estaba demostrando hacer un buen trabajo.

Y diferido para colmo. Entendía perfecto que Chantal estaba en un régimen de rehabilitación y reeducación de su musculatura, no en entrenamiento, y la supervisaba conforme a eso. Era estricta y no dejaba que exagerase con los ejercicios. Más que nadie Chantal tenía ganas de volver a la normalidad, pero Lümi no le permitía salirse de la rehabilitación y la obligaba a respetar sus propias limitaciones. Con Flos… eso era harina de otro costal.

Dos persecuciones, cuatro peleas, cinco fuertes discusiones, tres intercambios de manotazos y una amenaza por parte de la amazona de despeñarla habían conseguido que Flos la aceptase como maestra antes que Lümi se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado. Si bien la nepalí le guardó muchísima cizaña a la amazona en un principio, aprendió a respetarla y no se sorprendió cuando notó que más que ahorcarla o atravesarla con una lanza, quería que le enseñara a usar mejor su cosmo. La que se sorprendió fue Lümi, hay que decirlo.

Podría parecer curioso que una persona pasara del odio al cariño en espacio de tres semanas, pero esa virtud de Flos de no hacerse drama con nada le había permitido dejar el rencor atrás en poco tiempo y aceptar que Lümi era una cazadora más experimentada y que podía enseñarle cosas. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, la amazona asumió su rol de maestra con bastante responsabilidad.

Dohko casi se había muerto de la angustia, pero no le guardó rencor a la lemuriana. No había sido lindo verlas peleando, pero ganarle a Flos era el camino más rápido de conseguir su respeto y de convencerla de hacer algo que no quería. Ahora Flos tenía maestra y una estricta, pero que en vista de lo que le había pasado con la daga, las estaba dejando tranquilas a ambas, aunque ni bien se recuperase Flos volvería a supervisar los entrenamientos y rehabilitación.

Igual Lümi estaba aprovechando de ayudar con su nietecita.

Hablando de la daga… suspiró preocupada.

La tetera comenzó a chillar en ese momento y Chantal apagó el fuego. Esperó unos instantes antes de servir el té que estaba preparando, pero ni bien la dejó a un lado, un par de brazos la rodearon por la espalda. Shaka la besó justo debajo de la oreja, tomándose su tiempo antes de aferrarla contra su cuerpo. Chantal se dejó abrazar y suspiró contenta, echando la cabeza a un costado como queriendo darle mejor acceso al dorado. No, aún no eran íntimos, pero eso no quería decir que no hubieran ganas.

"¿Ahora sí vas a tomar té, Shaka?"

"Mmmjá…"

"¿Eso qué significa?" Preguntó contenta. Shaka la soltó unos instantes, tomó la taza y se apoyó en el mesón, de cara a Chantal, tomándose el tiempo de oler primero y probar luego. "Tiempo que no te veía tomar té."

"De pronto no me gustó." Shaka bebió otro sorbo, disfrutándolo bastante. Venga, no es que Chantal hubiera hecho un milagro con el brebaje, pero no le iba a decir nunca que ahora solo le gustaba que se lo preparase ella. "Me estoy acostumbrando de nuevo a beberlo."

"Supongo que toca prepararme otro."

"Lo sé: te pasó por no defender tu taza." Shaka se bebió el resto del té y atajó a Chantal antes que se alejara, abrazándola. "¿Quieres que te prepare yo algo?"

"No gracias, puedo yo." Chantal le empujó coqueta con las manos y se separó. Su sonrisa se ensombreció un poco, pero no desapareció, se sujetó la mano derecha por la muñeca y la empuñó lentamente. "Me sirve de práctica."

"Se ha recuperado bastante."

"No lo suficiente. Aún no puedo sujetar lápices." Se lamentó en voz baja. "La siento más que antes, pero las sensaciones todavía las tengo como apagadas." Shaka le tomó la mano y comenzó a masajearla.

"Pero ya puedes sujetar cosas con más fuerza, como la tetera." Shaka se llevó la mano de Chantal a sus labios y la besó con adoración. "¿Ves que avanzas, Larki querida?"

Chantal asintió, reprimiendo un bostezo, y tras recuperar su mano, se dispuso a prepararse otro té. Sonrió con ternura al sentir la mirada cerrada del dorado observarla, aunque más al fijarse en otros detalles, como por ejemplo el mismo té. Shaka llevaba meses sin tomar este brebaje, pero se estaba asegurando de que ella siempre encontrara de la variedad que le gustaba en su despensa. Cuando estuvo listo, la amazona tomó su tazón y, tras soplar un poco, se dispuso beber.

"No deberías tomártelo tan pronto, está caliente, no se disfruta nada."

"¡Me lo dice el mañoso que se bebió el suyo en dos sorbos!"

Shaka sonrió travieso y le quitó el té de las manos. La atrajo hacia sí mismo y la besó con ganas, entre coqueto y serio, recorriendo sus contornos con sus manos. Pronto se contentaron con abrazarse y se quedaron un buen rato así.

"Me preocupa Flos. Aunque la vi más activa. Temo que le pase algo cuando libere el próximo cosmo." Chantal suspiró, sin dejar de refugiarse en el abrazo de Shaka. "Quedó muy mal cuando liberó a Babel."

"Flos es fuerte. Creo que podrá resistir una liberación más… en tanto sea pronto." Shaka suspiró con calma. "Sino necesitará ayuda o morirá. La mujer que Shura protege… creo que pronto recordará."

"Gabriela es bastante simpática, la conocí el otro día." Chantal miró hacia arriba para ver a Shaka a la cara. "No conocí mucho a Selene, ni la vi tanto con Shura, pero creo que Gaby hace mejor pareja con él que Selene."

"¿Cuál es el afán de todos de emparejar a Shura lo antes posible?"

"No sé, pero es divertido. Aunque al mismo tiempo… ¿Te acuerdas que una vez te comenté que Lizzie tenía una mirada embotellada? ¿Qué se le notaba cuando se aguantaba todo el miedo?"

"Sí. Matilda logró que se sacara todo eso de adentro, la pobrecilla… ¿por?"

"Gaby me da la misma sensación, como de embotellamiento. Creo que necesita desahogarse de alguna manera." Chantal soltó a Shaka y se masajeó la mano derecha. "Con las chicas tenemos un plan en todo caso."

Shaka asintió con calma, antes de volver a atrapar a mano de Chantal y besarla, cuidando de no provocarle dolor alguno. La amazona sonrió con ternura y algo de timidez y se dispuso a decir algo, pero…

 _"_ _¿Ustedes dos están presentables?"_ Les preguntó Camus por la cosmonet. Y se notaba que llevaba muchísima prisa. _"No quisiera interrumpir."_

Curioso. Esa mañana apenas se le había visto en el Coliseo. ¿Habría pasado algo?

Shaka gruñó entre dientes y con su cosmo buscó a su cuñado, que se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, apoyado contra la puerta, sosteniendo en brazos a Schrödinger. Cierto, se notaba la urgencia en todo su ser, pero no lo culpaba: la fecha de parto de Alsacia estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina y la pobre estaba tan enorme que parecía que en cualquier momento tendría a los mellizos. Se justificaba el mal talante del arconte de la undécima casa: estaba nervioso.

 _"_ _Pasa Camus."_ Le dijo Shaka por la cosmonet. Luego se quedó mirando a Chantal. "Tengo la impresión que tu hermano interrumpe a propósito."

"Yo tengo la certeza, no la impresión." Chantal tomó su tazón de la mesa. "Ya déjalo pasar a ver qué quiere."

Shaka le besó la frente.

"Ya lo hice."

Ni se imaginaban el huracán que acababan de dejar entrar a la sexta casa y que pronto los absorbería.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Ex Cabaña de Marín.**

 _Dos días después. 26 de mayo. 19:56 horas._

Gabriela se ajustó los lentes y parpadeó satisfecha, aunque observando algo neutral lo que acababa de escribir. No había querido decirle nada a Shura en aquel momento, pero camino al Santuario se le había desbloqueado otro recuerdo. Había tenido un mal día, clientes difíciles que discutieron a gritos con su jefe. Por lo general eso no la afectaba, pero estaba algo sensible a las gritaderas, encima el cliente conflictivo se llamaba Joaquín, y para colmo de males su ex le había mandado otro mensaje al celular.

"Aaaaaiissh. ¡Me dará otra jaqueca!"

Recibir ese mensaje la puso de los nervios y todo pareció conjurar contra ella cuando, en su punto más álgido, un auto en la calle no respetó la luz roja y chocó contra otro. Obviamente todos los mecánicos del taller vaciaron las dependencias para ir a ayudar, estorbar o curiosear, lo que produjo un pequeño caos. Por fortuna aquél accidente no produjo heridos, pero sí le dio una oportunidad para estar sola, lo que no fue malo, pues tuvo una mini crisis nerviosa que pasó más o menos en privado. Y justo en el momento en que ya había sosegado la respiración, tuvo una visita más que bienvenida: de algún lado apareció la señora Juno, argumentando que llevaba poco más de media hora en el taller. Su mera presencia la ayudó a calmarse aún más.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Ten." Gaby vio un vaso de agua frente a ella y al levantar la cabeza, vio a la misma señora que le había ayudado a llegar a casa en esa ocasión. "Le puse un poco de azúcar, te calmará."_

 _"_ _Señora Juno, ¿Usted de dónde sale?" La chica tomó el vaso de agua con manos temblorosas. "Gracias…"_

 _"_ _Pinché una rueda, los chicos aquí la están arreglando. Te reconocí y vine a saludar. Hubiera venido antes,_ _pero no encontraba la oportunidad_ _." Explicó muy jovial y divertida. Le señaló entonces su celular. "¿Todavía no puedes bloquear ese número?" Le preguntó con paciencia._

 _"_ _No… no…" A Gaby le tembló el labio. "Todavía no."_

 _"_ _Ay, hijita…" La mujer le puso una mano sobre el hombro. "No soy quien para decirte nada, pero sí para decirte que eso te hace daño. ¡_ _Ya déjalo ir que no vale la pena_ _!"_

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

La señora Juno Leukolénos ya parecía su ángel de la guarda. La había conocido en enero y fue quien la había llevado a casa aquél fatídico día. Solía aparecer de la nada, como si siempre hubiera estado allí. No se lo cuestionaba y en serio le estaba tomando bastante cariño, no parecía tan mala persona, pero algo le decía en su fuero interno que no la hiciera enojar por ningún motivo. Suspiró: charlar con ella un rato le había aclarado la mente y cuando se hubo marchado y ella comenzaba a retomar su trabajo… recuperó algo de sus recuerdos. Quedó muy nerviosa y aunque pudo disimular, no pudo recuperar la calma y por eso había optado por no decirle a Shura en seguida que había recordado más detalles. Quería procesarlos con calma después, ver si podía refinar los detalles. Y es lo que había hecho: ni bien llegó a la cabaña y comió algo… decidió escribir qué recordaba.

"Hacía tiempo que no escribía tanto a mano."

Gaby sonrió y contó de nuevo las páginas. Había optado por escribir todo lo que recordaba siguiendo un orden más o menos coherente. Ya iría añadiendo cosas conforme las recuperase. El escrito no decía nada nuevo, excepto la última parte. Sonrió y se ajustó los lentes antes de guardar sus lápices. Tomó las hojas de papel y las dobló, guardándolas en un sobre y se dispuso a salir de la cabaña.

Fue cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y enfrentó el camino, que se paralizó sobre sus pies, sorprendida como un ciervo bajo luces de estadio. Tomó aire, respiró un par de veces.

¡Qué enorme era el Santuario! Era como si lo viese por primera vez.

Se tomó el tiempo de observar mejor, cosa que no había hecho desde que había llegado. El aire parecía más cristalino y no olía a polución. Todo tenía una suerte de encanto místico que la hizo sentir muy pequeña. Volvió a ajustarse los lentes y aferró la carta contra su estómago: esa sensación de inmensidad abrumaba su pequeñez. Este no era su lugar, era de otra liga diferente a la suya.

Ella era invisible, descartable.

"Pese a todo, sigo viva…" Murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza.

Nada que hacer, había cosas contra las que no podía luchar. _Déjate llevar por la corriente, no pelees contra ella, te vas a cansar,_ le había dicho su hermano en alguna ocasión. _Necesitas tu fuerza para pelear con toda la que tengas en el segundo en que veas que puedes hacer algo._ Había añadido.

No, su fallecido hermano no le había dicho que fuera parte de la masa, sino que peleara. Siempre tenía una sola oportunidad, un escaso segundo para dar un golpe y salvarse, y por eso, tenía que juntar su fuerza y estar atenta. Se mordió el labio y levantó la mirada, buscando la dirección de las doce casas. No había ido hasta allá sola, ni siquiera se había fijado por donde ir cuando la llevaron. Pero preguntando se llega a Roma, decían. Tenía que entregarle sus apuntes a Shura, suponía que no había daño en eso.

Al menos le debía esto por todo lo que lo había retrasado.

Sin duda lo admiraba. Durante los últimos días ambos habían congeniado bastante bien. Cierto, Shura era un bruto, pero si algo tenía que Gaby rescataba, era que el dorado era de una sola línea y que sería incapaz de jugar con nadie. Bueno, eso tenía que ser una característica general de todos los dorados, pero para ella era novedad. Otra cosa que le admiraba era su compromiso con la causa… ya fuese Athena, su estilo de vida, conseguir su venganza y honrar a su mujer muerta…

… ¿Cómo es que había gente que era así? Incapaz de jugar con la gente, capaz de decir la verdad de frente y mantener un ideal. ¿Cómo es que había gente, como su ex, capaz de despreciar una lealtad tan pura? Se miró a sí misma y no pudo evitar sentir un tirón en el corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que ser testigo de lealtades así cuando a ella no le tocaba nunca ni un poquito? ¿Por qué había gente que se creía con el derecho de jugar con ella y de destrozarle el corazón así? ¡¿Por qué seguía afectándola después de tanto tiempo?! ¡POR TODO EL OLIMPO! Llevaba oficialmente más tiempo sufriendo por culpa de esa maldita rata del necesario. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían sido pareja? Cuatro meses. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sufriendo como imbécil? ¡Desde enero! Ya era mayo por todo el averno. ¡MAYO! El maldito hijo de su mentada madre se había llevado todas sus ilusiones y encima se creía que ella era quizás qué tipo de desesperada. ¡¿Por qué la seguía contactando?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¿No que tenía una novia mejor que ella…?

 _Tweet, tweet_

"¡AAARGH! ¡JURO QUE SI ES UN MENSAJE SUYO…!"

De la pura rabia Gabriela atenazó su celular y sin mirar quien la llamaba, lanzó el aparato al suelo sin revisarlo. Lo quedó mirando enfurecida varios segundos, antes de hacer un puchero y lanzarse a recogerlo, ver cómo estaba y abriendo la aplicación de mensajería. ¡Hasta suspiró cuando vio que el mensaje era de él!

Ah, qué lindo latido da cuando ves un mensaje de la persona que tanto signific…

Borró su sonrisa y bajó las manos, sin abrir el mensaje. Parecía una cualquiera, una arrastrada, una tonta incoherente, que mendigaba por una ilusión que le habían arrancado del mismo corazón. Se ajustó los lentes y guardó el celular. No quería ni ver el aparato.

"Termino con esto, me rapo la cabeza y me hago ermitaña. No quiero ver gente nunca más en la vida." Anunció muy decidida. " _Tampoco quiero volver a enamorarme así de nadie, no voy a soportar otra desilusión…_ " pensó para sí misma.

"¡Hola Gabriela!" Exclamó Geist de pronto. Alisa estaba con ella. "¡Por Athena! ¿Qué te pasó?"

"¡Estás llorando!" Le dijo Alisa con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Shura te ha estado molestando de nuevo?"

"¡Ese no aprende a tener tacto!" Gruñó Geist empuñando las manos. _"¡¿Qué le hiciste a Gabriela?!"_ Le mandó a decir por la cosmonet.

 _"_ _¿Quién yo? ¡Nada! ¿Por qué me echas la culpa?"_ Reclamó Shura sorprendido por la cosmonet. Curioso, cuando había dejado sola a Gaby la chica parecía estar bien. _"¿Está llorando?"_

Sin embargo el dorado no obtuvo respuesta, pues la muchacha carraspeó delicadamente, ajustando sus ropas, corrigiendo su postura y camuflando toda pena que pudiera haber tenido. Era una habilidad casi camaleónica que llamó la atención de las chicas, quienes intercambiaron una suave mirada.

"Ah, nada. Estuve pensando mucho, eso es todo. Ya se me pasa." Por instinto Gaby se limpió las mejillas, descubriendo que algunas lágrimas habían recorrido su piel. "No me di cuenta…"

Alisa no pareció convencida, pero optó por respetar el espacio de la mujer. Se sopló el flequillo y avanzó con paso decidido. La tomó de la mano.

"¡Mayor razón para que vengas con nosotras!" Exclamó decidida, usando ese tono de voz que no iba a permitir un no. "Nos vamos a juntar con las chicas en Géminis: Geist viene para arrastrarte por si te niegas."

"Nos invitaron a un aquelarre dorado… Nunca me habían invitado a uno, así que vamos o vamos."

"¿Un qué?" Gabriela se ajustó los lentes, curiosa.

"Un convite, hay algunas cosas para comer, también nos reímos mucho." Explicó Alisa. "Así conoces a las demás."

"¡Pero no tengo nada que llevar! Y los escalones me cuestan…"

"Nadie te está diciendo que lleves algo. Vamos, te hará bien y te ayudará a despejarte." Le dijo Alisa, tomándola del brazo. "Y si las escaleras te cuestan, hay opciones: te llevamos, le pedimos a Mu que nos teletransporte, o a los gemelos… ¡nos las arreglamos!"

"No hagas que te arrastre. Porque de que vamos, vamos." Advirtió Geist. Fue cuando notó el sobre en las manos de la chica. "¿Y eso?"

"¿Esto…? Pues… es lo que recuerdo… hay unos detalles nuevos, se lo llevaba a Shura y…"

En ese momento Geist tomó a Gaby de un brazo y Alisa del otro. Entre ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección de las Doce Casas con la mayor de las calmas, sonriendo cómplices por la travesura. Gabriela se angustió un poco, pero pronto dejó de luchar contra ambas, viendo que no tenía opción. Siempre podía esperar por la oportunidad perfecta para huir y ¿quién sabe?, quizás resultaba entretenido.

Hacía tiempo que no salía con un grupo de gente.

"Oigan, ¿Creen que pueda aprovechar de pasarle esto a Shura?"

Quizás resultaba ser divertido.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Apariciones Molestas_**

 _…_ _Aioros en ese momento se llevó una mano al puente nasal y por instantes perdió el equilibrio. Era algo que le pasaba bastante a menudo, razón principal por la que siempre se desbarrancaba, pero el santo de Sagitario no le daba importancia. Parecía tener algunos problemas en el oído medio, pero bueno, si el tipo no iba al médico a revisarse, imposible saberlo a ciencia cierta. Lamentablemente quiso el destino que se ladeara de súbito a su derecha, que Shura no alcanzara a sujetarlo a tiempo, y que justo en ese preciso instante, pues… chocara con otra persona…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental** : Aaaaah, por alguna razón muero por publicar el próximo capítulo, no creo que sea muy disciplinada con ese, pues con este casi me olvido. Aunque viene omake y uno tiernucho: está inspirado en un video que vi por ahí en Youtube alguna vez, cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Vomitarán arcoíris, así que están prevenidos. Sobre este capítulo, pues… ya ven, hasta que las chicas secuestraron a Gaby. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Ya sabes lo que dicen **Guest** : los mejores perfumes y más letales venenos, vienen en frasco pequeño. Y mido 1.58. Jejejejejeje. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Anneke mejoró un montón después de conocer a Saga, **Sagitarius** , aunque a diferencia de Gaby, ella no quería mejorar, simplemente se estaba hundiendo. Al menos Gabrielita sabe que no se quiere morir. Gaby tiene un par de sorpresas más que dar: toda esta aventura le está ayudando más de lo que ella misma piensa. Y sí… el ex aparecerá a hacer de las suyas y a descompensarlo todo e muy infeliz. Ya le caerá el karma encima en forma de cuchillos. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Pues sí, **Yamid** , Gabrielita sí se ocupa de como luce. Ella es una contradicción galopante y puede que esos cambios de humor llamen la atención de la cabra dorada por ser algo impredecibles. ¿Solo un par de celestinas? Pues la verdad todo un contingente: el aquelarre se está movilizando. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Hera:** Hera (en griego antiguo Ἥρα, o equivalentemente: Ἥρη en jónico y griego homérico) es la legítima esposa y una de las tres hermanas del dios Zeus en el panteón olímpico de la mitología griega clásica. Es diosa de la fidelidad, el matrimonio y los nacimientos. Además, ocupaba el cargo de Reina de los dioses. Su equivalente en la mitología romana era Juno. Se le sacrificaban la vaca y más tarde el pavo real. Su madre se llamaba Rea y su padre Cronos.

Hera fue conocida por su naturaleza celosa y vengativa, principalmente contra las amantes y la descendencia de Zeus, pero también contra los mortales con los que se cruzaba, como Pelias o Paris, quienes se ganaron su odio eterno.

Se representa a Hera majestuosa y solemne, a menudo en el trono y coronada con el polos (una alta corona cilíndrica usada por varias de las Grandes diosas), pudiendo llevar en su mano la granada, símbolo de la fértil sangre y la muerte, y sustituto de la cápsula narcótica de la amapola.

En este fic, Hera asume el nombre de _Juno Leukolénos_ como su identidad humana. _Juno_ por ser su equivalente en la mitología romana, y _Leukolénos_ (Λευκώλενος, la de brazos blancos) al ser éste uno de sus múltiples epítetos.

* * *

 **Mini Omake: Pasos de Baile**

 **Santuario de Athena. Casa de Acuario.**

 _24 de mayo. 06:12 horas_

Había que decir que Alsacia estaba de un estupendo buen humor. Llevaba días de muy mal humor: tenía los pies hinchadísimos, estaba que reventaba, Schrödinger insistía en dormirse encima de su panza en las noches, ella misma no podía conciliar el sueño y parecía que no respiraba bien. Tareas tan sencillas como levantarse, sentarse, abrocharse las sandalias o entrar a la ducha eran horribles. Simplemente no tenía pose cómoda alguna, y aunque una buena conversación con las chicas (y también con Camus) había aliviado muchos de sus temores, seguía angustiada.

Elise venía pequeña. Athos normal, pero era menos activo que la beba. ¿Y si nacían mal? ¿Y si algo se les había pasado a los médicos?

En fin. Pronto lo verían. Los mellizos estaban por nacer en todo caso.

…

¡¿Qué tanto se demoraban?! ¿Tan cómodos estaban dentro de la panza que no nacían nunca? ¡Se iba a hacer vieja esperando! Con un demonio. ¡¿Cómo lo hacía Idril?! Sin duda que al menos ella nunca aguantaría un embarazo de un año.

"¡CAMUS! El desayuno: me lo comeré yo si no vienes."

Ese día Alsacia, vaya a saber Athena porqué, despertó de muy buen humor. Un completo contraste a como había amanecido los días previos, en los que ni siquiera había querido peinarse. No: esa mañana se levantó alegre, incluso se vistió en seguida, hasta cambiando el peinado. Se trenzó el cabello al estilo de una espiga, tarea que le ocupó bastante tiempo. Hasta se había esmerado con el desayuno.

 _"_ _Bonjour, mon amour…"_

Camus apareció de improviso, la abrazó por la espalda y aterrizó un beso en sus labios. En seguida arrastró los pies y se sentó a la mesa, contemplando con cariño el dedicado, aunque simple, desayuno.

"¡Mira todo esto!" Exclamó el francés. "No me olvidé algún aniversario, ¿verdad?"

"No Camuchis, solo amanecí contenta. Llevo tantos días de mal humor que no voy a cuestionarme nada. Es un lindo día."

El santo de acuario había dormido pésimo. Tuvo un dolor espantoso en la espalda buena parte de la noche y sentía el cuello agarrotado. También se sentía pesado, como si hubiera pasado toda la noche comiendo y bebiendo, pero contradictoriamente tenía hambre. Cierto, su humor no era excelente, pero ver a Alsacia contenta le arregló bastante el genio y sonrió de gusto.

"Siempre es un día lindo contigo cerca. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Le dijo justo antes de darle un sorbo al café recién servido.

Alsacia le miró por encima del hombro y le guiñó un ojo muy coqueta, antes de concentrarse de nuevo en las tostadas que estaba preparando. Esto le sacó otra sonrisa a Camus, mejorándole el ánimo por el resto del día. Bien conocido era el hecho que si la chica lograba hacer que el cubo de hielo sonriera al menos dos veces antes de salir de Acuario, entonces estaría de buen humor durante el día.

"Me siento enorme, pero de buen humor. Eso no lo voy a cuestionar." Reconoció Alsacia. Entonces saltaron las tostadas y las puso en un plato. Se dirigió a la mesa mientras daba algunos pasitos de baile. Se sentó frente a Camus. "Entonces: ¿hoy tienes turno de coliseo?"

"Sí, pero quedo atento. Los demás saben que si salgo corriendo es importante." Le dijo mientras señalaba la panza. "¿Cómo está ese par de rufianes?"

"Se les nota queditos, pero dan sus pataditas." Alsacia suspiró curiosa. "Reconozco que han estado algo más tranquilos desde anoche." La chica se sopló el flequillo. "Ya quiero que salgan."

"¡Mira tú! ¿No me decías anoche que no querías que nacieran?"

"¡No dije eso, Camuchis!" Reclamó Alsacia. "Una tiene derecho a preocuparse, sabes que me angustia que estén de bajo peso y que Elise venga más pequeña."

"Van a estar bien. Estoy contigo y entre los dos veremos que tanto Athos como Elise engorden."

"Mew."

Schrödinger eligió ese momento para saltar arriba de la mesa, junto a Camus, a quien dio un cariñoso cabezazo antes de caminar remolón hacia Alsacia, a quien olisqueó curioso. La chica no tardó en mimarlo, aunque no dejó que comiera de su tostada.

"Hola Sho, ¿Tan temprano saltando? ¿Cómo está el minino mimoso?"

"¡Maaw!" Maulló el gato, como si intentara decirle que se llamaba Schrödinger y no Sho, como solía decirle Alsacia.

Camus se levantó de su sitio y tomó al gato para bajarlo de la mesa. Schrödinger pareció mirarlo indignado pero, fuera de hacerle un gatuno desprecio, se frotó contra las piernas de Alsacia y siguió su camino.

"Ese gato parece que te quiere más que a mí." Se rió Camus, llevando su taza al lavaplatos.

"Sabe quién lo alimenta, no te olvides Camuchis."

"¡También le doy su comida! Incluso el otro día le di salmón ahumado."

"¡Camus! No le des esas cosas a deshora: va a engordar el pobre minino."

"Un poco de salmón ahumado no le hará daño. Menos con todas estas escaleras." Defendió Camus su causa mientras lavaba su taza.

Entonces se fijó en la pequeña radio que Alsacia tenía en la cocina. Estaba encendida y en una de sus estaciones preferidas: justo en ese momento estaban pasando una de las canciones favoritas de su mujer. Sonrió con ternura al reconocerla, pues con esa canción habían bailado la primera vez. Parecía que había pasado un siglo y medio desde que Alsacia lo había obligado a bailar con ella durante la boda de Milo y Alisa. Subió el volumen un poco, llamando la atención de su esposa.

"¿Camuchis? ¿Qué te pasa, mijo, que subes la música?"

"Madame Brienne, ¿Me concede el honor de esta pieza?"

Alsacia parpadeó divertida y se rió de buena gana, pero aceptó la oferta. Sujetándose de Camus, y tras discutir un poco con la gravedad estuvo de pie, y tras acomodar la enorme panza, pronto los dos estuvieron dando pasitos de baile. Se notaba que sabían, que no estaban perdidos, el francés harto que había progresado en el baile desde aquél día. Schrödinger aprovechó para saltar arriba de la mesa de nuevo y desde allí los observó con atención. La pareja no se perdía de vista, se miraban coquetos y divertidos, adaptando estilos y maniobras, con suavidad y respeto.

Estaban sincronizados y no perdían ritmo. Cualquiera que los viera bailando sentiría envidia de la química que tenían.

"¿A ti qué te dio por bailar?"

"Hacía tiempo que no bailábamos." Camus aprovechó un movimiento para acercarse a su oído, muy sensual. "Además que te ves de rechupete…"

"¡Camus! Jajajaja. ¡No frente al gato, pobre!"

"Miau."

"Al gato no le importa."

A medida que la canción llegaba a su final, Alsacia dio un giro y terminó abrazada a Camus. La idea era sorprenderlo con un comentario parecido al que le había hecho al oído, pero… bueno… digamos que tuvo que clavarle los dedos encima, pues una contracción la sorprendió en el último momento posible. Camus no tardó en sujetarla, como esperando alguna caída, pero se quedó expectante cuando solo percibió la agitada respiración de Alsacia. Fue cuando sintió una puntada de dolor en las caderas.

"¿ _Chérie_?"

Alsacia lo quedó mirando con ojos grandes, pero en seguida miró hacia abajo, al piso. Schrödinger, desde la mesa y lleno de curiosidad, también parecía estar viendo lo mismo que ella. Camus dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa al ver el piso mojado.

"Camus… ¡Rompí fuente!" Susurró Alsacia de pronto asustada.

Lejos de entrar en pánico, Camus la besó en los labios y la abrazó, al tiempo que miraba la hora.

Sus planes para el día habían sido modificados.

…

…

…

 **"** **¡ALEJANDRO! ¿QUÉ HICISTE?"**

 **"** **¡YO NADA LO JURO!"**

"¡Estabas Bailando Con Mamá! ¿Qué Rompiste?"

"¡Nada! ¡Se Rompió Solo! ¡Juro Que Yo No Fui!"

"¡¿Y por qué estamos más apretados?! Y se está cayendo el agua…"

Ambos mellizos hicieron un puchero y optaron por no decir nada en algunos minutos. Por instinto sabían qué estaba pasando. Acercaron sus manitas uno al otro a través de los sacos amnióticos y se dieron mutuo apoyo. En unas horas comenzarían un difícil paso a la vida, y pronto olvidarían sus vidas pasadas, dejarían de ser Lucas y Alejandro para comenzar a ser Athos y Elise…

… Tenían un poco de miedo.

"Ya toca nacer…"

"… Te quiero hermanito."

"Y yo…"

 **Fin del Omake.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG **


	10. Cap 9: Apariciones Molestas

_Como si no fuera suficiente tener que lidiar con renegados asesinos, viene este sujeto a molestar. Pero al menos Gaby recupera algún recuerdillo y comparte un almuerzo. Shura por su parte intenta conversar con Aioros sobre algunos deslices con universitarias locas y Flos le reconoce a Dohko que está asustada._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** **Lallen–Fanart** , en su página de DeviantArt, tiene algunos dibujos de mis OC's, por si quieren ver a las chicas. Fangirleé como tres días seguidos cuando me los mostró. Debí haberles dicho hace un buen rato ya, por lo que me disculpo de antemano por la tardanza al decirles. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Apariciones molestas**

 **Atenas. Taller Mecánico "El Lobo"**

 _Día siguiente. 27 de mayo. 12:30 horas._

¡Argh! ¡Qué sueño tenía! Gaby tenía un problema grave a la hora de dormir. Tenía el sueño muy liviano, excepto en las mañanas, en las que le costaba una atrocidad salir de la cama. Muchas veces se dormía en la ducha o bastaba que se sentara unos segundos para volver a dormirse. Era un suplicio para ella despertar, igual que dormir: le costaba mucho y encima, como ya se dijo, tenía sueño liviano y cualquier cosa la despertaba.

Como podrán imaginar, el amanecer del Santuario la tenía loca. Rayaba en atentado a los derechos humanos. En serio, ¿qué tipo de chiflado ya estaba despierto a las cinco y media de la mañana? No digamos que eran todos, pero la gran mayoría ya estaba circulando a esas horas.

Gaby se empinó un vaso de agua fresca a ver si lograba despertar mejor. La noche anterior había estado con las chicas del Santuario en la casa de Géminis, en un convite. Uno de los gemelos guardianes había quedado en entregarle el sobre a Shura antes de irse a donde quiera que haya ido, y ella se había quedado con las chicas a disfrutar de un buen rato. Ojalá que lo hubiese leído.

Tenía que reconocer que lo había pasado increíble. Había buena cerveza y bastante comida. ¿De donde era la chica que cocinó todo? Parece que era chef o algo así, pues algo mencionó que la cerveza era artesanal y de una pequeña fábrica que pertenecía a uno de sus colegas o algo así. Se había reído. Muchísimo. Logró relajarse y convencerse que los demás habitantes del Santuario, sobre todo las chicas doradas, no eran estatuas petulantes sino bastante cercanas… y algunas muy locas. Tenían los mismos problemas que cualquiera y eso… la hizo sentir normal, no tan bicho raro.

Tan lejanos que parecían los santos y quienes se relacionaban con ellos, cuando en verdad eran seres humanos con problemas tan mundanos como los de cualquiera.

Suspiró tranquila, eso de alguna manera había tranquilizado sus nervios.

"No sabía que habías vendido tu auto. Con razón no te aparecías por el estacionamiento."

Gaby sintió que se le helaba hasta la respiración. Levantó la mirada de su escritorio solo para sentir una subida de adrenalina por sus venas. Se enrojeció un poco y tuvo que luchar para no sonreír, aunque no pudo hacer nada por evitar la sorpresa.

"¡Jordi!"

¡Por todo el Olimpo, el Inframundo y el Tártaro! ¡Por favor que no pusiera cara de nada! Se le aceleró el corazón y se le helaron las manos. ¿Qué hacía su ex ahí? ¿Parado en la puerta, como si nada hubiera pasado? Así, como llevándose el mundo por delante con esa sonrisa seductora y malparida. ¡¿Qué hacía Ahí Como si no le Rompiera el Alma, el Malnacido Hijo de…?!

¿Y por qué sentía mariposas en el estómago? Maldito el día en que se dejó enamorar…

"Y yo pensando que te habías olvidado de mí." Jordi le sonrió y se sentó sin que lo invitasen frente a su escritorio. Tras acomodarse se bajó un poco las gafas de sol y le dedicó una lastimera mirada. "Me tienes bien tirado al olvido: no me respondes los mensajes."

"He estado ocupada."

"Pero los lees, sale doble palomita azul."

"…" Gaby se mordió la lengua y forzó a que su corazón calmara las revoluciones.

"Oooh. ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ouch, sí lo estás. Creí que ya se te había pasado." Jordi se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca y le sonrió. "Vine a pedirte el auto, pero me dijeron que lo vendiste."

"Sí, lo vendí. ¿Algo más?"

Gaby lo miró aburrida. No, el tipo no había ido a pedirle su auto.

Jordi la quedó mirando y apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio. El tipo sabía que Gaby no estaba muy receptiva, sino que derechamente hostil a su presencia, pero tenía encanto y sabía como manejar la situación, ¡era vendedor!, así que puso una de sus mejores sonrisas seductoras y la miró por encima de las gafas. Gaby tragó saliva y se obligó a fruncir el ceño, aunque cuando Jordi le acarició la mano con la punta de los dedos, no supo si lo que sintió fue extrema indignación, amor o ansias asesinas.

"Te he echado de menos… hace meses que no nos vemos. Mi novia no está: me preguntaba si querrías…"

¡Suficiente! Gaby tuvo un tic en el ojo y antes que se diera cuenta, se puso de pie y le plantó un bofetón tal que le botó las gafas de sol. Apoyó ambos puños en la mesa y le miró hecha una fiera. Tenía ganas de largarse a llorar de indignación, pena y vergüenza. Lo primero se explica, la pena era por sí misma, lo mismo que la vergüenza: ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de un espécimen así? En serio, ¿tan desesperada estaba?

"¿Tú quién te crees que soy? ¿Una _cualquiera_? ¡Me engañaste con esa mujer y te piensas que voy a caer en tu juego! Me hiciste pedazos el alma y crees que te voy a perdonar así de fácil. ¡Sal de Aquí!"

Jordi la miró de ganchete y se levantó a recoger sus gafas, sin perderse ni un solo instante la mirada de Gabriela. No, estaba llena de firmeza y decisión, no era la chica que conocía y que le había vertido su alma en las manos. Era una mujer indignada a la que le costaría convencerla de nuevo.

"Compórtate, Mujer, o pensaré que necesitas que te mimen en la cama."

"Largo."

"¿El tipo ese no te trata bien?" Preguntó Jordi casual, mientras revisaba que sus gafas no hubieran sufrido mayor daño. Como que no quiere la cosa rodeó el escritorio, se acercó a ella y desde la altura la miró hacia abajo, apoyando de golpe la mano sobre la madera. Levantó la otra mano, como queriendo acariciarla. "Yo podría darte todo lo que no te…"

"Aléjate de mí y no te atrevas a tocarme."

"Prrrr… no conocía esa faceta tuya…"

"¿Necesita algo, señorita Gaby?"

Uno de los mecánicos estaba de pie en la puerta y miraba a Jordi con cara de pocos amigos. Detrás de él había otro que prestaba bastante atención, mientras se limpiaba la grasa de las manos. Estaba pasando más o menos cerca de la oficinita cuando escuchó el bofetón y decidió asomarse a ver qué pasaba, tras advertir al segundo mecánico que posiblemente necesitaría ayuda. Lo conocían, sabían quién era el tipo: habían sido testigos del idilio que Gaby y él habían mantenido durante los cuatro meses que fueron pareja y más de alguno ofreció convertirlo en mazamorra cuando se enteraron de la forma en que habían terminado. Gabriela sintió alivio, de verdad, al notar el apoyo del grupo de hombres.

En serio, quería que todo terminara pronto.

"El señor no puede encontrar la salida, Juan." Explicó la mujer. "También tiene problemas respetando el espacio personal ajeno."

"¡Estoy para atender! La salida queda cerca." El hombre dio dos zancadas y le puso una mano sucia sobre el hombro a Jordi, pero en quien fijó la mirada fue en Gaby. "Debería decirle a su _sombra_ que esto la molesta, señorita."

"No necesito una sombra para manejar basura. Sé defenderme sola cuando quiero." Gruñó Gaby sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Jordi, que tampoco miraba para otro lado. Allí se palpaba la agresión.

"Te veo por ahí, Gabriela. Trata de no dejarme en visto cuando veas mis mensajes."

"Piérdete."

"Ya escuchó a la señorita."

Jordi se dejó llevar por el mecánico mientras _amablemente_ lo tironeaba hasta la puerta. El otro mecánico los siguió como apoyo y solo cuando desaparecieron de su vista, Gaby cayó sentada. Se sujetó la cabeza e hiperventiló un poco. No pudo evitar que le temblara el mentón, pero se tragó las ganas de llorar. De pronto le temblaban las manos y las rodillas.

Un vaso de agua apareció en su campo visual y cuando Gaby levantó la cabeza, se encontró con dos de los mecánicos, y su Jefe, que la miraban como si hubiera regresado de la guerra.

"Así se hace, Gabriela. ¡Pero para esto te pasé la llave inglesa! Para que le pegaras con ella, no que la tuvieras de adorno." Dijo uno de los mecánicos. "¡Hasta te enseñé como!"

"Con los chicos lo vamos a esperar a la salida de su trabajo. ¡No le haremos nada… grave! Una buena paliza le enseñará." Dijo el otro. El jefe levantó las manos.

"No tenemos que ponernos violentos, muchachos, sabemos dónde se estaciona después de todo. Un poco de azúcar en el tanque de gasolina soluciona muchas cosas." Gruñó el hombre muy decidido, antes de verla muy severo. "Sal, mujer, ve a tomar aire. Es hora de almorzar después de todo."

"Y su _sombra_ espera."

"Yo que tú le cuento todo. Capaz hasta le dé una lección."

La sombra, por cierto, era Shura. Todos en su trabajo estaban muy al tanto de que Gabriela contaba con un guardián dorado. No sabían bien los detalles, pero sí que se debía a que la chica seguramente había visto algo el día de la explosión en el metro que había provocado que atentaran contra su vida. Y los malditos debían ser lo bastante peligrosos como para haber motivado que un santo de Athena, dorado por si fuera poco, decidiera cuidarle la espalda. Es más, hasta lo habían visto machacando a un renegado un par de días antes. El señor Procopi le pasó su bolso del almuerzo.

"Ya vete, mujer, vuelve a las 14:30."

"Pero…"

"¡Que te vayas!"

Sin resistirse mucho, Gabriela fue empujada fuera del taller mecánico por sus compañeros, que la pusieron de patitas en vereda en dirección de su jardincito favorito, sin dejarla regresar. Por instantes temió que Jordi la estuviera esperando, pero se habían asegurado de escoltarlo algo más lejos y en la dirección contraria a la de ella. ¡Bueno, ni modo! No se iba a quejar por salir un poco antes a almorzar. Comenzó a caminar sin muchas ganas, aunque pronto comenzó a repasar lo que había sucedido en la oficina. ¡¿Ese tipo iba en serio?! ¡Qué Caradura! ¿Y ella qué tenía que estar sintiendo cosas? Porque enojada como estaba, sí sintió cosas. ¿Qué era lo que tenía de malo? Jordi casi la había matado al romperle el corazón y ¡¿se creía que podía volver cuando se le antojara?! ¿Por quién la tomaba? ¿Por una cualquiera?

" **¡AISH!** ¿Yo como me fui a fijar en _eso_?"

Mal. ¿Cómo se dejó seducir por alguien así? Seguro que era la única imbécil a la que le pasaban esas cosas. ¡Tenía mala suerte! Bah. Ni bien terminase todo esto, se raparía la cabeza y se haría ermitaña. Ya estaba harta que el mundo le pasara por encima.

"¿Para dónde vas tan enojada, mujer?" Preguntó Shura de pronto, saltando a su lado.

"¡AAAAH!"

Gaby abrazó su bolso y del susto se pegó a la pared. Se ajustó los lentes y suspiró de alivio al verlo. ¡Vaya! He ahí una prueba de lo que nunca tendría.

Eso también le rasgó el corazoncito.

"Lamento haberte asustado." Le dijo muy serio y formal. "¿Qué te enojó tanto?"

"Shura… tienes que dejar de hacer eso, me asustas." Gaby dejó escapar un suspiro y se acomodó de nuevo los lentes, más por inercia. "Personas desagradables, eso es todo. Al menos me dejaron salir antes."

"¿Clientes difíciles?"

"No. Peor que eso. Un ex difícil."

"Ouh."

Fue tal la soltura con que reconoció el motivo de su enojo que Gaby se sorprendió. ¿Qué le tenía que estar contando a Shura sobre su vida personal? Bah. Ni que le importara al dorado. No era el tipo de información que él quería. Sin embargo el español pareció bajar las defensas: de alguna manera empatizó con ella y no hizo mayor comentario, aunque en su fuero interno no pudo menos que sorprenderse. No se imaginaba a Gabriela teniendo un ex.

Vagamente recordó al sujeto del otro día, el que suponía había enviado el mensaje. Tuvo un disimulado tic en el ojo.

"Al menos lo resolviste."

"Más o menos. Tuve ayuda." Gaby forzó una sonrisa y le miró amable. "¿Me acompañas a almorzar?"

Shura asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección del jardincito. No quedaba lejos, pero aun así recorrieron el tramo en silencio. El dorado la miró con más calma y hasta con la expresión suave. A fuerza de estar compartiendo tanto tiempo, y aunque hubiera roces, habían aprendido a tener al menos una suerte de amistad que cada día se notaba menos forzada. Gabriela había pasado de ser la mujercita que no puede recordar nada a ser una chica bastante divertida si se lo proponía. Shura creía que escondía demasiados secretos y que todos le dañaban el alma, pero no podía ayudarla, excepto siendo quizás un buen amigo. Nada más que eso, pero era lo que tenía para ofrecer. Esto había ayudado a que la chica lo viera menos severo y más amable conforme pasaban los días.

No quería decir que no tuvieran roces, pero eran cada vez menos.

Por fin llegaron al jardincito y ocuparon la misma banca de siempre. Shura se desparramó en el asiento y se dispuso a sentir el aire y la sombra sobre su rostro. Todavía no almorzaba, lo haría después que fuera a dejar a Gaby al taller, como siempre lo hacía. Podía no llevar armadura, pero eso no significaba que descuidaría su…

"Toma. Lo preparé para ti." Le dijo de pronto Gaby. "Seguramente le falta sal, pero tengo." Perplejo, Shura recibió el tupper junto con un tenedor.

"¿Para mi?" Preguntó como si no se convenciera. Era una ensalada con tiras de pollo.

"Sí… siempre me acompañas y no veo que almuerces. Ya me daba cosa comer sola contigo al lado sin nada." Explicó Gabriela de corazón. "Así que si no comes, me voy a ofender."

"Pero no te he tratado bien." Shura se puso rojo como tomate. Ahí estaba él recordando todas las veces en que había sido derechamente antipático con Gabriela y ella iba y le daba un almuerzo.

La chica le miró incrédula, no se esperaba una reacción así. Enrojeció en seguida cuando Shura le sonrió sincero.

"No digas eso, tampoco he sido de trato fácil." Se apuró en decir, quizás cohibido. "Te estoy retrasando un montón… Si no fuera por mis traumas ya habrías terminado tu cacería." Le dijo con algo de tristeza, aunque sonrió casi de inmediato. "Dejémonos de cosas. ¿Pudiste leer la carta?"

Ah. De pronto Shura se sintió mal por meterle tanta presión, sintiendo que de algún modo tenía que compensarla. Cierto, aún tenía una misión que cumplir y un alma a la que dejar descansando en paz, pero saber que había atormentado a una chica que no tenía nada que ver, y que seguramente arrastraba sus propios dolores, le hizo sentir poco justo. ¿Cómo poder quitarle esa melancolía? ¿Lograr que sonriera de nuevo sin ataduras?

Ladeó la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que la aterrorizaba tanto que le impedía recobrar sus recuerdos?

Se dio cuenta entonces que Gabriela lo miraba curiosa. Sonrió de costado y comenzó a comer su almuerzo. ¡Por Athena! ¡Nunca le habían preparado un almuerzo sorpresa!

"¡Esto está muy bueno!"

"¿No le falta sal?"

"No, para nada. Está todo justo."

"¿Y leíste la carta?"

Gaby le miró con intensidad y Shura frunció el ceño. Se llevó otro bocado a la boca, que masticó y tragó, antes de asentir, tratando de lucir todo lo épico que podía.

"Sí, leí la carta y me llevó a una guarida de ratas." Explicó Shura solemne. "Acababan de desocupar ese escondite, pero había renegados, que amablemente me dieron otra pista con la que trabajar, pero me voy a tardar un poco más con ella. Es un dato que ya le pasé a la policía: creo que planean otro atentado." Le dijo con calma. Volvió a probar dos nuevos bocados y se sonrojó un poco. "Gracias… está muy bueno."

Eso llenó a Gaby de un alegre sentimiento en el pecho. No es que no le dieran las gracias a menudo, pero primera vez que las oía de Shura por algo que ella había hecho. Eso significaba un montón para ella, lo que en un primer momento no logró explicarse. Se concentró en su comida y masticó con calma.

"Me alegra saber que te ayude en…"

¡Momento! ¿Atentado?

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _…_ _aflojó su agarre, instante que aprovechó para darle un derechazo potenciado por una energía externa a ella._

 _Tomado por sorpresa, el hombre la soltó y Gabriela se largó a correr._

 _"_ _¡PERRA!"_

 _Cuatro suspiros después, el hombre la atrapó del cabello y la azotó contra el suelo. Los demás pasajeros comenzaban a cercarlos y no pocos se disponían a defenderla._

 _"_ _¡¿Qué haces, Rango?! Las bombas están por estallar. ¡Recuerda que después de esto hay que hacer estallar Monastiraki!"_

 _"_ _¡¿Quieres callarte?! Hay testigos y tengo que eliminar a esta."_

 _"_ _¡Me da igual lo que hagas con ella! Tenemos un trato. ¡Llévate a esa mujer al puerto que tanto te gusta y ahí la matas con calma! Pero estas bombas tienen que…"_

 _Rango se irguió en toda su altura, sujetando a Gabriela por el pelo, pero dándole un revés de la mano al sujeto que lo botó al suelo. La chica se sacudió, tratando de soltarse, mientras sentía que el objeto en su mano pulsaba y de alguna manera…_

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

Gabriela parpadeó sorprendida. Se masajeó los ojos y optó por comer dos bocados más. Hiperventiló un poco cuando se dio cuenta que había recuperado otro fragmento de recuerdo… parecía ser lo que Shura buscaba, pero por alguna razón… sentía que había más. Una proverbial pared de agua se le había venido encima.

"Monastiraki."

"¿Perdón?"

"Mencionaron algo sobre Monastiraki." Gaby se quedó viendo a Shura algo perturbada. "Acabo de recordar un poco más… el atentado… será en Monastiraki."

En vez de fruncir el ceño, Shura levantó ambas cejas. La miró amable, paciente, aunque no le sonrió. Esta vez no se veía intimidante.

"Si quieres… puedes describirme el recuerdo. No tiene que ser ahora, ni más tarde. Cuando tú quieras."

"¿Cuándo yo quiera? Pero puedo querer en dos semanas más."

"No, no quieres eso." Le dijo Shura muy serio. Le sonrió de costado. "Pero a tu tiempo. Así lo meditas más… Además estamos almorzando."

Shura se concentró en lo que quedaba de su almuerzo, sin dar mayores luces de querer escuchar más. Esto, por alguna razón, enterneció a Gabriela.

"Así será."

* * *

 **Atenas. Cafetería "Black Canvas"**

 _Esa tarde. 27 de mayo. 16:54 horas._

"Curioso… primera vez en meses que no hablas de como eliminas renegados."

Aioros bebió un sorbo de su café y paladeó el sabor con calma. Tenía una actitud más bien despreocupada, aunque en verdad estaba muy atento a su compadre. El santo de Sagitario estaba en un día tranquilo por lo visto: desde que era soltero de nuevo tenía días o muy hiperkinéticos, o muy melancólicos, derechamente tristes o tranquilos. Cierto, ya se había hecho a la idea que lo suyo con Serra ya no tenía vuelta, de hecho no había vuelto a ver a la chica y algo le decía que había rehecho su vida, pero era evidente que la soltería no le estaba haciendo nada bien.

Pero no, no era él el tema a considerar en aquella ocasión, sino Shura. El santo de capricornio ya estaba harto de perseguir renegados, quería ya terminar con el asunto, como digno representante de su signo. Odiaba darle larga a los problemas y quería ponerle punto final YA, pero… bueno… por alguna razón que no terminaba por explicarse, al mismo tiempo como que le estaba dando largas. Y ya no hablaba a todas horas de machacar renegados.

"Eso ya me aburre. Ni se resisten siquiera: los que encontré esta mañana fueron tan poca cosa que me contenté con dejarlos en la policía y ya."

"Nada como querer cerrar un ciclo."

"Y seguir con mi vida." Shura se pasó una mano por los ojos. "En serio, esto ya fue mucho, no quiero estar por siempre en la misma cantinela. Aburre. Soy obsesivo, pero nunca tanto."

"¿Dices lo mismo respecto a Selene?"

Shura miró a Aioros con el rostro suave. La noche anterior había tenido turno con Máscara de la Muerte, quien le había hecho la misma pregunta, y como al santo de Cáncer, le iba a dar la misma respuesta a Aioros.

"Selene fue un lindo amor, pero ella partió. Descansa, aunque no en paz… quiero hacerle justicia. Pero ya fue suficiente. Esta tardanza mía incluso es una falta de respeto: Rango va a pagar por lo que le hizo, y yo seguiré mi vida."

"¿Cómo si Selene no hubiera existido?"

"¡Jo, No! ¿Cómo crees?" Shura miró a Aioros algo tostado, pero en seguida suspiró apenado. "Selene es una mujer importante en mi vida, pero ya fue. Hay que seguir adelante amigo, no hay nada de malo con eso e incluso es sano." El santo de capricornio bebió un sorbo de su café. "¿Sigues extrañando a Serra?"

"…"

"Aioros…"

"Sí… o más bien extraño como me sentía con ella." Aioros se sopló el flequillo. "No hay ninguna diferencia en mi vida ahora que cuando estaba saliendo con ella. Creo que… debí darme cuenta cuando se nos evaporó el amor… fue demasiado intenso y ahora no hay nada. No sé cómo reemplazarla."

"Un amor no se reemplaza por otro. Cada mujer es diferente, tampoco las compares o arde Troya." Shura bufó burlón. "Además con Serra te estabas aburriendo y que todo había caído en rutina. O de eso te quejabas."

"Seeeeeeeeeeee… Supongo que sí." Aioros dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. "… voy a morir solo, rodeado de sobrinos." Shura le dio un coscorrón. "Al menos no serán gatos."

"¡Ya no seas dramático! Encontrarás a alguien. Los dos encontraremos a alguien."

"¿Conoces a alguien acaso que me puedas presentar?"

"Tú no tienes problemas en presentarte solito ante la chica que quieras." Shura miró su café antes de darle el sorbo final. "En cambio yo… creo que me va a costar."

"Para nada, tienes a Gabriela."

"¿Qué? Por Athena, Aioros, ¿de qué hablas? ¿De Gaby?"

"Sí. Los dos hacen bonita pareja, y me consta que han congeniado bastante mejor."

"Lo que hay entre nosotros es meramente profesional, aunque espero contarla entre mis amigos." Razonó Shura con bastante franqueza. Suspiró. "Solo quiero sacarla con vida de todo este lío y… me gustaría que pudiera resolver sus traumas."

Ni siquiera se escandalizó con la sugerencia de que entre él y Gabriela pudiera haber algo. No había pensado en la chica de ese modo en específico, pero sí había acaparado algunos de sus pensamientos diarios, y no porque estuviera vigilando que los renegados no la matasen. Aquella dócil señorita que rescataron de lo profundo del metro, que tan sumisa se veía, demostró ser todo un misterio. Partiendo por su incapacidad de recordar a su extraña dolencia del alma que le impedía disfrutar la vida. ¿Qué tanto pudo haberle pasado que le había arrancado la felicidad de las venas? Eso seguro tenía solución, una buena terapia bastaría, pero… ¿por qué la mujer era incapaz de resolverlo por sí misma?

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Está allá abajo, al fondo del agua." Le dijo con algo de angustia._

 _"_ _¿Quién?"_

 _"_ _Puede salir por sus propios medios… pero necesita una razón."_

 _"_ _¿De qué hablas, Selene?"_

 _Shura intentó tomar a la fantasmal Selene entre sus brazos, pero esta retrocedió, haciendo un gesto con la mano como indicando que ya no le correspondía._

 _"_ _Dale esa razón que necesita."_

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Recordó por alguna razón ese fragmento del sueño que había tenido hacía poco. El simbolismo del agua se le estaba repitiendo un montón, sobre todo en relación a Gabriela. ¿Qué había querido decir Selene? Bah. Mejor asumía que se había comenzado a preocupar por su protegida, más allá de la información que pudiera darle. Además le había dado un almuerzo, tenía que compensarla de algún modo.

"Por Athena. ¡Pusiste la cara!"

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué cara puse?"

"La misma que pusiste cuando te diste cuenta que Selene podría gustarte."

"Aioros, basta. Ni siquiera empieces, es una falta de respeto."

"¿A Selene? Me acabas de decir que la vida sigue y que quieres seguir con la tuya."

"Creo que Gabriela tiene un ex difícil." Gruñó de mal humor. "Como si no tuviera suficiente en qué pensar, encima tiene que lidiar con ese tío… con razón vive estresada."

Eso lo indignaba un montón. Gaby no era mala persona, era muy dulce, pero tener que lidiar con bombas, recuerdos reprimidos, intentos de asesinato y encima ex complicados, no era justo en lo más mínimo. Porque el sujeto era pesado: recordaba haberlo visto rondándola más de la cuenta y alterarle los nervios al punto de hacerla llorar. Que Gabriela no le viniera con cuentos de que _no le pasaba nada_ cuando era evidente que hasta lloraba por el tipo. Ese sujeto seguro la había lastimado de algún modo el muy bastardo ¿Cuál sería el cuento detrás de eso?

¿Por qué se sentía de pronto tan aprensivo? Lindo, ahora su conciencia no lo iba a dejar tranquilo.

"Ouch." Aioros bebió su último sorbo de café. "Pero igual le tienes ganas."

Shura miró a su compadre con cara de circunstancia. Levantó la mano y pidió la cuenta, que pagó íntegra momentos después. De un brazo tomó a Aioros, que se reía de buena gana de él, sin responderle nada, dispuesto a llevárselo de allí. Sí, puede que en algún lugar de su subconsciente le tuviera ganas a Gaby, pero todavía no se daba cuenta de eso, lo que Aioros parecía encontrar muy divertido. En serio, con compadres como él, para qué quería enemigos. Lo irritante era que Máscara de la Muerte había llegado a la misma conclusión que Aioros durante la ronda de la noche anterior, y también se había reído a sus expensas.

No tardaron mucho en cruzar la cafetería hacia la puerta, despidiéndose del dueño con un gesto de las manos. Aioros en ese momento se llevó una mano al puente nasal y por instantes perdió el equilibrio. Era algo que le pasaba bastante a menudo, razón principal por la que siempre se desbarrancaba, pero el santo de Sagitario no le daba importancia. Parecía tener algunos problemas en el oído medio, pero bueno, si el tipo no iba al médico a revisarse, imposible saberlo a ciencia cierta. Lamentablemente quiso el destino que se ladeara de súbito a su derecha, que Shura no alcanzara a sujetarlo a tiempo, y que justo en ese preciso instante, pues… chocara con otra persona.

"¡Aaaaaaaaah!"

"¡Perdón!"

Fue más bien un siseo mudo y prolongado. La persona contra la que Aioros había chocado era una mujer casi tan alta como él, pero que justo en el momento en que el santo de Sagitario perdió el equilibrio, se estaba empinando un enorme vaso de café para llevar y tampoco veía por donde iba. Obviamente la bebida se le derramó encima, sobre la cara y su blusa blanca. De la sorpresa soltó el bolso y el café cayó al suelo mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.

"¡Por Athena! Señorita disculpe. ¿Está usted bien?"

"¡¿A Ti Que Te Parece?!" Gruñó la mujer clavándole una furibunda mirada. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos de color amatista, muy magnéticos. ¡Esas facciones! ¿A quién se parecía?

"Discúlpelo, tiene problemas de vértigo." Dijo Shura alcanzándole un paño húmedo que alguien del local le pasó.

La mujer los miró sin saber si gritarles de lo lindo o no. Aceptó el paño y se limpió un poco la cara y las manos antes de devolverlo. Se miró a sí misma, descubriendo con vergüenza que su blusa se había pegado contra su cuerpo y por obra y gracia del café, parecía haberse mimetizado contra su piel. Era como si estuviera desnuda, por lo que cruzó los brazos para darse algo de privacidad. Se puso roja como un tomate. Aioros le pasó el bolso, lamentando que no había llevado casaca para poder dársela a la chica y que así se cubriera de algún modo.

"Lo lamento en serio, ¿La puedo compensar de alguna manera?" Pobrecito Aioros estaba hecho un nudo.

"No." La mujer tomó su bolso, que por cierto, pesaba un montón, y se lo echó al hombro. "Disculpas aceptadas: ahora desaparece de mi vista."

"Claro. Errr… ¿seguro no necesita ayuda?"

"¡NO!"

En defensa de la chica, lo único que quería era salir de allí e ir a cambiarse ropa lo antes posible. Quizás pasar a comprar alguna blusa nueva en algún sitio, pero YA. Le echó un último vistazo a Aioros antes de salir y rodando los ojos al cielo, simplemente hizo eso, salir de allí y perderse en la calle. Shura se masajeó las sienes.

"Lindo, Aioros. ¡Manerita de conocer gente!" Se burló de buena gana. "¡Hazte ver!: asume que sufres vértigo." Aioros lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. La situación lo había cohibido un montón: no pudo evitar notar la anatomía de la chica cuando la blusa se le pegó al cuerpo; y tenía buen físico, conste: eso lo afectó.

El pobre no era de palo y llevaba días de sequía.

Mejor olvidaba eso. Otra cosa era la importante. Miró feo a su compadre, frunciendo el ceño y todo. ¿Qué estaba insinuando que tenía? Aaaah, la negación.

"¡¿Problemas de Vértigo **_YO_**?!" Gruñó de mal humor. Shura asintió.

"Y de los graves. Va en serio, hazte revisar los oídos." Le dijo el español palmeando su espalda.

Aioros frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos en lo que Shura devolvía el paño que le habían pasado. Por instantes miró hacia la puerta por donde momentos antes se fuera aquella mujer.

Tenía la sensación que la vería de nuevo. ¿Por qué?

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Bosque.**

 _Dos días después. 29 de mayo. 7:20 horas_

Dohko suspiró con bastante alegría y dejó que los rayos del sol bañaran su cara. Instantes después sintió a Flos apoyándose en su brazo, lo que le subió la felicidad en dos puntos. No tardó en rodearla con el brazo y suspirar contento, a medida que ambos seguían paseando. Momentos así, que su _Flora_ se ponía mimosa, eran muy raros.

"¿Te das cuenta que te puedo arrastrar fácilmente a los matorrales?"

"¿Te das cuenta que te puede pasar lo mismo que la última vez?"

"Mugre Lümi." Rezongó resignado.

Flos había sido dada de alta hacía dos días. Claro que la liberaron con condiciones, de no esforzarse mucho y eso. La mujer no se hacía problemas, si dependiera de ella se hubiera asilado en el bosque y ya, por mucho que no hubiera casi nada para cazar, pero bueno. Este clan era rudo, pero aprensivo. Electra había sido elegida para revisarla una vez al día, lo cual consideraba un golpe bajo por parte de Astrea, considerando que Flos le tenía terror a esta amazona. Le daba mal yuyu, decía. Eso habría sido suficiente como para tenerla en vereda y oculta, pero desde que era la aprendiza oficial de Lümi… no digamos que su maestra la dejó estar ociosa. Flos se reincorporó pronto a las rutinas que estaba siguiendo en compañía de Chantal.

Dohko se lamentaba que solo podía ver a su tigresa en las horas libres, y no a gusto como quería. Encima Lümi le había enseñado justamente un movimiento de aikido a Flos que le permitía soltarse si alguien la sujetaba de la manera en que él lo estaba haciendo y lo ponía en práctica bastante seguido. La lemuriana se reía cada vez que la veía derribando al viejo y rejuvenecido maestro, quien por alguna razón nunca recordaba esta movida.

"A estas alturas nunca te voy a llevar a los matorrales."

"Es cosa que lo intentes mejor, Cazador." Flos lo rodeó con los brazos, mirándole con tierna coquetería. "O que me lo pidas y dejo de correr…"

Independiente de las implicancias que tenían esa simple frase, y que le subieron el ego algunas tallas, Dohko simplemente rodeó a Flos en un abrazo. La mujer respiraba demasiado quedito y ansiosa, y hacía días que buscaba más abrazos y mimos que entrenamientos. Pero solo eso, caricias que pesaban por lo inocente, nada más. El santo de Libra sabía que Flos estaba angustiada, su chica era demasiado transparente.

"No quiero dejarte solo."

"¿Y eso a qué viene?" Dohko la dejó refugiarse en su pecho. "Sabes que de mi no te deshaces." Le dijo al tiempo que le prodigaba algunos besos en el cabello.

Flos se separó de él solo la distancia suficiente para poder acomodarse y besarlo en los labios. Luego se soltó y tras suspirar, se alejó unos metros, sintiendo los verdes ojos del tigre en su espalda. De su morral sacó la daga… el cristal de roca estaba rojo, pero no de un color tan intenso como al principio, sino más pálido, y se pudo distinguir sin mayor esfuerzo como la sangre que brotaba de la mano de Flos, como delgados hilos, se absorbía en el mineral. Dohko caminó hacia su mujer y la instó a guardar el objeto.

"Está perdiendo fuerza."

"Lo sé."

"Cuando libere el cosmo… puede que reclame mi vida."

"No hables de eso."

"Si tengo que hacerlo, que así sea, me muero y ya. El sacrificio de mis compañeros también debe ser honrado, dieron sus vidas para…" Flos sacudió la cabeza. "… No tengo ganas de seguir hablando solemnidades."

Flos hizo un puchero y bajó la mirada, junto con sus hombros. Dohko la tomó por el mentón y la obligó a levantar su rostro, aunque la mujer de todos modos se las ingenió para desviar la mirada.

"¿Qué te pasa, Florecita?"

"Estoy asustada. No quiero…"

"¿Morir?"

"No… no quiero dejarte solo." La chica hizo un enorme puchero y los ojos se le hincharon, pero no lloró. Volvió a abrazarlo. "Me costó encontrar cazador, no te quiero dejar solo."

Dohko la aferró aún más en sus brazos.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Mensajes de Texto_**

 _…_ _Gaby pestañeó perpleja, ajustándose los lentes en el intertanto. Sin darse cuenta tomó aire por la boca_ _y lo retuvo_ _, como por instinto. Miró a su alrededor, notando los autos que circulaban y el resto de los peatones que se dirigían a tomar el bus más cercano o que simplemente pasaban por allí. Los ruidos parecieron ser sofocados y la calma tan quieta, tan familiar… como antes de que…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental** : Me encanta este capítulo. Pero más me gusta el que sigue, sé que les va a poner los pelos de punta y eso me pone feliz. Sobre Aioros… pues pobrecito el nene, está buscando consuelo donde no debe… da vergüencita ajena el pobre. Quizás en el próximo capítulo haya mini omake con los mellizos. En fin, a ver qué pasa con estos chicos. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Bajita Orgullosa, **Guest**! En todo caso, no todos mis OC son bajitos: Anneke por ejemplo es bastante alta para ser chica, no mira a su chico hacia arriba. Sobre Shaka… creo que ha pasado bastante agua bajo el puente entre él y Chantal. Además de acuerdo a lo leído, cuando los virgo saben a quién quieren, se ponen bien detallistas y que el resto se banque… Claro… **._.** No sé a qué virgo le preguntaron, porque todos los que conozco, yo incluida, estamos solteros. **XDDD** ¡Viva la Libertad! **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

¡FELICIDADES, **NICE**! Nada como recuperar lo que es tuyo. Me alegra que puedas recuperar tus rutinas y que te duren mucho más. Seguro dura bastante. No es que Shura no duerma, de hecho lo hace, pero no es un sueño de calidad: pasa cuando el universo intenta decirte algo. Gaby al menos cayó en buenas manos: el grupo de las chicas le hará bien a su alma. Insisto, esta desventura es lo mejor que le pudo pasar. Y sí, los mellizos ya hicieron su entrada a esta vida. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Ha pasado el tiempo para esos dos, **Yamid** : si hace un año les hubieran dicho esto, seguro se hubieran largado a reír o huido lo más lejos posible. Esto es un buen ejemplo del porqué no se puede escupir al cielo **u^^**. Y no… Lümi no matará a sus aprendizas, las dos son rudas y fuertes. **óOo** No lo sabía. **OmO** … un abrazo, Yamid. No lo sabía. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Yo feliz intentaría la subida hasta Piscis incluso, **Sagitarius** , pero me esperan con ambulancia a partir de Aries. Supongo que para ser un aprendiz mayor a Sebas no le está yendo tan mal. La práctica con el oso dio resultados. No, Gaby no está atrapada en su mente, pero sí detenida por sí misma… Su pasado se le devuelve, e incluso trata de mandarle mensajes subliminales a Shura. Y… XB… pues Aioros lindo no le pasó nada malo, aunque de momento va a tener que hacer méritos. Y no, el chocolate aún no es necesario, pero Shura dice que acepta el chocoflan. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

¡Hola **Newfan**! Gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras en el capítulo pasado. Me alegra saber que estas locuras mías te divierten. Sobre tu pregunta, no suelo describir a mis chicas, suelo dar algunos pequeños datos, pues me gusta dejarlo a la imaginación. No obstante, sí hay imágenes de las chicas. Busca en DeviantArt a Lallen–Fanart. Ella dibujó a varias de las chicas con bastante certeza, sin mencionar que el resto de su trabajo es muy bueno. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	11. Cap 10: Mensajes de Texto

_Un ataque a su persona por parte de unos renegados, y la posterior paliza que les dio Shura, dejó a Gaby con los nervios de punta, por lo que las chicas se verán en la necesidad de ir a animarla. Por accidente, descubren la naturaleza de los mensajes de texto que recibe. Mientras tanto, Rango sigue rumiando pestes, pero por lo visto ahora las pondrá en práctica._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** **ESPERO EN SERIO** haber podido responder todos sus comentarios, considerando que sí me llegaron al correo, aunque la página, por lo menos hasta hace instantes, no mostraba sus reviews. Es algo que lamento de verdad, pero tengan la seguridad que siepre intentaré responderles, aunque me tarde. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Mensajes de Texto**

 **Atenas. Taller mecánico "El Lobo"**

 _Día siguiente. 30 de mayo. 17:20 horas._

Teóricamente debería haber regresado al interior del taller cuando no lo vio esperándola a la salida, pero por esas cosas de la vida, Gaby se olvidó y siguió su camino como siempre lo hacía bajo situaciones normales. Iba distraída, pensando en el almuerzo de ese día: Shura la tenía por completo confundida. De un tiempo a esta parte estaba viendo una faceta muy amistosa, como si hubiera tomado confianza con ella. Desde que le había dado el almuerzo el otro día que había bajado las defensas y, para ser honesta, no era un cambio que le molestara. Prefería un Shura más amable al taciturno y grave que había conocido. Aunque también le agradaba el serio, con esa expresión ruda y afilada que ponía, como que la hacía sentir a salvo, no era el tipo de hombre que se dejaba pasar a llevar y si era capaz de iniciar una cruzada para vengar la memoria de una persona… quería decir que tenía muchas más agallas que ella. No como ella, que no solo tenía una vida aburrida, sino que era cobarde y encima no podía caminar dos pasos sin que la tuvieran que salvar.

Suspiró y siguió caminando. Las personas, según ella, se dividían en dos tipos: quienes tenían suerte y quienes no, como ella.

Una vendetta para honrar a un amor perdido…

Wow. No creyó que eso existiera.

¿Quizás sintió una puntada en el corazón por el anhelo que le destrozaron, junto con sus ilusiones?

"Jordi hijode…"

Se detuvo en seco y miró hacia arriba. Gaby pestañeó perpleja, ajustándose los lentes en el intertanto. Sin darse cuenta tomó aire por la boca y lo retuvo, como por instinto. Miró a su alrededor, notando los autos que circulaban y el resto de los peatones que se dirigían a tomar el bus más cercano o que simplemente pasaban por allí. Los ruidos parecieron ser sofocados y la calma tan quieta, tan familiar… como antes de que rompiera la ola.

Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr de regreso al taller. ¡Esto no le gustaba! Comenzaba a creer que tenía el don de adivinar cuando el peligro se le caía encima como montaña de ladrillos y…

 **"** **¡TE ATRAPÉ!"**

 **PAAAAF.**

Gaby ni siquiera pensó en su reacción. Le pegó con su bolso en toda la cara, logrando desconcertar a su atacante. Le dio un empujón para sacarlo del medio y siguió corriendo, sin siquiera gritar. El renegado saltó de la nada: su plan era emboscarla por la espalda y así arrastrarla hasta un lugar más privado para terminar con su vida, pero su plan no resultó. Primero, no se esperó que la chica saliera corriendo en la dirección contraria, segundo, ese golpe con el bolso tampoco estaba pronosticado, menos el empujón, y tercero… ¿De verdad le dijeron que era dócil? ¡Con un demonio! Tampoco corría gritando que la ayudaran. El renegado salió en pos de la mujer casi trotando, como jugando con ella tal como un gato juega con su presa antes de matarla. Quizás podría divertirse un poco. ¿No le habían dicho que tenía alma de damisela en desgracia? Esta mujer solo quería ponerse a salvo, pero… ¡¿Y los gritos?! Le gustaba que una mujer gritase, más cuando la estaba persiguiendo. Eso lo excitaba.

"¡SHURA!"

Bueno, no ese tipo de gritos.

¡¿Qué clase de pedido de auxilio era ese?! ¡Apenas se escuchó! Gruñó entre dientes y aceleró el paso. Quizás tendría que ponerse creativo para hacerla chillar con más ganas. Dio un salto hacia delante y la sujetó de brazo, deteniéndola con fuerza y dándole una buena sacudida.

"¡Ven aquí, perra!"

 **PLAAAF.**

Zas. ¡En toda la cara! Gaby aprovechó el movimiento al girarse para darle un bofetón que sonó precioso.

"¡La Remil Que Te Parió!"

"¡Tienes que aprender moda…!"

 **¡POW!**

El renegado no supo más del mundo. Lo último que creyó ver fueron los nudillos de Shura como medio segundo antes de que se le apagaran las luces y dos de sus dientes volaran en el aire. Allí donde momentos antes estuviera Gabriela, ahora Shura estaba en gloria y majestad, sujetando a la chica contra su costado con su brazo izquierdo. El dorado, grave y estático, soltó a su protegida con cuidado, sin dejar de mirar al sujeto.

"Disculpa, me distrajeron otros renegados." Al menos sonaba sincero.

"Creo que… tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así, español." Gaby se llevó una mano al corazón.

"No te alejes. Aún queda un tercero."

"¡Un Tercero! Pero si solo he visto…"

Antes que Gabriela lo viera venir, Shura la levantó en brazos y la apartó del camino justo a tiempo cuando otro renegado le saltó encima dispuesto a clavarle un puñal, el cual terminó olvidado en el suelo, y quien intentase darle uso estampado contra la pared, con la nariz sangrando e inconsciente hasta nuevo aviso, gracias a la soberbia patada que le dio el dorado.

"¡Lo mataste!"

"No." Shura dejó a Gaby en el suelo. "Despertará eventualmente." Le dijo mientras le revisaba la cara. "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó mientras le ajustaba los lentes.

Gaby asintió sin emitir palabra. Estaba a medio camino del shock y el susto. Miró a Shura unos instantes y asintió con cautela. Se sujetó el brazo y miró a su alrededor. Dos renegados yacían inconscientes, aunque el español había hablado de un tercero. ¿Dónde estaría? La gente comenzaba a agruparse y pronto corrieron las voces de que quienes estaban en el suelo habían intentado asaltar a la mujer. Tan lejos de la verdad no estaban en todo caso.

Por lo visto Shura aquél día se sentía generoso, pues cuando llegó la policía, ésta se llevó a los dos renegados que Gaby había visto, sin que el dorado protestase. Del tercero nada se supo. Una vez que les tomaron declaración y los dejaron ir, ambos comenzaron a caminar a paso tranquilo, fundiéndose de nuevo entre la multitud. Una buena hora debieron haber perdido en este trámite, y la tranquilidad con la que Shura enfrentaba la situación era casi psicodélica. Gaby quiso ponerse nerviosa, quizás chillar, pero… no. Como que se sentía segura, como que no debía exagerar. Se sobó el brazo… como que le dolía un poco.

"Si quieres le pido a Aioria que te ayude con el brazo."

"No, no es grave. Si me lo hubiera roto tal vez, pero no." Gaby se mordió el labio. "Gracias por la ayuda."

"No es nada."

"No tienes porqué." Gaby se encogió de hombros. "Ya te dije todo lo que sabía. Gracias por la ayuda."

"Puede que eso sea cierto, puede que no. El asunto es que los renegados no lo saben y sigues siendo blanco para ellos mientras no los elimine. Eso ocurrirá pronto." Aseguró Shura, quien suavizó el rostro. "Y no por eso dejaré de cuidarte, Gabriela."

El dorado le corto el paso y la tomó por los hombros. Una chispa iluminó los ojos de la mujer por unos instantes antes que se apagara y el corazón volviera a dolerle por los anhelos despreciados. Gaby suspiró de pena, aunque sin perder de vista a Shura, quien tras unos segundos la abrazó por breves momentos.

"Vamos al Santuario, allí estarás más segura." Le dijo Shura algo cohibido. "Vi el bofetón que le diste a ese sujeto: estuvo precioso."

"¿Le di un bofetón? Con razón me duele la mano."

"Jejeje… no te diste cuenta."

"Solo reaccioné. ¿Estuvo bien?"

"Estuvo perfecto." Shura entonces tomó la mano derecha de la chica y la posicionó mejor. "La próxima vez trata de dar el golpe así, usando esta superficie. O podrías darle un puñetazo en la nariz, pero de esta manera." Le explicó corrigiendo de nuevo la pose. Se sonrojó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y soltó su mano. "Claro. O siempre puedes llamarme y doy los golpes por ti."

"Gracias Shura." Le dijo Gaby, con una honesta sonrisa. El aludido tragó saliva.

"Err… ¿Quieres que le pida a Geist que te acompañe esta noche? No quisiera que estés sola."

"¿Geist? Claro, creo… que podría usar la compañía." Reconoció Gaby de buena gana. Shura volvió a darle otro abrazo, sin que pudiera interpretar el porqué de la actitud. Cuando la soltó, le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Vamos, aún nos falta alguna distancia."

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Ex Cabaña de Marín.**

 _Más tarde ese día. 30 de mayo. 20:34 horas._

Geist se desparramó en la silla y bebió otro sorbo de la cerveza que estaba tomando, levantó una ceja mientras veía como Gaby iba y venía por la cabaña ordenando cosas aquí y allá. Cuando Shura la llamó y le pidió que la acompañara un rato, había pensado que tendría que lidiar con una lacrimógena mujer, pero Gabriela solo lucía algo nerviosa, no mucho. Quizás era porque la conocía un poco más, pero no estaba más nerviosa que el primer día. Eso se agradecía, los gustos de Shura mejoraban.

 **Tweet. Tweet.**

Levantó la otra ceja, curiosa. Shura había esperado que llegara a la cabaña antes de irse, no quiso dejar sola a Gaby. Eso ameritaba su atención, con lo práctico que era, extrañaba que no se hubiera ido en seguida. ¡Se estaba involucrando! Conocía a Shura, sabía en qué fijarse. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta… quizás tenía suerte y estos dos se hacían amigos. ¡Athena! ¡Que se hicieran amigos! De allí todo podía pasar y hasta era capaz de hacer un sacrificio a la diosa Afrodita.

"Les diste un bofetón y no se las pusiste fácil. ¡Date por satisfecha, _ragazza_!"

"En cierta forma eso me consuela." Dijo Gaby mientras lavaba los platos de nuevo. "Seguro hice el ridículo, pero sentí que era hora de plantar los pies. Mucho dejarse llevar."

"Dejarse llevar no es mala táctica en el agua." Geist ladeó la cabeza curiosa. "De hecho, cuando te atrapan las corrientes…"

"… debes dejarte llevar. Tarde o temprano el mar te saca y te da una ínfima oportunidad para salir."

 **Tweet. Tweet.**

"Entonces necesitas toda tu fuerza, y si la malgastaste, estás perdida." Terminó Geist muy seria. "Para ser alguien que le teme tanto al agua, tienes eso muy claro."

"Salvó mi vida una vez." Dijo Gaby muy seria. "Mi hermano mayor no dejaba de repetirlo… la última vez que me lo gritó, lo puse en práctica… y aquí me tienes."

De pronto el agua que caía del grifo era lo único que resonaba en la cabaña. Gaby se quedó como hipnotizada observando como caía el líquido sobre los platos. ¿En serio acababa de hacer esa confesión? Wow. Geist entrecerró los ojos, como intentando explorar su alma, pero sin atreverse a dar el paso. Bajó los hombros y suavizó las facciones.

 **Tweet. Tweet.**

"Casi te ahogaste, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Geist con suavidad. "¿Qué edad tenías?"

"Catorce. Fue… en unas vacaciones familiares, la corriente me atrapó y no me dejó salir." Gaby apagó el agua y bajó los brazos. Se sentía raro hablar de ello. "No hablo de eso."

Geist enarcó una ceja. El tono de voz que Gaby había usado rayaba en lo lúgubre, y era tajante: no diría una sola palabra más al respecto y hasta parecía avergonzada de haberlas pronunciado en primer lugar. Honestamente podía entender que para una persona normal quedar atrapada en corrientes marinas agresivas no podía ser una experiencia del todo agradable, pero al menos en el caso de Gaby, que por ningún motivo parecía una debilucha, no le parecía que fuera suficiente como para provocarle la feroz fobia que tenía al mar. A ver… tenía catorce… lo que sea que le haya pasado ocurrió hacia el 2004… saquemos cuentas mentales… Lo único que se le ocurría era el…

 **TOC. TOC. TOC.**

 **Tweet. Tweet.**

"¡GABY, ABRE!"

Ambas mujeres volvieron la mirada hacia la puerta y Gabriela no tardó en ir a abrirla. Geist siguió sacando cálculos mentales mientras bebía más de su cerveza. Antes que pasara mucho rato, Isabella y Alisa entraron a la cabaña. ¿Y de donde había salido este lote? Levantó su cerveza a manera de saludo, mirando brevemente al techo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

"¡Qué hubo!"

"Hola a todas. ¿A qué debo el gusto?" Preguntó Gabriela mientras dejaba que el mujerío entrase.

"Supimos que tuviste un percance hoy en la tarde." Explicó Alisa. "Vinimos a ver como estabas."

"Un poco de apoyo nunca sobra." Dijo Isabella. "Al menos esos tipejos recibieron su merecido." La policía miró fijo a Gaby. "¿Te lastimaron?"

"No… la verdad…"

 **Tweet. Tweet.**

"… nada más grave que algunos zarandeos. Gracias."

"Oye, ese teléfono ha sonado un montón de rato." Gruñó Geist. "¿Shura te está mandando mensajitos?"

"¡Claro que no!" Gruñó la chica mientras abría una de las alacenas y sacaba algunos bocadillos y trataba de ordenarlos en un plato. "Quien quiera cerveza aproveche antes que Geist se la acabe toda."

"No, yo no, gracias. Quizás luego."

"Jajajaja, yo acepto. Tuve un día largo." Dijo Isabella, mientras tomaba una botella y se sentaba a la mesa. El celular de Gaby volvió a anunciar la llegada de un mensaje. "¿Dónde está el celular?"

Geist indicó con el mentón al aparato, que yacía inocentemente sobre la mesa. Alisa se sirvió agua y ni bien pusieron los bocadillos al alcance, papas fritas, las cuatro sacaron algo para comer y comenzaron a conversar. Gaby se sintió por momentos algo abrumada cuando todas las preguntas cayeron en su persona. Hasta ese momento Geist casi no había preguntado qué pasó (Shura le contó por cosmonet) pero al menos no se veía que Alisa o Isabella estuvieran preguntando de chismosas. Miró de reojo a Gaby… tan educadita respondiendo preguntas cuyas respuestas de poco le interesaban. Sabía que estaba bien, lo que ella quería preguntarle era sobre su accidente con el agua, ese del que no hablaba. ¿Acaso tendría que esperar?

"Chicas, no agobiemos a Gaby. Lo importante es que está…"

 **Tweet. Tweet.**

"¡Argh! ¡Dale con los mensajitos!"

"Sí que es insistente." Comentó Alisa. "Hay gente que te quiere, seguro quiere saber como estás."

"Ya avisé que estoy bien. Al menos a la gente que me interesa. Debería apagarlo, pero… no quiero ver el celular."

Gaby se levantó de la mesa casi con elegancia, tomando el platón con las papas para reponer un poco más, felicitándose en secreto haberlas comprado. Como que intuía quien le mandaba mensajes, pero en serio no quería ni siquiera ver. Estaba algo sensible y no quería perder la compostura, que ya había tenido mucho estrés por un día.

"Mujer, tienes el celular sin clave." Rezongó Isabella, mientras abría el teléfono. "¿Puedo ver quien te escribe tanto?"

Un hielo le recorrió la espalda y la pensó durante unos segundos. Miró por momentos a Isabella y suspiró derrotada. Ni modo, eran solo mensajes, nada comprometedor, además así salía del trámite casi en seguida.

"Supongo, pero no me hago responsable si son fotos porno." Comentó con una sonrisa, provocando las risas de las demás.

"¡Eres de las mías, Gabriela! ¡Salud!" Brindó Geist junto con Alisa.

"Vamos a ver… Uff… tienes al sujeto en MEGA HIPER VISTO." Comentó Isabella. "Ah, qué delicado." Gruñó entre dientes.

"¿Una foto porno?" Preguntó Alisa en broma.

"No. Escuchen… _Gabita, vi como te asaltaban. Supongo que estás bien._ ¿Qué clase de mensaje es ese?"

"¿Quién lo escribe?" Preguntó Gaby congelada, pero no sorprendida. Se sentó con garbo de regreso en su silla. Sintió un vacío en el estómago.

"El mismo tipo. Te manda un montón de emoticones. ¡Qué imbécil! Si vio como te asaltaban, ¿por qué no te ayudó?" Isa arrugó el ceño. "¡Athena! Escuchen esto: _¿Nos vemos esta noche?, mi_ …"

Isabella se quedó muda y perpleja, no pudo terminar la frase, quizás por decoro. Lo que sí, ni siquiera vio cuando Gabriela le arrebató el celular de las manos y se quedó viendo enfurecida la pantalla, leyendo el resto del mensaje, perdiendo puntos de cortesía y decoro a medida que lo revisaba una y otra vez. La elegante y medida Gabriela, que apenas levantaba la voz, tenía los ojos desorbitados de rabia y la mandíbula apretada. Los lentes se habían deslizado un poco por su nariz y hasta se había despeinado un poco. Las chicas la miraron llenas de curiosidad, nunca se habrían esperado una reacción así de termonuclear por parte de la chica.

"¡¿Y este marrano qué se ha creído que soy?!" Siseó con furia. "¡¿A MI QUÉ ME INTERESA que no esté la tipa por la que me dejó?!"

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre las chicas y nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Gaby cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando rodar algunos lagrimones. Entonces encendió la opción para mandar un mensaje de voz.

"¡LA QUE TE PARIÓ! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSINUAR ALGO ASÍ?! ¿Acaso te piensas que nací en un arrabal o algo, hijo de la reput****a madre que te remil parió? ME DEJASTE POR ESA MUJER. CUATRO MESES, Y ME DEJASTE SIN NINGUNA EXPLICACIÓN por esa pobre tipa tonta e ilusa. ¡¿Y TE CREES QUE ESTOY TAN DESESPERADA COMO PARA CAER EN TUS BRAZOS?! ¡JURO QUE SI TE VUELVO A VER TE DENUNCIO A LA POLICÍA POR ACOSO, BASTARDO MALABORTADO!"

Y tras enviar dicho vociferador… digo, amable mensaje de voz, Gabriela lanzó el teléfono al suelo, el cual recogió Geist con cuidado. Las chicas miraban a Gaby de hito en hito, sin poder creer lo que acababan de ver. Gaby se tapaba la boca y de sus apretados ojos se le escapaban algunos lagrimones. Con manos torpes se ajustó los lentes al tiempo que Alisa le indicaba que se sentara. Nadie decía nada, y toda la atención la tenían en la chica. Quien tras sollozar unos instantes, se armó de valor para verlas.

"Lo lamento mucho… me fue superior, no pude controlarme. Hoy… ha sido un día difícil." Gaby se ajustó las ropas. "Creo que tengo que disculparme, no fue nada digno lo que hice." La chica intentó alcanzar su celular, pero Geist no la dejó.

"Si le dijiste todas esas cosas, se las merecía." Le dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Seguro te sientes más liviana."

"Pues sí…"

"¿Quién es el _sudes_?" Preguntó Isabella intrigada. "Porque para que una chica como tú le haya gritado así, tiene que ser importante."

Gaby bajó los hombros. Como que de pronto no le importaba si escondía o no sus dolores, solo quería sacárselos del pecho. Este grupo de chicas no parecía chismoso o malo, no las conocía lo suficiente, pero… a veces la confianza entre extraños es valiosa y ¿Quién sabe? No tenía muchas amigas, quizás… quizás era hora de comenzar a tender puentes.

"Gaby… si no quieres contarnos, está bien." Comenzó Alisa. "Pero… esa rabia que tenías guardada hace mal. Además te podemos ayudar a planear una venganza."

"O azuzar a la cabra dorada en la dirección correcta." Añadió Geist.

"No es necesario." Gaby volvió a ajustarse los lentes. "Verán… ese mensaje es de mi ex." La chica se mordió los labios. "Mi vida es gris. Llevo años tratando de… recuperar mi alegría. No es lindo no querer morir, ni vivir… el año pasado conocí a Jordi." Gaby se detuvo unos instantes, pensativa. "¡Maldito! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?"

"Te enamoraste." Dijo Isabella.

"Mi tía me dice que no me enamoré de él, sino de lo que me hacía sentir. Lo cierto es que volqué mi corazón en esa relación. Jordi… era el centro de mi vida, y sin duda que era encantador." Gaby hizo un puchero y tensó toda la musculatura de la espalda. "Dijo que me amaba…"

"Ay, no me gusta para donde va eso…" Se lamentó Alisa condolida de antemano. "¿Cuánto tiempo duraron?

"Cuatro meses. Creí que era feliz… un día, como a principios de enero, yo iba hacia mi auto. Estaba en un estacionamiento cerca de mi trabajo… y… me mandó un mensaje." Gaby tomó aire, una gran bocanada, tratando de tragarse el nudo que sentía. "Me dijo que estaba saliendo con una chica del trabajo hacía dos meses y que iba a conocer a sus padres, y que lo nuestro llegaba hasta ahí."

El cambio de atmósfera fue notorio. Geist, Alisa e Isabella abrieron los ojos indignadas y dejaron caer los hombros.

"¡Momento! Tú estabas saliendo con él: llevaban cuatro meses… ¿Y te dejó por otra tipa con la que se metió **mientras salía contigo**?"

"Bueno… supongo que también fue mi culpa… lo consentí mucho y…"

 _"_ _¡Cazzo!"_ Maldijo Geist. "Puede que tengas razón, pero el que se metió con la otra fue él, no tú."

"¿Te botó por Whatsapp? ¡¿Por mensaje de texto?!" Gruñó Alisa entre dientes.

"¡Hijo de su muy…!" Comenzó a decir Isabella, antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Eso no tiene padre ni madre." Siseó molesta. "¡No puedo ser la única que cree que eso es otro nivel de maldad!"

Gaby se fijó en el borde de la mesa, como queriendo perderse en la madera y nunca más salir de allí. Geist le puso una cerveza en la mano y la obligó a tomar unos sorbos con algo de brusquedad. Alisa le puso una mano en el hombro.

"… no puedo creer lo infeliz que fue." Le dijo la bombero en un susurro. Gaby se volvió hacia ella y ajustó sus lentes una vez más. Hizo un puchero.

"¡Pero fue capaz el malparido! Me rompió el corazón." Dos lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos. "Una que se enamora como imbécil y aun así…" Se detuvo unos momentos para tomar aire y controlar sus emociones. Señaló su celular. "Todavía tengo el mensaje, ¡No soy capaz de borrarlo como contacto! No puedo, no puedo y sé que me lastima, pero no… no puedo. ¡Y ahí está! Me hace daño, pero no puedo borrarlo."

Isabella estiró la mano y le quitó el celular a Geist. Rápidamente lo desbloqueó, maldiciendo entre dientes por la falta de clave y abriendo la aplicación casi en seguida.

"Vamos a ver… Aaaargh, ¡lo tienes sin clave! ¿Cómo era que se llama el _sudes_?"

"¡Lo acabas de leer tú misma, Isa!" Protestó Geist acercándose. "¿Qué es un _sudes_?"

" ** _Su_** _jeto_ _ **Des**_ _conocido_. Jerga policial: también sirve el término _ignoto_." Explicó mientras buscaba el mensaje en cuestión. "Con la rabia se me olvidó."

"¡Jordi!" Exclamaron Alisa y Gaby al mismo tiempo. "Me cae mal…" Continuó Gaby entre pucheros. "Tanto que lo amé. ¡El muy ca**ón me hizo pedazos! Con lo que me cuesta ser feliz…" Alisa abrazó a Gaby, mientras Geist le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

"Ah sí, aquí está. Vamos a ver qué dice." Dijo Isa al encontrar el mensaje en cuestión. Rápidamente Alisa y Geist se agolparon a ella.

"¡Ahí está el mensaje!" Alisa señaló sorprendida, más al ver la fecha del mismo. ¡El 10 de enero!

Si la fecha pasó desapercibida o no, nunca se supo. Las chicas leyeron el mensaje con atención asesina y a todas les recorrió un escalofrío por la cabeza al ver la conversación, que a meses de distancia y considerando que no se conocían bien, del lado de Gabriela se notaba un dolor indecible en sus respuestas. ¿Las del tal Jordi? Una indiferencia y arrogancia que rayaba en lo criminal.

"¡CARADURA!" Exclamó Alisa indignada. "¡Leo estos mensajes y es como si leyera los de mi Ex!"

"Eso fue maldad pura." Gruñó Geist de mal humor. "¡¿Y sigue tan tranquilo por la vida?! _Figlio di puttana_ …

 **Tweet. Tweet.**

Quiso el destino que en eso llegara otro mensaje. Todas las chicas se apresuraron en leer el nuevo mensaje que el tal Jordi acababa de enviar.

 _"_ _Te estás tomando en serio esto de ignorarme."_ Leyó Geist en voz alta _. "Con razón estás sola."_ Continuaba el mensaje, pero las chicas no leyeron esa parte. Todas y sin excepción entrecerraron los ojos.

"¡No le respondan!" Suplicó Gabriela intentando recuperar su celular.

 **Tweet. Tweet.**

Otro mensaje del susodicho.

 _"_ _Sé que me estás leyendo. ¿Estás con la regla?"_

Ese mensaje fue como apagar el fuego con bencina. No fue necesario que lo leyeran en voz alta, las cuatro leyeron al mismo tiempo y todas, sin excepción, se erizaron como gatos engrifados.

"¡¿QUÉ SE CREE ESTE MALDITO?!" Alisa sacó su propio celular y abrió la aplicación de mensajería. "MILO: ¡JUNTA ESCORPIONES DE LOS PELIGROSOS! LOS NECESITO." Mandó por voz.

"Tentada estoy de responderle. Conste." Isa soltó el celular como con asco. Geist tomó el aparato y volvió a leer los mensajes.

"La próxima vez que llame, nos aseguramos que Shura responda." Sugirió la amazona. "Seguro lo pone en su lugar."

"¿Se pueden desviar las llamadas de este número al celular de Shura?" Preguntó Alisa a la pasada, mientras guardaba su propio teléfono en un bolsillo. Gaby negó con la cabeza.

"Dejémoslo hasta ahí. No es necesario…" Gaby miró los mensajes, con ganas de llorar. "No sé cómo borrarlo de mis contactos… Quiero, pero cuando lo intento…" La chica hizo un puchero y aguantó las ganas de llorar. Isa le puso una mano sobre las manos.

"Yo te ayudaré. Toma aire… iremos paso a paso."

El tono suave de Isa no admitía réplicas. Alisa y Geist apoyaron a Gaby en silencio, acercándole incluso la cerveza, mientras se decidía a hacer caso y lentamente lograron, con bastante paciencia, que la chica comenzara a obedecer las instrucciones.

Fuera de la cabaña, y más precisamente en el techo de la misma, Máscara y Shura estaban echados sobre las tejas perplejos y estupefactos. Habían llegado poco después que las chicas entraran a conversar con Gabriela, como para asegurarse que no estaba sola, sino bien cuidada, y se hubieran ido si la curiosidad no les hubiera ganado. Escucharon todo. Y también estaban perplejos.

"¡Ese tal Jordi es un Bastardo! Eso no se le hace a una mujer." Exclamó Máscara, quien en seguida le dio un golpe a Shura en el brazo para llamar su atención. "Ten cuidado, Cabra, que estas mujeres te van a meter en una _vendetta_ sin que te des cuenta."

Shura asintió. Eso lo tenía clarísimo, pero no se intimidaba con el desafío. Rápidamente afiló la mirada y la fijó en el cielo.

"Eso no se hace con nadie… Menos a alguien como Gaby." El tipo endureció las facciones. "¡Con razón no me gustaba el muy maldito! Mi pobre Gabriela…" Suspiró apenado. Máscara volvió a llamar su atención.

"Oooooooh, **_tu_** Gabrielita…" el santo de cáncer sonrió como un sabelotodo. "¿No te alivia saber que tienes una oportunidad? La _ragazza_ está soltera."

"Y yo de duelo, Máscara. Respeta eso."

"No vas a estar de duelo por siempre, te conozco."

"No… pero no me preguntes ahora." Shura se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa. "Quizás en dos meses." Gruñó sin pensar mucho en lo que decía. Máscara lo imitó.

"No creas que no te preguntaré en dos meses. ¿Ya nos vamos?"

"Sí. Las chicas necesitan su privacidad." Dijo Shura mientras saltaba al suelo y comenzaba a caminar. Máscara no tardó en unírsele.

"¿Vamos a darle un susto al tal Jordi?" Sugirió con algo de malicia.

Shura lo miró de reojo, con esa expresión de acero que solía tener… pero sonrió travieso al cabo de unos minutos.

"No es mala idea."

* * *

 **Puerto de El Pireo. Escondite de Rango.**

 _En esos momentos. 30 de mayo._

"Debe morir."

Rango entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba al techo, con los puños cerrados, mientras a su alrededor había un destrozo considerable de la estrecha buhardilla que ocupaban. Volvió a fijar la mirada en el tragaluz, observando la noche. Las luces de la ciudad y el puerto no dejaban ver las estrellas, y desde esa dirección no se veía la luna, solo una negrura artificial profunda, pero eso no le impidió llegar a su conclusión. Una revelación que le había llegado tan de golpe, pero al mismo tiempo era tan cierta y lógica que ni siquiera la resistió.

Iba a morir. Esa semana Shura lo iba a matar, de eso no había duda. Le iba a caer encima y seguramente lo último que vería sería Excálibur descendiendo sobre su cuello. O quizás no, a lo mejor lo dejaba con la policía (lo dudaba), o lo encerraba en los calabozos del Santuario. Como fuese podría considerarse ya un hombre muerto caminando.

Apretó la mandíbula junto con los puños. No se iba a ir sin causarle al menos otro golpe. Alguna vez había sido aprendiz de plata, no podía hacerle frente a un dorado aunque se esforzase, pero sí podía causarle otro golpe. Hizo una mueca con los labios que no se supo interpretar como rabia o mofa, pues se trataría de una profecía auto cumplida. Esa mujer… la del metro, la que había estado intentando matar… moriría. Información o no, secreto o no… no, se encargaría de matarla, de preferencia frente a Shura. Tendría menos de un segundo, pero podría hacerlo y eso lo haría feliz. Saber que consiguió mostrarle al maldito santo de Athena que era incapaz de proteger gente haría que todo valiera la pena. Todo.

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TODO EL MUNDO?!"

Tenía que separar a esos dos, atraer a la mujer a su trampa, lejos del alcance del dorado, sacar ventaja de eso. Al menos tenía una idea como hacerlo, pero tendrían que trabajar desde ya. Esa misma noche tenían que ponerse manos a la obra.

De entre las sombras, unos ocho renegados aparecieron en silencio. Cinco más esperaban fuera y otros seis estaban patrullando los alrededores. ¡Tan pocos! Debieron huir a Nepal ni bien tuvieron la oportunidad, pero bueno… podría ser peor.

"Caballeros, llegó la hora."

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Todo Lo Que Se Puede Perder_**

 _…_ _Terminó de servirse el café y regresó a su escritorio, revisando algunas cosas antes de tomar en cuenta su celular. No tardó en notar que el mensaje era de su tía._

 _"_ _¿Huh?"_

 _Casi sin pensarlo, Gaby abrió el mensaje._

 _El vasito de café cayó al suelo cuando Gabriela se levantó con brusquedad, ahogando un grito en la garganta. Se ajustó los…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental** : Tengo la urgente necesidad por terminar el próximo fic. Ya queda poco para terminar de actualizar esto, entramos en la recta final, y quisiera tener el siguiente listo… pero bueno, me tardaré lo que me tenga que tardar. A ver si así logro aplacar el genio de varios personajes que tienen ganas de asesinarme en estos momentos. A todo esto, estrellita dorada a todos los que notaron la referencia a **_Criminal Minds_** : adoro esa serie. En fin, a ver qué pasa con estos chicos. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Ese tipo, **Yamid** , no se quiere quedar sin pan ni pedazo. Es un imbécil de categoría máxima, un patán en toda regla, y por fortuna Gaby comienza a hacer algo al respecto. Ojalá le haya volado las muelas con ese bofetón. No te rías de Aioros, pobrecito se sintió muy apenado, pero tienes razón: debe ir a hacerse ver los oídos. Y sí… como viste, se vino una pelea. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	12. Cap 11: Todo Lo Que Se Puede Perder

_Shion acompaña a Dohko, quien se angustia por lo que pueda pasar con Flos, pero tiene un plan. Gaby recibe un aviso que la hace salir de su trabajo a lo loco y mientras intenta llegar a su destino, los recuerdos abruman su percepción de la realidad. En el intertanto, Shura la busca con ahínco... ¡y tendrá que correr!_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** **ESPERO EN SERIO** haber podido responder todos sus comentarios, considerando que sí me llegaron al correo, aunque la página, por lo menos hasta hace instantes, no mostraba sus reviews. Es algo que lamento de verdad, pero tengan la seguridad que siepre intentaré responderles, aunque me tarde. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE SE MEZCLA TEXTO EN CURSIVA Y NORMAL. LEER CON ATENCIÓN, PUES LA CURSIVA INDICA FLASHBACK, Y EL NORMAL ES TIEMPO REAL._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Todo lo que se puede perder**

 **Casa de Libra.**

 _Esa noche. 30 de mayo. 21:30 horas._

Había una luz tenue que iluminaba el juego de damas chinas, pero apenas habían jugado. Dohko tenía la mente en quizás donde y Shion más que observar el juego, no le quitaba la mirada a su amigo. Estaba preocupado al ver como su compadre se apagaba, conocía bien los síntomas y los temía. Resopló con ganas, tratando de llamar la atención, lo cuál pareció conseguir. Dohko levantó una ceja y al cabo de unos segundos, sonrió travieso.

"No me voy a morir, no te preocupes."

"Sé que no, pero sí que estás haciendo drama. Tú no eres de dramas, _viejo maestro_."

"No, no lo soy… al menos no a tu nivel, _anciano_ _Patriarca_." Dohko resopló y se cruzó de brazos. "Estoy bien, solo… no me puedo quitar la ansiedad de encima."

"Se te nota. Dohko: Flos no morirá."

"Eso no lo sabes. Viste como quedó cuando liberó a Babel de su prisión." Dohko sintió como se le apretó el corazón. "Dejó de respirar, su corazón se detuvo. De no ser por Electra hubiera muerto." El viejo maestro suspiró triste y bajó la mirada. "Y yo con ella…"

"Pero no fue así."

"No."

"¿En qué piensas, armero?"

"En muchas cosas. De partida, quiero llevarme a mi Flora a los matorrales." Dijo con bastante picardía. "Pero si se muere no podré hacer eso."

"Y yo que te pensaba menos vulgar, Dohko." Gruñó Shion. El Patriarca se cruzó de brazos. "¿Todavía no la puedes atrapar? Eso sí que es extraño. Avísame cuando Flos comience a darte ventaja para pasarte preservativos."

"Flora nunca me dará ventaja ni se lo voy a permitir. El día que lo haga, dejo de perseguirla. ¡Haremos esto bien!" Afirmó Dohko con carisma. "Me quiero casar con ella, lo sabes…" Una sombra de angustia se estacionó sobre sus ojos verdes. "Si se muere no…"

El santo de Libra prefirió callar a seguir hablando. Shion le tuvo paciencia y esperó sin interrumpir el silencio. No era normal ver a Dohko angustiado, pero sabía que solo mostraría esa faceta con él y nadie más. Quizás con Idril a lo mejor.

"Tengo un plan."

"¿Ah sí?"

"Necesito tu ayuda." Afirmo Dohko. "Tengo que esperar eso sí a que mi Florecita esté a punto de liberar el cosmo… pero antes que eso pase… tengo que hacer una prueba."

"Te escucho."

Dohko afiló la mirada y asintió con decisión. Tomó aire.

Hora de exponer sus planes.

* * *

 **Atenas. Taller mecánico "El Lobo"**

 _Día siguiente. 31 de mayo. 9:13 horas._

Gaby se sentía mucho más liviana. La conversación de la noche anterior con las chicas fue toda una catarsis que le permitió deshacerse de una pesada mochila; no solo le sirvió para sacarse el estrés de encima, sino que además había hecho maravillas con su estado de ánimo. Incluso no había tenido problemas esa mañana para despertar, cosa por la que Shura le había hecho un par de bromas. Por si fuera poco el día avanzaba muy animoso: los mecánicos no estaban pendencieros, el señor Procopi acababa de enterarse que sería abuelo (así que casi flotaba de alegría) y solo habían llegado clientes no conflictivos aquella mañana. Incluso la señora Juno había ido esa mañana a hacerle una visita, ya saben, unos cinco minutos antes de irse a su propio trabajo para saber como estaba y ya.

Curioso. Eran más o menos amigas, pero Gaby no podía evitar tratarla como _señora_.

Suspiró y terminó de hacer las cotizaciones que la ocupaban en ese momento. Suspiró y miró al techo, para recorrer con los ojos hacia el ventanal y fijarse en los techos vecinos, por donde se suponía que Shura acechaba. ¿O eran las calles cercanas? Sonrió sin querer, pensando ya en la hora de almuerzo. En fin… El día era bueno y ella se sentía bien.

Seguro se le pasaba pronto.

"Tengo que dejar de ser tan pesimista. Una llama la desgracia de ese modo." Se dijo en voz alta antes de ponerse de pie.

Era hora de un café. Gaby dejó su escritorio y caminó hacia la máquina. Sintió desde la distancia como su celular le avisaba de un nuevo mensaje, pero se lo tomó con calma. Había bloqueado y borrado el número de Jordi de sus contactos. No podría contactarla de nuevo, y si lo hacía, quizás hasta podría ella misma borrar el mensaje. Terminó de servirse el café y regresó a su escritorio, revisando algunas cosas antes de tomar en cuenta su celular. No tardó en notar que el mensaje era de su tía.

"¿Huh?"

Casi sin pensarlo, Gaby abrió el mensaje.

El vasito de café cayó al suelo cuando Gabriela se levantó con brusquedad, ahogando un grito en la garganta. Se ajustó los lentes segundos antes de taparse la boca, con los ojos desorbitados de terror, sin poder quitarlos de la pantalla. Allí había un mensaje, le indicaban una dirección y hora, junto con una foto… su tía estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con la boca tapada con cinta aislante, atada de manos mientras la sujetaban del cabello, con un cuchillo al cuello.

"No… no, no, no, no, no…"

Gabriela se abalanzó sobre el computador y con manos temblorosas y llenas de urgencia buscó un mapa con la dirección. Imprimió el mapa y lo arrancó de la impresora, antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad de la oficinita, y agarrando su bolso con las justas, dejando eso sí el celular atrás.

"¿Y a dónde va la señorita Gaby tan rápido?" Preguntó uno de los mecánicos.

"¿Qué se yo? Cuando una mujer corre así, no intento detenerla. Suelen dar bofetones cuando uno hace eso." Replicó el señor Procopi, encogiéndose de hombros. "Mientras regrese pronto."

Pero Gaby no pensaba volver por lo pronto. A todo lo que le daban los talones, muerta de angustia por su tía. ¡Con razón no la había llamado en la mañana! Siempre la llamaba a eso de las 8:45, pero ese día no había ocurrido así. ¡¿Cómo no se le ocurrió llamarla?! Athena, ¡Si algo le llegaba a pasar ella se moría!

 **"** **¡TAXI!"**

Gaby levantó la mano con tanta autoridad que el taxi al que le había echado el ojo se detuvo en seco. No tardó en subirse y en ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad, mientras decía con voz muy clara la dirección a la que quería ir. Le pasó el mapa al taxista y le pidió que por favor se diera prisa, que estaba con la hora encima. El hombre se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le indicaban.

Desde una calle cercana, un perplejo Shura observó toda la carrera que se pegó Gaby desde que salió del taller. Parpadeó extrañado y entrecerró los ojos, aunque tuvo la precaución de memorizar la patente del taxi. Justo se disponía a saltar sobre uno de los techos cercanos para comenzar a seguirlo, le llegó un mensaje al celular.

Era una foto que lo dejó helado. La misma que le habían mandado a Gabriela momentos antes. La rabia pareció brotarle de los huesos, más con el mensajito con el que mandaron la foto.

" _No puedes proteger mujeres, español. No puedes. ¿Y te llamas guardián de la diosa?_ "

 **"** **¡P**AMA**E!"**

A toda velocidad Shura salió en pos del taxi, que hacía rato se había perdido en el tráfico. Todavía podía encontrarlo, pero necesitaría toda la concentración del mundo. Mejor se abocaba a ello.

Vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. Dos figuras lo flanquearon, ¡Renegados!, pero no pensaban atacarlo, sino distraerlo.

Shura entrecerró los ojos y gruñó. ¿Querían pelea? ¡Conste!

* * *

 **Puerto de El Pireo. Callejones.**

 _31 de mayo. 9:40 horas._

El taxi se alejó sin mayor alharaca y Gaby se quedó en aquella calle, apretando su bolso y el mapa con la dirección y el corazón apretado en el pecho. Honestamente tenía problemas para respirar, más cuando pensaba y olía la cercanía del mar, las rodillas le fallaban y las tripas las sentía tan heladas que era incapaz de moverse, pero haciendo uso de todo el coraje que podía exprimir de su alma, se echó a andar hacia donde se suponía que tenía que ir.

Apenas puso desencajar las articulaciones para ver el mapa: el taxista la había dejado todo lo cerca que había podido, pero la dirección estaba en medio de callejones en los que un auto no entraba. El olor a mar permeaba el aire y Gaby casi lloraba de angustia, pero más le preocupaba su tía, así que de alguna manera eso le permitía seguir.

Vio pasar una sombra a su derecha y Gaby se giró con violencia. Enfrentó un callejón en el que solo había basureros, pero podía distinguir al fondo el soleado día, parte de la bahía y obviamente con ello el mar.

Gaby gimió al ver el mar, su voluntad flaqueando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Quedó sin aire y antes que pudiera controlarlo _sintió como el agua la succionaba hacia abajo, en una espesa negrura y la arrastraba a una enorme velocidad mientras se sintió azotar con infinidad de objetos cuyos tamaños no alcanzaba a distinguir. No podía respirar, no controlaba para donde iba, si hacia arriba, abajo, los costados o en diagonal. Tragó agua al intentar respirar, entre otras cosas, sus pataleos eran inútiles, sus manotazos solo la hacían dar giros que no entendía_ _y la desorientaban_ _._

 _Rompió a la superficie y enfrentó al sol con los ojos bien abiertos y tragando todo el aire que podía. La corriente seguía arrastrándola, pero no entendía como había caído en tamaño infierno. Iba a la piscina del hotel, había una clase de yoga_ _o algo por el estilo_ _, ¡NO ESTO!_

 _Estaba en pánico, eso ni dudarlo. Apenas podía mantenerse a flote, y ni hablar de intentar comprender que estaba pasando._

 _"_ _¡GABRIELA!"_

 _"_ _¡JOAQUÍN!"_

 _La voz de su hermano llamándola desesperado fue una línea a tierra tan agradecida como emocionante. Gaby giró sobre sí misma viendo como a la distancia su hermano mayor también era arrastrado por la_ _corriente pero, a_ _diferencia de ella, no se veía tan maltrecho. Intentó nadar a contracorriente hacia él, pero solo consiguió hundirse un par de_ _veces, e incluso_ _de la segunda no pudo salir a la superficie sola. Nuevamente el tirabuzón de la corriente se la quiso tragar para siempre cuando sintió la tenaza del agarre de una mano que la jalaba hacia arriba. Volvió a tomar aire, esta vez haciendo arcadas y quizás vomitando un poco. Estaba desorientada y el choque contra aquél árbol_ la devolvió a la realidad, en donde de alguna manera notó que había caminado varios metros y ahora se sujetaba de un poste.

"¡Por todos los dioses, Gabriela! ¡Concéntrate!" Se dijo a sí misma.

Gaby miró a su alrededor. Se había alejado por instinto del callejón y trataba de sosegar su corazón. Sentía un sabor salado en la garganta y todavía tenía dificultades para respirar. Se ajustó los lentes y de paso se apretó el puente nasal, como tratando de apagar una jaqueca que amenazaba con abrumarla. Logró calmarse un poco, lo suficiente como para que su voluntad volviese a dominar sus sentidos, y con dedos agarrotados, revisó el mapa.

"¿Dónde se supone que queda esto?"

No tenía idea de donde estaba. Mejor comenzaba a mirar direcciones, no tenía mucho tiempo y la hora se le venía encima. Sintió un estruendo a su izquierda, como si un gato o algo hubiera perturbado el precario equilibrio de algunas tapas metálicas que _solo contribuyeron a sacarle otro grito. Pero la corriente no se la llevó: Joaquín la tenía bien sujeta con un brazo, mientras que con el otro se afirmaba de aquél árbol como si la vida se le fuera en eso… lo que por cierto no estaba tan lejos de la verdad._

 _"_ _Joaquín… ¡no me sueltes por favor!"_

 _Al menos su hermano tenía fuerza. Apretó los dientes y luchó con tanto ahínco contra la corriente, mientras rezaba porque aquél árbol no cediese. Finalmente ganó la pelea y se encaramó junto con su hermana en la rama._

 _"_ _COFCOF, ¿Qué está pasando? COFCOFCOF."_

 _"_ _¡¿Estás bien?!" Le preguntó Joaquín. El rostro del hombre se puso blanco al verla: tenía un corte en el costado_ _del torso_ _, que sangraba bastante, pero no se veía tan profundo. "Eso se te va a infectar… Necesito conseguirte ayuda."_

 _"_ _Es un rasguño… solo eso… ¿Dónde está la tía? ¿Qué pasa?"_

 _Algo golpeó el árbol con bastante fuerza. Los hermanos casi clavaron las uñas en la madera. Joaquín buscó el horizonte, tratando de dilucidar de donde venía una masa de agua tan monstruosa como la que estaba mirando. Se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de ignorar los nervios de su hermana y los suyos: la pobrecita estaba llena de golpes y cortes, él quizás no estaba mucho mejor, pero de alguna manera tenía que verse en control por el bien de los dos. Se mordió el labio._

 _"_ _Gaby… escúchame: no pelees contra la corriente._ _Si te cansas,_ _estás muerta."_

 _"_ _¡¿De qué hablas?!"_

 _"_ _Necesitas tu fuerza para *_ ese* _momento. Solo tendrás una oportunidad y necesitas…"_

 _No dijo más. Algo golpeó el árbol en el que estaban refugiados y la sacudida fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ambos cayeran de nuevo a la inmisericorde corriente. Joaquín solo fue arrastrado unos metros cuando alcanzó a sujetarse de otra rama, otro árbol, en el cuál se encaramó y con ojos desaforados rastreó a su hermana sin poder encontrarla. ¿Ya se la habría llevado la corriente? ¿Estaría muy lejos? El corazón casi se le desbocó de terror cuando solo veía el paso de escombros y más escombros y kilómetros de agua y desolación y de su hermana menor ni rastro alguno…_

 _¡Allá estaba!_

 _Por instantes vio a Gabriela subir a la superficie y hundirse tras manotear inútilmente. Joaquín no lo pensó, tampoco supo de_ donde salió tanta gente. Gabriela se llevó una mano a la garganta y con la otra se tapó la boca. Toda su espalda estaba agarrotada y miraba peligrosamente a las cuatro personas, renegados, que le habían salido al paso.

Por favor no crean que una simple chica como ella era capaz de enfrentarlos, pero era peligrosa a su modo. Quienes han sobrevivido lo imposible suelen tener esa mirada, aquella que proclama con firmeza que no se van a dejar morir sin dar pelea, aunque ellos mismos no se expliquen esa fuerza. Gabriela era de aquellas personas, y sabía que en el interior de su alma tenía todo el potencial de explotar y vivir con alegría, que nada la cohibiría, ni siquiera el hecho de no tener motivo para seguir respirando. Ella no quería morir, y no lo haría; tampoco aceptaría vivir sin esperanzas.

"Tan frágil fuera de la sombra del dorado."

Gabriela le fijó los ojos y los entrecerró. Irguió la espalda, sacando elegancia quizás de dónde. Era el mismo hombre de rostro marcado por cicatrices y ojos grafito, el que había visto en el estacionamiento aquél día y en el metro. La mujer se ajustó los lentes.

"Rango."

El hombre se le acercó a desgano y tras mirarla unos instantes, la desechó como si fuera cualquier cosa, de poca importancia. En serio, ¿esta mujercita le había dado tantos problemas? ¿Por esta cosita poca se había angustiado? La mataría, pero por costumbre; ni siquiera sería un desafío.

"Ni siquiera va a ser divertido."

"¿Dónde está mi tía?"

"Pero espero que la cara del dorado valga la pena." En un rápido movimiento, Rango le sujetó el mentón, con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar morado. "Voy a disfrutar abrirte en canal." Le dijo antes de soltarla con brusquedad. "Y le voy a mandar la foto a ese dorado."

"Aaarghr…" Se quejó Gaby de dolor. Se llevó las manos al mentón al tiempo que veía como dos renegados comenzaban a cernirse sobre ella, cortándole el paso.

"¿Te dolió? Ni comparado a cómo te va a doler cuando acabe…"

Gabriela lo escupió. Y con buena puntería también, directo en el ojo. Por instantes recordó a su hermano y las clases que le había dado sobre el tema. Asqueado, Rango solo apretó los dientes mientras se limpiaba, y la sujetó del cuello, lanzándola hacia otro sujeto, quien no perdió tiempo en atraparla para atarle las manos.

 **"** **¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI TÍA, C***ÓN?!"**

 **"** **¡CÁLLATE!"**

Un bofetón en el rostro la giró de improviso y con el impulso cayó al suelo. Sus lentes se deslizaron por el piso y quedaron allí donde se detuvieron. Atontada y viendo manchones, Gaby apenas emitió unos quejidos cuando sintió que le ponían cinta aislante en la boca y una venda sobre los ojos. La jalaron del cabello y empujaron contra el suelo. No tuvo consciencia de _en qué momento comenzó a nadar hacia donde había visto a su hermanita hundirse, ni supo de dónde sacó la fuerza. Esto bien podía ser el fin del mundo en lo que a él respectaba y no podía permitirse quedarse en la orilla viendo como su hermana menor se ahogaba._

 _Cierto, no se llevaban bien, la diferencia de edad era mucha. Él tenía veintiún años, ella catorce, peleaban todo el tiempo, pero… ¿Qué clase de hermano sería si permitía que ella se muriera? Nunca se lo perdonaría, y por todos los dioses, si podía evitarlo, lo haría._

 _Casi llorando rogó por alguna señal que le indicaran por donde estaba. Los golpes, los escombros, todo… todo jugaba en su contra y… ¡ALLÍ ESTABA! La chica salió brevemente a la superficie, pero junto con el aire que necesitaba, tragó más agua de la necesaria. Joaquín se hundió, estiró los brazos y a ciegas volvió a sujetar los dedos de Gabriela, a quien volvió a arrastrar a la superficie…_

 _…_ _solo que esta vez no parecía que hubiera árboles que les ayudasen._

 _"_ _Gaby… te voy a sacar de esta…"_

 _"…_ _me siento mal…"Apenas balbuceó entre gorgoteos._

 _"_ _¡Te voy a sacar de esta, dije!" Gruñó de mal humor. Al borde de la inconsciencia, Gaby alcanzó a sonreírle._

 _Fue entonces cuando esa camioneta les cayó encima. Gabriela se fue a negro._

 _Nunca más volvió a ver a su hermano._

* * *

 **Cerca de allí. Tejados.**

 _En esos momentos. 31 de mayo._

 **"** **¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Shura volvió la cabeza como un latigazo en dirección de aquél grito. Sonaba como Gabriela, aunque no recordaba haberla escuchado gritar con esa fuerza alguna vez. ¡Al fin una pista! Por mucho que hubiera corrido a la velocidad de la luz había perdido la pista del taxi y, cuando volvió a encontrarlo, el taxista le indicó donde había dejado a su pasajera, pero no supo decirle a donde iba. Había perdido tiempo precioso y cada vez que había intentado encontrar la presencia de Gaby, una pared de agua le había bloqueado los sentidos. Tan irritante había sido que incluso contactó a Kanon para que lo ayudara a sortearla.

Le intrigó, eso sí, el comentario que hiciera el menor de los gemelos cuando analizó el bloqueo por la cosmonet. _Está protegida por olas_ , le dijo, _No morirá a causa del agua_ , le dijo. ¡Claro que sí! Protegida por las olas con el terror que les tenía. ¿Qué se había fumado Kanon? Daba igual, al menos después de esa asistencia técnica había podido sortear el problema y más o menos ubicarla por esa zona.

Con la agilidad de una cabra montesa, Shura sorteó los tejados y bajó hasta el suelo, enfilando sin perder tiempo en determinada dirección hasta que se topó con tres renegados que llevaban a una mujer, que tenía la cabeza tapada por un saco negro. Gruñó.

 **SWIFFF, SWIFFF… SWAASH.**

La mujer cayó de rodillas, temblando de miedo. Tenía las manos atadas en la espalda y no llevaba calzado. Los tres renegados no alcanzaron ni a darse cuenta cuando cayeron al suelo. Shura apretó los dientes y pasó rápidamente el mensaje a la cosmonet que necesitaba que sacaran los cuerpos de allí. Un santo de bronce que se encontraba en el área por casualidad le respondió en seguida que él se encargaba. Se agachó junto a la mujer sin perder la urgencia, pues sabía que no era Gabriela, sino su tía. Le quitó el saco de la cabeza y cortó sus ataduras.

"¿Señora Angelina?"

"¡SHURA!" La mujer lo tomó por la solapas. "¡Tienen a mi Gabita! Quieren matarla. ¡No sé dónde se la llevan! ¡Tienes que rescatar a mi sobrina!"

"¡Cálmese! Necesito que piense: ¿sabe dónde se la llevaron?" Le preguntó con severidad. La mujer estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

"No. No lo sé, pero ese loco malparido no dejaba de hablar que la cortaría a la mitad. ¡Por favor! ¡Vete ya y sálvala! Por favor… te lo ruego."

"¡Trate de pensar! ¿Hablaron de algún sitio?"

"¡NO TENGO…!" La mujer se detuvo a media frase, como recordando algo. "No sé, pero hablaban de un _muelle cuatro_ , o algo así."

Un santo de bronce aterrizó no lejos de ellos y Shura lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ambos asintieron a manera de saludo al tiempo que dos guardias del Santuario (que estaban disfrutando su día libre) aparecieron corriendo, seguramente avisados por el bronceado.

"Nos encargamos de esto, señor Shura. Confíe en nosotros." Le dijo con firmeza.

"No lo dudo." Le dijo Shura, antes de volverse a la asustada mujer. "Ellos la cuidarán, la sacarán de aquí y pondrán a salvo." El dorado volvió a cruzar miradas con el bronceado. "Saquen a estos malditos de aquí antes de dar aviso a la policía. Sigo con mi cacería."

Sin esperar por respuestas, Shura volvió a dar dos ágiles saltos que lo llevaron a la cima de los tejados y, tras orientarse un poco, corrió veloz en dirección del muelle cuatro del puerto. ¡Gabriela! Tan cerca del agua que se la llevaban con el terror que le tenía al mar. Seguro la pobre estaba convertida en un amasijo de nervios. Se detuvo sobre un techo para planear mejor su ruta cuando… sintió como si le golpearan en la nuca.

Fue como un zape, algo no muy fuerte, pero por lo inesperado lo sacó de centro. Shura se refregó los ojos y cuando los abrió, se encontró con una visión desoladora. ¡Era como si un tsunami hubiera arrasado con el puerto! Destrucción y desolación por todos lados, embarcaciones siendo llevadas tierra adentro por la corriente, gritos de desesperación y estruendos horribles llegaban a sus oídos, pero… pero no se dejó engañar. De alguna manera comprendió que eso estaba en su mente. Era una visión, una extraña, pero visión al fin y al cabo.

"¡Maldita sea! No es el momento." Gruñó Shura, tratando en vano de sacudirse la visión de la cabeza.

Como no pudo, y considerando que no tenía tiempo que perder, buscó con su cosmo la pequeña presencia de Gaby. Un punto en la corriente llamó su atención: a lo lejos pudo ver como la furiosa pared de agua que avanzaba sin piedad se llevaba a la mujer por delante. Podía distinguir bien claro a Gabriela luchando por mantenerse a flote, mientras todo tipo de escombros se le venía encima. Incluso aguantó la respiración por ella cada vez que se hundía y tardaba en salir de nuevo. Shura enfiló en esa dirección, usando toda su destreza, evadiendo escombros y al agua misma.

¡No le iban a bajar otra mujer! Por supuesto que no. ¡NO DE NUEVO!

Esquivó una camioneta que venía arrastrada por las furiosas aguas y dio dos saltos en el aire, tratando de adelantar la corriente y ponerse por delante, para poder atajar a Gaby, a quien llevaba ya un rato sin ver. Finalmente saltó y aterrizó sobre una superficie de madera. Respiró hondo y pestañeo más profundo.

Al abrir los ojos la visión de aquella debacle había desaparecido. Estaba de pie sobre un muelle, el sol le acariciaba el rostro y la brisa marina le llenaba los pulmones. El mar no sonaba tranquilo, sino se agitaba cada vez más, como molesto por algo. Eso no le importó. Sus decididos ojos se fijaron en las figuras que estaban a medio camino del muelle, que lo miraban expectantes y quizás aterrados. ¡Qué bueno que le tuvieran miedo! Rango sostenía a Gabriela sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas, con las manos atadas y vista vendada… la mujer estaba inconsciente, o eso creía a juzgar por lo apagado de su presencia.

"Maldito santo de Athena."

Rango y Shura cruzaron miradas. Las chispas volaron. El dorado comenzó a dar un paso. Luego otro, mientras flexionaba los dedos de las manos y sentía como toda la ira acumulada comenzaba a hacer presión en su pecho. Recordó la sonrisa de Selene, segundos antes de volver a ver la foto que le remitiesen aquél día.

Volvió a ver la adorable sonrisa de Gabriela, mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

Rango no tenía pinta de querer negociar nada.

Shura bufó enojado. Acabaría con esto, lo más lento posible.

 **"** **¡HIJODEP***A!"**

Bramó Rango segundos antes de lanzar a Gabriela al agua y cargar contra Shura. Los demás renegados que hasta entonces lo habían acompañado, decidieron que era mejor huir.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Cerrando un Ciclo_**

 _…_ _Shura aterrizó y avanzó_ _peligroso_ _hacia Rango, sin ocultar sus intenciones, tal como suelen hacerlo las cabras montesas cuando deciden que ya tuvieron suficiente y quieren ponerle fin a una situación. Rango ajustó los pies y a una orden encendió el último cosmo que le quedaba colgando del cuello. Lo iba a necesitar, pero…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental** : Tengo la esperanza que no se hayan confundido mucho en la parte de las cursivas integradas. Es un recurso narrativo que vi hace unos años durante mi exilio en un fic de Transformers. Gaby, en su angustia por ayudar a su tía y llegar lo más pronto posible a ella, mezcló sus recuerdos más lejanos, con la realidad que estaba viviendo. Si les causó dudas, me dicen y les explico. Ahora, la página sigue con dificultades por lo visto, pero aun así me las ingenié para responderles. Si me faltó alguna respuesta, ya saben (y de verdad espero que no lleguen cortadas). En fin, a ver qué pasa con estos chicos. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Gaby es una caja de sorpresas, **Sagitarius**. Así tranquilita como la ves, da sus pataditas cuando quiere, aunque si yo fuera ella aceptaría las lecciones de Shura. Sobre su ex… querida, la realidad supera a la ficción: ese tipo de imbéciles existe y es muy real. Ojalá que nunca tengas la mala fortuna de cruzarte con uno de esos. Pero ya le cae la noche encima. Ya mero. Y sí, tenías razón: tía secuestrada y Gaby, como viste, salió a lo loco tras ella. Sobre el arquerito… jejejejeje, digamos que ese café no será el único que derrame. Ya sabrás quien es ella. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	13. Cap 12: Cerrando un Ciclo

_Rango y Shura por fin se enfrentan en un combate singular, mientras Gaby queda a merced de las olas. Pero fieles a la promesa hecha hacía tantos años, éstas dejan a la chica sobre el muelle. El momento de cerrar un ciclo ha llegado y toda la atención parece centrarse en ello. Los recuerdos continúan…_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Y así como se echó a perder, se arregló y ni supimos qué fue lo que pasó. Pero las reviews llegaron por fin donde correspondían, eso se agradece. Tengan en mente que la próxima vez que suceda, les responderé por mensaje interno. Algo más trabajoso, pero funciona. Es algo que lamento de verdad, pero tengan la seguridad que siempre intentaré responderles, aunque me tarde. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Cerrando un ciclo.**

 **Puerto de El Pireo. Escondite Renegado.**

 _31 de mayo. Momentos antes._

Shura aterrizó y avanzó peligroso hacia Rango, sin ocultar sus intenciones, tal como suelen hacerlo las cabras montesas cuando deciden que ya tuvieron suficiente y quieren ponerle fin a una situación. Rango ajustó los pies y a una orden encendió el último cosmo que le quedaba colgando del cuello. Lo iba a necesitar, pero…

Pero…

Momentos antes, quizás una media hora atrás, no se imaginó que esta conclusión llegaría tan pronto.

Mientras Shura buscaba y corría por los tejados y aquél imaginario tsunami, antes que partieran corriendo por los callejones intentando llegar al muelle, las cosas con Gaby se habían puesto intensas. La mujer estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando la azotaron contra el suelo. Gruñó y mostró los dientes, quizás en vano, y no hizo nada cuando sintió que le soltaban las amarras de las manos, solo para asegurarlas mejor después, menos cuando la manipularon con brusquedad para llevarla quizás donde, a la rastra. Porque comenzaron a caminar y ella sin poder ver, tanto por la venda sobre los ojos como porque además de sus lentes nunca más supo.

Finalmente la botaron al suelo, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo allí. De un tirón le quitaron la venda y de otro la cinta adhesiva. Si bien era cierto que solo veía manchones, reconoció a su tía.

"¡GABITA!"

Al ver a su sobrina, Angelina forcejeó contra sus captores con inusual ímpetu, aunque solo logró impacientarlos. Gabriela la buscó con la mirada a medida que la ponían de pie. Intentó soltarse y correr hacia ella, pero Rango le cortó el paso.

"¡¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?! ¡Ni que fuéramos tan importantes! EXIJO que nos liberes." Reclamó Gaby.

"No."

"¡Gabita, por los dioses! ¡¿Te Han hecho Daño?!" Angelina estaba desesperada y continuó con los forcejeos. Rango le dio un bofetón con el revés de la mano. Al parecer la mujer mayor había hecho de todo para ser un huésped indeseable, tenía los moretones que lo probaban, y Rango ya estaba harto. "¡AAARGH!"

"¡NO LA TOQUES!"

Gabriela intentó embestir a Rango, atada de manos como estaba, pero otro renegado la sujetó en una llave y la botó al piso.

"¡NO LA LASTIMES!" Angelina intentó arrojarse a su sobrina para ver si estaba bien, pero apenas pudo moverse.

"No tenemos importancia para ti, renegado." Siseó Gabriela entre dientes, mirándolo con furia. Quien la sostenía la puso de pie, pero lejos de verse sumisa, sacó pecho y fulminó a Rango con la mirada.

¿Cómo lo reconocía? Todo un misterio, considerando que había perdido los lentes hacía rato y sin ellos no veía sino manchas de colores más o menos definidas.

"Para ser tan debilucha, te impones, mujer." Le dijo Rango mientras intentaba controlar un tic en su ojo. "Pero no te hagas ilusiones. No eres importante."

"Déjanos ir, entonces."

"Eres insignificante."

"Tu p**ama**e."

"¡Gabriela! ¡Así No Te Enseñaron A Hablar!" Angelina no pudo evitar el comentario, pero dio un respingo cuando vio que Rango sujetaba a su sobrina por los cabellos y jalaba de ellos. "¡SUÉLTALA!"

"¡CALLA, MUJER!" Le gritó Rango a Angelina, provocando que un renegado le diera un golpe en el estómago.

"¡TÍA!" Gabriela le gruñó a Rango. "Ojalá te cruces pronto con algún santo de Athena, malparido."

"¡¿En serio?! **CLARO QUE ME VOY A CRUZAR CON UNO.** Pero si te piensas que viene en tu rescate te equivocas. ¡No vales la pena!" Rango sacó un cuchillo y se lo puso de punta bajo el mentón. "A ellos no les importa, pero a mí me interesa tu muerte: me hará feliz."

Gabriela volvió a escupirlo, lo que le valió un nuevo bofetón. Si no cayó al suelo fue por el agarre del renegado que la sostenía.

"¡COBARDE! Si no estuviera de manos atadas, verías…"

"COFCOF ¡NO!" Angelina tosió un poco más, tratando de recuperar el aire. "NO LE HAGAS DAÑO."

"Das problemas. Te debí matar ese día en el metro."

"¡No tienes los huevos, maldito cobarde! Solo te enfrentas a lo que no se puede defender." Afirmó con rabia. En ese momento, Gaby se fijó en la piedra–cielo que colgaba del cuello de Rango. ¡El último cosmo! Le habían hablado de él. En ese momento la amenazaron con otro golpe.

"¡Tú No Sabes A Quien Te Enfrentas!"

"¡GABITA!" Exclamó de nuevo su tía.

"No Necesito Saberlo. ¡Eres una Gallina!" Sentenció Gabriela. "¡Secuestraste a mi tía! Déjanos ir. No te servimos, somos insignificantes. No tienes los cojones para enfrentarte a alguien de tu tamaño. Vas a ver cuándo te atrape Shura de Capricornio."

Herido en su orgullo (era cierto que hasta ese momento solo se había escondido), Rango fue incapaz de controlar el tic en su ojo. Más se decidía a matar a esta mujer, solo por el gusto de hacerlo. En el fondo sabía que le decía la verdad: no era capaz de enfrentar la ira que había provocado al asesinar a Selene. Sin embargo, era lo bastante sádico como para darse otros gustitos.

"No le daré el gusto de matarme. Pero sí le voy a ver la cara y disfrutaré su fracaso cuando vea que de nuevo fue incapaz de proteger algo." Rango le dio un golpe en el estómago a Gabriela, que le sacó hasta el aire de las orejas. La mujer se dobló un poco sobre sí misma.

"¡DEJA DE PEGARLE, FO#&%$O DE MI***DA!" Claro que eso provocó una reacción termonuclear en su tía, quien comenzó a sacudirse como una leona en el vano afán de llegar a su sobrina. "¡GABITA!

"¡LLÉVENSELA DE AQUÍ!" Ordenó Rango con un movimiento de brazo. "Despáchenla y desháganse de la perra esa. Los demás vengan conmigo al muelle cuatro."

"¡NOOOOOO! KYAAAAAAA."

Los renegados que sujetaban a Angelina se la llevaron a la rastra y no de manera fácil. Rango se acercó a Gaby, quien enfurecida lo miró de vuelta cuando le levantó la cabeza por el cabello, y sin mediar más intercambio de palabras, volvió a vendarle los ojos.

En relativo silencio, mediando apenas algunas instrucciones para poder desplazarse hasta el muelle cuatro sin llamar la atención de la ciudadanía, se deslizaron por las calles hasta su destino. Era temprano y el puerto se encontraba en plena faena productiva, la mañana rendía y mucha gente se encontraba en la calle. Aún así se las ingeniaron para llegar con relativa facilidad al lugar, que quedaba algo a trasmano y, vaya a saber Athena porqué, virtualmente en desuso. Allí no había nadie.

Gabriela en todo momento se dejó llevar, aunque no como un corderito. Cada tanto, cuando sentía que aflojaban el agarre con el que la sujetaban, dudaban qué dirección tomar o cuando percibía que podría hacerlo, se retorcía. Plantaba los pies, luchaba contra sus amarras, gritaba, se sacudía, todo lo que pudiera con tal de soltarse o llamar la atención. No le resultaba de mucho, excepto enojar a sus captores, pero quieta no se iba a quedar.

Rango terminó echándosela al hombro, como saco de papas, y avanzó con ella un buen trecho. Gabriela se paralizó de terror cuando percibió que estaba tan cerca del agua, que hasta podía sentir las chispas que saltaban en el aire cuando rompían las olas. ¡Y ese infernal ruido! Gaby sintió como se le apagaba el alma de espanto. Comenzó a temblar de miedo y hasta le bajó la presión.

Entonces se detuvo todo. No fue más de un minuto, pero se detuvo hasta la brisa. Percibió el terror en Rango y ella por instinto comenzó a aguantar la respiración.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

 **"** **¡HIJODEP***A!"** Bramó Rango segundos antes de soltarla y lanzarla por un borde.

En un par de segundos que fueron eternos, Gabriela tomó una bocanada de aire y esperó el golpe contra el agua.

Las frías aguas se la tragaron en un santiamén.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Banda Aceh, Indonesia._

 _26 de diciembre de 2004._

 _La paradisíaca costa estaba convertida en un basural infernal y el tren desbocado en que se habían convertido las olas no ayudaba en nada. Más de sesenta mil muertos se estaba cobrando el paso de la corriente solo en ese país, por un terremoto submarino de casi 9.1 grados de magnitud. No tenía como saberlo, pero el pantagruélico tsunami estaba afectando un área tan enorme del sudeste asiático, que ni siquiera parecía lógica._

 _Negrura de nuevo. El agua turbia de nuevo impedía que tomara aire y otra vez se movía como juguetito de la corriente, golpeada por cuánta cosa se le vino encima. ¿Qué había sido eso último? ¿Un camión? Apenas alcanzó a ver algo azul y sintió la poderosa patada que le dio Joaquín, que la empujó a lo profundo, y de allí, presa de la fuerza del agua una vez más y tras ser arrastrada…_

 _…_ _se le acabó la fuerza._

 _Gabriela se quedó quieta por fin, o eso pensaba, sin fuerza para nada, con la luz que se colaba por entre los escombros… abrió los ojos, solo viendo agua turbia y sombras que parecían gente. Percibió un sabor metálico en la boca y pudo distinguir_ _las_ _manchas rojas que flotaban cerca de ella_ _como si fueran humo_ _… era su propia sangre._

 _"…_ _no quiero morir…"_

 _Pensó mientras se sentía como separada de su cuerpo, como si ya no sintiera la desesperación por oxígeno, como si ya pudiera dejarse llevar y no pensar más… pero no quería morir._

 _"_ _Quiero vivir…"_

 _"_ _¿Seguro?"_

 _"…_ _Sí… quiero vivir…"_

 _"…_ _no será fácil."_

 _"…_ _solo quiero una oportunidad. No pido lo fácil."_

 _"…_ _muy bien. Vivirás."_

 _Gaby cerró los ojos y sintió un toque en la mano. Una delicada fuerza comenzó a acercarla a la superficie, pero momentos antes de salir, quien la estaba subiendo la soltó. La angustia_ _le heló la_ _sangre y si hubiera podido, habría llorado desesperada._

 _Una mano se hundió en el agua y la sujetó por la muñeca. Un poderoso tirón la impulsó hacia arriba y cuando salió a la superficie, tragó todo el aire que pudo, que no fue mucho. Quien la sacó la levantó en viandas y la acercó a tierra firme, o_ _un sitio_ _más_ _estable. La sacudió un poco y algo_ _le hizo_ _en el abdomen, alguna maniobra con los puños_ _que le permitió vomitar el agua que había tragado,_ _junto con_ _unas algas muy raras que no recordaba haber comido_ _, aunque éstas tuvo que sujetarlas con las manos y darles un tirón para que salieran por completo de su garganta. Esa misma persona l_ _e vendó el costado_ _(nunca supo cómo se hizo ese horrible corte)_ _, y la acercó a un grupo de rescate. Iba con fiebre,_ _le dolía todo el cuerpo, hasta el cabello, sobre todo_ _el costado_ _, a la altura de las últimas dos costillas_ _. No_ _distinguía_ _bien al sujeto_ _que la ayudaba_ _, principalmente porque no podía ver bien nada_ _, pero al menos estaba a salvo_ _. Todo eran manchones_ _difusos._

 _Recordaba el contacto metálico de sus vestiduras… ¿Era una armadura?_

 _"_ _¿Tú me hablaste cuando estaba abajo?"_

 _"_ _Err… no, señorita. Te vi_ _de casualidad_ _, cuando me asomé tratabas de salir del agua."_

 _No, no era la misma voz que le había hablado. Tampoco le mentía, sonaba bastante honesto y_ _más joven de lo que indicaba su enorme tamaño._

 _"_ _¿Y mi hermano?"_

 _"_ _No lo sé._ _Estabas solita._ _" El muchacho, porque no parecía ser adulto, le puso un trapo frío en la frente. "_ _Te_ _dejaré con esos rescatistas, tengo…"_

 _"…_ _se llama Joaquín…_ _es mayor que yo…_ _Tiene veintiún años_ _"_

 _"_ _Veré si lo encuentro. Lo que pase, te avisaré."_

 _"_ _¿Cómo me encontrarás?"_

 _"_ _Tengo mis métodos. Tu nombre es Gabriela."_

 _"_ _Sí… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

 _"_ _Krishna de Chrysaor."_

 _El chico se fue y la dejó con unos policías. Días después se reencontró con su tía y su abuela, quienes habían sorteado milagrosamente la corriente al encontrarse en los pisos superiores del hotel al momento del tsunami. Volvió a ver a Krishna algunos meses después cuando ya había regresado a Grecia_ _… fiel a su promesa, la marina había regresado a ver como estaba._

 _Nunca encontraron a Joaquín._

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

El grito se le paralizó en la garganta y Gabriela no pudo gritar de terror. Ni bien comenzó a caer supo exactamente donde iba a parar y casi se le desbocó el corazón de miedo. El contacto con el agua le hizo sentir como un choque eléctrico y al querer pedir ayuda tragó demasiada agua. Entró en pánico, pero no de aquél que hace dar manotazos y patadas, sino que se paralizó y no pudo mover ni una sola fibra. Pronto el vaivén de la corriente comenzó a llevarla de un lado a otro, trayendo recuerdos que prefería haber olvidado por siempre. Estaba a merced de las olas, no un tsunami, pero aquello no la aliviaba.

No… no podía olvidar su pasado, de donde venía. Era lo que la definía y de donde se suponía tenía que sacar la fuerza para salir adelante. No podía olvidar. Ella era Gabriela, relacionadora pública, las últimas semanas había estado expuesta a varios ataques porque había reconocido a un asesino. Antes de eso, sobrevivió un atentado en el metro cuando iba al trabajo… a los catorce sobrevivió un tsunami.

 _"_ _Eso te hace fuerte."_

"Soy una persona normal."

 _"_ _Que superó circunstancias excepcionales."_

"Pero quiero ser normal…"

 _"_ _Eres normal. Y al mismo tiempo extraordinaria."_

"Tengo miedo."

 _"_ _Pero lo superarás."_

"¡No quiero morir!"

 _"_ _Sobreviviste un tsunami. No morirás en el mar."_

Ni sabía con quién conversaba. Bien podría ser su conciencia, bien podrían ser los últimos fragmentos de sanidad que le quedaban antes de morir o volverse loca de miedo. Gabriela de pronto sintió el aire en su cara y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Las cuerdas en sus manos se soltaron como por arte de magia, pero aún estaba en el agua… toda la bahía estaba agitada y las olas comenzaban a ser más violentas. En el ir y venir, Gaby no se dio cuenta como éstas golpeaban el muelle con más ímpetu, alzándose más y más, como marejadas repentinas y subversivas. Era poco el aire que podía tragar, por lo que la falta de tan necesario sustento pronto comenzó a apagarla.

Estaba tan agotada, pero aun así se negaba a irse a negro.

Por breves instantes sacó la cara a la superficie antes de hundirse de nuevo, y se sintió desmayar. En ese momento… el agua la alzó de improviso dentro de una ola particularmente violenta, que reventó contra el muelle con brusquedad, remeciendo toda la estructura y logrando que Rango y Shura, quienes se batían a duelo, perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo. Gaby fue azotada contra la dura superficie, con la suficiente fuerza como para que expulsara el agua que le sobraba de los pulmones. El mar se retiró y pareció calmarse. Gaby quedó sobre esa superficie como una muñeca de trapo recién sacada de la lavadora. Pasó una pequeña eternidad antes de comenzar a moverse y largarse a toser.

Estaba viva.

La verdad es que, cuando momentos antes, Shura vio como Rango botaba a Gaby por la borda, casi lo hace desaparecer con todo y muelle. Si se contuvo fue porque recordó las palabras de Kanon, que por crípticas que fuesen, era la única esperanza que tenía. El renegado lo había visto enloquecido, riendo como un maniático.

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡TOMA ESO, ESCORIA DE ATHENA!"

Shura gruñó y no se dignó a responder nada. Rango encendió el cosmo que tenía y embistió con todo a Shura, quien lo esquivó tratando de contener la ira. ¡Por fin! Por fin tenía al culpable de la muerte de Selene, el mismo que no le había mostrado nada de piedad, quien la había dejado desangrarse en el suelo. No, no iba a hacer esto rápido, lo iba a disfrutar.

Atajó un derechazo y enterró el puño en el estómago del renegado, quien escupió sangre ante la fuerza del golpe. Rango cayó al suelo, pero se incorporó, lanzándole lo que primero tuvo a mano para tomar distancia y pensar su siguiente movida.

"Sé un buen renegado y quédate quieto: solo te vas a cansar en vano."

"¡AAAAAAAARGH!"

Nuevamente Rango embistió a Shura, quien no hizo otra cosa que correrse y contratacar con un golpe hacia la espalda del sujeto ni bien tuvo la oportunidad. Rango cayó de bruces, pero en seguida vio su oportunidad y sacando un puñal de entre sus ropas, atacó la pierna de Shura. La armadura de Capricornio desvió el ataque, sacando chispas repentinas, a lo que el dorado reaccionó dándole una patada. Intentó abalanzarse sobre el tipo para sujetarlo del cuello y darle una soberbia sacudida, pero en ese momento todo el muelle crujió cuando una ola de proporciones la embistió con especial fuerza.

Toda la superficie del muelle quedó empapada y, casi al borde del extremo, yacía Gabriela. Tanto Rango como Shura parpadearon perplejos, y se la quedaron viendo un buen rato en lo que determinaban si estaba viva o no. Cuando la vieron moverse, de a poquito, soltaron el aire, y se condolieron con ella cuando comenzó a toser con estruendo, incluso vomitando agua de mar y bilis.

 **"** **¡TE MATARÉ!"**

Claro que Rango fue más vocal al respecto. Se echó una carrera desaforada con los brazos estirados hacia adelante y con claro instinto homicida. Shura le cortó el paso y tras medir fuerza varios instantes logró desviar la atención del tipo hacia su propia persona.

"¡Deja a Gabriela Fuera de Esto!"

"¡No Se Muere La Muy Perra!"

"¡Que No Te La Vas A Cargar, JO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH."

Rango no parecía estar en sus sentidos de la ira que le consumía y dominaba sus acciones. Encendió de nuevo el cosmo que aún tenía y se volcó a la tarea de quitar a Shura del medio para matar a la mujer. Ya era personal, un asunto de orgullo. De lado habían quedado todas las motivaciones que podrían haberlo inspirado para eliminarla, para dejar paso a un instinto animal que poca lógica tenía. Shura no tenía problemas para manejarlo, pero temía que si le quitaba atención, podría cometer una locura.

Y no podía exponer a Gabrielita a este chiflado. No cuando estaba…

"¡ESTOY HARTA!"

De repente y sin mediar advertencia, Gabriela se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Rango y sujetó el cuero que sostenía la piedra–cielo que pendía de su cuello. Jaló hacia atrás con toda su fuerza, como si quisiera ahorcarlo. El cosmo atrapado, al percibir esto, fortaleció el cordel para que no se rompiera con facilidad.

"¡Debiste asegurarte que me moría, Infeliz! NO BOTARME AL AGUA Y Esperar Que Me Muera Sola. Tengo la mala costumbre de sobrevivir. ¡UN TSUNAMI NO PUDO CONMIGO! ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú podrás hacerlo? ¡Renegado y la que te…!"

"SUELTA, P**A."

A la falta de aire y adrenalina mezclada, Rango hizo un último esfuerzo y dio un codazo hacia atrás, golpeando a Gaby de lleno en el abdomen. La chica soltó enseguida su agarre y cayó de hinojos al suelo, tratando de recuperar el fuelle. Pero fue una victoria pírrica de parte del renegado, pues Shura lo sujetó del mentón y lo azotó contra el suelo, antes de darle un golpe en toda la cara que le apagó las luces y la consciencia.

"¡JO, COMO IRRITAS!"

No lo mató… nunca había sido la idea. Quería llevarlo a los calabozos después de todo. De inmediato se volvió hacia Gaby. La mujer se había dejado caer sobre su costado y respiraba como pez fuera del agua. Shura le arrancó la piedra–cielo del cuello al renegado y, tras asegurarle al cosmo que retenía que estaba a salvo, le dio un puntapié a Rango para quitarlo del medio. Rápidamente se agachó y sentó junto a la chica. La pobrecita lloraba y temblaba, pero no de frío o miedo: la adrenalina apenas dejaba espacio para la sangre en su torrente. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se incorporó, consiguiendo el inmediato apoyo del dorado.

"Gabriela… Con calma, no es una carrera. Respira conmigo." Le dijo Shura mientras le despejaba la cara y la ayudaba a respirar. Se quiso dar una paliza, Gabriela tendría moretones horribles. "Esto es mi culpa. Debí estar más atento."

"COFcof… debí avisarte, no COFCOF salir a lo loco." Todo le dolía a la pobre, TODO. Se frotó los brazos, tenía frío y la angustia aun le oprimía el corazón por la cercanía del mar. Pero ya no la volvía loca de miedo. "… perdí mis lentes… igual que esa vez. No veo bien." Se lamentó, tratando de refregarse los ojos. "¡¿Dónde está mi Tía?!"

"A salvo, la dejé con un santo de bronce: iba a avisar a la policía."

Shura suavizó la expresión y no pudo evitar acariciarle el costado de la cara, apartando unos mojados y revueltos mechones. Tantas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido: su fobia al mar, la pared de agua, sus propias visiones de lugares devastados… la mención a una catástrofe.

"Mencionaste un tsunami."

Gaby le miró impactada, pero aunque la gravedad no dejaba su rostro, también tenía dulzura, lo que le dio un toque exótico. Negó con la cabeza y se resistió de morderse el labio.

"… no me quiero morir… no me quiero morir…"

"De momento no, pero… mejor te llevo al hospital. Y le aviso a tu jefe."

"Shura…"

"Dime."

"… no es mentira… lo que dije hace unos momentos. No hablo de eso, ¡Me Cuesta Tanto!"

"…"

"Yo…"

"¿Así que un tsunami?"

"… sí. Tenía catorce. Fue el 2004: mi abuela y mi tía nos invitaron a mi hermano mayor y a mi de vacaciones a un resort en Banda Aceh…"

Las palabras se le congelaron a Gaby en la garganta y se abrazó a sí misma. Shura no necesitó más explicaciones: sabía perfectamente a qué _evento_ se refería. Aquél tsunami había sido una hecatombe, que dejó una mortandad insospechada, y una cantidad de desaparecidos que aún no se cuantificaban en su totalidad.

Así tan normal como se veía, Gabriela escondía también sus propios antecedentes de tragedias. Y había sobrevivido…

"Murió mi hermano mayor… salvó mi vida, pero el mar se lo llevó. Un tipo me sacó del agua y me llevó con rescatistas. Se me infectó un corte en el costado, la fiebre casi me mató." Gaby perdió la mirada en el mar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a hacer pucheros y llorar quedita. "Yo no sé por qué sobreviví a eso… y luego a los bombazos…"

Shura no dijo nada, tampoco interrumpió. Escuchó paciente a Gabriela y cuando se largó a llorar, se sorprendió a sí mismo besándole la frente antes de envolverla en un abrazo. La mujer simplemente lloró con más ganas y se aferró al dorado llorando abiertamente, en un cobijo y protección que nunca había sentido en su vida.

"Vamos… te llevo al hospital." Le dijo Shura mientras la levantaba en brazos. Miró feo a Rango, quien seguía inconsciente y con a cara llena de sangre. ¿Y ahora como se lo llevaba? Mejor llamaba por cosmonet a pedir ayuda.

Las sirenas de la policía de pronto retumbaron en el fondo y Shura resopló molesto. Ni modo, tendría que dejar el problema a cargo de las autoridades civiles.

"Ya lo sacarás de la cárcel…"

"Cierto. Supongo que tengo paciencia." Le dijo mientras veía como las patrullas se estacionaban al principio del muelle. "¿Lista para muchas preguntas?"

"… supongo." Gabriela, mientras trataba de no perder la compostura, le miró suplicante. "Por favor, sácame de aquí." Le pidió mientras trataba de reprimir un puchero. La cercanía del mar y su reciente experiencia, le estaba destrozando los nervios.

Shura le sonrió de costado e inspiró un poco, inflando el pecho. Observó a la policía que ya venía en su dirección con cautela y llena de autoridad y afiló las expresiones. Acomodó a Gabriela en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección. Pareció saltarse un latido al sentir como la chica se refugiaba en su pecho.

Rango al fondo seguía inconsciente. No moriría pronto, pero… al menos sus crímenes por fin habían sido detenidos.

Selene, en lo que a él respectaba, estaba vengada.

Solo restaba devolver el cosmo a su dueño.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Apoyo Mutuo_**

 _"…_ _fue un acierto de Milo restringir a Flos. La mujer, al verse atrapada por la técnica del escorpión, forcejeó molesta y con ansias asesinas, sin poder hacer nada. El guardián de la octava casa le salió al paso, caminando tranquilo y con severa amabilidad._

 _"_ _Si sigues así de histérica, no te voy a soltar." Le dijo Milo muy serio._

 _Dohko, quien había…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental** : La página recobró su ritmo con las reviews, espero que eso dure mucho tiempo, Shura por fin terminó sus asuntos pendientes, algo anduvo coqueteándole a Gaby y, quizás puede que no les interese, pero estoy a un capítulo de terminar el fic del Inframundo. Nunca es malo, digo yo. Aviso desde ya que hay colados en ese fic. En fin, a ver qué pasa con estos chicos. Por otro lado, la película "Lo Imposible" fue una buena fuente de inspiración para este fic, así que si quieren verla, la recomiendo un montón. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Los mellizos mantienen a sus papás bien despiertos durante la noche, **Marianne**. Jejejeje, sé que prometí un omake con esos dos traviesos, pero lo voy a publicar cuando termine el fic y antes de publicar el del Inframundo. Sobre Gaby… pues la vida no la deja en paz, es troll con ella. Al menos ahora tiene un dorado que la ayuda. Esperemos. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Rango estaba tan desesperado que ni siquiera alcanzó a pensar lo mucho que le iba a doler encontrarse con Shura, **Nice**. Sobre el plan del Anciano Maestro que ahora es Joven… va a resultar en la medida que convenzan a Flos que se tome las cosas con calma. Insisto, con tanta comida nos vas a malcriar a todos, apenas pude salvar los muffins. Aunque en defensa de Shura, sí logró salvar un trozo de torta para Gaby. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Sí, el capítulo fue un poco más corto de lo normal, **Guest** , me pasa con algunos. Además estuvo bastante rápido tengo que admitirlo. Este que acabas de leer fue un poquitín más largo. Lo bueno es que Shura y Gaby están más sincronizados, aunque como acabas de leer, pasaron **FLOR** de susto, al menos Gabriela. Después de esto la pobre o se va a vivir al menos del mar en un bote o nunca más vuelve a acercarse a la costa ni con orden judicial. Rango… pues hacía rato que la noche le caía encima. Dohko es un hombre de múltiples preocupaciones, aunque entiende que si no le salva la vida, no habrá _florecita_ con quien hacer estudios detallados de la flora local. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Nada como un susto para mantener el interés, **Newfan**. En este caso, lancé un personaje por la borda, pero como viste, mal no le fue. Ahora el que se las tiene que arreglar es Dohko, a ver cómo le salva la vida a su florecita antes que esta decida lanzarse de cabeza a acabar con todo. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Terremoto del océano Índico de diciembre de 2004:** Conocido por la comunidad científica como el **terremoto de Sumatra–Andamán** , fue un terremoto submarino que ocurrió a las 00:58 UTC, o 07:58 en el tiempo local de la región del domingo 26 de diciembre de 2004 (21:58 hora costa del Pacífico Oeste del sábado 25 de diciembre de 2004), con epicentro en la costa del oeste de Sumatra, Indonesia. Ocasionó una serie de tsunamis devastadores a lo largo de las costas de la mayoría de los países que bordean el océano Índico, matando a una gran cantidad de personas a su paso e inundando a una gran cantidad de comunidades costeras a través de casi todo el sur y sureste de Asia, incluyendo partes de Indonesia, Malasia, Sri Lanka, India y Tailandia. Aunque las estimaciones iniciales habían determinado el número de muertes en más de 275.000, sin contar a los millares de personas desaparecidas, un análisis más reciente generado por las Naciones Unidas deja a un total de 492.866 pérdidas humanas, incluyendo 436.983 muertos y 42.883 personas desaparecidas. La muestra excluye de 400 a 600 personas que podrían haber fallecido en Birmania, lo que representa muchas más que los 61 muertos que dejan las proyecciones del gobierno central. Si las estadísticas de Myanmar son confiables, el número de muertes ascenderían a por lo menos 500.000 personas, por lo cual la catástrofe es considerada como un cataclismo inigualable de toda la historia de la humanidad, el desastre natural más mortal de la historia moderna. El desastre es conocido en Asia y en los medios internacionales como el tsunami asiático; se le llama _boxing tsunami_ en Australia, Canadá, Nueva Zelanda, y el Reino Unido, porque ocurrió el _boxing day_ , puesto que el 26 de diciembre es el día de fiesta llamado así en esos países.

La magnitud del terremoto fue registrada originalmente como de 9,0 en la escala de Magnitud de Momento, pero luego se ha aumentado a 9,1.1 Con esta magnitud, es el tercer terremoto más grande registrado desde la existencia del sismógrafo (aproximadamente en 1875), después del terremoto de 1960 en Valdivia (Chile) y del terremoto de Alaska de 1964. También fue reportado por tener la segunda duración más larga observada en lo que a fallas geológicas se refiere, durando entre 500 y 600 segundos (8,3 a 10 minutos), y fue lo suficientemente grande como para hacer que el planeta vibrara un centímetro aproximadamente. Además, también dio lugar a terremotos en lugares tan alejados como Alaska, al igual que sentirse mínimas vibraciones en varias partes del mundo.

El terremoto se originó en el océano Índico justo al norte de las islas Simeulue, en la costa occidental de Sumatra del norte. El tsunami resultante del terremoto devastó las costas de Indonesia, Sri Lanka, India, Tailandia y de otros países con olas que llegaron a los 30 m. Causó muertes y daños serios hasta la costa del este de África, y la muerte registrada más lejana debido al tsunami ocurrió en Rooi Els, Sudáfrica, a 8.000 kilómetros del epicentro. En total, ocho personas murieron en Sudáfrica debido a los altos niveles de las olas del mar.

La situación apremiante de miles de personas damnificadas de varios países incitó una respuesta humanitaria extensiva. En total, la comunidad mundial donó más de $7 mil millones (dólares de los Estados Unidos, 2004) en ayuda humanitaria a los afectados por el terremoto.


	14. Cap 13: Apoyo Mutuo

_Shura le entrega la última piedra–cielo a Athena y los mayores se preparan para atajar a Flos, para que esta vez se tome las cosas con calma y no se mate. Claro… puede que sean necesarias las habilidades de Milo para detenerla, junto con la amabilidad de Dohko. ¡Esperemos que el plan funcione!_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice…**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Apoyo mutuo**

 **Templo Principal. Cámara de Athena.**

 _Horas después ese día. 31 de mayo._

Athena abrazaba la piedra–cielo que contenía el cosmo de Sirius de Can Mayor como si se tratara de un hijo al que había creído muerto. En cierta manera lo era y eso Shura lo entendía: era el modo en que Athena miraba a todos sus santos, como hijos… aunque le gustaba creer que a la orden dorada, la diosa los veía como hermanos muy cercanos, igual que a sus cinco bronceados favoritos. Pero eso era él.

Shura suspiró profundo sin despegar la vista del suelo. Estaba arrodillado ante la diosa, y sentía algo de orgullo por la misión cumplida, además que ver a Athena feliz, lo llenaba de alegría. Saori se le acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro, sin soltar el cosmo de Sirius.

"De pie, Shura. Gracias por un estupendo trabajo." Le dijo Athena con una sonrisa, antes que su rostro mutase en preocupación. "¿Cómo quedó Gabriela?"

"En el hospital, con algunas heridas. Creo que va a pasar esta noche en observación." Shura suspiró. "Se encontró con su tía, así que asumo que mal no les irá."

"¿Irás a verlas?"

"Quizás más tarde, no prometo nada." Shura entrecerró los ojos. "Tengo que asegurarme que Rango se quede preso en el hospital."

"Difícil que huya en el estado en el que quedó tras la pelea." Comentó Shion a la pasada. "Atacó y provocó a un santo dorado. Que asuma las consecuencias de sus actos."

"Sin mencionar que me ofendió gravemente con sus crímenes." Gruñó la diosa, mirando de reojo a Shura y con expresión muy peligrosa. "Cuando quieras, arrástralo a los calabozos, de donde no quiero que huya."

"Así se hará, señorita."

"Cambiando de tema…" Comenzó Shion. "¿En serio no irás a ver a la señorita Gabriela?"

"Si tengo tiempo iré. Ya no necesito de ella y creo que se puede cuidar sola."

"Eso, mi buen capricornio, ni tú te lo crees." Le dijo Shion con voz de circunstancias, dándole un ligero codazo.

Shura simplemente asintió, sin querer discutirle al Patriarca. La verdad no se sentía cómodo invadiendo el espacio personal de Gaby, mucho menos luego que todo lazo que los ataba había quedado solucionado una vez que atrapó a Rango, pero al mismo tiempo como que no quería perder el contacto con ella. Le había gustado llevarla en brazos, darle aquél beso en la frente, incluso todavía sentía algo raro en los labios que le recordaban ese contacto, pero más le había gustado verla defendiéndose a sí misma, y cobrándose por las afrentas hechas a su persona.

¿Quién querría una princesa a su lado cuando se podía tener a una escudera cubierta por la sangre de sus enemigos? En algún lado había leído un meme con esa frase y lo identificaba. En el caso de Gabriela, ella era una muñequita delicada en apariencia… pero ¡Vaya que sabía defenderse! Y es más…

… era una sobreviviente de lo imposible. El tsunami no la había matado, tampoco quebrado su espíritu, solo lo había adormecido… era cosa de agitarlo un poco y sacarlo.

"Uuuuy, te quedaste pensando en Gabriela." Bromeó la diosa al darle un codazo. "A Geist le cae bien y a Selene no le importa: supongo que está aprobada." Añadió.

"¡Princesa!" Exclamó Shura escandalizado.

"Deja, no es para que te pongas azul, todo a tu tiempo." Dijo Athena haciendo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia. Shion le dio una mirada paternal y suspiró como si supiera algo que nadie más, aumentando el efecto cuando le palmeó el hombro.

"Es hora que amplíes tu círculo de amistades… y que le des ejemplo a Aioros, que no está eligiendo bien." Añadió compungido. "Su repertorio de _amigas_ deja bastante que desear: antes no era así."

Las elecciones de Aioros comenzaban a preocupar al Patriarca. La soltería no le estaba sentando bien: cómo se sentía solo, tomaba decisiones que bajo condiciones normales no hubiera tomado y luego se arrepentía. Y el _último modelito_ con el que se había paseado… pues… dio algo de vergüenza ajena.

No, no había sido una chica de mala vida, para nada, solo… algo… exageradamente parrandera.

Duraron tres días.

En fin.

"Luego le hacemos bullying a Aioros." Gruñó Athena, con las mejillas infladas. La diosa aferró la piedra–cielo. "Quisiera resolver esto."

La diosa caminó hasta el pedestal y dejó encima la piedra–cielo, como quien suelta una copa de cristal delicado, como si temiera herir a Sirius de alguna manera. Tener este último cosmo les daba una sensación de victoria como pocas, ¡Por fin lo habían recuperado!: la ofensa hecha a la orden de plata, de la que Athena se hacía parte y se sentía especialmente afrentada, quedaría vengada y rectificada, pero…

"Esto puede costarle la vida a Flos." Dijo Shura muy serio.

"Tengo la certeza que será así." Añadió Shion, muy lúgubre. "Si consideramos como quedó la vez pasada, esta vez puede que la mate."

"Pero no podremos evitar que se arriesgue." Athena sentía un vacío en el pecho. "Es su decisión, pero… el sacrificio me parece excesivo… Y entonces está Dohko."

"Aun así, es una decisión que no nos compete." Shion se apretó el puente nasal. "Con Dohko tenemos un plan en todo caso."

"¡¿En serio?!" Preguntaron Saori y Shura al mismo tiempo.

"Creímos que tendríamos más tiempo para preparar los detalles." Explicó el Patriarca, siempre muy lúgubre. "Pero bueno… ¿Shura?"

"Excelencia." Dijo el santo poniéndose firme.

"Avisa en la enfermería que vengan con equipo de respuesta temprana. Luego ve por Flos, pero que no venga sola, Dohko tiene que venir también." El Patriarca cerró los ojos. "Debe estar con Chantal y Lümi entrenando en la arena sur."

"¿Qué planearon con Dohko, Shion?" Preguntó Athena de súbito entusiasmada. Adoraba un buen plan.

"Ya lo verá, Princesa."

"Con su permiso, Excelencia."

Shura, tras hacer un movimiento de cabeza, se dio una media vuelta y partió en dirección de la enfermería, presto a cumplir su actual encargo. La diosa en cambio, se quedó mirando llena de curiosidad a Shion, por cuyo rostro pesaba la incertidumbre.

"Es un buen plan. Estoy segura." Le dijo sin tener mucha idea. "Siempre tienes buenos planes: éste no será la excepción."

"Yo no tanto, princesita." Le dijo el Patriarca. "Como sea, Flos puede morir." No hubo puntos suspensivos tras los dichos de Shion, pero Saori los detectó de todos modos.

"¿Y?"

El Patriarca la miró de soslayo, con pena. No respondió.

* * *

 **Escaleras Zodiacales. Casa de Escorpión.**

 _Hora y media después. 31 de mayo._

"¡RESTRICCIÓN!"

Sin duda fue un acierto de Milo restringir a Flos. La mujer, al verse atrapada por la técnica del escorpión, forcejeó molesta y con ansias asesinas, sin poder hacer nada. El guardián de la octava casa le salió al paso, caminando tranquilo y con severa amabilidad.

"Si sigues así de histérica, no te voy a soltar." Le dijo Milo muy serio.

Dohko, quien había caído al suelo gracias a una maniobra de Flos, se terminó de levantar y a zancadas se acercó a su chica, quien le dedicaba una mirada a Milo que prometía un salvaje desmembramiento. El viejo maestro se puso delante de la mujer y no vio la venia que el octavo guardián le hacía con la cabeza antes de alejarse respetuosamente. El escorpión caminó hasta Chantal y Lümi, quienes habían seguido la frenética carrera de Flos por tres cuartas partes del Santuario.

"Tú no sales de Escorpión, Chantal, no te permito el paso." Le gruñó Milo aprensivo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó la aludida llena de sorpresa. No se esperaba esto. "¡Pero me siento bien! Los demás me dejaron pasar."

"Porque no alcanzaron a decirte que no, Chantal. ¡Por Athena! ¿Nadie les enseñó a detener gente? Con razón se les meten hasta la cocina." Ladró Lümi con las manos en las caderas. "Apoyo a Milo en esto, Chantal: no subes más."

"Aaargh, pero si puedo seguir corriendo eterna…" Comenzó a protestar Chantal, pero en ese momento Milo le topó la espalda muy suavecito a la altura de donde tuvo su lesión. "… **AAAARGH**."

" _Touché, mon amie_." Se burló Milo, mientras Chantal le soltaba un vendaval de insultos en francés.

"Igualita a tu madre, hay que decirlo. ¡ _No, si estoy bien, no me duele nada_! Bah. ¡Calcada a Mireille!" Rezongó Lümi. "¡Alguien que llame a Shaka!"

La lemuriana centró entonces su atención de Dohko, quien miraba intensamente a Flos. Ella seguía restringida, aunque ya no peleaba contra sus invisibles ataduras. Por momentos tenía la impresión de que eran dos tigres que se miraban fijo, prestos a dar el zarpazo de gracia. Pero no fue lo que pasó.

Dohko le acarició la mejilla con el revés de su mano y Flos relajó toda la postura.

"La piedra no se irá a ningún lado."

"…"

"No tienes que hacerlo ahora."

"No." Dijo Flos bajando los hombros. "Pero si no lo hago ahora, luego no podré."

De buena gana Flos hubiera pateado el piso con impaciencia, o volteado la cabeza hacia Milo si no fuera presa de la restricción. Tuvo que conformarse con apretar los dientes y gruñir de lo más molesta. Desde su posición, Lümi enarcó una ceja y sonrió torcida: aunque conocía poco a Flos, sospechaba que le iba a hacer la vida de a cuadros a Milo un buen par de semanas.

"Solo si sobrevive, maestra Aries." Comentó Milo en un lúgubre susurro, como adivinando los pensamientos de la amazona sobre el futuro bullying que tendría que soportar. Se encogió de hombros. "Pero habrá valido la pena."

Lümi bufó divertida, pero no emitió comentarios.

Dohko por su parte relajó los hombros, tratando en serio de quitarle importancia a la situación, aunque se sentía preocupadísimo. Pestañeó adorable y puso sus manos en las caderas, sonriendo, lo que solo hizo enojar bastante a la mujer.

"Deja de reír y dile a ese _hermanito_ tuyo que me suelte."

"Lo hará cuando te calmes."

"Estoy calmada." Gruñó con los ojos centelleantes.

"Flora…"

Flos mantuvo una fiera mirada con Dohko durante largos instantes hasta que por fin pareció calmarse lo suficiente como para que Milo la soltara. La mujer se sacudió por completo y tras mirar bien feo al escorpión, se dispuso a seguir corriendo. Dohko la detuvo sujetándola por un brazo.

"No me det…"

"No te detendré." Gruñó Dohko, muy serio. "Pero necesitas tu fuerza. Si llegas cansada no podrás aguantar bien la liberación del cosmo que falta." Flos abrió los ojos de par en par, como si no se esperase ese argumento… que por cierto, tenía bastante sentido. "La piedra no se va a mover." Continuó el viejo maestro. "Voy contigo, pero calmados."

Flos hizo un puchero y asintió con la cabeza. Dohko le tomó la mano y comenzó a caminar junto a su tigresa, que de dócil tenía poco. El antiguo maestro miró por encima del hombro a los tres santos que quedaban atrás.

"Gracias Milo… ¡Y Chantal no pasa de aquí a menos que vaya a la enfermería!"

"¡Suerte!" Gruñó Milo, quitándole importancia.

"¡Maestro!" Reclamó Chantal, al tiempo que Lümi hacía una seña. "¡No es justo! Flora es mi amiga, yo quiero estar con ella." Protestó Chantal, pateando el suelo. Lümi le topó el hombro.

"Calladita te ves linda o te mando con Camus y no con Shaka." Gruñó muy seria, provocando que Chantal se silenciara al instante. La lemuriana se volvió hacia Milo. "Noto que Flos dice que todos somos hermano menor de alguien… ¿sabes por qué?"

"Ni idea."

 _"_ _No le gusta el concepto de aprendiz. Parece que en su clan todo el que te enseñaba algo o eran tus padres o tus hermanos."_ Explicó Chantal de mal humor en el francés más complicado del que pudo echar mano. " _Así que todos quienes enseñan son hermanos mayore_ _s, y los que aprendemos somos hermanitos_ _… Hmpf. El abuelito Roshi nos gana por paliza a todos en ese aspecto, excepto a Su Excelencia._ " La amazona se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a Virgo. _"Iré a esperar noticias con mi güero."_

Lümi entrecerró los ojos mientras veía a Chantal alejarse. Se rió para sus adentros al notar más similitudes de carácter con Antoine, su papá, que con Mireille, pero pronto sacudió su cabeza. No era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Apenas intercambió miradas con Milo y suspiró mientras comenzaba a subir los escalones.

"Subo al Templo a ver qué ocurrirá. Es mi aprendiza después de todo." Comentó preocupada. Milo asintió y se aprestó a ir con ella.

"También voy."

* * *

 **Templo Principal. Cámara de Athena**

 _Momentos después._

Niké estaba con las alas desplegadas y se mantenía muy cerca de Athena. Habían intentado sacarla de la Cámara, pero ni ofreciéndole dejarla media hora extra pasada su hora de dormir habían conseguido convencerla. La pequeña diosa había porfiado como nunca, pero no se debía a un berrinche, sino tenía buenos fundamentos. Le tomó la mano a Athena y la miró con ojos grandes.

"Flos va a ganar." Dijo la niña muy decidida. "Tío Dohko también."

"Eso me da ánimos, aunque no sé cómo interpretar eso de que Dohko también gana, Niké."

"Yo no le entiendo nada, pero me pidió una plumita hace dos días."

La pequeña diosa se encogió de hombros y alas, y tras hacer una mueca de curiosidad, fijó su mirada hacia la entrada de la Cámara. Athena en cambio compartía su atención entre la piedra–cielo, Shion y su propia estatua. Por alguna razón ese día se sentía más en contacto con su propia divinidad que nunca, y eso la tenía alerta. No en el mal sentido de la palabra, porque no tenía presentimientos de muerte y destrucción, pero tampoco tenía buenos. O eso creía.

Los pasos contra el mármol llamaron su atención. La de Shion también, pues el Patriarca se ubicó estratégicamente en el camino del pedestal en donde reposaba la piedra–cielo. Tras algunos momentos vieron aparecer a Dohko, llevando a Flos de la mano, quien llevaba la daga en la otra. La mujer se había puesto la máscara de cuero sobre su boca y nariz, pero el fiero aspecto que esto le daba, se anulaba en parte por el efecto de sus ojos, pues aunque destellaban, se notaba la preocupación que arrastraban. Por un momento pensaron que Flos se abalanzaría sobre la piedra, Shion incluso se dispuso a detenerla cuando vio cómo se soltaba de la mano de Dohko.

Pero no fue hacia la piedra. Sino hacia la diosa.

Milo y Lümi aparecieron con calma momentos después. Se detuvieron a media entrada y ambos observaron cómo Dohko caminaba decidido hacia Shion; Flos miraba a la diosa quizás algo sobrecogida. Saori, quien era un poco más alta que la chica, ladeó la cabeza curiosa.

"Flos… ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?"

"Sí." Flos tragó saliva y asintió. "Mi cazador me llama Flora…" Le dijo mientras miraba sutilmente en la dirección de Dohko. "Yo… gracias."

Flos hizo una torpe reverencia y se alejó de las diosas, caminando al trote hacia Dohko, a quien atropelló en un abrazo, y le besó en los labios, antes de mirar a Shion a la cara con, quizás un poco más de respeto. Flos entonces le dio un empujón al anciano de Rozan y pasó por el lado del Patriarca, en dirección del pedestal. Milo intercambió una mirada con Lümi, quien se veía indiferente.

"Flos creció sin tantos prejuicios sociales. Los está aprendiendo ahora y no le gustan." Explicó la ex amazona, sin que alcanzaran a preguntarle.

"Tiene lógica."

La piedra–cielo reposaba sobre el pedestal como si fuera un objeto más, pero el brillo de los ojos de Flos pareció responder al mundo interno que la roca contenía y que tenía atrapado el universo de Sirius de Can Mayor. La mujer suspiró profundo, y tras erguir la espalda, se quitó la máscara de cuero, dejándola caer al suelo instantes después. Se notó claramente cómo se mordía el labio, con una mezcla de ingenuidad y decisión. Tenía miedo, ella no era inmune a los efectos de liberar un cosmo, tanto su piel como su mente bullían con los recuerdos de las veces anteriores. ¿Cómo no, si en cada liberación parecía haber perdido vida? Sobre todo en la última, en la que casi termina en el patio de los callados.

Quizás por eso también quería terminarlo rápido y sin pensar mucho… así no se daba tiempo a sí misma de angustiarse por el inminente dolor.

No quiso mirar atrás, no se atrevía a cruzar miradas con Dohko. Aunque sí por el rabillo del ojo notó que tanto Athena como Niké estaban algo más cerca y el cambio en la dirección del viento le dio a entender que Shion se había movido de su sitio. Lümi y Milo también se habían acercado, aunque no tanto y Dohko… lo sentía cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo. ¿Dónde estaría Idril? Bueno… eso de momento no era tan importante. Aferró la daga, siseando para sus adentros al sentir los renovados cortes en su piel y percibió como el cristal de roca absorbía su sangre. Apretó los dientes y levantó el arma en alto, reprimiendo un grito aunque inhalando una gran cantidad de aire hacia sus pulmones, como si estuviera juntando energía para proferir un alarido. Era Ahora o Nunca.

Apretó los ojos y bajó el brazo con toda su fuerza, dispuesta a destruir la piedra–cielo y con ello liberar el cosmo atrapado, a sabiendas que dentro de segundos, un dolor indecible la arrebataría de sus sentidos y quizás de su vida.

"¡DOHKO!" La voz de Athena sonó con asustada y sorprendida claridad.

"¡CRISTAL WALL!" Exclamaron dos voces al unísono.

En una mera fracción de segundo, en ese ínfimo instante antes de que la daga hiciera contacto con la piedra, Flos sintió como Dohko rodeaba su cintura con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho sujetaba la mano con la aferraba la daga, no con la intención de impedirle su tarea, sino todo lo contrario. El santo de libra la atrajo y abrazó contra su cuerpo, reposando su frente sobre el cuello de la mujer, transmitiendo fuerza y seguridad. En el instante en que la punta de la Daga hizo contacto con la piedra–cielo, Dohko estalló su cosmo con todos sus ocho sentidos.

Todo en un parpadeo.

La piedra se quebró en cuatro partes iguales y de ella pareció estallar un torbellino de energía. El esfuerzo conjunto de Shion y Lümi canalizó parte de ese pequeño caos hacia el cielo y evitó que causara muchos destrozos. Milo en cambio reaccionó por instinto y se interpuso en el camino de esa energía tan caótica y las diosas, protegiéndolas con su cosmo y cuerpo.

Flos sentía como las carnes parecían desgarrárseles de los huesos, al tiempo que una fuerte corriente eléctrica atormentaba sus terminales nerviosas. Era la misma sensación de ser atropellado por un tren de alta velocidad, pero por instinto y reflejo, al sentir que Dohko combustionaba su cosmo, el suyo se encendió solo y de alguna manera infirió que eso fue lo que la mantuvo entera. Dohko sentía el mismo agudo dolor y castigo, pero lejos de soltar a Flos, la aferró aún más contra su cuerpo. A diferencia de la mujer, él sentía como si hubiera intentado detener un cometa con las manos y sin usar cosmo ni armadura… ¡pero no soltó a su florecita!

"¡FLOS, DOHKO!"

La enorme ventolera se alzó en el aire junto con el cosmo recién liberado varias decenas de metros antes de precipitarse hacia toda velocidad hacia la enfermería, en donde Sirius yacía en ese coma tan extraño. Dohko cayó hacia atrás, como escupido por una licuadora, golpeándose contra el frío piso de mármol, con Flos entre sus brazos. Estaba consciente, lo sabía, pero por una pequeña eternidad no pudo moverse. Le costó convencerse a sí mismo que su cuerpo todavía estaba entero, aunque no se sentía así de adolorido desde la última guerra santa contra Hades.

Sentía un peso encima de él. Abrió un ojo y medio se incorporó sobre sus brazos, solo para ver una cabellera negra desparramada sobre su pecho y el rostro de Flos, quien parecía estar inconsciente.

"Aaaargh…" Balbuceó adolorido. Quiso levantarse. "¿Flora…?"

"¡Dohko! No te muevas tanto." Le detuvo Shion con una mano.

"¡Dohko! ¡Dime que están vivos los dos!" Suplicó Athena.

La pareja fue rápidamente rodeada. Milo quitó a Flos de encima de Dohko con delicadeza y la tendió sobre las baldosas, antes de ayudar al anciano maestro a incorporarse mejor. Rápidamente Lümi estuvo junto a Flos revisando que estuviera viva, tratando de que estuviera cómoda.

"¡Eso que hiciste fue muy imprudente, Dohko!" Exclamó Athena agachándose junto al dorado. "Pero al mismo tiempo fue tan romántico." La diosa miró a su Patriarca y a su santo de Libra por turnos. "Lo tenían planeado, ¿verdad?"

"Más o menos." Reconoció Shion. "Habíamos conversado sobre esta idea, pero no sabíamos si resultaría… o si resultó."

"Flos está viva." Dijo Milo. "Aunque quedó muy maltratada."

"Está boqueando, pero viva." Añadió Lümi. "Es fuerte, va a sobrevivir."

"Dije que ganarían, conste." Añadió Niké con dulzura, plegando las alas.

Dohko abrió los ojos como platos. Se sentía en serio muy maltratado, pero eso no le impidió abalanzarse sobre Flos, que yacía junto a él.

"¡Maestro Libra! Tenga cuidado: no la atosigue que está débil." Reclamó Lümi cuando la apartaron de un empujón.

Pero Dohko no le prestó atención. Toda la concentración del dorado estaba en la mujer, cuyo rostro sujetó entre sus manos y le dio varias palmaditas, tratando de despertarla. Flos, como era usual en estos casos, tenía un tinte azulino bajo los ojos y en los labios, sangraba tanto por las comisuras de los labios como por la nariz, y además mostraba una palidez de muerte. Respiraba, bastante mejor que la última vez que había liberado un cosmo, aunque débilmente. ¡Su corazón! Antes de poder detenerse, Dohko puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Flos y prestó atención. Athena se arrodilló junto a él y le puso la mano sobre la espalda.

"Su corazón late. No se detuvo esta vez… Tu cosmo incentivó al de Flos y eso la protegió esta vez." Le dijo con suavidad, a medida que Dohko se incorporaba y fijaba la mirada en la diosa. "Flos se queda…"

En ese instante, Flos comenzó a toser. Lo que comenzó como poca cosa, pronto tornó en un ataque de tos y antes de calmarse, la mujer tosió bastante sangre. Se incorporó con debilidad, asistida por Lümi, ayuda que no rechazó porque no se sentía capaz de sostener su propio peso. Milo y Shion se mantenían atentos y cerca, como montando guardia. Niké se sujetó de la mano del Patriarca.

"Flora." Murmuró Dohko aliviado como nunca, y comenzando a sentir como la adrenalina se evaporaba. El cansancio tan tremendo se le vino encima. "Estás viva…"

"Si esta es tu idea… de llevarme a los matorrales, creí que serías más gentil… conmigo…" Medio jadeó, considerando seriamente volver al piso. No obstante, tenía un brillito travieso en su mirada.

"No en público, mi vida…"

"No. Flos ya no se nos muere." Bromeó Milo, poniendo las manos en sus caderas. "Con todo respeto, anciano maestro, creo que tendrá que aplicarse más la próxima vez."

"¡Más respeto, niño!" Reclamó Shion, dándole un zape. "Ustedes dos no se esfuercen, ya vienen de la enfermería y van a dejar que los revisen…"

En ese momento, Niké levantó la mano y le alcanzó la daga a Flos. Nadie pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver como el cristal estaba transparente y nítido, brillando tenuemente y sin producir cortes en las manitos de la niña. La pequeña sonrió y encendió un poco su cosmos.

"Esto es tuyo. Sigue siendo un arma, pero pasará tiempo antes que quiera absorber sangre otra vez." Niké agitó las alas, sin dejar de sonreír. Flos tomó la daga de cristal de roca con cuidado, pero esta vez los afilados bordes no cortaron su piel. "Me gusta mucho. ¿Me dejarás jugar con ella alguna vez?"

"A jugar no, a cazar tal vez."

"Las armas no son juguetes, pequeña Niké." Le dijo Lümi. "Se las debe tratar con respeto."

Niké asintió con ojos vivarachos, alcanzando a cruzar una mirada con Athena. Flos parecía dispuesta a añadir algo más, pero el cansancio y dolor pudo más que ella. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro y perdió la consciencia instantes después, alcanzando a sentir como Dohko la llamaba por su nombre y como llegaba un tropel de pasos a asistirlos a los dos.

Y mientras los subían a las camillas (tanto a Flos como a Dohko) y se los llevaban, siendo seguidos por Lümi y Niké, Athena y Shion miraron en dirección del Salón de las Armaduras, percibiendo como una de las armaduras de bronce que no tenían dueño, comenzaba a resonar como si hubiera percibido la cercanía de un santo a quien proteger.

… Hablando de santos…

"¡SIRIUS ACABA DE DESPERTAR!" Exclamó de pronto Athena.

"¡Princesa, por favor no eche a…!" Comenzó a decir Shion, pero se quedó a media frase, cuando vio a la susodicha salir a toda carrera, sujetando sus faldas. Milo carraspeó para disimular una risa. "¿Tú de qué te ríes?" Le gruñó.

"¿Yo? ¡De nada!"

Shion bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos. Milo le hizo una venia respetuosa.

"Excelencia, iré en pos de la diosa. Si me disculpa."

"Ve y mantenme informado." Shion le miró aún tostado, pero menos grave de lo normal. "Iré enseguida… tengo que revisar algo en el Salón de Armaduras."

Milo asintió y tras ponerse firme, giró sobre sus talones e hizo abandono de la Cámara de Athena. Momentos después, Shion se calzó el casco patriarcal y avanzó hacia el mencionado salón, sin tantos aspavientos.

Tenía que ver cuál de todas las armaduras había despertado de su letargo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Algunas Expectativas Doradas_**

 _…_ _Aioros no sabía si estar del todo enojado o no, principalmente porque hacía meses que no escuchaba a Shura reír ni burlarse tanto de él. Por un lado le aliviaba ver a su compadre más relajado, con menos preocupaciones y mucho menos sombrío de lo normal. Desde que terminase su cacería por fin se lo veía en paz. Ni la viudez ni las tareas pendientes le hacían bien a su carácter…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental** : **¡TERMINÉ el fic del Inframundo!** Veinticinco capítulos el muy desgraciado. Me entretuve torturando espectros, créanme. Artemisa me sigue odiando. Pues… no hubo mucho de la cabra dorada esta vez, tenía que resolver este pequeño asuntillo de Dohko y Flos, pero ya volverá el próximo capítulo. Del mismo modo debo avisar que esto ya llega a su final: conste que dije que era un fic corto. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Desde ya digo que el camión fue asaltado por los generales marinos, **Nice**. No llegó ni una triste miga, pero el resto de la comida llegó sin problemas **=D**. Creo que todos tenemos el anhelo que un santo dorado nos rescate como Shura rescató a Gaby. En mi caso pienso en Saga todo el tiempo, pero hay otros ejemplares bastante buenos. Gaby atravesó por una experiencia muy extrema, pero sobrevivió, aunque no sin secuelas. Creo que situaciones así prueban el temple del ser humano y sin duda es algo que te cambia la vida. Aun así, un tsunami no es algo que se le desee ni al peor enemigo… excepto quizás a Rango, pero eso es distinto. Hay algunos plateados voluntarios para apapachos. ¿Los llamo? **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	15. Cap 14: Algunas Expectativas Doradas

_Dohko y Flos huyen de la enfermería y se enfrentan a sus nuevos desafíos, mientras Shura, al intentar aconsejar a Aioros, llegan a un trato. Del mismo modo, Hera también intenta hacer lo propio con Gaby antes que pase mucho tiempo. OMAKE: Minos por fin conoce a su hermana. Esperemos que no la asuste mucho._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Una velita para que el Concilio actualice… Seika prometió capítulo pronto...**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Algunas Expectativas Doradas.**

 **Escaleras Zodiacales entre Acuario y Capricornio**

 _Dos días después. 2 de junio. 11:30 horas_

Los golpes de los pies se hacían sentir bastante rápido escaleras abajo. Camus no los detuvo, y sospechaba que Shura tampoco lo haría. Solo se preocupó de quitar a Schrödinger del camino, considerando que el gatito estaba agarrando la pésima costumbre de atravesarse en el último momento posible entre las piernas de quien pasaba corriendo por Acuario. El dorado parpadeó con calma y suspiró.

"¿Miau?"

Camus solo se encogió de hombros y acarició la cabeza del gato antes de dejarlo en el suelo. Se dispuso a subir al piso residencial a ver cómo estaba Alsacia y los mellizos, que no los habían dejado dormir ni un solo día, sin mosquearse cuando Schrödinger le escaló hasta el hombro y sin pensar más en lo que acababa de ver. El pobre santo de Acuario, al igual que su esposa, estaban exhaustos, aun con toda la ayuda que tenían: los mellizos eran encantadores y los adoraban con su alma entera, pero ¡Por Athena Que Eran Demandantes! Hasta el gato estaba cansado.

Dohko y Flos se detuvieron a media escalera y miraron hacia arriba, como esperando ver algún perseguidor.

"Ni nos vieron. Astrea se está volviendo vieja."

"No más que tú cazador."

"¡Ya quisieras llegar a mi edad y lucir así, Flora!"

Flos le sonrió coqueta y aprovechó para ponerse la máscara. Por unos momentos miró al cielo: ella lo encontraba maravilloso, aunque al principio se había asustado al verlo. Observar tan vasta inmensidad le había generado angustia y había tratado de evitar por todos los medios estar a la intemperie, pero luego comenzó a acostumbrarse y a ignorarlo, pero solo había comenzado a fascinarse una vez que Dohko le explicó de qué se trataba el cielo: las diferencias entre el día y la noche, le mostró las estrellas, le contó de algunos fenómenos normales, como las nubes, la lluvia y los truenos… moría por ver una tormenta…

El cielo se abría celeste ante ella, ni una nube se vislumbraba. No era un espacio del todo límpido, Dohko notaba la polución, pero Flos no. Ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Dohko aprovechó para robarle un beso.

"¿Qué tanto ves allá arriba si estoy justo aquí?"

"Miraba nada más."

Flos dio un giro coqueto y continuó bajando los peldaños. Pronto Dohko le tomó la mano y siguieron a un ritmo más tranquilo. La mujer le miró de reojo, resistiendo las ganas de apoyarse en el hombro de Dohko. Ambos iban en ropas casuales, él con su usual camisa china, ella… con calzas y con otra de las camisas de Dohko.

En algún momento le había escuchado comentar a Chantal que a los _cazadores_ les gustaba cuando las _cazadoras_ les _robaban_ camisas y se las ponían. Ella lo hacía todo el tiempo con Shaka, quien todavía no sabía como interpretar tal acción.

"Afro y Camus van a creer que nos fugamos de la enfermería." Comentó Dohko divertido. "Creí que nunca nos iban a dar el alta." Añadió llevándose ambas manos detrás de la nuca y observando al cielo. "¿Qué tanto mirabas hacia el cielo, Flora?"

"No sé. Solo pensaba."

"¿En qué?"

Flos se adelantó unos escalones y miró hacia atrás, con ojos coquetos, aunque peligrosos al mismo tiempo. Parecía que sonreía… y tenía razones. Ya había terminado de cumplir su misión, ya no tenía que liberar ningún cosmo. Babel y Sirius se recuperaban y en unas semanas estarían lo bastante repuestos como para retomar sus funciones. Mantenerlos en reposo había significado un especial desafío, pues los dos estaban ansiosos por recuperar sus rutinas… aunque Sirius había sido apaciguado en parte cuando Asterión le llevó sus perros de visita y verlos a salvo le bajó la ansiedad como siete tallas.

Argol había grabado un video con la reunión de Sirius y su jauría, la cuál había arrancado varias lágrimas y estaba teniendo bastante éxito en Youtube.

La daga usada para liberar los cosmos en cambio se había vuelto cristalina, sin filo y completamente transparente. Tenía un poder latente que no pasaba inadvertido y bien se le podrían dar nuevos usos. Flos se la había consagrado a la diosa, en agradecimiento a todo lo que habían hecho por ella y Athena, a su vez, se la había dejado bajo la custodia del Templo Principal y encargado a Camus de Acuario y a Shura de Capricornio un estudio de sus propiedades, en caso de que pudiera usarse en beneficio del Santuario y la humanidad en algún momento dado.

Flos se sentía libre y de alguna manera creía que a partir de ahora sí podría rehacer su vida, reinventarla y evolucionar en paz, sin tener ataduras que no la dejasen avanzar. Su pueblo estaba en paz… y ella… lista para seguir viviendo con su tigre.

"… En que puedo seguir cazando sin que nadie me diga qué presa debo seguir." La mujer ladeó la cabeza un poco. "Ahora sí que tengo permiso para vivir."

"Ooooooh, espero que me tengas incluido en ese plan." Comentó Dohko mientras llegaba hasta ella, abrazándola por la cintura y siempre alerta por si a Flos se le ocurría derribarlo.

"Lo estás, Cazador… aunque todavía me tienes que atrapar."

"¡No me lo pones fácil!"

"Es la idea." Flos le cortó camino de pronto. "Pero solo dejo que tú me caces."

Y sin decir más, Flos le dio un empujón divertido y echó a correr a todo lo que le daban los pies, perdiéndose al interior de Capricornio. Ni lento ni perezoso, Dohko contó hasta treinta con toda la calma del mundo, para darle una ventaja deportiva, y comenzó a correr él mismo.

A ver si esta vez lograba atraparla.

* * *

 **Atenas, Residencia Tsiartas.**

 _Una semana después. 9 de junio. 15:45 horas._

No había vuelto a ver a Shura.

Gabriela suspiró y apagó la televisión, con algo de cansancio mental. A diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora sí había respetado la licencia médica que le dieran en el hospital luego del incidente del muelle. Se había llevado un susto de muerte y en serio necesitaba un tiempo para poder recuperarse. Además que el señor Procopi no la dejó volver al taller a menos que se tomara los días prescritos por el médico. Obedeció como siempre lo hacía, sin reclamar mucho: ya plantaría los pies si veía que tenía una oportunidad. Necesitaba despejar la cabeza, reconectarse con su casa y consigo misma antes de poder salir adelante.

Le había dado resultado, tener la oportunidad de recuperarse como era debido le había ayudado muchísimo, pero… se había dado cuenta al mismo tiempo (sorprendiéndose a sí misma incluso) que extrañaba a Shura.

¿Acaso se debía a lo mucho que habían compartido en tan poco tiempo? Independiente de los intentos de asesinato y todo el quilombo de venganzas varias, ambos habían terminado congeniando bastante bien (cuando no la presionaba, claro). Echaba en falta conversar con el español.

Bah. Como si ella fuera tan importante.

Gabriela había vuelto a la casa de su tía al día siguiente del ataque. Pasó una noche en observación y se fue directo del hospital de regreso a su casa. No se la pudo retener en el Santuario, pues las amenazas a su vida y el motivo por el cuál la habían llevado a vivir bajo la protección de los santos habían desaparecido. Geist y Alisa empacaron las cosas que tenía en el Santuario y se las habían llevado hasta su casa, arrastrando con ellas a Shura por sugerencia de Geist. Desde entonces que no lo veía.

Rango estaba en una cárcel griega enfrentando fuertes cargos por asesinato, terrorismo, asociación ilícita entre otros y le esperaba un largo y fuerte juicio, pero los renegados a su mando o habían muerto y desaparecido, o simplemente huido antes que Shura los atrapase. Ella estaba a salvo y la razón del porqué había estado en peligro le parecía ahora tan insignificante… a fin de cuentas que el recuerdo bloqueado ni siquiera era importante, solo una provocación al santo de Capricornio.

Y sí, se puso desarticular el atentado en Monastiraki.

En esta ocasión, el Santuario no esperaría porque Rango fuera procesado por la justicia griega, sino que estaba tramitando su extradición en consideración al peligro que significaba el renegado a la sociedad. El departamento legal estaba por completo revolucionado al respecto y hacia gala de todos sus esfuerzos para agilizar los trámites. Vardalos ya se había lucido en una de las audiencias incluso. Rango, por su parte, comenzaba a considerar el suicidio…

"Estuve en un mal momento y mal lugar." Razonó la chica.

Aunque estar en medio de un atentado terrorista no había sido para nada divertido, Gaby tampoco podía decir que lo lamentaba del todo. Estar en el Santuario había sido por lejos de las aventuras más notorias de su vida y nada como una experiencia de ese calado para romper con su monótona vida. Incluso le había ayudado a ver la vida desde otra perspectiva. La angustia por no querer morir ni vivir había desaparecido, ahora… creía poder buscar un motivo para seguir adelante.

"¿Gaby? Tienes visitas." Le dijo de pronto su tía asomándose por la puerta de su cuarto. "Es la señora Juno, te está esperando en la sala. Ya le ofrecí café y galletas." Añadió.

"Voy en seguida."

Gaby se puso de pie y arregló un poco sus ropas. ¡La señora Juno! Cierto que había llamado temprano preguntando si podía ir a verla durante la tarde. Tan buena gente y llena de glamour. Gabriela no se sacaba la impresión del pecho que era una mujer peligrosa si quería, pero que al mismo tiempo parecía haber pasado recientemente por un proceso emocional bastante fuerte que la había hecho mirar de otra manera la forma en que manejaba su vida. Era como si de pronto se hubiera relajado y madurado mucho. La señora Juno le había comentado en alguna ocasión que sentía como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba viviendo en una burbuja creada por ella misma, y que salir a explorar el mundo había sido como un baldazo de realidad… y eso le gustaba. Estaba empezando sus propios proyectos laborales, y aunque era cansado, le encantaba.

En menos de un momento había llegado a la sala y saludado a la señora Juno, y antes de darse cuenta estaban conversando bastante animadamente. Gaby incluso se dio permiso de comentarle sus impresiones, sobre su estancia en el Santuario y como ahora… ya no le angustiaba tanto el futuro.

"O sea, sigues sin motivo para vivir, pero eso ya no te ahoga."

"No, para nada. Siento incluso que podría buscar mi vida, no sé… algo para llenar ese vacío. Ya no veo una soledad tan vasta. ¿Me explico?"

"Claro que sí." La señora Juno sonrió contenta. "Lo que tú necesitas es conocer gente nueva. Tener amigas, quizás algún amigo… ¡Ve tu a saber!"

"¿Un chico? No gracias. Después del último no."

"No, ese no. Ni vale la pena el canalla ese. Te lo digo: creo yo que es de los que golpean." Hera se miró las uñas despreocupadamente: solo le faltaba atar un cabo suelto antes de dejar caer su venganza sobre Jordi. Había llegado a considerar a Gaby como una amiga y con sus amigas, nadie se metía.

"Seguro, no me extrañaría." Gaby se cruzó de brazos. "Pero no necesito otro hombre en mi vida." Gruñó, mientras pensaba para sus adentros que con… cierto guardaespaldas temporal suyo podría hacer una excepción. "¿Para qué necesito yo tener otro novio?"

"¡Mi vida! No dije que tienes que buscarte un novio, sino un amigo." Especificó Juno con astucia. "Como celestina me muero de hambre, soy pésima, pero si hay algo que hago bien es procurar que la gente se conozca. Que abra sus círculos y esté dispuesta a lo que venga. Si surge el amor, pues por el Estigia juro que soy la primerísima en alegrarme, pero no fuerzo nada ni a nadie." Añadió con una maternal sonrisa. "Cada quien tiene sus propios tiempos."

"No me parece una mala idea."

"No, no lo es." La señora Juno suspiró con tristeza. "Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes, me hubiera ahorrado muchos dolores de corazón."

"Oh, señora Juno… ¿Todavía no se arregla con su marido?"

Juno, o mejor dicho Hera, negó con la cabeza y mucha paciencia. La diosa sabía perfectamente que si tan solo un año antes una mortal como Gabriela le hubiera hecho una pregunta así, la hubiera fulminado en el acto, pero no ahora, y no porque hubiera trabado una amistad con ella. Desde que Perséfone se fuera del Inframundo en aquél acto de rebeldía de hacía un tiempo, varias diosas se habían sorprendido a sí mismas cuestionándose la forma en que se hacían las cosas. En ese tiempo Hera se había replanteado su inmortal vida y llegado a conclusiones notables que le habían hecho tener un cambio de agujas que le hizo tener un quiebre consigo misma. Incluso lo ocurrido con Artemisa, y la valiente madurez con la que se lo estaba tomando la diosa cazadora (si le hubiera pasado a ella, se habría destrozado por completo), la había ayudado a repensar su propia vida. Hera había tomado decisiones que solo toma quien madura de golpe, porque hasta ella, diosa inmortal, tenía ese derecho.

Fue cuando había decidido tener un trabajo en el mundo mortal, tener su propio emprendimiento, descubriendo de paso que eso la hacía feliz hasta el hartazgo y más allá.

No obstante en aquél viaje de autodescubrimiento se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Zeus seguía como siempre, amo y señor del Olimpo, haciendo y deshaciendo a voluntad, sin pensar en los dolores ajenos… como el que ahora sufría Artemisa, quien tras esa horrible experiencia, luchaba no solo por recuperar su vida, sino por tratar de reconstruirla. Y ahí iba Zeus, como rinoceronte en cristalería, imponiendo su voluntad a diestra y siniestra, sin darse cuenta que lo que su hija necesita era apoyo y no presión.

Así era Zeus con todos, no se daba cuenta que las cosas estaban cambiando. Ni siquiera se había percatado que hasta ella misma parecía otra persona. Hera estaba ávida de compensar lo malo en su vida, sus berrinches contraproducentes. Zeus no lo había notado ni eso ni el hecho que a Hera ya le daba un poco lo mismo lo que pasara con él.

¡Pffft! Ahora si tan solo sus amantes lo mandaran de regreso a casa con la ropa limpia y ya cenado, sería un sueño.

"No… mi querido marido ni se ha dado cuenta, sigue feliz en su burbujita. Y está bien por mí. Así como él hace su vida, yo hago la mía." La señora Juno suspiró y tomó un sorbo de café. El tema le causaba tristeza. "Pero sigamos contigo. ¿Qué tal sigue tu amigo? Ya sabes, el españolete alto y guapo."

"¿Quién? ¿Shura?"

"Ooooh, sí sabes a quien me refiero." Añadió bien picarona. Gaby se rió nerviosa.

"¡Es el único español que conozco!" Exclamó Gabriela entre risas. "No lo he visto. Hace varios días."

"¿Y eso?" Pregunto la señora Juno sorprendida.

"Supongo que volvió a su trabajo. Igual… no digamos que yo era tan importante. Además está de viudo y esas cosas. ¿Qué se iba a estar fijando en mi?" Gabriela suspiró apenada y jugó con sus dedos. "Ni una posibilidad con él… ni como amigo ni nada."

"¿Pero…?"

"… extraño almorzar con él." Comentó sin querer queriendo. "Se tragaba todo lo que le preparaba sin chistar. Y me hacía reír… parece grave y todo al principio, Geist me dijo que es insufrible cuando quiere y bien machista algunas veces, pero… teníamos tema. O quizás eran ideas mías. No he tenido un buen año." Gaby bajó la mirada y suavizó mucho las facciones. "Tengo miedo que me rompan de nuevo el corazón."

"Él tampoco ha tenido un buen año, y no es de los que rompen corazones. Me late que es muy responsable con lo que ama." Le dijo con mucha suavidad. "Ya vendrán tiempos mejores. ¿Así que extrañas almorzar con él?"

"Pues sí, señora Juno."

"Eso no es malo." A Hera le brillaron los ojos. Tendría que hablar con Afrodita sobre esto a ver si la podía orientar en algo. "Como decía… deberías salir más. ¡Sobre todo con Shura!"

Gaby simplemente asintió y comenzó a hacer su propia ronda de preguntas, que Hera respondió bastante animada. Pronto la conversación se desvió a temas más mundanos y no pasó mucho rato antes que ambas estuvieran riendo de buena gana, como amigas que se conocen de toda la vida. Tanto la diosa como la mortal necesitaban esa vía de escape, pero al menos Hera no olvidó el detalle aquél que le había mencionado su mortal amiga…

… extrañaba los almuerzos con el dorado.

Hmm…

No era mala señal. Era cosa de poner atención a como fluía todo a partir de ahora.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Predios de Entrenamiento.**

 _Dos días después. 11 de junio. 22:57 horas._

Aioros no sabía si estar del todo enojado o no, principalmente porque hacía meses que no escuchaba a Shura reír ni burlarse tanto de él. Por un lado le aliviaba ver a su compadre más relajado, con menos preocupaciones y mucho menos sombrío de lo normal. Desde que terminase su cacería por fin se lo veía en paz. Ni la viudez ni las tareas pendientes le hacían bien a su carácter.

Shura era una persona práctica y nunca le había gustado quedarse atorado, ni por sus emociones, ni por sus deberes. No le gustaba darse muchas vueltas y despachaba casi en seguida sus temas pendientes. No le cabía ni la menor duda que había sufrido por Selene, profundamente, pero le creía cuando le aseguraba que ya lo había superado. Y como ya no tenía la presión de vengar su memoria…

Bueno, puede que todavía le quedara un llanto o dos guardados por ahí, pero era cosa de tiempo. Quizás eso se estaba traslapando con otro asuntillo por el que lo había visto distraído los últimos días. Y no solo él se daba cuenta, pues Geist se lo había comentado.

En fin. Al menos su compadre de reía. A sus expensas, pero se reía.

"Entonces, a ver si entendí… ¿sujetaste la puerta y la abriste para entrar, al mismo tiempo que ella se sujetaba del mango para salir, y con el impulso que le diste a la puerta terminó en tus brazos?" Shura se carcajeó un poco más. "¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que ella quería salir? ¿Y como fue que no mediste fuerzas?"

"Para variar ella se estaba tomando un café y no veía por donde iba… Yo… estaba distraído con el celular: Marín mandó fotos nuevas de Héctor." Reconoció avergonzado.

"¿Y por evitar que cayera al suelo, terminó en tus brazos… de nuevo bañada en café? Por Athena, Aioros, ya le debes como tres cafés con este… Y al menos la lavandería."

"Seee…"

Aioros hizo un puchero. La cafetería _Black Canvas_ se había vuelto muy popular entre los dorados y gente de la zona, debido al ambiente y al buen café. Había cobrado bastante popularidad desde que Isabella lo descubriera varios meses antes, pero no fue sino hasta que se lo mostró a Axl y Lümi que de verdad todo el Santuario lo había convertido en un punto de referencia. Aioros ya era conocido por sus problemas de equilibrio, que lo habían puesto en varios aprietos con otra de las clientas frecuentes del lugar: una chica de nombre desconocido para él, ojos amatista y cabello castaño corto, bien vestida, que siempre andaba corriendo por trabajo y que tenía una severa adicción a la cafeína. Por alguna razón o se caía encima de ella, chocaban o tenían accidentes extraños.

En defensa de Aioros, la chica siempre estaba desplazándose mientras bebía café y no solía ver por donde caminaba, pero por lo visto le había agarrado ojeriza al dorado. ¿Cómo no si ya le había arruinado como cuatro blusas?

"El que la hayas sujetado y evitado su caída, no justifica el bofetón que te plantó, Aioros." Dijo Shura muy divertido. "Confiésate con tu compadre: ¿la sujetaste por la delantera para evitar que cayera al suelo?"

"…"

"¡¿La sujetaste por las t…?!"

"¡Fue Por Reflejo! Iba A Caerse De Cara Contra El Piso Y No Tuve Tiempo De Maniobrar. ¿Cómo Querías Que La Sujetara?"

"No sé… ¿por los hombros?" Shura se puso un poco rojo, pero no por pudor… "¡ **AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**!"… Solo se aguantaba la risa. Le dio un codazo. "Dime buen hombre: ¿Finalmente tiene de donde agarrar o realmente es una tabla de planchar?"

"¡Shura!"

" **AJAJAJAJAJA**. ¡Menos te va a decir como se llama!"

"Sí, lo que digas. ¿Cómo está Gabriela a todo esto?"

De estar riendo de buena gana, Shura se atragantó con sus carcajadas y hasta detuvo sus pasos. Bufó, pero no de mal humor. Hacía días que no sabía nada de ella, pero estaba consciente de que era su culpa. Después que el peligro había pasado, como que no se sentía autorizado a conversar con ella, y tampoco sabía como aproximarse. Medio echaba de menos a la chaparra, sus lentes y sus almuerzos… no solo por el hecho que le había preparado comida, sino por la compañía. Gaby era el tipo de mujer que no parecía ser nada especial, pero que si le dabas tiempo, era una caja de sorpresas. Nunca antes había visto a una víctima aterrorizada atacar así a quien la había atacado. Cuando la vio intentando ahorcar a Rango de verdad lo sorprendió.

"Creo que está bien. La dejé en su casa."

"¿No has ido a verla?"

"No… ¿Para qué?" Shura suspiró y con el ceño fruncido miró al suelo. "Ya está libre de mis mañas."

"Ya veo… Supongo que sigue sin querer morirse, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por Athena Espero Eso!" Exclamó Shura desde el estómago. "¿Tú como lo sabes?"

"Lo mencionaste en alguna ocasión. Creo que el otro día." Aioros se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca. "¿Y? ¿Cuándo le darás el motivo para que viva?" Preguntó travieso.

"Nunca."

Shura gruñó entre dientes. A diferencia de Aioros, él podía estar soltero. Para él, tener una relación con alguien era una opción y no una necesidad de llenar un vacío como a veces le pasaba al noveno arconte. Además el recuerdo de Selene todavía lo tenía en la retina… o esa era su excusa, porque ni él se lo creía.

… ¡Al Tártaro! ¿A quien engañaba? Quería estar un rato soltero y punto. ¿Acaso no se podía?

Suspiró, reconociéndose a sí mismo que echaba de menos almorzar con ella. Le gustaba verla reír, una mujer no podía estar tan triste y seria todo el tiempo.

"No tienes que ser su novio, sé su amigo. Si consideras que es muy pronto para que vuelvas al juego, pero Athena sabe que necesitas el cambio de aire." Dijo Aioros con bastante alegría. "Sin mencionar que Geist me tiene loco con sus preguntas. Está preocupada por ti."

"¿Y a esa quién le pateó la jaula?"

"Tiene derecho, es casi como tu hermana menor." Dijo restándole importancia. "Creo que Gabita le cayó mejor de lo que le cayó Selene al principio."

" _Gabriela_ y la boca te queda donde mismo." Gruñó Shura de bastante mal humor. "¿Y esa qué te pregunta?"

"Más bien reclama que hace semanas que no le dices como estás y que no le hablas." Respondió Aioros. "Exagera, te noto de mejor ánimo, pero coincido cuando dice que tienes que salir más."

"Hmpf."

"Terminó tu cacería, Shura." Suspiró Aioros de súbito serio. "Es cosa que a Rango lo extraditen y ya. Pero necesitas un cambio de aire. Tener más amigos, te hará bien. Gabrielita te cae bien."

"¡El centauro hablando de pezuñas! Y para ti es _Gabriela_." Shura entrecerró los ojos e intento ponerse de mal humor, pero se le vino la imagen de Gaby ajustando sus lentes. Como que le dieron ganas de conversar con ella (Y bajarle los lentes). "Tú necesitas un cambio de aire tanto como yo y dejar de meterte con esas universitarias alcohólicas. Das vergüenza ajena: no estás en edad."

"Err…" Aioros casi se atragantó y se rió nervioso. "Si tan malas no son… solo… algo ligeras de cabeza y…"

"Fáciles." Shura frunció el ceño. "Sobre todo la última. ¡Sé más digno!"

"Quizás un poco." Admitió Aioros levemente avergonzado. "Hagamos esto: trataré de mejorar mis _horizontes_ si tú sales más. ¿Trato?" Ofreció extendiendo la mano.

"Trato." Dijo Shura aceptando el negocio. "Aunque no vas a poder. Si no cumples, tendrás que invitar a la chica del café a tomarse uno. ¿Estamos?"

"Bueno… vas a ver que puedo."

Aioros puso las manos en las caderas y sacó pecho, por completo decidido a no salir más con… ahem, universitarias de dudoso intelecto. Shura simplemente rodó los ojos al cielo y optó por continuar la ronda nocturna, que aun les quedaba un buen trayecto. Su compadre pronto estuvo junto a él, parloteando por alguna otra cosa.

Pues sí… puede que Sagitario tuviera razón. No pasaba nada si le hacía una visita a Gabriela, ¿verdad? A ver si se hacía el ánimo.

* * *

 **Atenas. Jardincito cerca del Taller Mecánico "El Lobo"**

 _Dos días después. 13 de junio. 13:13 horas._

La señora Juno tenía razón, tenía que conocer más gente. Quizás buscarse otro trabajo, en su área a lo mejor, algo que la ayudara a salir de su burbuja. No debía verse bien estar tan sola en esa banca, almorzando sin emitir palabra. Suspiró y miró hacia las ramas que le daban sombra. Ese día haría calor y sentía los rayos del sol colándose entre las cosas y acariciarle el rostro. No era una mala sensación, le gustaba. Hacía años que no disfrutaba en serio eso. Bajó la mirada y se centró en su almuerzo. Se encogió de hombros y se ajustó los lentes. Sí, tenía que salir…

"Tanto suspiro te hará mal, mujer." Reclamó Shura, al tiempo que le bajaba los lentes.

"¡Shura!"

La sorpresa de Gaby no se debió a la repentina aparición del dorado, sino al hecho que se le agitaron las tripas al verlo. Lo asoció al hecho que le habían bajado los lentes, que rápidamente volvió a ajustar.

"Te vi sola y… ¿Esperas a alguien?"

"No." Gaby parpadeó unos instantes, sin darse cuenta que a la distancia Jordi la observaba receloso. Le importaba un rábano en todo caso. "Para nada. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te vine a ver."

"¿A mi?"

"Sí… hace semanas que no llamas, así que vine yo mismo a ver como estabas." Shura se desparramó en la banca unos instantes, disfrutando la sombra. "Como que… me acostumbré a almorzar contigo."

"Oh." Gaby sonrió torcida. "Ni de chiste te preparo almuerzo de nuevo… aunque si quieres te doy esta mitad."

"¡Gabriela! Me hieres con tus palabras." Dijo el dorado fingiendo indignación. "¿Por qué me preparabas antes almuerzo entonces?"

"Porque no me gustaba almorzar mientras tú no comías nada."

"Cierto. Me lo dijiste en algún momento."

Un silencio incómodo se estacionó entre ambos. Gaby guardó el servicio y cerró el tupper, repentinamente sin ganas de almorzar más. Fijó unos instantes la vista en el suelo y se encogió de hombros. Shura miraba levemente hacia arriba, sin saber muy bien qué decir. La miró de reojo justo en el instante en que la chica arreglaba sus lentes, resistiendo la tentación de bajárselos. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando se le adelantaron.

"¿Ya cerraste ciclos con tu cacería?" Le preguntó Gaby con una sonrisa amable.

"Sí, casi todos al menos. No puedo decir que me liberé, pero sí que estoy en paz con Selene. Su muerte está vengada."

"¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?"

"En paz. ¿Cómo has estado tú? En serio resiento tu silencio."

"No tengo tu teléfono y si lo tuviera, no sabía que podía llamarte."

"¿No tienes mi teléfono?"

"No… nunca fue necesario que te llamara, o que intercambiáramos números, de alguna manera sentía que estabas ahí." Gaby abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego entrecerrarlos. "¡Que ñoño sonó eso!"

" **JAJAJAJAJA** … Pasa. Que nadie diga que no ha dicho ñoñerías alguna vez." Shura le bajó los lentes. "Responde mujer, ¿Cómo has estado? No me hagas preguntar de nuevo."

"…"

"¿Y bien?"

"Me uní a un culto suicida que espera la llegada de la bola de queso parmesano espacial." Dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo. Evidentemente era una broma, pero la seriedad con la que lo dijo hacía dudar a cualquiera. Se miraron muy graves varios instantes antes de poner idénticas torcidas sonrisas. "Jejejejeje."

"Mujer, hablo en serio."

"Eres muy grave, Shura. Pero vaya como presionas cuando quieres saber algo." Gaby suspiró quedita. "Estoy más tranquila ahora que nadie quiere matarme… creo… que toda esta experiencia me ayudó a procesar mucho de lo que tenía pendiente. No me había dado cuenta que… eso no me dejaba vivir."

"¿Estás yendo a terapia?"

"De nuevo, sí… pero ahora le tengo más fe. Creo que puedo salir adelante." Gaby tamborileó los dedos encima de su tupper. "¿Trajiste almuerzo o quieres que te comparta del mío? Si no te doy asco, claro."

"Traje, aunque lo compré un par de calles más allá." Le dijo mientras le mostraba una bolsa con comida en la que no había reparado antes. "Me mal acostumbraste a comer bien. Y no me das asco: calorías son calorías."

"¡Oye!" Gaby bufó. "Bueno, tienes menos riesgos de morirte: Sabes que no soy muy buena cocinando."

"Comparado con las cosas que he tenido que tragar, cocinas bastante bien."

"¡Shura!"

"Jajajajaja. Calma, cegatona." Shura le bajó los lentes de nuevo. "Hablaba por mí: No sé cocinar, todo lo que como es comprado o hecho por otra persona. Fuiste la primera que me preparó algo casero. Eso lo aprecio mucho."

"…"

"…"

"… Y ese eres tú tratando de dar pena para que te prepare más comida, ¿Verdad?"

"Anda, si quieres alimentarme, no te detendré."

"Hablas como si tuvieras planeado almorzar más seguido conmigo."

"¿Te molesta acaso?"

"¿No extrañarás los almuerzos en el Santuario con tus amigos?"

"Los veo todos los días y a todas horas. Son todos feos para mi gusto. Además la mitad anda en modo _hijos_ y la otra mitad en modo _evitemos hijos_ y eso se pone tenso. Prefiero otras compañías." Shura le guiñó el ojo. "Y otras opciones más lindas."

"Pues qué malas han de ser tus opciones si yo soy lo mejorcito."

"Ellos eran la opción dos. Prefiero almorzar contigo." Shura le ofreció la mano. "¿Amigos?"

Gaby parpadeó unos instantes antes de sonreír. Aceptó la mano ofrecida de buena gana. Tanto que le habían dicho que tenía que hacer amigos nuevos y expandir horizontes y ahora la opción se le presentaba directo en la nariz. ¿Por qué desperdiciarla? La vida siempre deparaba cosas raras y sorpresivas y de momento en serio que quería explorar sus opciones. Esto la entusiasmaba.

"Amigos."

"¡Genial!"

La sonrisa fue mutua y contagiosa. Segundos después Gaby reanudó su almuerzo y Shura sacó el suyo y comenzaron a conversar bastante animadamente, contándose un poco de lo que habían hecho en esos días en que no se habían visto. ¡Ah sí! También intercambiaron números telefónicos solo por si acaso. Ambos estaban sorprendidos con la facilidad con la que interactuaban, pero decidieron al mismo tiempo no forzar nada. De momento serían amigos.

"A propósito Gabriela…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"En algún momento de tu vida tendrás que decirme quién es ese tarugo de allá." Le preguntó mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia el otro costado de la calle. Jordi caminaba por la calle junto a un grupo de personas, incluyendo una chica que llevaba de la mano. "No es la primera vez que lo veo rondando por aquí y siempre te mira feo, aunque tiene compañía."

"Ah. Ese es Jordi… trabaja en la tienda de telefonía que hay unas cuadras más abajo." Gaby se sopló el flequillo. "Ese es mi ex."

"Ooooh… ¿Necesitas que le dé una paliza?"

"No… tentador, pero ya no."

"Bueno, si necesitas, me avisas."

"Lo pensaré."

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron de costado. Esto de la amistad podía resultar, por lo visto.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _¡NO HAY ADELANTO!_**

 ** _El Próximo Capítulo es el último…_**

* * *

 **Nota Mental** : Ya ni sé si las review funcionan o no, parece que andan a media máquina. Como sea, saben que si no puedo responderles por los medios usuales, lo haré por la vía del mensaje interno. ¡SÍ! Este fic ya se acaba, conste que les dije que sería cortito, pero de todos modos espero que sea del agrado de todos. Ahora no se me asusten, que todavía no dejo solo a Shura o a Gaby, aún queda un capítulo, aunque ya tendrán una idea de cómo le va a Aioros. No sé si lo suyo es suerte o no. Y… si algo detectaron sobre Artemisa, podrán entender porque me detesta tanto. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Muchas gracias María Belén, me alegra que disfrutes de esta locura tanto como yo. Lamentablemente nunca me enganché con Naruto, así que apenas conozco esa historia. Dudo que pueda hacerle honra si llego a escribir de algo de lo que no sé mucho. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **Mini Omake: ¡Mucho Gusto!**

 **Atenas. Café Black Canvas.**

 _13 de junio. 19:43 horas._

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA."

"¡Ya deja de reírte!"

"¡Te agarró del _airbag_! JAJAJAJAJA." La muchacha que con tantas ganas reía, apenas podía tomar aire. Su interlocutora infló las mejillas, sin intentar ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. "¡En serio! Pobre tipo: por último que hubiera tenido algo que sujetar."

Su amiga seguía riendo, pero honestamente ella no le encontraba la gracia. Bebió un sorbo de su café y bufó resignada: su amiga reiría hasta que se le acabara el aire, si es que no se sofocaba antes. Dejó el tazón en la mesa y le echó una rápida ojeada a su celular en lo que su amiga se calmaba. Ya se le pasaría, igual que a ella. Estas situaciones nunca se quedaban mucho rato en su mente. Si la había compartido con su mejor amiga, se debía únicamente porque lamentaba otro café derramado… y porque nunca antes la habían sujetado de esa manera. Se fijó en su mano derecha… Se mordió el labio. También había sido la primera vez que daba un bofetón y encima había sido ella la que salió mal parada. Habían tenido que ponerle una férula.

"Míralo del lado positivo, Lily. Por fin le pusiste atención a tu tendinitis de túnel carpiano."

"¡Fue como pegarle a una estatua de mármol! Seguro que el tipo ni lo sintió. Me dolió un montón."

"Tanto que hasta pasaste a emergencias. JAJAJAJAJA. Eso te pasa por ignorar lo que te dice tu cuerpo." La chica le dijo algo más seria.

"No lo ignoro Susy, no creí que fuera tan importante." Lily suspiró apenada, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café. "¡Esta lesión me dejó fuera de la competencia de resistencia de este fin de semana!"

"Lo que tampoco es malo. Si bien entiendo tu necesidad de liberar presión de algún modo, sigo sosteniendo que vas de extremo a extremo: o te mata el trabajo o te matan tus hobbies."

"Hmpf. No es trabajo, me gusta sacar cuentas Susana, lo sabes. Es mi vida."

"Aaaajá." Susana apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó los dedos, descansando el mentón sobre ellos, dedicándole una mirada profunda e inteligente a su amiga. "Sin embargo detecto que te hace falta algo y que sigues sin querer buscar, por más que lo necesites. Dime una cosa, amiga, ¿Has intentado hablar con el pérfido sujeto que insiste en derramar tu café?"

"¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué tendría que hablar con él?"

"No sé… para cobrarle los cafés, o la lavandería. Quizás conocerlo, no parece mal tipo."

"No has hablado con él, como sabes si no es un acosador, o asesino en serie o…"

"Estuve ahí la segunda vez que se cayó encima de ti y derramó tu café." Susana se cruzó de brazos. "Por lo que pude ver, se trata de un sujeto con trabajo estable, y debe tener algún rango de importancia. Quizás su posición le ha llevado a ignorar, o restarle importancia a sus problemas de vértigo, porque los tiene y los niega. Está soltero, aunque no desde hace mucho, y no me parece que sea del tipo intolerante. Tiene que ser bastante divertido, pero nunca lo sabremos si no le conversas, ¿verdad?"

"Ha derramado mi café." Gruñó Lily algo a la defensiva. "¿Cómo te fijas en todos esos detalles?"

"Soy experta en comportamiento humano. Sin mencionar _que me pagan_ por fijarme en esos detalles." Susana bebió un sorbo de su té. "Yo no te digo nada cuando empiezas a sacar cuentas."

"Argh. Aun así no voy a conver…"

"¿Liliana Castaldelli?"

Ambas amigas se voltearon a ver a la persona que se les había acercado. Vieron a un tipo bastante alto, de melena plateada y corpulento. Les sonreía con travesura y mucha ilusión en sus ojos amatista. Pasada la primera impresión, ninguna de las dos pudo evitar la sorpresa: primero porque Liliana estaba viendo sus ojos en los de este sujeto y Susana… estaba como viendo doble. El parecido entre el extraño y su amiga era escalofriante.

"Soy yo. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?" Preguntó Lily, sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda. El sujeto se sentó sin esperar invitación y le extendió una tarjeta a cada una, que ambas leyeron con premura. "¿Eres pariente del dueño de este banco acaso?"

"Algo por el estilo. Minos Skjeggestad a su servicio. Llevo algunos meses buscándote: eres difícil de encontrar." Minos miró de reojo a Susana, quien lo observaba con ojo crítico. "Un gusto, ¿señorita?"

"Susana." La aludida arrugó la nariz. Minos la ponía nerviosa.

"Jejeje, Pues no soy difícil de encontrar si sabes a quien preguntar por mí." Le dijo Lily pestañeando, aunque afilando su tono de voz. "No trabajo después de las seis de la tarde. Si quiere puede contactarme mañana en horario de oficina…"

"Mientes. Nunca dejas de trabajar." Afirmó Minos con una sonrisa. "Si te estuve buscando no fue por un asunto comercial, aunque me dijeron que eres brutalmente eficiente en tu área. Es por otra cosa."

Susana abrió mucho los ojos, sin perderse detalle. Se bebió de un sorbo lo que restaba de su té y trató de sosegar sus latidos. Lo que estaba viendo comenzaba a asustarla. El tipo que se les había plantado era muy peligroso, aunque no supusiese una amenaza para ninguna de ellas en ese momento. Le daba la impresión que había anhelado por meses este encuentro y que no quería que nada saliera mal, pero todos sus instintos la hacían encender las alarmas. Sus actitudes, maneras, miradas e incluso opción de palabras lo delataban casi como un asesino. ¿Sería abogado?

"Oh. Pues bien, tú dirás." Le dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño. "Aunque te advierto que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy con mis amigas."

"No lo provoques Lily."

"JAJAJAJAJA. Seré breve entonces. Verás… ¿Eres hija de Teresa Castaldelli? ¿Estudiaste matemáticas en la Universidad de Atenas, tienes un doctorado en no sé qué cosa, pero que tiene la palabra _cuántico_ dos veces en el título, al mismo tiempo que sacaste un técnico en contaduría?"

"¡¿Pero qué…?!" Liliana dio un respingo, algo asustada. "¿Cómo supo…?"

"Llevo meses buscándote, Liliana."

"¡No me tutees!"

"Mi padre, Leónidas Skjeggestad, falleció en noviembre del año pasado. Antes de morir me confesó que había sido infiel con mi madre varias veces cada vez que salía en viajes de negocios. Conoció en Tesalónica a una mujer italiana llamada Teresa Castaldelli… con quien tuvo una hija de la que nunca se ocupó." Minos dejó de hablar y suspiró profundo, con honesta tristeza, antes de inspirar profundo. "Tengo razones bien fundadas para creer que eres mi hermana menor."

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"¡Soy Tu Hermano Mayor!" Exclamó Minos lleno de ilusión.

Liliana perdió todos los colores del rostro y se puso de pie como si le hubieran puesto un resorte. Miró espantada a Minos y sin poder articular palabra. Pronto su mirada se fijó en Susana, quien estaba tan impactada como ella, pero que por fortuna entendió la pregunta implícita.

"Está diciendo la verdad…" Balbuceó Susana.

"¡ **AAAARGH**! ¡Mi Mamá Otra Vez!" Exclamó Liliana con rabia, despeinándose con la mano izquierda. Resopló de la impresión algunas veces y se sentó unos instantes. Miró a Minos sin poder creer lo que veía. El juez tenía una sonrisa adorable, le mostró una foto antigua.

"¡Te Pareces a la Abuela Mista!" Exclamó contento. ¡Era cierto! La mujer de la foto era idéntica a Liliana. "Escucha, no vengo a reclamar nada ni a amenazar, esas cosas no me interesan. Solo quería conocerte porque verás… somos hermanos… yo… quiero honrar eso…"

"Por el Olimpo, ¿algo más que me quieras decir?" Preguntó Lily con algo de asustado sarcasmo. Minos asintió.

"Soy un Juez de Hades, Minos de Griffin, guardián de Ptolomea. Me dicen el titiritero."

"De nuevo dice la verdad." Lloriqueó Susana. Todo lo que había visto hasta ahora la tenía con los pelos de punta. Liliana tomó su café y se lo acabó de un sorbo, se puso de pie y tomó su bolso, echándoselo al hombro.

"Tengo que ir a matar a mi madre, si me disculpan…"

Lily, sin pagar la cuenta, de eso se encargaría Susana, a quien le reembolsaría después, salió de la cafetería a paso veloz. Minos pestañeó perplejo y miró a la otra chica, quien se tapaba la boca.

"Lily se lleva horrible con su madre, la vieja es del terror."

"¿Tengo que preocuparme por eso de que la va a matar?"

"Naaah, seguro Lily va a terminar llorando a mares, pero no. Se lo merece, pero no la va a matar."

"Oh, lástima." Minos se puso de pie. "Supongo que toca ir con ella: tengo ganas de conocer a la señora de todos modos. ¡LA CUENTA!"

Susana aguantó la respiración. Mejor también iba: tenía la corazonada que iba a quedar un buen desastre.

¡No tenía idea de la magnitud!

 **Fin del Omake.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**


	16. Clausura: Tras El Paso de Tres Lunas

_Han pasado varios meses y Shura ha tomado una decisión sobre cómo seguir con su vida, mientras reflexiona sobre lo ocurrido y se da cuenta que las chicas son… maquiavélicas. Hera, por otro lado, descubre que sí es capaz de hacer algo bueno por otra persona. ¿Gaby? Llegó a conclusiones parecidas a las de Shura._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, **y en este caso se recomienda mucho** , " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

 **Seika dijo que actualizaría Madness en estos días. Presionemos, gente, presionemos =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

* * *

 **"** **XVII. NEC SPE, NEC METU"  
** _("Sin Esperanza, Sin Miedo")_

 **Clausura: Tras El Paso De Tres Lunas**

 **Calles de Atenas.**

 _14 de agosto. 17:43 horas._

Shura miró la hora y reinició la marcha, con su destino fijo en la mente. Ese día estaba algo nervioso, pero por completo decidido, lo cuál al mismo tiempo de crearle muchas expectativas, lo tenía tranquilo y en paz con el mundo. Tal era su confianza en sí mismo que hasta la diosa había bajado a capricornio a desearle suerte. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarlo ir. Jeje, no le extrañaba la actitud de su joven diosa: no le había dicho nada en persona, pero Athena sabía perfectamente, considerando que le había revelado sus intenciones por medio de sus oraciones y uno que otro sacrificio.

Ningún dios olímpico que se precie de tal se perdía los sacrificios que les dedicaban. ¿Quién en su sano juicio despreciaría comida gratis?

Lo que le sorprendió fue que al pasar por Escorpión, Alisa, Isabella, Idril y Matilda asomaron la cabeza y lo despidieron con las manos y sonrisas sabelotodo. No, ellas no sabían nada, pero seguro que sospechaban. ¡Esas mujeres eran peligrosas! No se movía ni un alfiler en el Santuario sin que ellas lo supieran. Quizás Geist les había dado un adelanto, pero que él recordase no le había contado nada. ¿Tan transparente era? Mejor mejoraba sus métodos: creyó que había ocultado mejor sus intenciones. Bufó con cariño al recordarlas: al menos eran buenas amigas por lo menos.

"Mañana será un día interesante." Murmuró contento. Si todo salía acorde al plan, seguramente lo sería.

Increíble la cantidad de cosas que pueden pasar en unos meses. Pese a que el Santuario se encontraba con alerta naranja, la primavera y el verano habían sido relativamente tranquilos: los únicos eventos que habían destacado fueron el nacimiento de los mellizos de Camus y Alsacia, Athos y Elise, y la boda de Kanon e Isabella. Más allá de eso no habían tenido problemas con enemigos, a excepción de algunos incidentes aislados y daños colaterales derivados de otros asuntos. El Inframundo, por ejemplo, había tenido una temporada brutal, pues a partir de la última semana de abril, el asedio y ataques de los Señores de Xibalbá se incrementó tanto en rudeza como en intensidad y Hades había tenido que lidiar con bastante drama añadido.

De hecho, el motivo del porqué el Santuario estaba en alerta naranja era éste: aquella guerra entre Xibalbá y el Inframundo había alcanzado su punto más violento a mediados de mayo y aunque ya había _terminado_ , aún estaban lidiando con las consecuencias y tratando de hacer control de daños. Hades temía que se reiniciaran las hostilidades en cualquier momento, por lo que se negaba a bajar el nivel de alerta, y como consecuencia, en el Santuario estaban muy pendientes de cualquier coletazo que pudiera llegarles de las batallas entre espectros y esqueletos. Incluso algunos de los incidentes aislados que habían tenido lugar en los terrenos de Athena habían sido debido a que se les brindó refugio y atención médica a no pocos espectros e incluso a los ángeles de Artemisa.

Pobres, casi los habían matado. ¡Y que conste que dos de ellos son inmortales!

Los Señores de Xibalbá habían recibido una paliza no solo física sino que directo en el orgullo y eran peligrosos. Seguían en busca de sus líderes y causando problemas entre la comunidad divina. Eso ya les había ganado la tírria de la mitad del Olimpo y habría bastado para ponerlos a todos en pie de guerra, pero el broche de oro lo puso lo ocurrido con Artemisa. Lamentablemente las frustraciones derivadas de ese hecho estaban siendo muy mal enfocadas. Como fuese, ahora tocaba ser pacientes y cruzar los dedos para que la aparente paz perdurase en el tiempo. Eso les daría la oportunidad de sanar a todos.

Algo le había escuchado Shura a Athena que quería invitar Artemisa a pasar unos días en el Santuario. Le haría bien salir del Olimpo, le daría algo de tranquilidad. Personalmente creía que era una idea estupenda: nada como la familia para superar traumas y recobrar el centro. Cierto, las cosas con la seguridad se pondrían paranoicas incluso para su gusto, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar y a la familia siempre había que apoyarla.

Tentado estaba Shion de subir a alerta roja. De hecho, no le iba a sorprender a Shura si al volver esa noche a casa se encontraba al Santuario en alerta máxima. ¡Bah! Si alguno de esos señores de Xibalbá se atrevía siquiera a ver en dirección de Athena siquiera un poco raro, los convertiría en **sashimi**.

"A ver como les va si los veo en el Santuario." Gruñó entre dientes.

Como detestaba la calma antes de la tormenta. Empuñó brevemente las manos antes de relajarse: no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, sino en otras. Athena siempre ocupaba su primera preocupación, pero en ese momento, su objetivo era otro.

Gabriela.

En estos meses, mientras nacían aprendices, Aioros metía las patas (en serio, la soltería afectaba su cerebro), y se desarrollaba tremendo drama en el Inframundo y Olimpo, Shura había tenido la oportunidad de trabar muy buenas migas con Gabriela. Si bien sus caracteres eran muy diferentes (Gaby se medía mucho antes de actuar, y él cuando estaba decidido simplemente actuaba), tenían líneas de pensamiento muy similares. Sus desacuerdos eran épicos y muchas veces dejaban de hablarse por días, antes de volver a charlar como si nada hubiera pasado. Conversar con ella era fácil, y en un buen día podían reírse a carcajadas de la vida. Le fascinaba la dedicación que ponía a lo que hacía y prácticamente ya no la reconocía de aquella mujercita en shock que conociese en esa ambulancia. No, sabía que no había cambiado, simplemente se había dado permiso para ser ella misma.

Eran buenos amigos. Err… bueno, _amigos_ en un sentido amplio de la palabra, pues desde hacía cosa de un mes que ya no la veía como una amiga. Sin embargo conocía las cautelas que la motivaban a proteger su corazón y por Athena que las comprendía. Él mismo se lo tomaba con cautela, pues no quería herirla, ni herirse, pero al mismo tiempo quería su oportunidad.

¿Y si perdía la amistad con Gabriela? Quizás había leído mal las señales y ella solo lo quería como amigo, pero… ¡Grandes riesgos, grandes ganancias!

Dio la vuelta a la esquina y a lo lejos vio el jardincito en donde solían reunirse a almorzar casi todos los días. Era el punto de referencia por excelencia de ambos. El corazón le dio un latido contento y apuró el paso… para amargarse al segundo siguiente. Gabriela estaba erguida con las manos en las caderas y fulminaba con la mirada a Jordi, al tiempo que parecían discutir de buena gana. Ahora sí que comenzó a dar zancadas disimuladas: era indigno llegar agitado a controlar imbéciles. Además Gaby podía manejarlo.

¡Es que Gaby no se podía creer lo que tenía frente suyo! Jordi había terminado con su novia, la misma con la que le había puesto los cuernos, y llevaba dos semanas tratando de convencerla para que volvieran a estar juntos. ¡¿Este quién se creía que era?! De haber desaparecido un buen par de meses, Jordi había reaparecido hacía unas dos semanas, primero tímidamente, como analizando la situación y tratando de determinar si ella estaba saliendo o no con alguien, pero cuando estuvo seguro que no llevaba ninguna relación con nadie, Jordi había aumentado sus esfuerzos. ¡Encima el muy perro era encantador! Pero al contrario de la vez pasada, en que la había encantado en tres o cuatro días, mientras más carismático se ponía, más se enojaba Gabriela.

"¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! No te quiero ver ni en pintura. Creí que había quedado claro hace meses."

"Aaaw, Gaby, no te pongas así… en serio, fue un error dejarte como lo hice, pero podemos retomar… te extraño."

"… **¡NO!** " Gaby le dio un empujón. "¿Tienes idea por lo que pasé cuando decidiste cambiarme por esa pobrecita?"

"No, pero… ¡Te recuperaste!" Jordi intentó tomarle las manos y se acercó un poco más a ella para acortar la distancia. "Tu fuiste la mejor, te extraño… me tienes muy echado al olvi…"

 **PLAAAF.**

Bofetón, bofetón que ya se iba mereciendo.

"Lárgate."

Jordi inspiró una buena cantidad de aire al tiempo que empuñaba las manos. Cruzó miradas con Gabriela durante varios segundos, sorprendido de encontrarse con una mujer diferente. ¿Qué tanto podía haber cambiado en todo ese tiempo? Se supone que lo iba a esperar hasta que se aburriera de su nueva conquista, que volvería con él, dócil y sumisa, no que lo resistiría de ese modo. ¡Era como un nuevo desafío! Y lo quería para él.

"¿Qué te hizo la vida? Cambiaste un montón."

"¡Pues ve tú a saber!"

"¡No me levantes la voz!"

"No vales la pena como para levantarte la voz. ¡Fuera de mi vista!"

Se mantuvieron la mirada varios instantes, y cuando fue evidente que Gaby no cedería, Jordi bufó de mal genio y se dio la media vuelta, alejándose a paso lento, como desafiante. Por lo visto tendría que cambiar su estrategia y aproximarse a Gaby de otro modo. Estaba pensando en eso, cuando contra alguien.

" **OMPH**." Jordi retrocedió molesto, solo para encontrarse con la irritada mirada de Shura. "¡Más cuidado por donde vas!" Shura solo entrecerró los ojos, lo que lo puso muy nervioso. "¿Qué no te vas a mover?"

Shura se hizo a un lado y le indicó la vía libre a Jordi. Éste le pasó por el lado rezongando, pero entonces sintió el agarre del dorado en su brazo.

"¿Qué pretendes?"

"Si te vuelvo a ver cerca _de_ **mi** _mujer_ , haré que te arrepientas." Le dijo grave y peligroso, sin mostrar una sola emoción, aunque aumentando presión en el brazo.

"¿Me estás amenazando?"

"Yo no amenazo." Le dijo mientras lo soltaba con brusquedad. Ambos cruzaron miradas por varios instantes, aunque definitivamente el nervioso era Jordi. "LARGO."

Jordi dio un respingo, pero por dignidad no salió corriendo. Sí se alejó con pasos más rápidos de lo normal. Shura le observó unos instantes con algo de desdén y las manos en los bolsillos, esperando que el mensaje le hubiera quedado claro. No pasó mucho rato antes de que Gaby le sujetara con timidez del brazo. La miró en seguida, notando que seguía agitada.

"No me detuviste."

"No. Te ves divertido amenazando gente." Gaby sonrió de costado. "Claro, cuando no eres la víctima."

"Práctica nada más." Shura le sonrió, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos detrás de la nuca.

"Tampoco me detuviste."

"No… Me gusta verte enrabietada."

"¡Eso se lo dirás a todas!"

"¡Pero Mujer! ¡Es la verdad! ¿Acaso uno no puede decir la verdad cuando ve algo le gusta?"

"Supongo…" Concedió Gaby con un leve rubor. "Llegas tarde."

"Naaah." Shura le ofreció el brazo y comenzaron a caminar en la dirección contraria por la que se había ido Jordi. "¿Estás bien?"

"Ahora sí." Inconscientemente Gaby soltó a Shura y se arregló los lentes, previendo de antemano la costumbre de Shura por bajárselos. Apuró un poco los pasos y lo enfrentó. "Eso ya quedó atrás. ¿Dónde me llevas?" Preguntó con alegría.

Shura sonrió travieso y le pasó por el lado, reiniciando la marcha, haciéndose el interesante. Gaby pronto estuvo dando zancadas junto a él y sin querer darse cuenta le tomó la mano. Entrelazaron los dedos junto con un suspiro y caminaron tranquilos, sin que el silencio entre ambos los molestase, pasando por en medio de la gente y los turistas.

"Hay un sitio cerca… creí que querrías ir a comer."

"¿No es muy temprano?"

"Podemos hacer tiempo."

"Tienes algo pensado, ¿verdad?"

"Quizás. Todavía tengo que ver como se dan las cosas…"

Volvieron a quedar en amigable silencio. Gaby no sabía bien para donde la llevaban, pero no le preocupaba. Estaba con Shura y le confiaba su vida. Se fijó en su mano y el gentil agarre que le daba el dorado con sus nudillos. Inconscientemente se apoyó en su hombro. Mmm. Olía rico… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que lo conociera? Casi tres meses… Había tenido su dedicación por todo ese tiempo, sin que hubieran habido intentos de asesinato entre medio. Además… además… le había dicho a Jordi que ella era su mujer… porque lo escuchó.

… fuerte y claro. Aunque Shura apenas lo dijo en un murmullo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no quería que fuera su amigo. Los últimos meses habían significado un cambio radical en su vida, la terapia por fin le daba resultado (quizás porque ella quería que funcionase) y lo que sentía por Shura ya no se podía achacar a ningún síndrome de Estocolmo. Era demasiado especial para eso, muy intenso y fuerte. Por instinto le abrazó la cintura.

"Te amo, Shura."

"No quiero ser tu amigo."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!

"¡¿Por qué no quieres ser mi amigo?!"

"¡¿Dijiste que me amas?!"

Sobra decir que todo lo anterior se lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Por la sorpresa que se llevó Shura, se detuvieron de golpe y se miraron totalmente sorprendidos el uno al otro. Al dorado casi le dio hipo y soltó rápidamente a la mujer que lo abrazaba, para situarla justo por delante de él. Gaby lo miraba de hito en hito, sin poder creerse lo que le había dicho… ¡Porque se lo había dicho! Le dijo que lo **amaba** y el desgraciado iba y decía que no quería ser su amigo y… ¡MOMENTO! ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

"¡No es Justo, Mujer! ¡Se supone que yo tenía que decirlo primero!"

"¡¿Qué voy a saber yo de lo que se supone que tenías que decir?! Ya, lo dije. ¿Y qué?" Gaby hizo un puchero. "¡¿Cómo es eso que no quieres ser mi amigo?!"

"¡No te hagas ideas que no tiene nada que ver con lo que te estás imaginando!" Shura la sujetó por las mejillas y tomó aire. "Tu corazón me es demasiado preciado como para romperlo… ¡Se supone que yo te lo tenía que decir primero!" Shura le tomó las manos y se las llevó contra su pecho. Gaby lo dejó hacer esto.

"¿Desde cuándo sigo convencionalismos?" La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, causando que sus lentes se deslizaran por su nariz. "¿Qué… me tenías que decir primero?"

"Que no quiero ser más tu amigo…"

"No me dejes en suspenso…"

Shura se inclinó sobre ella antes que Gaby pudiera pensar mucho en lo que acababa de decirle. Atrapó sus labios y dejó que los suyos se fundieran con los de ella, sintiendo un alivio soberano cuando percibió que el beso era recíproco. Hasta sintió las manitas de la chica sobre sus mejillas, como queriendo evitar que se fuera.

"Que te amo, mujer, por eso no quiero ser tu amigo…" Le dijo cuando se hubo separado de ella.

"¿Me lo dices en serio?"

"Sí… te amo." Le dijo Shura, mientras le ajustaba un mechón detrás de la oreja. "En esto soy muy serio." Se miraron unos instantes, como dejando asentar la sorpresa, antes que Shura la abrazara y atrajera hacia sí. Fue cuando frunció el ceño. "Dejando eso en claro, ¿puedo ir a darle una paliza al Jordi ese? Me revienta el hígado verlo cerca de ti."

Gaby sonrió, sonrojada hasta las orejas, y correspondió el abrazo, refugiándose en el pecho de Shura, asintiendo con lentitud. Que alivio tan perfecto que la abrazaran de ese modo.

"Dale un buen susto si quieres, pero no te ensucies las manos. Quizás donde anduvo metido."

"Lo tendré en mente."

"Yo sé."

La pareja continuó abrazada un buen rato antes de besarse de nuevo y continuar su marcha hacia donde fuese que planeaba Shura, claro, esta vez bien tomados de las manos, compartieron algunas caricias ocasionales…

A cuadra y media, Hera tenía estrellas en los ojos y las emociones parecían escapársele del pecho. Afrodita también se veía entusiasmada, aunque de las dos, era Hera quien más alegre estaba.

"¿Viste eso Afrodita? Por fin… por fin están en una relación. ¡Por fin! No puedo creerlo…"

"¿Ves que no es difícil? Es cosa que darles las oportunidades." Afrodita le palmeó la espalda a Hera, dándole ánimos. "Te felicito: lograste que la primera chica que amadrinas se encontrara por fin con su media naranja y los dos hicieran algo al respecto."

"Juro que no forcé nada… se juntaron solitos…"

"Eso lo sé." Afrodita miró con ternura a la pareja que se alejaba. "Con todo lo que ambos sufrieron… me parece un inicio ideal. Ojalá les vaya bien." La diosa miró a Hera de reojo, sorprendiéndose al verla con las emociones a flor de piel. "¿Hera?"

"No soy una inútil, sí pude hacer algo bueno por alguien…" Admitió entre lágrimas. Afrodita la abrazó unos momentos.

"Nunca tuve dudas, Hera." Le dijo con ternura, antes suspirar con tristeza. "Entre tantas malas noticias que hemos tenido, algo así entibia el corazón."

Hera asintió, pero no respondió nada. Se enjugó las lágrimas y le echó un último vistazo a la pareja que ya se había alejado una buena distancia. Se llevó la mano al corazón y dejó que la tristeza que le pesaba allí se aliviase un poco. Afrodita tenía razón… una noticia así entibiaba el alma.

"Esto hace que esta semana sea buena." Afirmó decidida antes de mirar al cielo, a las nubes que comenzaban a juntarse más y más. "Ahora si tan solo las cosas fueran mejores en el Olimpo…"

"Serán como tengan que ser. Mientras Zeus siga empecinado, no nos queda de otra sino esperar." La diosa del amor negó levemente con la cabeza. Tomó la mano de Hera. "Vamos… el mundo está peligroso y no son horas para que nos estemos paseando."

Y así sin más, ambas diosas desaparecieron en un tintineo que pasó inadvertido para el resto de los transeúntes.

 **FIN DEL FIC**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _¡PRÓXIMO PROYECTO!_**

 ** _XVIII. Nemo Me Impune Lacessit_** _  
("Nadie Me Hiere Impunemente")_

 _Hades ha tenido siglos mejores, lo mismo su pobre Inframundo. No solo tiene que lidiar con una guerra contra los Señores de Xibalbá, sino también con los efectos secundarios de los problemas conyugales de Hypnos, el drama entre Aiacos y Violate, Fantasos y sus trancas infantiles… Al menos Quetzalcóatl ya no molesta…_

 _…_ _Tanto._

* * *

 **Nota Mental** : Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió la actitud que tomaron hacia la diosa Hera. La pobrecita se enterneció un montón cuando le conté de sus comentarios, lo que ha provocado que haya cooperado como nunca. No me quejo. ME ALEGRO que me hayan aguantado todo el fic hasta aquí, espero en serio que el final haya sido de su agrado. Shura y Gaby por fin son pareja y me alegra que hayan dejado pasar algún tiempo antes de oficializar lo suyo. Tienen química, un montón, pero preferí dejar que ellos mismos decidieran en qué momento comenzaban su relación. Sobre el fic del Inframundo y a la pregunta generalizada sobre Artemisa… todo a su tiempo. Nemo Me Impune Lacessit será estrenado el próximo 30 de mayo, Dios mediante. Sobre las reviews anónimas que me dejen aquí, las responderé en el próximo omake que salga. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y POR LEER EL FIC!**

* * *

Al menos Minos está entusiasmado, **Yamid** : él solo quiere ser un buen hermano. Aunque créeme, encontrar a Lily le costó un montón, no solo porque tenía pocas pistas, sino porque, errr… digamos que en el Inframundo han tenido uno que otro problema que no los ha dejado concentrarse como es debido. Cosas que pasan. Sobre Aioros y el otorrino, cuando lo pille volando bajo. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Shura manda a decir que no eres tú, es él, **Nice**. No encuentra gente que quiera darle almuerzos muy seguido, eso lo enamora. Al menos es una cabra que sabe lo que quiere. Y ahora que vas a apapachar plateados, Asterión manda a decir que él también tiene perros y que encima cuando Sirius estuvo noqueado en cama, él cuidó de sus perros. Jamián por otro lado dice que sus cuervos son limpios y buenos. Aioros solo está atravesando una fase… ya se le pasará. **¡SOPAIPILLAS! *O* ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

¡Hola **Newfan**! Algo bueno que termine para Gaby, que ya muchas tragedias le han pasado a la pobre. Al menos salió de esta con una nueva perspectiva de la vida. Y al igual que Shura, se dio permiso para estar en sana soltería, y ya ves lo bien que le hizo. Estos dos arrastraban química, y ya tuvieron su final… o inicio. Sobre Aioros… pasa por una fase… y el pobre ni se imagina el cuñado que le va a caer encima. ¡Ni en la más loca de sus borracheras! Aunque Minos tampoco se espera este golpe del destino. **XD ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 ** _¡NO HUBO ANIMALES LASTIMADOS DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC!_**

 _Los renegados no cuentan como animales. Y no han dejado que Rango se suicide… aunque hizo un buen intento el día que lo extraditaron._

 _Los bomberos lo reanimaron justo a tiempo._

 _Schrödinger sigue tomando paseos sobre la cabeza de Camus y duerme la siesta cerca de los mellizos. Es un gato orgulloso, así que finge que los pequeñitos no le importan, pero se asegura todas las noches que estén seguros antes de irse a dormir._

 _El minino insiste en zigzaguear entre las piernas de los que van de subida o bajada por las escaleras y ya ha provocado un buen par de accidentes, siendo Aioros su principal víctima._

 _Nope. Todavía no va al médico. Pero al menos intenta mejorar sus elecciones sociales._

 _No… Alsacia y Camus no han pegado ojo desde que llegaron con sus retoños a casa. Los mellizos no les dan tregua. Y eso que Chantal les ayuda._

 _Dohko sigue sin atrapar a Flos. O eso dice._

 _Jordi se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa que su estación de trabajo en la tienda de telefonía se convirtió en el inesperado hogar de cientos de escorpiones, que alguien puso azúcar en el tanque de gasolina de su auto y que el españolete con que el que Gaby está saliendo, no es tan débil como creía._

 _Veamos… el tipo quiso explicarle_ amablemente _a Shura que se alejara de su chica, y para darle énfasis a sus palabras, le dio un puñetazo._

 _Se quebró la mano. Shura ni se mosqueó._

 _Karma is a Bitch!_

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Síndrome de Estocolmo:** Es una reacción psicológica en la que la víctima de un secuestro, violación o retención en contra de su voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad y un fuerte vínculo afectivo, con quien la ha dañado física y/o psicológicamente. Principalmente se debe a que malinterpretan la ausencia de violencia contra su persona como un acto de humanidad por parte del secuestrador. Según datos de la Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), alrededor del 27 % de las víctimas de 4700 secuestros y asedios recogidos en su base de datos experimentan esta reacción. Las víctimas que experimentan el síndrome muestran regularmente dos tipos de reacción ante la situación: por una parte, tienen sentimientos positivos hacia sus secuestradores; mientras que, por otra parte, muestran miedo e ira contra las autoridades policiales o quienes se encuentren en contra de sus captores. A la vez, los propios secuestradores muestran sentimientos positivos hacia los rehenes.


End file.
